Tenkage
by moguera
Summary: Naruto's world is about to be rocked as a mysterious and powerful clan of ninja begin to make their bid for power. What their true intentions may be are a mystery. Wait a minute...what's another Sasuke doing here? Rating may go up later on.
1. Mission in the Snow

**TENKAGE**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other anime and/or manga that this fic may borrow from.

**Chapter 1:** **Mission**** in the Snow**

Author's note: Welcome to my latest piece, this time debuting in the Naruto category. I just couldn't get going on any of my other fics right now and I had a metric ton of ideas for this one. I hope everyone enjoys this. Though some people might, I do not consider this fanfiction to be a crossover. Rather, it borrows (term used very loosely) both characters and plot ideas from anime/manga other Naruto, the two main contributors being Rurouni Kenshin and my new favorite, Samurai Deeper Kyo. I'd explain why exactly that doesn't qualify it as a crossover, but I believe Shikamaru said it best when he said, "Explaining would just be too troublesome right now." Or something like that. In any case, sit back and enjoy.

Also, this is my first time writing a story that uses the Japanese system of honorifics. I don't know if I'm a hundred percent correct in their usage, so be sure to let me know about any errors.

* * *

December 2nd:

The sun rose cheerfully over the seemingly peaceful village of Konoha. Quite naturally, the sun brought with it the sounds of people stirring from their rest and beginning their daily routines. The light shown down on a village in a land that was in the middle of winter. A light dusting of snow covered roofs and streets. Elsewhere, the mounds of white crystals draped on the branches of trees and bushes, turning the entire forest surrounding the village into a glistening white wonderland. In one of the less well-off districts of the village, the light filtered through the windows of a single apartment. The morning light illuminated a bedroom covered with a plethora of clothing and various other items strewn haphazardly across the floor and furniture.

The light also lit the only place in the room that was even remotely clean, the bed itself. There, tucked under the covers, a sleepy figure began to stir. With a low moan, the boy pulled himself out of the bed, the covers sliding back to reveal a head covered with unkempt blond hair and cheeks with unusual, whisker-like markings etched into the skin. The boy's eyes slowly opened to reveal sky blue orbs, but then closed again as the boy stretched languidly with a substantial yawn, before he finally heaved himself out of the covers. Thus, Uzumaki Naruto rose to greet the new day.

Still yawning and grumbling to himself, Naruto wandered out of the bedroom into the equally messy living room. From there, he made his way into the kitchen. The kitchen, like the rest of the apartment was a mess. But here, the mess consisted entirely of one kind of item; empty ramen cups. Filling his kettle with water, Naruto set on the stove and lit the small gas burner. Still half asleep, the boy went through the motions without even thinking. This had been his routine for practically his entire life.

With the kettle on, Naruto went back through the living room, through the bedroom and into the bathroom where he stripped out of his pajamas to take a cold shower, he didn't have hot water anyway. The icy water quickly drove the last vestiges of sleep from the boy's face and he finished quickly. Finished with the shower and drying himself with a towel, Naruto went back into the bedroom where he opened a single drawer on the mostly unused chest and pulled out a pair of clean boxer shorts, the only articles of clothing which Naruto kept even remotely organized. That done, Naruto proceeded to prowl throughout the confines of his apartment, looking for whatever bits and pieces of clothing were cleanest. The thought reminded Naruto that it was almost time for him to do his laundry again.

Finally, with pants and a shirt on, Naruto returned to the bathroom where he washed his face and brushed his teeth. Then, hygiene needs taken care of, the boy ambled into the kitchen where the water had finally come to a boil. Naruto turned to the pantry and pulled out yet another cup of instant ramen. Pulling back the lid, he poured in the boiling water and pulled the lid shut again. Setting the kettle on the counter, the boy occupied himself during the maddening three minute wait by putting a slice of bred into the toaster. The toast came out as the three minutes were almost up. Naruto slapped on some butter, pulled a carton of milk from his refrigerator, sat down at the table, pulled out a pair of chopsticks, peeled the lid of the ramen cup off and began to shovel the warm noodles down his throat at a maddening pace.

Ramen was the food of the gods as far as Naruto was concerned. And even the village's resident masters of overeating, the Akimichis were forced to take second place when it came to consuming the flavorful noodles, which was strange, seeing as Naruto never seemed to get any fatter from their consumption.

With a final satisfying slurp, the last strands of noodles vanished into Naruto's mouth, never to see the light of day again. Picking up the cup, Naruto drained the broth. He then tossed the empty cup to join its mates on practically every horizontal surface in the kitchen. Alternating bites of toast with gulps of milk, Naruto polished off the remainder of his breakfast before returning to the living room to retrieve his trademark orange pants and jacket, zipping them up tightly against the bitter cold of the outside world. Finally, he tied on his prized leaf forehead protector, stowed his wallet and took his leave.

As he left the room, Naruto broke into a trot and jogged through the streets of Konoha. Heading towards the clear area of the village, where most of the town's training grounds were located, Naruto picked his favorite spot. There, in close proximity to the three stumps where he had officially become a genin, Naruto began his initial morning exercises. After a brief round of stretching, the boy practiced kunai throwing, taijutsu techniques, tree climbing, water walking, and a number of other exercises. Then, as the sun was rising slightly higher sky, the young ninja lined up in front of a random tree, one that was free of kunai slashes that marked a climber's progress, and prepared himself for his final exercise.

Gathering chakra in one hand, Naruto concentrated fiercely on spinning and maintaining the energy until he had a whirling sphere of it. Then, with a loud shout and a short charge he slammed the sphere into the trunk of his chosen tree. At first the dense wood resisted the pressure. But as Naruto growled and applied more power, the ball began to gouge its way into the tree. He managed to penetrate a couple of inches into the trunk before his control finally unraveled and the ball of spinning chakra exploded in a spectacular fashion, sending the ninja flying head over heels away from his wooden adversary.

Getting to his feet, Naruto examined the depression in the wood and the spiral shaped mark around it. He growled in frustration. "Almost had it that time," Naruto muttered to himself.

Looking at his watch, Naruto turned around to head back into town. There, he stopped at his favorite spot in all of Konoha, the Ichiraku Ramen stand. After placing the order for his "second breakfast," the boy leaned back on his stool and let his thoughts wander.

He remembered back to when Jiraiya had told him that it was time for Naruto to learn how to do the Rasengan with only one hand. After weeks of work, retracing his steps through the three stages of the technique, but with one hand rather than both hands, or the assistance of one of his kage-bunshin, Naruto had finally reached the point where he was once again practicing the technique against unfortunate trees. It was taking Naruto much longer to do this than it had before. Of course, there were several reasons for that. Now that he was in Konoha, Naruto had to balance his training with various missions and other concerns. He wasn't able to spend all his time out of doors, practicing nonstop. The arrival of winter in leaf country further complicated matters. Naruto had learned the hard way that he could no longer practice until he knocked himself out from exhaustion. The first time he had done so, he awakened in the hospital, recovering from a case of hypothermia and with a lingering cold to reward his efforts. The stern (and loud) lecture that Tsunade had treated him to after that little fiasco had almost broken all the windows in the building.

After another five or so helpings of Ramen, Naruto paid his bill and jogged down to the bridge to meet the rest of his team. The other two members of Team 7 were already waiting. "Good morning Sakura-chan!" shouted Naruto as he reached them. Sakura winced in annoyance as she noted that as close as Naruto was; there was not need for him to yell.

Coming to a stop before he would have otherwise plowed right into the pink-haired girl, Naruto turned to regard the other member of his team, Uchiha Sasuke. The two acknowledged one another with a nod.

Sakura watched the two of them with curiosity. Despite the fact that they had been behaving this way towards one another for quite a while now, she still wasn't used to it. In a way, Sakura preferred the days when the air between the boys crackled with the barely restrained tension of the intense rivalry between the two boys. The relaxed attitude they held with one another now was still something she had not yet come to terms with. Naruto and Sasuke had seemingly reached an understanding after the events of Sasuke's near defection to Sound.

There greetings now conducted, the three members of Team 7 settled in to wait for the final member of their company. Both Naruto and Sakura set their watches.

…

…

…

…

…

Exactly two hours and fifty-three minutes later, Hatake Kakashi arrived, crouched casually on the arch spanning the width of one side of the bridge.

"Good morning," he said easily, "I got held up by my faucet. The darn thing just wouldn't stop dripping. I had to call the plumber and…"

"He still has yet to break either record," remarked Naruto, checking his watch.

"Twelve minutes over his fastest and an easy thirty-seven minutes under his slowest," added Sakura.

"Add a three minute penalty for reusing an old excuse," commented Sasuke.

Kakashi chuckled sheepishly as a single large bead of sweat rolled down the back of his head. His single visible eye crinkled in a smile as he dropped down to the bridge in front of his assembled trio of genin. "Today, we have a B-Class mission to fulfill."

"Alright!" exclaimed Naruto. It had been a while since they had gotten anything more than a C-Class mission. Even through Konoha was short-handed after the concerted attack by both Sand and Sound villages, the groups of genin were almost always still given menial labor as their lot in life. Mostly, this was due to the arrival of winter when requests for more serious missions dropped off. "So what is it that we're gonna do Kakashi-sensei!" The young ninja was practically jumping up and down in barely contained excitement.

"Our mission is to escort a specific individual back to his homeland and then protect him for a fixed period of time," replied Kakashi.

Sakura spoke up. "The fact that this is a B-Class mission rather than a C-Class mission suggests we might run into enemy ninja. Isn't that right Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi nodded solemnly. "Yes, there is a good chance that this mission won't end peacefully."

"Bring 'em on!" shouted Naruto, pumping his fist into the air for dramatic effect, "I'll beat anyone who tries to keep us from finishing this mission!"

"Take a deep breath Naruto," muttered Sakura.

"We aren't actually leaving until tomorrow," said Kakashi, "So use the rest of today to get ready to leave."

"What?" yelped Naruto and Sakura.

"You mean you called us all the way out here," growled Sakura.

"And you were late on top of that," added Naruto,

"AND YOU TELL US WE AREN'T DOING ANYTHING TODAY!" they both roared.

Kakashi disappeared in a burst of smoke before either of the two enraged genin could make a move. Sasuke snorted in amusement and started to head back into town. Sakura's attention quickly turned away from being angry at Kakashi. "Wait for me Sasuke-kun!" she shouted as she trotted after him. A crestfallen Naruto watched them go. With a resigned sigh, he began to make his way back towards the training field. With a full day ahead of him and nothing to do, he decided to continue his training, especially practicing the one-handed Rasengan.

Naruto was surprised to find that somebody was already there. He could barely contain his frustration. He liked this particular field. Almost all the trees around the small clearing were scored with various spiral shaped marks from his failed attempts. The person who was now there didn't seem to notice.

Getting closer, Naruto's frustration died when he noticed who it was that had taken the field. The girl with short, dark colored hair and clear, white eyes stood facing the middle one of the three posts at the edge of the clearing. Repeatedly, she slammed her palms against the post. Hyuuga Hinata paused, sagging forward to lean against the post and gasping for breath. Sweat was rolling down her face. Other than that, only her hands were visible, everything else being covered by the thick, light gray coat she was wearing. From what Naruto could see, she had been at this for quite a while. A smile spread across his face. He never really could stay angry at the timid girl for any length of time.

Panting, Hinata stood up once again and began to gather her strength for another strike. From what, Naruto could see, she was going to give this blow her all. Taking a deep breath, Hinata let out a sharp cry as she slammed both her palms against the post. Naruto blinked and tried to figure out what it was he had just seen. For a second, the figure of the wooden stump seemed to blur, as if it were vibrating fiercely. Then in an instant, it was completely still again. Not a single crystal among the lump of snow that had come to rest on top of the post had been disturbed. He shrugged nonchalantly. Maybe it was some kind of Genjutsu. Once again gasping for air, Hinata sank onto her hands and knees in front of the post.

In any case, Naruto realized that he wouldn't get any training done just standing there. He made his way into the clearing. "Hey Hinata!" he called out. He wasn't nearly as loud as when he greeted Sakura. Naruto knew from experience that Hinata had a tendency to bolt if he used too loud a voice, particularly if he caught her off guard like he was doing now.

Instantly, Hinata's head snapped up and looked his way. Surprise was written all over her face. Lurching to her feet, Hinata struggled to get up, most likely to dodge behind the post she was practicing on. However, her legs failed her and she collapsed into the snow. By that time, Naruto had already come right up to her. "Are you okay Hinata?" he asked cautiously, kneeling down to get a better look at her.

Hinata got shakily to her feet. Her legs felt like they were about to give out on her again when she felt someone's hands clamp down on her shoulders and help her up. Looking over, she realized that Naruto was now supporting some of her weight. Hinata gasped and instinctively tried to pull away. However, her exhausted body couldn't complete the action and she just ended up giving off a minor twitch. Naruto didn't even notice. Carefully, he braced Hinata up against the post to the left of the one she had been practicing on. "S-sorry N-Naruto-kun," she said after a moment.

Naruto scratched the back of his head as looked at her oddly. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why she was acting so strangely. He thought about asking what she was apologizing for but thought better of it. "Are you alright?" he asked again, "You look really beat."

Hinata took a deep breath to steady her nerves. "Y-yes, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired."

Searching through his jacket pockets, Naruto produced a handkerchief. He gave it to Hinata. "You're sweating like crazy," he said, "You should wipe it off before you catch a cold." Hinata timidly took the cloth from his hands and began to gently wipe the sweat off her face. While she was doing that, Naruto looked around the clearing. He didn't see Kiba, Shino, or their instructor anywhere. Was she here by herself?"

Turning back to look at the girl, Naruto failed to notice that Hinata was now clutching onto the handkerchief he had given her like it was a precious treasure. "Um, how long have you been here Hinata?"

Hinata looked at the ground. "I came just after you left, Naruto-kun." Naruto blinked. He had spent maybe an hour at the Ramen stand, then almost three more, waiting with Sakura and Sasuke for Kakashi. Not counting the time it took to travel between the different places and come back to the field, it would mean that the girl had been there for around four hours. Had she been practicing the entire time?

Naruto examined the post that Hinata had been practicing on. He noticed two dark smudge marks shaped like handprints in the exact spot where the Hyuuga girl had been practicing her palm strikes. They appeared to be almost burned into the wood. Tentatively, Naruto reached out and brushed a finger against the wood. His touch was rewarded with a cracking sound as the wooden post started to split open at his touch and began to practically disintegrate. Naruto pulled back his finger and gulped nervously. That shy Hyuuga girl had practically turned the wood beneath the rough bark of the post into sawdust.

_Gentle fist,_ he reflected soberly. If she had hit him with an attack like the one she had used on that post, Naruto could imagine his insides gaining a consistency like that of porridge (not one of his favorite foods).

Grinning sheepishly, Naruto turned to once again regard Hinata. "Remind me not to ever make you angry Hinata," he said.

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at the silly look on the boy's face. When he heard that giggle, Naruto stopped and actually looked the girl in the eye. His silly grin was replaced by a small smile as he looked at her. "You know," he said after a second, "You look cute when you're not acting like you're afraid of your own shadow."

The future heir of the Hyuuga clan turned a brilliant shade of red. Naruto didn't notice her reaction. Instead, he turned to look back at the forest around the clearing. He looked at the trees he had been practicing on. After a moment, he found the site of his most recent practice session. After a second, he turned to look back at Hinata. "Hey," he said, "Let me practice for a bit. After that, we'll get some lunch. How does that sound Hinata?"

Hinata blushed again and began to fidget slightly. "W-well…"

Naruto grinned even more widely. "Come on. It'll be my treat."

"W-well…" Hinata seemed to be struggling for an answer, "…a-alright N-Naruto-kun." She gave him a small smile.

"OKAY!" exclaimed Naruto, pumping his fist into the air, "We'll go as soon as I master the one-handed Rasengan! I'm gonna do it today, I can feel it!"

Hinata raised and eyebrow. _Rasenagan_ She had heard that Naruto had learned a really powerful technique, but she had never seen it for herself.

_Alright,_ thought Naruto, reviewing the steps for the technique in his head. _First, gather chakra…_ The necessary energy for the attack began to gather into his palm. _Second, rotate…_ The charka began to whirl around in multiple directions. _Third, concentrate and maintain…_ The mass of spinning chakra contracted into a sphere in the palm of his hand. Hinata watched eyes wide and mouth agape with awe. This was like no ninjutsu she had ever seen.

"And now…" Naruto faced one of the few unmarked trees remaining in the clearing. "Here…I…GO!" Charging forward, Naruto came right at the trunk of the tree, thrusting the whirling ball of chakra in front of him. With a roar, he slammed the whirling orb of energy into the trunk of the tree. Naruto growled with exertion as he forced his attack against the wood. A loud crunching sound filled the air as the ball began to sink into the wood. Naruto grit his teeth. The chakra was beginning to escape his control. _Oh no you don't!_ Naruto growled louder. "I…can…do this!" Naruto could feel the chakra fighting his will.

Suddenly, the Rasengan exploded. The force of the blast sent Naruto tumbling away. His body ploughed a trough through the snow. At some point, Naruto was turned over in his flight and he hit face-first. After his body came to a grinding halt, Naruto got to his hands and knees, hacking and coughing as he forced out a large mouthful of snow.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata, forgetting her own, relatively tired state, rushed to his side. "Are you alright?"

Naruto coughed a few more times. "Yeah," he said, wiping the last bits of snow off his face. Looking at his hand, he growled in frustration. _I almost had it that time._

Hinata looked at the tree that Naruto had just practiced on. A massive spiral-shaped crater had been gouged into the trunk. "That was amazing, Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked forlornly at his hand. "It would be nice if I could keep control all the way through. For some reason, I keep losing control at the last minute." A sigh escaped his lips. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm ever going to be able to do this."

"I'm sure you'll be able to do it this time Naruto-kun," said Hinata as encouragingly as she could manage.

Naruto looked up at Hinata. Then, the words she had said to him before his fight with Neji came rushing back to him. "_The strength to keep getting up after you fail is real strength._"

Naruto looked back at his hand. "You're right Hinata." He smiled up at the girl. "Thanks a lot."

Hinata smiled and nodded again. For some reason she wasn't feeling as nervous around him anymore.

Climbing to his feet, Naruto selected another tree and began to prepare his attack. Hinata watched in fascination as chakra collected into his open palm. After a brief moment, Naruto had a solid sphere of spinning chakra in his hand. _I can do it this time,_ thought Naruto, _I can feel it._

With a yell, Naruto charged his chosen target. Slamming the Rasengan into the trunk of the unfortunate tree, he applied all his strength. The spinning orb burned its way cleanly through the trunk, punching through to the other side with explosive force, completely obliterating the side that had been in the lee of Naruto's attack and exploding in a massive shockwave that toppled several trees behind the one that Naruto had attacked. After a brief moment, the tree that Naruto struck also fell as it too succumbed to the damage it had sustained.

Naruto looked at his hand, then his handiwork, and back to his hand. For a moment, he was dumbstruck. Then, he exploded in jubilation. "I did it!" he shouted, leaping up and down in his excitement, "I've done it!" Completely losing himself in his celebration, Naruto grabbed both of Hinata's wrists and swung her around in a circle of celebration. Suddenly, realizing what he had just done, Naruto let go of Hinata's arms and rubbed the back of his head, grinning sheepishly. "Sorry," he muttered, "Got a little carried away there."

Hinata, who had been as red as a tomato when Naruto had grabbed her wrists, had to stifle a giggle at the boy's antics. Looking at the damage his technique had caused, she gasped. "That w-was amazing Naruto-kun," she said after a moment.

"Yeah," agreed Naruto, "Pretty cool isn't it." Then he remembered something. "Come on," he said, tugging her behind him, "Let's go get that lunch I promised." Hinata, once again blushing madly, could only follow him.

Leaving, neither of them noticed that they had been watched. After they had gone, their anonymous observer rose from hiding to analyze the damage left by Naruto's latest technique.

_So he has fully mastered the Rasengan,_ thought the watcher, _Interesting._

* * *

Hinata followed a short distance behind Naruto. Despite his heavy training, the young ninja didn't seem fazed in the slightest by his earlier exertions. Instead, he only seemed to get more energetic as time wore on. They walked until they came to the only worthwhile restaurant in Naruto's opinion, Ichiraku Ramen. Hinata certainly didn't mind the choice in venue. She was completely enthralled by the fact that the person she had so adored had asked her to lunch.

Lunch was a relatively quiet affair. Hinata had been embarrassed into almost complete silence when Ayame, the waitress had commented on the cute couple they made. Both Ayame and the old man running the stand were certain that a brief flash of red had crossed Naruto's cheeks, but they couldn't be sure because it disappeared the instant he was presented with his first bowl. Naruto was already slurping up the noodles with gusto. Hinata, on the other hand, was content to eat at a more sedate pace. That was well enough since by the time she finished, Naruto was already well into his third helping.

"Um, Naruto-kun…" Hinata was barely able to raise her voice above a whisper. She was overcome by his proximity and was almost certain that preoccupied as he was, the boy wouldn't notice her over his current activities (in other words, eating).

To her utter shock, Naruto's slurping came to an abrupt halt. He sucked up and swallowed the mouthful of noodles that he had before turning to regard Hinata. "What is it Hinata?"

"Um, um…" Hinata was once again fidgeting as she tried to muster the courage to ask her question. It was taking her a great deal of time and effort. Both Ayame and the shopkeeper were certain that Naruto would lose patience and start eating again. But for some reason, the young man continued to keep his attention focused on Hinata, his expression unchangingly attentive.

"…I-I was wondering if…" Hinata's cheeks were flushed a bright red now. "…Could y-you teach me…your tech-technique Naruto-kun?" Having asked her question, Hinata couldn't bear to face him anymore, looking away quickly.

"Hmm." Naruto turned to stare into his half-full ramen bowl as he pondered his answer. Hinata's question has shocked him. Though it had taken the better part of five minutes for her to get it out, he was amazed that she had asked at all. The timid girl had never asked him anything like that before.

Both the shopkeeper and the waitress alternated their looks back and forth between the two genin. The old man could almost see the gears turning in Naruto's head. Ayame was in a better position to see the bright red painted across Hinata's face.

_Well, she is a Hyuuga,_ thought Naruto, _And__ they are supposed to be very good at chakra control. The first phase would probably be easy for her._ To his surprise, he was actually considering teaching it to her. _The problem is whether or not she has the power. Second phase requires tightly controlling and focusing a lot of chakra at once in a small space. Does she have enough chakra for something like that? But once she gets past the second phase, third phase would be easy for someone like her._

Then of course there was the problem of time. Finally, Naruto arrived at his conclusion. "Hinata," he said deliberately.

"Y-y-yes?" Hinata hesitantly turned to look at her idol. She was certain that he would turn her down. He probably didn't think she was strong enough for that kind of technique. _And he's probably right,_ thought Hinata forlornly.

"I can't teach it too you right now," said Naruto.

Hinata's face fell. _I knew it._ The girl was on the verge of tears.

Naruto balked at the sight of the disappointed young lady. He was pretty certain that he could feel some murderous intent coming from both Ayame and the shopkeeper. "L-listen Hinata," he said after a second, "I have to go on a mission tomorrow. I don't know how long it's going to take. It would be silly to start teaching the Rasengan to you now and then leave before you could finish." He smiled at her. "But I promise that I'll teach it to you when I get back." His smile became a wide grin.

"R-really?" Hinata was almost overcome with relief.

Naruto rested an easy hand on her shoulder. "Yeah! You know me. I never go back on my word. That's my ninja's way."

Hinata returned his smile and nodded.

Naruto turned away, his face thoughtful again. "I could recommend a teacher but…" a cloud of anger passed over his face, "…I don't trust Ero-sennin one bit." Just the thought of Jiraiya leering at a sweet girl like Hinata made him sick.

"Ero-sennin?" Hinata was completely clueless as to who he was talking about. But she didn't think she wanted to take lessons from somebody that Naruto (creator of the world's most perverted justsu) would call perverted.

"Alright then!" shouted Naruto, pumping his fist in the air yet again, "It's decided! As soon as I get back, I'll teach you the Rasengan!" His face turned serious for a brief moment. "But while I'm gone, you need to spend as much time as you can doing chakra building exercises. It may not seem like it, but the Rasengan requires a lot of chakra."

Hinata nodded vigorously in agreement. Naruto paid for both their meals and then promptly thrust himself away from the counter. As he ran down the street, he turned to look over his shoulder as he shouted back at her. "I have to go start packing for my mission! I'll see you later Hinata!"

Hinata seemed to be in a delighted stupor. Ayame patted the young Hyuuga maiden on the shoulder. "Well aren't you lucky Hinata-san," she said, chuckling. Hinata could only nod in agreement.

* * *

In the confines of his apartment, Naruto was frantically packing the things he thought would be necessary for the next day's mission. Remembering that they were in the thick of winter, Naruto chose to pack plenty of warm clothing. He didn't want another lecture from Tsunade. Of course, he also decided to pack a fair bit of instant ramen. Not long ago, Jiraiya had taught Naruto a way to heat water using his chakra. As far as Naruto was concerned, it was one of the most useful techniques he had ever learned.

Naruto stopped abruptly as he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Whipping his head around, Naruto tried to find the source of the strange feeling. But he didn't see anything. "That's strange," muttered the boy, "I could've sworn someone was watching me."

After a moment, Naruto continued packing.

* * *

The watcher departed as soon as Naruto had detected his presence. Now that he was a safe distance away, he considered what he had seen. _The boy is more alert than the last time I checked on him. His skills and abilities are improving rapidly. If we aren't careful, the Leaf nins might begin to overtake us._

* * *

Sasuke lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Though he had done everything that he had deemed necessary to prepare for the mission, he couldn't bring himself to drift off in slumber yet. There had been many nights just like this one. All of them were sleepless for the same reason.

The curse mark that Orochimaru had left on his neck itched. It wasn't a physical itch that could be rubbed or scratched. It was an itch in the back of his mind. Even with the seal that Kakashi had placed on the mark, Sasuke still felt its presence. He still felt the nagging urge to get up to seek out more power than he already had, to do whatever it took to get strong enough to kill his brother. It still urged him to go to the snake sennin for power. But Sasuke knew better. At one time, he had nearly succumbed to its urgings. He had betrayed and left his village, only to realize what he risked losing. If Orochimaru claimed his body, Sasuke would forever lose his chance to kill Itachi.

That said, he still couldn't ignore what the curse mark offered. It still tempted him with limitless power. It was an infernal nagging that caused Sasuke to lose a great deal of sleep. He had even been forced to learn a technique for forced slumber in order to get rest on particularly bad nights. Those nights came frequently, particularly when he was training.

Sasuke gritted his teeth when he thought about what ignoring the seal had cost him. It prevented him from going too far past his limits, even in training. As long as that damn thing remained on his neck, he would never be able to push himself as far and as hard as he needed to in order to catch up with Itachi. And with only his hatred to drive him forward, Sasuke had a long way to go indeed.

With a sigh and groan, Sasuke realized that it was going to be another one of those nights. Raising his hands above him, he performed the necessary seals to activate the technique. Instantly, he was sent into a deep and dreamless slumber.

* * *

Sakura was not yet asleep. As Tsunade's apprentice in the art of medical ninjutsu, there was a great deal that she still had to learn. Even this late at night, she was carefully reading the book that Tsunade had told her to study. She wished that the sennin would teach her the secret to her monstrous strength. However, Tsunade had insisted that Sakura learn the healing arts as thoroughly as she could first.

The training hadn't been easy. Besides studying, she spent a lot of time with Shizune in the hospital. Tsunade was frequently busy with her business as Hokage (that is, whenever she wasn't sleeping on the job). As a result, the hands on training was mostly relegated to Shizune, Tsunade's assistant. And despite her gentle demeanor, Shizune was a harsh taskmaster and tolerated idleness in her student. Yet, Sakura knew she couldn't complain. Shizune worked even harder that Sakura did in the hospital. For all Sakura knew, she probably slept in the hospital too. And of course, as a Jounin, Shizune also had to leave on missions on occasion.

The first time she had to do something of the sort had been Sakura's baptism of fire as it were. Shizune had left on her mission, leaving Sakura behind to fill in for her at the hospital. It had been a scary experience and Sakura had half-expected something to go wrong at any instant. But her time working had gone off without a hitch and both Shizune and Tsunade were pleased with the results.

The only regret that Sakura had about being Tsunade's apprentice was all the books and scrolls she had to get. She couldn't afford to slacken in her studies, even while on a mission. As a result, several of the books Sakura was assigned to study were packed on top of everything else. Sakura didn't mind the studying. _But do the books have to be so damn heavy?_ She sighed. _Maybe that's how Tsunade-sama got so strong. Carrying all those books in addition to everything else that I need would be one hell of a workout._ Also in the pack that Sakura was carrying was a substantial supply of medicines and antidotes to use in case her teammates got wounded. There was also a pair of scrolls that contained some of the more powerful healing jutsus that Sakura had yet to learn to do herself. However, she could use the scrolls in an emergency to perform the jutsu in lieu of her own ability.

Sakura sighed and closed her current book. "I guess I'll have to take this one with me," she said before stowing it away in her backpack with the rest of her miniature traveling library.

* * *

December 3rd:

The sun did not shine as brightly next morning. The sky was covered over with thick, dark clouds. Even as Naruto made his way to the west gate where they would be departing from, snow was already beginning to fall. Sasuke and Sakura were already waiting for him, like they usually did. To Naruto's surprise, he saw that Sakura had her nose buried in a thick book. _Obaachan__ and her studies,_ thought Naruto crossly.

"Hey Sakura-chan," he said, coming up to join them.

"You're speaking in a normal tone of voice," observed Sakura without so much as glancing up from the book.

Naruto refrained from a comment. Even for him, the excitement of taking a B-Class mission had worn a little thin. The thought of the cold days and nights on the road ahead soured even his mood. There was another reason that his greeting was unusually lackluster was a lot more personal. For some reason, Naruto's thoughts the previous nights had been occupied not by thoughts of Sakura, but instead by Hinata. He kept unconsciously thinking about how he was going to go about teaching her the Rasengan and what kind of obstacles that she was going to encounter, learning the technique. There was still the possibility that she lacked the chakra and stamina necessary to learn the technique. And in the dead of winter she couldn't train as thoroughly as Naruto had. There was also the matter of…_Crap! I'm doing it again._ Naruto caught his thoughts drifting down that road yet again.

"Is Kakashi-sensei here yet?" asked Naruto, trying to get his mind back on track.

"No sign of him," replied Sasuke.

"Any chance he'll arrive on time?"

"Doubtful."

To their surprise, Kakashi arrived early. With a smile that was visible only in his normal eye, Kakashi indicated the gate. "Well. Let's be off." The three genin and their sensei began to head out the gate.

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto spun around at the shout coming from behind him. Looking back, he saw Hinata running his way, waving frantically.

"What is it Hinata?" asked Naruto. He and the others stopped and waited for the girl to catch up.

Hinata came to a stop in front of Naruto. "I wanted to talk to you before you left," she said quietly, after catching her breath.

"Um, we need to leave," prompted Sakura, "Now."

"There isn't time," added Sasuke.

"Go on ahead," said Naruto to his teammates, "I'll catch up in a minute. This won't take long." He turned back to Hinata as the others left. "What is it?"

"W-well…I um…wanted to uh…wish you l-luck," said Hinata.

"Um, thanks," said Naruto, shifting back and forth impatiently. He didn't want the others to get too far ahead of him. But he could tell that Hinata wasn't done yet.

"I-I wanted to g-give you this," said Hinata, she took something out of her coat pocket and handed them to Naruto.

Naruto examined her gift. It was a pair of full gloves (not the fingerless kind). They looked a great deal like the gloves that he had seen many Konoha ninja wearing, right down to the metal plate stitched into the back. They were sturdily made to withstand the harsh life of a shinobi. Slipping his hand into one of them, Naruto discovered that it was lined with wool.

"I did-didn't want your hands to get cold while you were on your mission N-Naruto-kun," commented Hinata.

"Wow!" yelled Naruto, pulling the other glove on, "Thanks a lot Hinata! I really like 'em!"

Hinata blushed at the compliment. With a quaking hand, she pulled something else out of one of her other pockets. Naruto quickly recognized the second item. "Hey," he said, "Isn't that the healing ointment you make?"

Hinata nodded nervously. Naruto's face broke out into a happy grin. "That stuff you gave me back during the Chuunin exam was great! It worked really well."

Hinata didn't think that she could get any redder. Speechlessly, she held it out to Naruto. The boy didn't hesitate to take it. "Thanks a lot Hinata-chan!" he said.

Looking down the road, Naruto saw that his team was already out of sight. "Oh man!" he exclaimed, "I've got to hurry and catch up with Sakura-chan and the others!" Spinning back to Hinata he asked, "Is there anything else you wanted to say?"

Wordlessly, Hinata shook her head. Her face felt like it was on fire.

Naruto turned around and sprinted down the road. "Thanks Hinata-chan!" he shouted back over his shoulder, "I promise to teach you when I get back!" Then he was gone.

For a moment, Hinata just stood there, stunned. _He called me Hinata-**chan**…twice._ When she finally managed to collect herself, she turned and headed back into the village, making her way to where she was supposed to meet her team for their next mission.

* * *

Kurenai was already waiting for her when she got there. Shino and Kiba had yet to arrive, a fact that made Hinata sigh with relief. She had been afraid that meeting with Naruto might have made her late. She was glad that only Kurenai was there at the moment.

"Um…Kurenai-sensei," ventured Hinata as she approached the Jounin instructor.

"What is it Hinata?" asked Kurenai.

"A-after today's mission, could you uh…c-could you show me some ways to build up my chakra?" Hinata was still a little shy, even around Kurenai, whom she trusted more than her own family.

Kurenai raised and eyebrow. A request for specific training from Hinata, who was usually too busy just trying to learn the Hyuuga taijutsu techniques, was a rare thing indeed. She wondered what might be going on in the young girl's head. However, she couldn't ever turn down a request for help from Hinata, in whom she saw a great deal of herself. Kurenai nodded. "Alright. We'll start with climbing trees."

* * *

December 6th:

Tsunade's soft snores were the only indication that the Godaime Hokage was even in her office. Even though her tenure had been for less than a year, Tsunade had already become notorious…for sleeping on the job that is. Even now, the woman lay with her face resting on a pillow of paperwork, a tiny trail of drool, unbefitting the head of state that she was, trailing out of her mouth. Granted, it was rather late in the evening for someone to be working. And Tsunade would have gladly been anywhere else, particularly someplace with sake and gambling.

A soft knock sounded at the door. With a muffled grunt, snort, and various other groggy and confused sounds, the Fifth roused herself into wakefulness. "What is it?" she asked.

"Hokage-sama," said one of the ANBU who was guarding the door to her office, "Kakashi-san is here to see you."

"Kakashi?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow. The mission she had sent the man and his team, including Naruto on should have lasted nearly a month. How could he be back already? They had only left three days ago. She got her answer when Kakashi came into the room. With her sharpened medical senses, Tsunade could detect faint traces of healing chakra. The Jounin had apparently been to the hospital before he had come to see her. From the number of places she detected contact and the amount of residual healing chakra she sensed, Tsunade was forced to conclude that he was very badly wounded.

"What happened?" she asked. She indicated a chair near the back of her room. Kakashi pulled it up in front of the desk and settled in with a tired sigh. She knew from experience that even after being healed, a person's body still had to rest in order to recover. Kakashi looked very tired. "What happened to Naruto and the others?"

Kakashi groaned. "The team is alright. Naruto is in the hospital, Sasuke was just released and Sakura just needs to rest after using most of her chakra." He gave Tsunade the most haunting look she had ever seen. He looked almost as if he had seen his deceased teammates spring to life, so disbelieving was his gaze. "The mission was a failure."

"What?" Tsunade gasped. Yes, a B-Class mission was dangerous. However, Naruto's team had accomplished B and even A-Class missions before, even without Kakashi's help on occasion.

"This is no longer a B-Class mission," explained Kakashi, "It is now an S-Class."

Tsunade blanched. What could have caused Kakashi to determine such a drastic change in the mission's rank? In response to her wordless question, Kakashi uttered only a single word. "Sanada."

Tsunade's throat went dry. "Are you sure?" she asked carefully.

"Most assuredly," answered Kakashi, "There was no mistaking their level of skill and their tactics. Also, I saw the Rokumon Sen."

Tsunade sank back into her chair, completely speechless. After collecting herself for a moment, Tsunade sat up. "Tell me what happened."

Kakashi nodded and launched into his tale…

* * *

December 3rd: Three days earlier…

"So where are we going to meet the person we'll be escorting?" Sakura asked as the four of them traveled through the trees, leaping among the snow laden branches at such speed that the world around them turned into a whirling kaleidoscope of white and brown. Naruto had caught up to the others only a few minutes ago.

"A couple of hours this way, there's a small town where we'll be meeting him. Once we get there, we'll be the man's escort until he reaches his home in Grass Country," answered Kakashi.

"If he thought he was in danger of being attacked by hostile ninjas, why didn't he wait for us at the village?" Sakura wanted to know, "Then he would have been under our protection from the time we took the mission. And he would be safer waiting for us in Konoha than in some town."

"It means that he expects to be attacked on the road," said Sasuke, "That an attack by enemy ninjas will only occur if and when he chooses to travel. It means that the intention of the enemy isn't concerned so much with killing him as they are keeping him from reaching his chosen destination."

"He didn't come to us in person," said Kakashi, "He sent a messenger, with the request and the initial payment."

"Initial payment?" asked Naruto, "I thought we weren't paid until the job was finished."

"Escort missions are always bought with an initial payment," replied Kakashi, "Half of the overall cost is paid up front. The other half is paid when the mission is completed."

"But why are you so certain that we're going to be attacked?" Naruto wanted to know, "Kakashi-sensei, you said there was a possibility."

"Fool," growled Sasuke, "You should treat that kind of possibility as a certainty. That way you won't be caught off guard if the enemy does attack."

"Besides," added Sakura, "The client requested this as a B-Class mission which means that both the possibility of attack and the caliber of potential opponents are going to be rather high."

"We can expect possible altercations with shinobi of up to Chuunin level," explained Kakashi, "If we faced the possibility of fighting enemy Jounin, this would be an A-Class mission."

"Uh…Okay." Naruto had the basic gist of it. "So, who is it that we're supposed to protect?"

"The man's name is Genjiro," replied Kakashi, "That's all the information that we were given."

"Is that all we need?" Sakura wanted to know, "I'd think that Hokage-sama would at least want to know his occupation and the reason he's traveling."

"Yes, but not necessarily," replied Kakashi, "The more unknowns there are in a given mission, the higher it is ranked. In essence, this mission might have been a C-Class, but the lack of information, in addition to the probable threat relegated it to B status. Our client obviously knows how the system works and chose to supply pay for the correct mission type."

"Does that mean that there is less of a chance of encountering enemy ninja and the mission ranking is simply a result of the fact that the client didn't want to share too much information about himself?" asked Sasuke.

"Actually, no," said Kakashi, "The client relayed the details about the possible threats through the messenger. However, Hokage-sama did not feel pressed to up the status of the mission. And in the end, her judgment is final."

"I guess Tsunade-obaachan knows best," grumbled Naruto.

* * *

A couple of hours and many miles later, the three genins and their instructor arrived in the small village where their client was waiting. Kakashi led them to an inn on the outskirts. Their charge was waiting for them in the lobby.

Genjiro was an unremarkable man by any stretch of the imagination. Plain looking, with short, close-cropped blond hair and dark blue eyes, he spoke softly and politely when he addressed Kakashi and each of the young ninjas in turn. "My thanks for accepting this request on such short notice," said Genjiro, "The snow is deep and I am fortunate that your village could spare the manpower necessary to assure my security."

"Your thanks aren't necessary," replied Kakashi, "We will accept any kind of mission, no matter the season. It is merely unusual for anyone to make a request like yours at this time of year."

"I give you my thanks anyway," replied Genjiro with a small bow, "I will be departing tomorrow morning. I hope to arrive at my destination within a week. I hope I didn't inconvenience you by asking you to come out today, but your services won't be needed until I leave."

"We don't mind at all," replied Kakashi. He turned to face his subordinates. "You heard the man. We aren't needed until tomorrow. I'll book a few rooms for us tonight, so you guys are free until tomorrow morning."

"But if he didn't want to leave tomorrow," asked Sakura, "Why did we come out today? What would be wrong with leaving now?"

"It's all about how you break up the traveling time," said Kakashi, "If it were late spring or summer, we would be able to leave right now without trouble. That's mostly because if we couldn't reach an inn or town by nightfall, we could camp out on the road. But in the thick of winter, we need to break up our traveling time according to our ability to reach the different civilized areas along the road in order to spend the night out in the snow." The three genin shivered at that thought. "Genjiro wants to wait until tomorrow because if we left now, we may not be able to reach the next inn or town by nightfall, at least traveling the way he does."

"I see," said Sakura nodding.

"In any case, you guys are free to do what you want until tomorrow," Kakashi said again, "But you shouldn't stay out too late. Most likely, our client is going to want an early start."

"Alright!" yelled Naruto. Already, his stomach was growling and he was entertaining thoughts of finding the nearest ramen stand.

"But first," added Kakashi, "We should book our rooms and drop off our bags."

"Right," agreed Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura simply nodded.

Kakashi booked three rooms for the night. One was for Sakura. One was for himself. And the third was for Naruto and Sasuke to share (despite Naruto's protests along with a request that he share a room with Sakura, which earned him a heavy-handed blow on the back of the head). After dropping off their bags, they went their separate ways for the rest of the day.

Sakura stayed in her room, plowing through one of the books that Tsunade had ordered her to study. Kakashi did likewise. Of course, the book he chose to "study" was of a bit more controversial nature (as Jiraiya's works tended to be).

Naruto made his way through the streets of the village, looking for anything that looked like a ramen stand. To his good fortune, he found one right away. And it wasn't too crowded at that. Naruto found himself a stool and ordered up a bowl of his favorite food.

For a while (and more than a few bowls), Naruto had the stand to himself. He was so engrossed in his eating that at first he didn't notice the man that took the stool next to him. As it turned out, Naruto finished his current bowl and ordered another at the exact same time that the man was about to make his order. Almost immediately, Naruto was aware of his presence.

The stranger carried a large box on his back. He set the box on the ground as he sat. His long black hair was partially obscured by the blue bandana he wore on the top of his head. His coat and pants as well as the scarf wrapped around his neck were dark red in color. He gave Naruto a sly smile as he let the boy order first before making his own.

"You seem to be quite the heavy eater," he remarked as the shopkeeper took their orders.

Naruto nodded eagerly. "I just love ramen," he said, eliciting a chuckle from the man.

"And what might your name be?" asked the man.

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto," replied Naruto, who was more than happy to talk about himself, "I'm a ninja from Konoha." He rarely, if ever received this kind of attention back in Konoha, which was why the young man had always been glad to accept missions that took him out of thee village. At least out here, nobody knew about his past. Nobody ever judged him to be a demon. No one ever looked at him like he was the ugliest thing the world had ever seen. No one pointedly ignored him and pretended he didn't exist.

The man simply chuckled at Naruto's enthusiasm. "Really," he said, "It's rare to see you ninjas this far out of the village this time of year."

Naruto nodded. "We just don't really get all that many requests from outside the village this time of year."

"Oh really? What kind of request did you receive?" the man inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"We just need to serve as an escort for this one guy until he gets back home," answered Naruto without hesitation, "No big deal for a first-class ninja like myself."

The stranger returned Naruto's radiant smile. Finally, their ramen was served. In between bites, gulps and refills (for Naruto), the man prodded Naruto for more information about himself. Naruto was more than happy to talk about his experiences, all the great missions he had been on, all the neat tricks he had learned and all the amazing things he had seen and done. When the man finished his bowl, he calmly sat back and continued to wait and listen as Naruto worked himself through three more helpings. He was even nice enough to pick up the tap for Naruto when they were done. "It's the least I can do for all the entertainment you've provided," he explained. The shopkeeper agreed with this and gave the man a half-off discount. Though Naruto didn't notice, his storytelling had brought in several listeners, who all ordered their own ramen. It was an unusually good day for business.

Finally, the man excused himself and lifted the box back onto his back and began to make his way down the road. "Hey!" shouted Naruto, "You never told me your name!"

The man smiled. "My name is Saizo," he said over his shoulder, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto grinned and ran off the other direction. As he was leaving, Naruto noticed the symbol emblazoned on the back of the box. It was rather simple in appearance, just a set of six red circles with a white square in the middle of each stacked in two horizontal rows of three.

* * *

Saizo was a good ways down the road before he stepped off into the forest. His feet seemed to glide over the snow without actually touching it, leaving neither track nor trace of his passing. Letting the box slide gently off his back, he set it down with a sigh. "_Is it safe Saizo-sama?_" inquired a whispered voice that seemed to come from the box itself. Saizo nodded. The box seemed to shift and twist until the image resolved itself into a man, clothed in black, standing in front of him.

"So," the man asked, rubbing the back of his neck, "What do you think of Uzumaki Naruto?"

Saizo looked back at the town they had just left. "I believe that Uzumaki-san will prove to be a very interesting opponent indeed."

* * *

Sakura yawned and stretched as she looked up from her book for the first time in hours. She had always enjoyed academic work, since even before her days in the academy. Back then, she had studied the required texts diligently and enthusiastically, which put her at the head of the class academically, even if she had been behind Sasuke in the practical areas. Sakura was quite at home reading long books for hours on end.

Sakura could have studied for a while longer, but the growling in her stomach was getting too loud to ignore. She was entertaining the thought of going out to find something to eat when someone knocked at the door to her room. Figuring it was Naruto, coming to trouble her about some thing or another, Sakura tiredly walked to the door and opened it, ready to bash her obnoxious partner over the head.

However, it wasn't Naruto who stood in front of the door. It was Sasuke. Sakura quickly swallowed her surprise. "Sasuke-kun," she blurted out, "What is it?"

In wordless answer, Sasuke hefted the bag he had been carrying. Sakura saw that it was a bag of food, most likely takeout from one of the restaurants in town. "You hadn't left in a while and I thought you might be getting hungry," he said, his eyes noticeably not meeting hers.

Blinking, Sakura slowly took the bag. Quickly, she glanced at the clock in her room. It was nearly seven in the evening. They had arrived not long before noon. Sakura looked back at Sasuke, chuckling sheepishly. She hadn't meant to lose track of time like that. "Thank you," she said softly.

Sasuke turned, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like, "You're welcome," as he left.

Sakura went back into her room and shut the door. As she took out the food that Sasuke had brought, she thought back to the old days and her unrequited affection for the young man. Of course, such thoughts almost immediately led to memories of Naruto's obvious crush on her. Naruto had always been so blatant in his attempts to get her attention. That crush had also been the initial cause of the conflict between him and Sasuke. That conflict had eventually ceased to be about Sakura even from Naruto's standpoint as it erupted into full-blown rivalry.

Initially, that rivalry had been a good thing and had driven both Naruto and Sasuke to try their hardest in everything they did, each trying to outdo the other. And for Naruto, it always remained that way. But for some reason, Sasuke began to take it very differently. Sakura also knew where the blame for that particular shift in attitude rested.

Everything had changed when Orochimaru had gotten involved. Even now, Sakura shuddered at the thought of the terrible snake ninja. Even now, his mark was still burned into Sasuke's neck. At one point, it had all but destroyed their friendship. It was just another one of the crimes that the evil Sannin would eventually answer for.

The Sannin… Sakura's thoughts took another twist as they turned to those three mighty ninjas. There was Orochimaru, Tsunade, and also Jiraiya, whom Naruto less than fondly referred to as Ero-sennin. Sakura realized that both she and Naruto had been tutored by one of the Sannin; Sakura by Tsunade and Naruto by Jiraiya. Heck, even Sasuke had been sort of an apprentice to Orochimaru, in a terrifying way.

Those thoughts brought on memories of the most frightening time in Sakura's life, the night she thought she had lost Sasuke forever. That night, and the days that followed had been the most nerve-wracking time of Sakura's life. Her eyes closed as she relived the fateful day that the retrieval team had returned…

* * *

Kankuro and Temari of the Sand, along with Shikamaru had been the first to arrive. They carried with them the unconscious forms of Chouji, Neji and Kiba, who had all suffered horrible wounds in the fight with the Sound-nins that had taken Sasuke. Hell, even Shikamaru and the two Sand-nins weren't looking all that well either. But there was no sign yet of Lee, who had gone despite the fact he was still recovering, Gaara, Naruto or Sasuke.

Sakura waited at the gate for many hours, hoping with all her might that Naruto would make it back with the one she loved. Finally, she spotted them on the horizon. There was Gaara, resting on the bed of sand behind the silent Sand-nin was Lee. Traveling beside Gaara was the person she had hoped to see the most. There Naruto was. The one who was with him took Sakura's breath away. Sasuke unconscious and draped across Naruto's back. Both of them were wounded and covered with blood. From the look of things, Naruto could barely stand.

"Naruto!" she yelled out as she ran to meet them. Naruto lifted his head and grinned tiredly at Sakura.

"Sakura-chan," his voice was hoarse, "I told you I'd bring him back."

Within moments, Tsunade was there with several other medics and even some ANBU. Sasuke and Lee were quickly transferred to stretchers, but somehow, Naruto remained unattended in all the chaos. Sakura was quickly able to figure out why, though. She wasn't able to hear everything that Tsunade was saying, but she did manage to catch the words "seal" and "critical condition."

As Tsunade and the other medics carried Lee and Sasuke off, Sakura hesitated. She wanted very badly to be with Sasuke, but there was Naruto, leaning against the wall, seemingly forgotten. But Naruto seemed to read her mind and gave Sakura his best grin. "Go on," he said, "Sasuke needs you." Sakura took him at his word. Though to this day, she still felt a twinge of guilt leaving Naruto all alone against the wall like that.

* * *

Neither Naruto nor Sasuke told Sakura what had transpired between them during that event. Lee, Shikamaru and the others had told her about their own battles with the Sound-nins. Lee had actually informed Sakura that at one point he had seen Sasuke heading off to meet Orochimaru alone and of his own will. But whatever had happened between Naruto and Sasuke stayed between them. However, she was certain that they had fought, fiercely.

After what had happened, Tsunade decided that they needed absolutely sure that Orochimaru's curse mark didn't get out of control. This time, Jiraiya was the one who put the seal on the boy. It was an especially powerful seal that had been derived from fuuinjutsu used to seal away the Kyuubi. Still not satisfied with, Tsunade decided to use her own seal on top of Jiraiya's.

Sakura began to eat the food. Since Sasuke had been brought back, there hadn't been any incidents where his seal had broken out of control. However, both Jiraiya and Tsunade had explained that the possibility remained as long as the curse mark itself remained in place. Sasuke would have to be careful until a means to remove the firmly imbedded mark could be found.

Sakura herself had been to the library of Konoha to look up books and scrolls about seals and curses, both for Tsunade and herself to research. They had yet to find anything regarding the particularly potent seal that Orochimaru used. The ANBU retrievers had tried to analyze the bodies of the four Sound-nins that had abducted Sasuke. However, it was apparent that the curse mark sealed itself after death, making an in depth analysis all but impossible.

Sakura sighed and finished dinner. It wasn't something she could do anything about currently. She decided to try and put off worrying about it until they got back to Konoha. Their current duties protecting the man who had hired them came first. This was especially important to Sakura, who would be responsible for the man's health if he got wounded. Now that dinner was finished, Sakura disposed of the remains and got ready for bed. She had the feeling that tomorrow was going to be eventful.

* * *

"What is the plan for tomorrow, Saizo-sama?" inquired the black-clothed shinobi as the two of them settled into the tree branches to wait for the approach of dawn.

Saizo removed several vials from a pouch at his side. Gone were the plain clothes of a medicine peddler that he had been wearing a few hours ago. Replacing it was a dark-blue body suit with red gloves and boots. The dark read scarf he had worn earlier was now pulled up over his mouth and nose, masking everything but the intense blue eyes that carefully scrutinized the contents of each vial.

"We will attack them on the road," explained Saizo, without glancing away from the vials, "I will catch them in the mist and attack. You are to wait until I have lured away Hatake and perhaps the other two. Then I want you to attack from the rear."

"A very simplistic plan, Saizo-sama," observed the other ninja.

"Which is precisely why I doubt that it will work." Finally, Saizo located the vial he had been searching for. Once again reaching into the pouch at his side, Saizo pulled out a thin, folded leather container. Opening it revealed the line of glass needles carefully threaded through loops of leather, holding them fast.

"A feint?" the other wanted to know.

Saizo nodded as he withdrew one of the needles and examined it in the same way he had the vials earlier. "Very much so."

* * *

December 4th:

Genjiro opted to leave early in the morning. Being early December, the morning was decidedly cold; however, it would get warmer as the day wore on. Genjiro thought it would be better that way, rather than leaving later and having the day get colder as it progressed towards the evening.

As the traveler and his four-ninja escort left the in, they walked face first into the early morning fog. "It sure is dense today," Sakura observed, "Even more so than usual."

Kakashi nodded. Carefully, he whispered to his three subordinates, "Fog cuts off visibility and makes it easier to mount a surprise attack, be on your guard." He didn't want Genjiro to worry too much.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura nodded in unison. Even in the academy, their training in winter survival and fighting had been…superficial at best. Attacks and battles were highly unlikely to take place in the winter, when it was so difficult to move about, so there was less thought given to such things.

As the five of them progressed down the road, the fog continued to thicken, pressing in around them. Eventually, it became so thick that it was difficult to see the road ahead. Visibility wasn't more than a few feet on any side.

"It's odd," Sakura remarked, "The day's getting warmer, so the fog should be lifting. But instead it's getting thicker."

The idle statement brought Kakashi to an abrupt halt. _Damn!_ Quickly he looked around. "We've been tricked!"

That immediately put the others on their toes. "Tricked!" Sasuke demanded, "How?"

"This isn't any ordinary fog," replied Kakashi, "It's ninjutsu."

"How do you know that?" asked Sakura, who was reaching for a kunai all the same.

"It was your remark that got me," answered Kakashi, "The mist should be lifting now that the air is getting warmer. But it's getting thicker instead. Only ninjutsu could produce this kind of effect. It's Kirigakure-no-jutsu."

"You mean that technique that Zabuza used?" asked Naruto, looking around frantically.

"Exactly," replied Kakashi, "Only…whoever did this is beyond even Zabuza's level. He used the early morning mists as cover then used the jutsu to gradually increase their density until our vision was completely cut off."

"Great," growled Naruto, as he and his fellow teammates shifted into a guard formation around Genjiro, "What now?" Kakashi took point at the front while Sakura guarded the rear. Naruto situated himself on Genjiro's left while Sasuke took the right flank.

"We wait for our opponents to make their move," Kakashi said, "Running off now would only expose us to greater danger."

All five of them settled in to wait as the mists continued to grow thicker and thicker. Now, Naruto was having difficulty seeing his own companions as the fog washed over them. And yet the mist continued to increase in density. Soon, Naruto couldn't see his hand in front of his face, the fog was so dense. Then he felt it.

The air, though it had been getting warmer earlier, was now starting to get colder. It was a damp kind of cold that seemed to saturate him and cover him slowly. Naruto felt the tips of his fingers starting to get numb, his cheeks too. His ears were starting to get colder as well. He couldn't even feel the tip of his nose anymore. "What's going on?" he asked, trying his best to keep his teeth from chattering.

"Whoever is using this technique is a true master," Kakashi observed, "This is an advanced form of Kirigakure-no-jutsu that I haven't seen in a very long time. The cold slowly begins to shut down your other four senses even as the mist obstructs your vision. As you get colder, the numbness dulls your senses of touch, hearing, smell and taste. This will make it near impossible to do anything to defend ourselves."

"Damn," growled Sasuke, from where he was situated on the opposite side of Genjiro from Naruto, "We need to do something to dispel this mist."

Even as he said it, the three genins felt chakra flare up from Kakashi, stirring the air and pushing back the mist, creating a clear area around the group. However, beyond the clearing Kakashi created, the mist formed into a seemingly impenetrable wall. Naruto growled and reached into one of his pockets. Pulling out the gloves Hinata had given him, Naruto pulled them on his hands as he held his kunai in his mouth. Now that his fingers were a little warmer, he took up the kunai and held it on guard.

A jingling noise sounded from within the mist. Sakura, who was guarding the rear of the formation, yelped in surprise as a chain, tipped with a steel ball, came hurtling out of the mist right at her. Sakura brought up her kunai to block the attack, but the force of the heavy strike knocked the weapon from her grip. She was briefly aware of the undulation traveling down the length of the chain before it wrapped itself around the wrist of the hand that had formerly held her kunai. The unknown person at the other end of the chain gave it a sharp tug before Sakura had a chance to brace herself. The young kunoichi stumbled forward, nearly sprawling face-first into the ground. Even as she was trying to regain her balance, Sakura spotted the man lunging out of the fog.

To her surprise, the attacking ninja brushed past her without so much as a thought as he raised the hand scythe on the other end of the chain, ready to bring it plunging down into Genjiro, who was only now beginning to feel the vulnerability at his back and turning around.

But Naruto was already there. Spinning around, he caught the scythe where the blade met the shaft with the handle of his kunai. For a moment, the two ninjas stalled as they were caught in a stalemate. The black-garbed intruder was the first to disengage. Leaping back a pace, he flicked the hand that held the length of chain attached to the scythe, which unwound the end that was still twined around Sakura's wrist. A second snap sent the ball tipped end of the chain hurtling at Naruto. Instead of using his kunai to parry, Naruto held up his left hand, deflecting the strike with the metal plate sewn into the back of his glove. Before his enemy could do anything else, Naruto grabbed the end of the chain and threw a loop of it over his wrist before pulling it taught. Now he had the enemy at the other end of the weapon trapped, unless the attacking ninja wanted to drop his weapon.

With her hand now free, Sakura dove for her dropped kunai. Sasuke, now seeing that their assailant was being restrained by Naruto, threw a trio of shuriken at the man, spreading the three out so that they would cover all the man's possible escape routes. The assassin had other plans though. There was still slack in the chain between the left hand, where he gripped it and the right, where he held the scythe. A flick of his right wrist sent the lose section of the chain whipping through the air, knocking away all three shuriken.

The ninja charged straight at Naruto, scythe raised to strike. Naruto brought up his kunai and intercepted the blow, though the young man realized that it had been nowhere near as strong as the one he had blocked earlier. He realized what was happening as his opponent leapt into the air over Naruto's head, flipping and spinning twice, the now slack chain forming circles around him. The man landed behind Naruto, nearly splitting Genjiro's skull with the descending strike of his scythe. Their client was saved when Kakashi dragged him out of the way at the last minute.

Naruto spun in place, trying to catch his enemy ate his back. However, he quickly became aware of dark bands falling across his eyes. Naruto realized that the enemy ninja had spun in midair to create loops of chain which would then settle over his opponent's head. Naruto wouldn't have time to suffocate, as the heavy chain would most likely break his neck as it tightened around his throat. Letting go of his end, Naruto ducked under the loops of chain and threw himself back to escape the trap. Sakura, seeing an opening, threw her recovered kunai at the black-clothed ninja, angling her shot so that she didn't risk hitting Kakashi on the other side of her target. The man dodged left, towards the only opening.

Sasuke wasn't about to let him go. Hands whirling through the signs, Sasuke prepared his attack. "Katon: Housenka-no-jutsu!" Bringing a hand up to his mouth, Sasuke spit several small fireballs at the attacker. The enemy defended by spinning the now free end of the chain in rapid circles through the air in front of him. The force of the spin extinguished the flames even as the chain knocked away the shuriken concealed within them.

With a growl of frustration, Sasuke performed another set of seals. "Katon: Goukakyuu-no-jutsu!" A huge ball of flame erupted from his mouth, washing over the man. When the flames receded, they revealed the scorched log that had been left in the attacker's place. Sasuke glared at the substitute, feeling as though it were mocking him. "Damn!" he muttered.

"Where'd he go?" Naruto asked, looking around for their enemy. The jingling noise the chain made sounded again out in the fog. It was accompanied by a soft whistling noise. Sakura spotted something moving through the mists. It was the scythe end of the kusari-gama. The enemy ninja had thrown it out so that it stretched the chain to its limit. Now the scythe was swinging in an extended arc towards the legs of an oblivious Genjiro, threatening to sever his feet at the ankles.

Not bothering to waste her breath warning her extremely clueless teammate, Sakura leapt into the scythe's arc, interposing herself between it and Genjiro. As she did so, the kunoichi reached into her weapon's pouch and retrieved a second kunai. The first kunai she drove into the ground so that the ring on the pommel end caught the tip of the scythe. The second, she stabbed into one of the chain's links and the ground beneath it, firmly anchoring the chain. Trying to catch their opponent off guard, Sakura retrieved a double handful of six shuriken. Quickly she launched them into the mist, using the still taut chain to guide her aim.

The kusari-gama's chain immediately went slack. Sakura realized that the enemy had most likely dropped the weapon to avoid her counter. Acting quickly, Sakura pulled the chain towards her until she now had the entire weapon in her possession.

"Good work, Sakura," complimented Kakashi, "All of you are doing very well." Now that Genjiro was out of immediate danger, Kakashi turned all his attention to using his chakra to keep the mists at bay.

"Damn," commented Naruto, "After all that we couldn't get him to lift the fog."

"That's because the one that attacked us just now is most likely not the one using the jutsu that is obstructing us," commented Kakashi.

"What!" cried Naruto, "You mean that there's more than one enemy Kakashi-sensei?"

"Of course, fool," said Sasuke, before Kakashi could answer.

_I don't like this at all,_ thought Kakashi, _That__ ninja didn't have any emblems or markings that I could identify. I don't recognize him from any of the listings in the bingo-book either. Who could he be?_

Kakashi was distracted from his thoughts by the sound of incoming shuriken. A barrage came soaring in from either side, threatening to cut the group to pieces between them. Kakashi threw himself against Genjiro, knocking him to the ground as Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura likewise ducked for cover.

None of them had a chance to recover before a new figure came darting out of the mist with fantastic speed. Without hesitation, he charged Kakashi. Before the Copy-Ninja could find the leverage to counterattack, he was dealt a horrific kick to the chin that sent him flying from the clearing and into the mist that surrounded them. The blurring figure wasted no time in following him.

Without Kakashi to hold them back, the mists once again came rushing in to engulf the group. As the four remaining members, including Genjiro got to their feet; Naruto brought up his own chakra and expelled it to once again push back the fog. There was no sign of Kakashi or the ninja that attacked him. At that point, Sakura saw that the discarded kusari-gama was no longer where she had left it. It was gone. She mentally cursed herself for not keeping track of it while they were dodging the shuriken. The enemy ninja had most likely taken it back while they were distracted.

Abruptly, the silence of the air was interrupted by the sound of metal clashing against metal. Naruto and the others realized that Kakashi was most likely out in the mists doing battle with the other opponent. But as the fog had not yet lifted, none of them dared to move, lest they walk into a trap. The sounds of fighting continued for some time. Naruto was beginning to lose his nerve.

"Damn-it!" he shouted. Naruto brought out as much chakra as he could muster, completely forcing the mists away.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed in a scalding tone, "Don't waste your chakra like that!"

"Naruto's right," said Sasuke, pulling out a kunai as the mists parted, "We can't afford to hold anything in reserve now."

Naruto's chakra completely shredded the fog, revealing Kakashi and his opponent. The newcomer parried Kakashi's kunai with his short sword. The two of them were currently locked in a stalemate. They disengaged and charged one-another, meeting in a combination of kunai, sword and taijutsu attacks that were breathtakingly fast. For a moment, the two dueling men were an indistinct blur. However, the stranger landed a punch on Kakashi's face that sent the masked ninja flying away.

Finally, the man seemed to realize that his jutsu had been broken. Spinning away from Kakashi, he turned to face Naruto and the others. Naruto couldn't see the man's face, but he did recognize the dark red scarf, which had been pulled up to cover the man's mouth and nose, as well as the blue bandana over the top of his head. "Saizo?"

The man's hardened expression did not change and he gave no answer as he came charging at them. Naruto cursed loudly before performing his favorite technique. "Kage-bunshin-no-jutsu!" The shadow clones burst into existence, forming a living barrier between Naruto and the oncoming ninja.

The man didn't hesitate as he faced down the wall of Narutos. Instead, he brought his sword around in a reverse handed grip and charged directly into their midst. Spinning about with fantastic speed, the ninja and his sword seemed to be everywhere at once, striking down every double that came into range.

It was all Naruto could do to contain his amazement. He hadn't seen someone fight this well since his bout with Kimimaro, the strange ninja from sound with the bizarre blood-limit that allowed him to use his bones as weapons. This ninja moved with the same unnatural grace and precision, dodging incoming attacks flawlessly while landing every blow of his own.

Naruto's attention was once again diverted as a jingling sound came from behind the group. He cursed again, realizing that while his attention had been on the man whom he was now sure was Saizo from yesterday, he had forgotten about Saizo's companion, the ninja with the kusari-gama.

Naruto used his technique to create a few more clones to fill in for the ones that Saizo had destroyed, if only to keep the man busy for a few more seconds. There was no way that Saizo would be able to pick out the real Naruto from the crowd of clones. And the fact that they were all solid flesh and blood meant that all of them could attack.

When he turned around, Naruto immediately grasped the scope of the problem. The jingling sounds of chains were not being made by the other ninja's kusari-gama, but by the ten different chains that seemed to have burst from within the man's clothing. The ninja's fingers were intwined in an intricate sign, signifying that he was using some form of ninjutsu. The chains whirled about his body, forming a perfect sphere that would serve to protect him from attack and also do serious damage if anyone got to close to the chains themselves. Now the man and his chains were coming at Genjiro like a cannonball.

Sasuke interposed himself between the ninja and his target. Whipping his hands through the necessary signs, Sasuke threw out another blast of fire at the chain ninja. In response, the man's chains seemed to weave themselves into a solid barrier in front of the man. Sasuke came in behind his fire attack. However, the chains once again went into motion.

Sasuke screamed in pain as the rapidly spinning chains thrashed his body. The force of their blows ripped through skin and crushed bones. Without even pausing, the enemy ninja passed him by, continuing on without hesitation as the chains batted Sasuke out of his way.

With a yell, Naruto threw himself at the enemy ninja. Chakra gathered into the palm of his hand, spinning as Naruto prepared his best attack. The enemy ninja's eyes widened in surprise before narrowing in recognition. The chains once again formed a barrier in front of the man. However, unlike Sasuke's fireball, Naruto's Rasengan was not so easily deflected. The spinning orb of chakra blasted through the chains. Naruto continued on without losing any momentum. He thrust his hand forward at the oncoming ninja, who was doing nothing to avoid the attack. To Naruto's surprise, the enemy's face did not reflect the dismay he should have felt at seeing his defense being broken so easily.

Naruto didn't understand until spikes of ice erupted up from the snow beneath him, impaling his body in several places. A scream of pain escaped Naruto's mouth as the sharp points went through him. The icy spears brought the young ninja to a halt, holding his body suspended on their shafts.

As his blood ran down the ice that had impaled him, Naruto managed to glance back to see Saizo, his right hand pressed to the ground. He continued to hold the sword with his left hand in a defensive posture, but as far as Naruto could see, there was nothing to defend against. All of his shadow clones were gone, destroyed by the same spikes that had brought an end to Naruto's attack.

Saizo stood and turned his attention to Genjiro. Sakura planted herself between the man and his intended target. However, the other enemy, discarding his now broken chains, approached from her right, his kusari-gama up and ready to attack.

_Naruto, Sasuke,_ thought Sakura, _Now what do I do? I'm not strong enough to fight these two by myself._

Sakura gulped and let her eyes fall closed. _I need to calm down,_ she told herself, _I__ can't do any good if I'm just going to panic. I need to make my decision._

Then the answer came to her. Sakura whirled to her right, drawing a kunai and lunging at the chain ninja. Saizo, seeing the opening Sakura had left, drew a group of shuriken from wherever he kept them hidden and threw them at Genjiro. Genjiro stared at the throwing stars as they came at him. There was no way he would be able to avoid them.

A second set of throwing stars came in on a course that was perpendicular to the ones that Saizo had thrown. They intercepted his shuriken perfectly, knocking them to the ground. Saizo spun around to face Kakashi as the masked ninja came charging in, his kunai poised to strike. Saizo counterattacked with his sword. Kakashi did nothing to avoid the attack, and instead impaled himself on Saizo's blade. The assassin's confusion was cut short as the shadow clone burst into smoke and the real Kakashi came in behind him, his kunai going for Saizo's throat.

Saizo gripped Kakashi's wrist with his right hand and fell back. As Saizo's back hit the ground, he kicked up into Kakashi's stomach, sending the Copy-Ninja into the air. Saizo immediately got to his feet and jumped upwards after Kakashi. However, this Kakashi also burst into smoke. It was another shadow clone.

Saizo felt a presence behind him and brought his sword up over his shoulder, intercepting the kunai of what he hoped was the real Kakashi. Using the leverage the block had afforded him, Saizo pushed away from Kakashi and spun around while flipping over upside down. His feet came into contact with an overhanging tree branch and he used chakra to hold himself in place.

On the tree across from him, Kakashi did likewise. The two ninjas faced one another. _This fight is much more difficult than I thought it would be,_ thought Kakashi, _And with Naruto and Sasuke in the condition they are in, I can't afford to hold back anymore. I can't let Sakura waste too much chakra fighting either. I guess I have no choice._ Gripping his forehead protector with his left hand, Kakashi, pulled it up (or rather down, seeing as he was upside down at the time) to reveal the Sharingan implanted in his left eye. "It's time I got serious," he intoned casually.

What Saizo did next was completely unexpected. Turning his back to Kakashi, Saizo sheathed his sword and dropped to the ground. The turn afforded Kakashi a view of the six circles that were emblazoned on the back of Saizo's shirt. As soon as the enemy ninja touched the ground, he was off, beating a hasty retreat away from Kakashi and his mirror-wheel-eye. Down on the ground, the black garbed ninja, who had been in the midst of a furious exchange with Sakura, did likewise.

_The six-mon crest,_ thought Kakashi, _This is worse than I could have imagined._

Sakura was momentarily stunned by the enemy's sudden retreat. However, her sharp mind quickly resolved itself, reminding her of what she needed to be doing. "Are you alright, Genjiro-san?" she asked quickly.

Their client nodded in response. "However, I think your comrades are in dire need of your help," he added quickly.

Sakura immediately remembered. "Sasuke-kun! Naruto!" Sakura quickly looked back and forth between her two friends, wondering who she should treat first. _Calm down,_ she though, _Remember__ your training. Judge who is in the most immediate danger. Get them well enough to travel. They can be given proper treatment once you get to a secure location._ Looking her friends over, the decision became obvious. Naruto, still hanging, suspended on the ice spikes that had sprouted out of the ground beneath him, was the one in the most danger. The spears of ice looked as though they might have penetrated his organs. And worse, the contact with ice meant that his internal tissues risked getting frostbite, which would cause severe and permanent damage. Naruto needed treatment immediately.

"Kakashi-sensei!" she shouted up to her instructor, who was still staring after their long-departed foes, "I need your help!" Sakura rushed to Naruto's side. In an instant, Kakashi was beside her.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked, calmly…too calmly in fact.

"Keep Naruto steady, we need to get him off these spikes. But too much trauma could complicate his wounds." As Kakashi, supported Naruto, Sakura carefully broke each of the cold shards holding him suspended. Finally, they were able to lay Naruto out on the ground. Sakura carefully removed the fragments of ice imbedded in him. That done, she performed several seals and her hands began to glow with a soft green light. Touching the closing hands to his wounds, Sakura carefully closed Naruto's punctures one by one. Once that was done, she turned her attention to Sasuke.

Sasuke's condition was much less severe than Naruto's. He had a few lacerations and several broken bones, but they were easier to treat. Straightening his limbs, Sakura used her medical techniques to set his bones and begin their mending.

After she finished, Sakura stood and wiped sweat from her brow. "They should be well enough to move now," she said, "We need to get them back to the inn at the very least so that they can recuperate. Then, once I've evaluated their condition, we may have to send them back to the village." Turning to their client, she said, "I'm sorry, Genjiro-san, but this setback might cost us two or three days at the least."

"That is alright," replied Genjiro.

As far as Kakashi was concerned, this situation was anything but alright. However, he chose to hold his tongue for the time being. Gently, he lifted Naruto's body in his arms. Sakura pulled Sasuke's limp form onto her back. Together, the three remaining members of the party began to backtrack towards the town they had come from.

* * *

"For someone Kotaro-san regarded as so formidable, Uzumaki Naruto's performance was considerably substandard," commented the black-clothed ninja.

"Is that so?" observed Saizo, "From what I could see, he fared quite well in the initial stages of the confrontation. He nearly had you a couple of times. He even broke through your Dancing-Chains-no-Jutsu. And then, if I hadn't attacked him from behind, his Rasengan would have flayed you alive, Gihyo-kun."

"I had thought that being the Kyuubi's vessel would make him more dangerous," commented Gihyo.

"It only makes him so when he is given the opportunity to call on the fox's power," explained Saizo, "And unfortunately, we cannot afford to dally just because we would like to see the Kyuubi's power for ourselves. This is an official mission for us. It is our duty to carry it out with the utmost efficiency and expediency."

"As you wish, Saizo-sama," replied Gihyo.

"In any case," Saizo added, "The first phase is done. In the next phase, we will strike the final blow."

* * *

It was early in the evening when the three of them, plus Naruto and Sasuke, got back to the town they had left from. They immediately got rooms at the same inn they had departed from just that morning. Once they were settled, Sakura immediately set about tending to Naruto and Sasuke, while Kakashi and Genjiro looked on.

Despite having stopped the bleeding when she had first treated him, the extent of Naruto's injuries was greater than that. Sakura poured her chakra in him, making sure that every possible site of frostbite and infection was cleansed and that damage to his organs was repaired as well. After tending to Naruto, Sakura turned to look after Sasuke. The most she had done was close the cuts he had and set his bones straight. Now, Sakura did her best to deal with ruptured blood vessels and loose fragments of bone that might have been imbedded in other portions of his body. Finally, Sakura sat back from Sasuke, all but completely spent. "They should be alright until morning," she gasped.

"You have done exceptionally well, Sakura," said Kakashi, "Hokage-sama would be proud of your work today."

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei," replied Sakura.

"In any case, we should send a messenger to Konoha with a request for reinforcements," said Kakashi.

"B-but..." stammered Sakura, "…We won't know until morning if we'll need help. Depending on how much they've healed, we may be able to wait until Naruto and Sasuke-kun recover and we can be on our way again. It might not take too long."

"That's not the problem," replied Kakashi, "This mission is beyond you three. It is beyond even me." He looked at Sakura, soberly. "We can't afford to take any chances. Not when the Sanada are involved.

Sakura's face went deathly white. "S-s-s-Sanada…" she finally managed to utter.

Kakashi nodded. _Of course Sakura would know about the Sanada,_ he thought wryly, _She__ was at the top of her class, academically._

"Th-that would mean that this is an S-Rank mission," said Sakura with a hefty gulp.

Kakashi nodded again. Genjiro looked between the two. "I don't understand," he said, "Who are the Sanada."

Kakashi sighed as he settled himself into one of the chairs in the room. Sakura set herself on the edge of the bed Sasuke was lying in. Genjiro also took a seat.

Kakashi cleared his throat and began his explanation. "The Sanada clan is an elite clan of ninjas. Unlike the clans in Konoha, the Uchiha and Hyuuga for example, the Sanada clan is not defined by any blood-limit or genetic trait. Instead, it is akin to the great feudal clans which govern many of the provinces and nations throughout the land. However, unlike these clans, the Sanada do not lay claim to any particular territory or province. In fact, their operation closely resembles that of a hidden village, with there being only one major exception."

"And what is that?" Sakura asked.

"The Sanada clan stronghold, their equivalent to our hidden village, truly is hidden.

"No one outside of the clan knows the exact structure and organization of the clan itself. However, it is known that not all of the ninjas that serve the clan, in fact almost all of them, are not related to the Sanada family. They are more like samurai vassals than anything else. In all other matters, they behave almost exactly as Konoha or any of the other hidden villages would. They take missions for clients in exchange for fees, in much the same way that our village functions.

"The Sanada clan is smaller than even the smallest hidden village. Their total number of active Shinobi is likely not more than a couple hundred at best."

"That is low," agreed Sakura.

Kakashi nodded and continued. "However, all of our encounters with Sanada ninjas suggest that their quality and skill far exceeds anything Konoha, or anyone else for that matter, ha been able to produce. The result of this being that any mission where Konoha ninjas find themselves in opposition to Sanada ninjas is automatically classified as an S-Rank mission."

"I know that Sanada ninjas are supposed to be good," commented Sakura, "They're practically the bogeymen of the ninja world. And we were given a short lesson about them in the academy, but barely anything comprehensive. But why is it that any mission involving ninjas from the clan automatically qualifies as an S-Rank."

"In the mission archives back in Konoha," said Kakashi, "There is a section specifically dedicated to missions where Konoha-nins have acted against Sanada. Many of these missions were performed by full ANBU squads facing perhaps one or two Sanada at most. However, all of these missions are failed."

"You mean…" Sakura whispered.

"That is correct," answered Kakashi, "Not a single mission against Sanada ninjas has ever been successful. And not just in Konoha. It isn't advertised, but other ninja villages around the country have had the same experiences with the Sanada clan."

"You specifically allude to Konoha ninjas fighting against Sanada ninjas, Kakashi-san," observed Genjiro, "Does that mean there have been occasions where your village has worked with Sanada ninjas."

"Not many," replied Kakashi, "And usually not due to any request on our part. However, our experiences demonstrate that the Sanada are apparently a 'let bygones be bygones' sort of group. They are apparently not opposed to working with ninjas from other nations, even if they might have fought against those same nins on previous occasions."

"How can they do that?" demanded Sakura.

"In a world where being a ninja is a business," said Kakashi, "The Sanada are consummate professionals. As far as they are concerned, holding grudges over previous altercations hinders more than it helps. And since they seem to always come out on top in any conflict, they rarely have any reason to hold a grudge."

"I don't quite understand," complained Genjiro, "Even if the Sanada are exceptionally skilled, are so formidable that no one has ever been able to defeat them?"

"While the Sanada ninjas are indeed exceptionally skilled, their strength lies in more than their combat prowess," Kakashi explained. "Missions where we find ourselves opposed to them almost always fails. That is mostly because their methods differ very much from ours.

"You noticed in today's attack, their very first move was to go straight for Genjiro. If the shinobi had come from anywhere but the Sanada clan, they would have tried to kill us, your bodyguards before going after you personally. However, from the very first moments of the attack, they continuously tried to strike you. Even when one of their number came after me personally, it was only so that he could draw my attention so that his comrade could again strike at you unhindered. If Sakura and the others hadn't been there, Genjiro-san, they might have succeeded.

"The point I am trying to make is that the Sanada always keep their eyes focused on the objective. They will use any means when trying to accomplish what it is that they have set out to do. There is no telling what they might try next."

"But why is that?" Sakura wanted to know, "Why do they act so differently."

"Well," mused Kakashi, "Besides the fact that it works for them, no one really knows for sure why they do so. However, the predominant theory is that it's in the clan's history."

"History?" Sakura's eyebrows went up.

"The Sanada are older than any other ninja clan in the world. The primary line of the ruling family, the ones who actually bear the name, Sanada, stretches far back into the mists of history. It goes all the way back to a time before ninjas became the predominant military force in the world, back when wars were still fought with vast armies of hundreds of thousands. Back then, ninjas were spies, assassins, and saboteurs. They are much the same today, however, back then, ninjas weren't thought of so highly. In fact, being a ninja was considered dishonorable work. They were considered unworthy because they used what many considered underhanded means to do their work.

"Back then, the Sanada clan specialized in using ninjas to undermine the armies of their enemies. The work of a single Sanada ninja could change the course of a battle even if the Sanada clan's army was hopelessly outnumbered. As a result, the Sanada valued their ninja more than most other clans.

"And so even today, the Sanada ninjas still carry that modus operandi of getting the job done, no matter what means it requires. They also don't like to do anything that's really showy and obvious. As far as they're concerned, the less of them that's seen, the better. In a way, the Sanada are kind of the snobs of the ninja world. They think they're better because all of their skills are more 'refined.'"

"Wow," whispered Sakura, "That explains a lot."

"This sounds rather bad," commented Genjiro.

"Don't worry," replied Kakashi, "These aren't normal circumstances. There's no way you could have known that whoever was after you would hire Sanada. Though this is an S-Class mission, you'll probably only have to pay for an A-Class."

"That's not what I meant," retorted Genjiro, "How can I even begin to be reassured by that? Just minutes ago, you confessed that when it comes to fighting the Sanada clan, your village has never won once. How can I depend on you after what you just said?"

"Well for one thing," replied Kakashi, "The fact that this is an S-Class mission means that you'll get the protection of a full squad of ANBU, rather than a few genin and myself. And also, you don't really have a choice, unless you'd rather try going with no protection at all. Obviously you can't hire Sanada ninjas yourself, seeing as they've just taken a contract on your head."

Genjiro slumped back into his chair dejectedly. "I'm doomed," he muttered to no one in particular.

"In any case," commented Kakashi, "We're safe for the time being. The enemy won't attack until we set out again. The Sanada are sticklers for avoiding collateral damage. They won't try anything like they did on the road in the middle of town. They also don't like letting anyone but their chosen victim see them in action."

"If that's the case," said Genjiro, "Then I might as well get dinner." With a groan, he stood up and left the room.

Kakashi sat back with a sigh. _This is really bad,_ he thought. Looking over, he saw that Sakura's head was slowly beginning to droop. "You should go get some sleep," he said, "You've used up almost all of your chakra. I'll let you know if you're needed for anything."

* * *

Genjiro wandered through the streets, his shoulders slumped. He couldn't believe his luck. The people who wanted him dead had hired somebody who was supposedly unstoppable. His own bodyguards had even admitted that they weren't up to the job. _I can't close the deal if I'm dead,_ he thought sadly, _Maybe__ I should hire some strong missing nins._

So caught up in his reverie, Genjiro didn't notice a familiar looking man, wearing a blue bandana and carrying a medicine box come striding down the street towards him. As Genjiro and the medicine peddler passed one another, Genjiro felt a slight prick in his arm. Frowning, he looked down. However, he didn't see any evidence of damage. Deciding that the miniscule pain had just been a figment of his imagination, Genjiro turned into a restaurant he had just found.

Kakashi was calmly leafing through the latest book in his favorite series. Sakura had gone to bed, per his recommendations, a few hours ago. Genjiro hadn't yet come back. He was probably out drowning his sorrows in the nearest bar. _Not that I blame the man,_ thought Kakashi sadly, _I don't know if we can really protect him._

Suddenly, there was a frantic pounding at the door. Jumping to his feet, Kakashi put his book away and drew a kunai faster than the eye could see. He was at the door in an instant, whipping it open and holding the knife ready. The door opened to reveal Genjiro. The man was gasping for breath between tremors of what was obviously pure agony. His skin would have been pure white, if it hadn't been covered with tiny pinpoints of red. It took Kakashi a few seconds to realize that the red spots were blood and that the man was bleeding through his skin.

The last of his strength obviously spent, Genjiro slumped to the floor, twitching madly. Kakashi leapt over his prone form and rushed to the door of Sakura's room. He gave the door one loud rap just to be polite before pulling it open. Sakura, dressed in her nightclothes looked at him sleepily from the bed. She blinked a couple of times.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI YOU PERVERT!" she screamed, lurching up from her bed.

Kakashi caught Sakura's upraised fist in his hand, stopping her attack completely. "No time for indignation," he said, "Genjiro-san needs help now!"

Kakashi's remark immediately brought Sakura back to her senses and she rushed out of the room, not bothering to get dressed. There Genjiro was, lying on the floor, mostly unconscious but still twitching. Blood continued to leak out of the pores of his skin.

"Oh my god!" Sakura gasped upon seeing him. Carefully, so as not to touch any of his blood, Sakura turned Genjiro onto his back. She examined him quickly but closely.

"He's been poisoned," she said after a moment. Her hands whirled through a few signs before she brought her palms to hover over the man's chest. They glowed a faint blue for a moment as Sakura tried to determine what poison the man had. If she tried a detoxifying technique without first knowing what poison was in Genjiro's body, she wouldn't be able to calibrate the chakra molding correctly and flush the toxins from his system.

"Bring me a bowl or cup of some kind!" she shouted at Kakashi as she worked. When Kakashi came back with one of the small cups that were kept in the bathroom, Sakura had taken one of Genjiro's hands in her own and was gently cradling it in her lap. Once she took the cup from Kakashi, Sakura put the cup under the tip of Genjiro's middle finger. After she made sure that the hand was settled, Sakura ran through another series of seals. Then, with her hands glowing a soft green, she cupped Genjiro's hand in both of her own and closed her eyes.

Minutes passed. Several minutes became an hour. Sakura was beginning to sweat. Her skin was starting to grow pale. Kakashi continued to watch as the girl concentrated all of her chakra on the hand that she held. Finally, Kakashi saw a tiny drop of clear liquid condensing on the very tip of Genjiro's finger. After a brief while, the drop fell from the finger into the cup.

Sakura's eyes slowly opened. "That's…all of the…" she could barely continue speaking, "…poison…I could…find." With a final gasp, Sakura's body went limp. Kakashi caught the cup before it fell from her lap, threatening to spill the tiny but lethal droplet of liquid contained therein.

_She sent her chakra through his circulatory system to track down every molecule of the poison,_ thought Kakashi wonderingly, _She really has come a long way in such a short time._

Then Kakashi realized that something was very wrong. Genjiro wasn't breathing, his heart wasn't beating. _When did it stop?_ Kakashi wondered. Setting the cup where it wouldn't get knocked over. Closer examination told him everything he needed to know. _We were too late. He's already dead._

Kakashi turned to look at Sakura forlornly. She would be crushed, he realized. _If she had only had more chakra left after treating the boys,_ he mused. Then it struck him. _That was their idea all along!_ Kakashi couldn't believe it. That fierce and desperate fight on the road had been nothing more than an elaborately conducted feint. Both the ninja Naruto had called Saizo and the other man had disappeared only after they had severely injured both Sasuke and Naruto. They had done so to force Sakura to use up most of her chakra treating the boys. The resulting fatigue from the expenditure and the lack of chakra itself had slowed down her detoxification too much.

_No wonder the Sanada never lose,_ he marveled, _Not__ even __Nara__ Shikamaru could conceive a plan this brilliant._

* * *

December 6th:

"It took another day before the boys were well enough that we could move them any further," explained Kakashi, "And even when they were, they were still unconscious, so we had to carry them which slowed us down even further, not to mention that Sakura was still worn out from using so much chakra, which meant we had to slow down even more. After dropping the guys off at the hospital, I made sure that Sakura went home before coming to report to you, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade rubbed her temples, groaning. "I can't believe this," she moaned, "Yet another mission lost to the Sanada."

"Their plan was brilliant," interjected Kakashi, "First they attacked us and made sure they caused enough severe injuries to force Sakura to use up most of her chakra tending to their wounds, insuring that she was too spent to help Genjiro-san when they poisoned him."

Tsunade sighed and nodded. "You had better talk to your apprentice," Kakashi said, "She was crushed that she couldn't save him."

Tsunade nodded. "It seems odd though," she said, "Naruto should have recovered already. Even when he was badly injured, it only takes him a night's rest to get over it usually."

"Now that you mention it," muttered Kakashi, "It is strange. The presence of the Kyuubi inside of Naruto accelerates his metabolism, which means he should have fully healed up by now." _Is something going on with the seal?_ he wondered.

"Come to think of it," added Tsunade, "It took unusually long for him to get over that hypothermia and cold combo he had a few weeks back."

The two of them shared a concerned glance. "That really is odd," they both said at once.

* * *

Hinata perched on the edge of the chair by Naruto's bed. She tentatively cupped one of his hands between both of hers as she stared at him with her pearly white eyes. Naruto's breathing was soft and even. Hinata felt her cheeks heat up as she looked at him. He looked so peaceful, so tranquil. In a way, seeing him like this made Hinata see him as even more handsome. But nonetheless, _Naruto-kun…Please wake up soon._

* * *

Author's Notes: If you have managed to stay with me this far, you are to be applauded. This is the longest first chapter I've ever written. In any case, I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. I intend to use the section at the end here to keep you up to date with the list of "borrowed" characters and the correlation between the roles in the works they originally came from and the roles they play in this story.

I guess I should start by explaining why I don't think of this story as a crossover per se. If you don't want to know or don't care, skip this part. My definition of crossover is any work of fiction which actively combines not just characters, but the full plotlines of the constituent stories in such a way that the canons of the respective storylines are made to coexist with one another. In many cases, the plot convention used is the classic dimension crossover where the plot lines and settings of the respective stories used in the crossover are set as different universes that are made to interact with one another via some dimension spanning warp of some form or another. You've probably seen these stories by the handful on I could use other examples, but that would take up too much space, so I'll get on with this.

The Sanada clan: Oh, I'm going to have so much fun with these characters. The reason the clan as a whole is featured here is because as a faction it plays almost as important a role in the fiction as the characters that hail from it. My version (sort of) of the clan is drawn from Samurai Deeper Kyo; where the Sanada are introduced via Sanada Yukimura and his family and servants. Of course, the Sanada is an actual clan from Japan's feudal era. However, by putting the clan into the context of Naruto's world, I get a lot more leeway in tweaking both the clan's role in the world and the way others perceive it. This way I don't have to worry about historical accuracy.

Saizo: The first of my truly "borrowed" characters. For those of you not in the know, Saizo's full name is Kirigakure (sound familiar?) Saizo. Saizo is a member of the Sanada Ju-Yushi, the ten ninjas who served under Sanada Yukimura during his fight against the Tokugawa. His design and personality come from Samurai Deeper Kyo. We don't get a full experience of Saizo's character and abilities in this chapter and we won't be seeing him again for a while. Saizo's primary role in this chapter is to introduce the readers to the Sanada clan.

Genjiro: Okay, so this guy isn't really borrowed. He isn't even all that important. His sole role is to be the guy who introduces Naruto & co. to the Sanada clan via their confrontation with Saizo and Gihyo. Why am I even bothering to talk about him? The character might be borrowed, but the name certainly isn't. If you check in volume 3 of the Samurai Deeper Kyo manga, Genjiro is the assumed name that Yukimura is using when he first comes face to face with Kyo. Just a fun little fact.

Gihyo: Another character whose name is borrowed. In the story, Gihyo is just serving as Saizo's lackey (of sorts) in the mission to kill Genjiro. The name Gihyo also comes from SDK. It's the name of the spearman who serves under Oda Nobunaga as one of the Juunishinsho (sp?). In any case, I don't have any future plans for the guy. He's kind of there just because I needed a filler character so that I don't have to introduce the more central characters in the storyline so soon. As for the name of his technique, I'll find the Japanese equivalent some time or other.

By the way, if anyone knows a useful English/Japanese web translator that doesn't use only Japanese characters (in other words, it spells out Japanese words) I would greatly appreciate it if you let me know where I can find one. It's long past due.

On another note, I'll resolve the question of pairing (seeing as that seems to be the thing everyone looks for first thing). Most of you have already guessed that this is a NaruHina fic and you are right. Those of you who guessed SasuSaku are also correct. As for any other pairings, they aren't yet set in stone. I just want to get that into the air so that readers don't get too fixated on the subject. Romance has never been the primary element in my stories (mostly because my personal experience in the subject area is too shaky for me to write a totally believable romance). Just thought I'd let you know. And I'll leave off with that today. Keep your eyes peeled for the second chapter in this epic saga some time in the near (or distant) future. So long.


	2. Training, An Upward Spiral

Disclaimer: Like I need to say this anymore.

**Chapter 2: Training, an Upward Spiral**

Author's note: Well, here's chapter 2. Don't expect all future chapters to be posted this quickly. There's not all that much action in this chapter. The plot is still in the development phase. Don't worry though, it picks up quickly, starting with the next chapter. Read on devoted and casual Naruto fans alike.

* * *

With a groan, Naruto slowly pried open his heavy eyelids. _Where am I?_ he wondered as he took in as much of his surroundings as he could without moving his head. _White walls, white ceiling, white sheets…yup, this is definitely a hospital._

As he began to regain feeling throughout his body, Naruto felt somebody's hands wrapped around his own and a slight weight on that same arm. Turning his head ever so slightly, his eyes caught sight of a head of dark-blue hair. For a moment, Naruto struggled to cope with his surprise at finding Hyuuga Hinata asleep by his bedside, holding his hand and using his arm for a pillow. _What's she doing here?_ he wondered. Then he noticed the dark circles around Hinata's eyes. _How long has she been here?_

Naruto realized that the girl had likely been keeping a vigil by his bedside until she hadn't been able to stay awake any longer. Speaking of time, _How__ long have I been out?_ Naruto wondered, _And__ why do I still feel so weak?_

The experience was new to him. When Naruto had been badly injured before, but once he had recovered to the point of regaining consciousness, he had always been able to get up again right away. When he had finally gotten treatment after bringing Sasuke back, he had recovered so quickly that Tsunade had had to order him to stay in the hospital. To be awake, yet so weak that he could barely move…It was strange and unnerving at the same time.

After a moment, the boy turned his thoughts to the girl who was still sleeping against him. He wondered if perhaps Hinata was so eager to learn the Rasengan that she had wanted to be there the moment he woke up. But that didn't seem like…Hinata-like behavior. Naruto had always noticed that when it came to interacting with him, Hinata had to make a conscious effort to be able to speak to him. Sometimes, Naruto found himself wondering if the white-eyed kunoichi was frightened of him. He certainly hoped that wasn't the case. Even if she was, Naruto could at least take comfort in the fact that she wasn't afraid of him because she knew; because of course, she didn't know.

Naruto found himself looking at the girl in a new light, seeing her fast asleep. It was one of the almost nonexistent times he had seen her without her characteristic timid expression and blush. Looking at the way her soft, light-colored skin contrasted with her dark, azure hair, her eyes peacefully closed and the corners of her mouth turned up ever so slightly in a barely perceptible smile, Naruto couldn't help but find her…pretty.

Naruto opened his mouth, hoping that he would at least be able to speak. "H-h-Hinata," he managed to croak after a moment. As low as his voice had been, Naruto hadn't expected to get a reaction from the sleeping Hyuuga. But he was wrong. Hinata's eyes fluttered before slowly opening. Lifting her head sleepily from the pillow, she yawned softly before giving her head a small shake to clear away the last vestiges of sleep.

Her pearl-like eyes came to meet is sparking blue ones. It took Hinata a moment to register that Naruto was awake. With a surprised squeak, she dropped his hand like it was on fire and stood up, backing away slightly, her cheeks turning bright red. "S-s-sorry Naruto-kun."

"Huh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. What was Hinata apologizing for? Actually, it had been kind of nice to wake up in the hospital and find her there. Naruto couldn't find any reason in his mind why the young lady should have to apologize to him. "What's wrong Hinata-chan?" he said after a moment. His voice was slowly coming back to him, though his throat felt a little on the dry side.

Hinata briefly breathed a mental sigh of relief. _He's still calling me Hinata-chan,_ she thought happily. "N-n-nothing Naruto-kun," she replied. She began to back away a little, edging towards the door. Now that he was up, Naruto probably didn't want her hovering around him.

"Are you leaving?" he asked. Hinata stopped cold.

Trembling and dreading the answer, Hinata asked, "Do you want me to?"

Naruto raised his eyebrow again. "Could you stay for a little while?" he asked hesitantly, "I don't think I'm going anywhere for a while." He looked away quickly. "That is, if you don't have anything you need or want to do."

Still blushing, Hinata gave Naruto her most encouraging smile. "I'd like that," she answered, slowly sitting back down by his bed.

"How long have I been out?" he asked.

"Six days since you returned," answered Hinata.

Naruto's thoughts turned back to his fight with those ninjas in the forest. He vaguely remembered being impaled on a set of ice-spikes by the ninja named Saizo, who had masqueraded as a medicine peddler and had eaten dinner with Naruto the day before they fought.

"That reminds me," said Hinata suddenly, "Shizune-san asked me to let her know when you woke up."

Hinata flicked a switch by Naruto's bedside. A few minutes later, the black-haired medical nin came into the room. "Is he awake, Hinata?" she asked, not seeing Naruto right away.

Hinata only nodded and Shizune looked at Naruto for the first time. With a delighted yell, she rushed over to Naruto's bedside and wrapped her arms around him in a light embrace. "Welcome back Naruto-kun!" she squealed excitedly.

"Thanks," Naruto managed to grunt as pain exploded through his body, "But could you let me go now, it hurts."

"Huh?" Shizune let go of Naruto right away. She hadn't even been hugging him that hard. "Are you sure you're alright Naruto-kun."

"Of course I am!" Naruto tried to sound like his usual, exuberant self, but he couldn't force the weariness from his voice.

"You sound tired Naruto-kun," Shizune remarked.

"Well," replied Naruto, "A little, I guess." He looked down.

"Well, don't overexert yourself," instructed Shizune, "I had better inform Tsunade-sama that you're awake."

"Jeez," Naruto muttered under his breath, "Between Hinata-chan, you and Tsunade-baba, it's like some kind of chain."

Shizune chuckled. "Never mind that Naruto-kun." She took her leave.

"Um, Hinata-chan," said Naruto tentatively.

"Y-yes Naruto-kun?" Hinata struggled to meet his gaze.

"Could I have a little water?" Naruto asked, "My throat's really dry."

"Of course, Naruto-kun." Hinata got up and took a cup from the stack by the sink on the far side of the room. She filled the cup with water. Coming back, she handed the cup to Naruto. Naruto gulped down the cool liquid at a feverish pace.

As soon as he finished, Naruto set the empty cup on the table by his bed. "Thanks," he said. No sooner had he spoken than his stomach began to growl rather loudly. Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Well," he said, rubbing the back of his head, "It's no wonder, seeing as I haven't eaten in six days."

Hinata couldn't help but giggle and smile at the boy. Quickly she called a nurse to ask for some lunch for Naruto. That done, Hinata sat down to wait with Naruto. "What happened on your mission?" she asked, "I heard that you weren't supposed to be back for several weeks. But you returned only three days after you left."

"Only three days!" Naruto exclaimed. Cupping his chin, he looked back down at the sheets that covered his body. "I see. That doesn't sound good at all."

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

"Well, it sounds like we might have failed the mission if we're already back," replied Naruto. He gulped nervously. "What about Sasuke and Sakura-chan?"

Hinata nodded. "They are back too. Sakura-san looked very sad when she came in to visit you."

"Wait," interrupted Naruto, "Sakura-chan was here to see me."

"Yes," replied Hinata, "She came in once two days after you came back. She looked she hadn't slept for a long time and was very depressed."

"We must have failed," said Naruto, grimacing. "I wonder what happened."

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun," said Hinata, "I'm sure that you did everything you could."

Naruto looked back up at Hinata and gave her a small smile. "Thanks Hinata-chan. What about Sasuke?"

"Sasuke-san is in the hospital as well," replied Hinata, "Though his injuries weren't as serious as yours were."

"I thought I remembered him getting thrashed pretty badly," mused Naruto. His face fell again as he thought about the possibility of failing the mission. If he had failed, then that meant Genjiro-san had…

"Um, Naruto-kun," ventured Hinata, "What are you going to do when you get out of the hospital?" she asked, trying to cheer him up.

Naruto glanced at Hinata then thought for a moment. "Well, the first thing I'll do is eat as much ramen as I can get my hands on," he said eagerly, "I'm going to go straight to Ichiraku and order as many bowls of miso ramen as I can stand. Hinata giggled at this. Naruto turned and looked up at her. "Then I'll start teaching you the Rasengan."

"Y-you don't have to so soon," stammered Hinata, "And Kurenai-sensei and I are still working on building up my chakra."

"Don't worry," replied Naruto, "Mastering the first phase doesn't take so much chakra. It'll probably be easy for you. Second phase is where you're going to need the extra power."

"Um, okay. What does teaching the Rasengan imply?" Hinata asked.

"Well," began Naruto, scratching the back of his head, "You start by working with water balloons…"

"Water balloons?"

"Yeah. The first thing you try to do is release a continuous stream of chakra from your hand and use it to spin the water inside the balloon. The object is to spin the water fast enough to make the balloon burst." He grinned. "It took me quite a while for me to master that part."

"How long?" Hinata asked.

"A week or so," replied Naruto.

"A week!" exclaimed Hinata.

"Yeah, but Ero-sennin told me once that it took the Fourth three years to master the whole technique." Naruto laughed.

"Three years…" Hinata was aghast at the possibility. But what really surprised her was the implication hidden in Naruto's statement. _Naruto became a ninja less than a year ago. I didn't hear anything about this skill until about a couple months after the chuunin exams. That means it must've only taken Naruto…_ Hinata gaped at the boy on the bed. "You're amazing Naruto-kun."

Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "It's easy, once you get the hang of it. I bet you'll get it in even less time than I did." At that moment, Naruto's stomach growled loudly, reminding them that it had yet to be fed.

"That's strange," remarked Hinata, looking up, "The nurse should be here with your lunch by now. I wonder what's taking so long."

For a moment, Hinata saw a flash of…something in Naruto's eyes. She couldn't be quite sure of what it was. However before she could ask him if something was wrong, Naruto's normal cheerful expression returned, although it now looked slightly strained. "Eh, don't worry," he said quickly, "I'm sure they've just forgotten about it. Happens all the time."

Hinata couldn't understand. When she had been in the hospital after her fight with Neji, her meals had been delivered regularly, without her having to ask. That brought her another strange realization. While she had been waiting in the room for Naruto to wake up, she had hardly ever seen the nurses come in to check on him. In fact, she was fairly certain that she could count the number of times on the fingers of one hand that a nurse had come into the room without Hinata having to call for one. Only Shizune checked in on him on a regular basis. Heck, even Tsunade had come in more often. She knew that this was conduct unbefitting hospital employees. There was something not right with this situation, she realized.

"I'll call for them again," said Hinata, going to the door.

"You don't have to," Naruto said after her.

It took a few minutes for the nurse to arrive, so Hinata waited outside Naruto's room. After a short wait, the nurse arrived; it was the same one Hinata had talked to earlier when she had asked for the nurse to bring lunch to Naruto. "Excuse me," said Hinata gently, "But I asked that someone bring some food for Naruto-kun. He just woke up and he's very hungry."

For some reason, the nurse looked very cross. To Hinata's surprise the nurse waved her hand dismissively at Hinata. "Don't worry about it Hyuuga-san. That…boy just wants attention. It'll do him good to have to wait for something instead of thinking that everyone is at his beck and call."

"What?" gasped Hinata, "He just woke up after recovering from very severe injuries and all he wants is some food because he hasn't eaten in six days! What gives you the right to treat one of your own patients like that?"

"First off," said the nurse, her expression quite intimidating, "As a member of the _medical_ staff of this hospital, I think that I would know the needs of a patient better than you would Hyuuga-san.

"Secondly…" The nurse bent over slightly, putting her face at Hinata's level, "There are better things for you to do than fawn over that…boy. That thing's a threat to the village. I don't know why Hokage-sama allows it to exist. Take my advice. It's better if you keep your distance from it."

Hinata had to stifle a gasp at the nurse's last remark. It was taking all her control to stop from using her Jyuuken, and making full use of her newly expanded chakra reservoir, on the infuriating woman. _How dare she speak about Naruto-kun like that?_ Hinata was practically shaking from barely contained fury.

"Is something the matter?" asked someone from down the hall. The nurse jumped and spun around to face the newcomer. Tsunade was striding down the hallway, Shizune trailing behind her.

"Nothing at all Hokage-sama," replied the nurse, "I was just about to get Uzumaki-san his lunch." Her expression was much more congenial than before. She quickly went around Hinata and went the other way down the hallway, walking at a brisk pace. Hinata glared after the nurse as she left.

"Let me guess," remarked Tsunade, coming up to Hinata, she to was frowning after the nurse, "She wasn't about to do that until about five seconds ago."

Hinata turned to face Tsunade and nodded grimly. She flinched at the hiss of anger that escaped from the Hokage. "I swear," Tsunade muttered, "One of these days I'm going to fire the entire staff of this hospital and hire a new one from another country."

Hinata was amazed at the spite that filled Tsunade's voice. Hinata had noticed it before, the way most of the villagers seemed to bear some unmentioned grudge against Naruto. She had seen the way they glared at him when he passed, how some swerved to keep their distance from him, how some didn't react to his presence and bumped and jostled him while pointedly ignoring the boy's existence. The latter seemed to be the majority. It was because so many people ignored Naruto that he used to go to such lengths to get attention with pranks and mischief.

Tsunade sighed. "Well, they'll bring it up soon, I'll see to that." She turned and opened the door to the room. "Let's have a look at the patient."

"Tsunade-obaachan!" exclaimed Naruto as Tsunade came in.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched. "Call me that again and I'll see to it that you get transferred to the morgue instead of out," she growled menacingly.

Naruto laughed easily, though Hinata noticed that he chose to keep his mouth shut as Tsunade went about examining him. "Hmm," she said after a few minutes of looking at him, "Your injuries have healed; you just seem to be weak after being out of it so long. A couple good meals and one more night in the hospital and you should be well enough to leave."

Naruto leaned back against the wall. "For once," he said tiredly, "I don't feel like arguing." That raised eyebrows the room around. Naruto had always hated spending time in hospitals. And whenever he had been told to wait, he always protested vigorously. For some reason, the boy was unusually apathetic.

Tsunade turned to look at Hinata. "Um, I'm sorry to ask this," said Tsunade, "Could you step outside for a few minutes. We need to talk with Naruto privately."

Hinata nodded. Why did she have the strange feeling that this was somehow connected with the nurse's earlier behavior? She decided to not press the issue and took her leave.

After Shizune checked to make sure that Hinata was out of earshot, Tsunade turned to look Naruto in the eye. "Okay, is something going on with you-know-who?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. For a moment his expression became thoughtful. "Well, now that I think about it, Kyuubi has been kind of quiet lately. But then again, I don't really consider us to be on speaking terms. I didn't think much of it because I haven't asked for any of his chakra for a while."

Tsunade nodded. "Let me see your seal," she said after a moment.

Naruto groaned. "Obaachan, just because you're desperate to get a look at my manly and well-muscled torso doesn't mean…"

"Ahem," coughed Tsunade, "Did I happen to mention that the morgue is on this floor."

"Getting the seal," said Naruto quickly, pulling up his shirt high enough that Tsunade could get a look at the boy's abdomen.

_He does have a nice six-pack though,_ thought Tsunade wryly, knowing what Naruto would say if he knew what she was thinking. She pushed those thoughts aside as Naruto raised his chakra enough to make his trademark spiral seal appear on his stomach. Tsunade inspected the seal both with her eyes and her chakra, checking to make sure that it was completely intact. Discerning that the seal was indeed undamaged, Tsunade decided to check a little deeper. Indeed, Kyuubi was still there. However, there was something different about him, something that Tsunade couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Well," she said after finishing her inspection, "There doesn't appear to be anything wrong with the seal and Kyuubi is still right where we left him. But there's something odd with the fox. It's almost like his chakra has become dormant."

Naruto blinked. "Dormant?"

Tsunade shrugged. "We'll take a wait and see approach to this matter. Just make sure you rest up tonight and don't push yourself too hard after you get out. I'm not sure what's going on, but it doesn't seem to be anything dangerous."

"Well okay then," replied Naruto.

There was a soft knocking at the door. Shizune opened the door to reveal the nurse that Hinata had been talking to. The nurse was carrying a tray with Naruto's meal on it. Though it seemed a rather liberal application of the term 'meal' to describe the single bowl of thin broth that the nurse was carrying. From the way she blanched when she saw that Tsunade and Shizune were still in the room, it was clear that the nurse had been expecting, or rather hoping, that the Hokage and her assistant would have been gone by now.

Tsunade leveled her most menacing glare at the woman. "You call that food?" she growled, "Who are you trying to feed here, some kind of food poisoning victim? Get out of here and don't come back until you've brought this boy LUNCH! And I'll still be here when you get back…just to make sure that the staff of this hospital live up to what is expected of them."

The nurse's departure was much more hurried than her arrival. Tsunade cursed and muttered under her breath. "Shizune, I want you to send someone on a recruiting mission outside the village. I think this hospital is going to need a new staff very soon." Tsunade transferred her gaze down to a forlornly hungry Naruto. "You wouldn't have wanted that stuff anyway. The laxative she put into that broth would've had you in the bathroom for a few hours at least." There was no questioning the accuracy of the master medical ninja's annalysis.

"Funny," said Naruto thoughtfully, "I always wondered why hospital food seemed to give me the runs."

Tsunade glowered at the door. "One of these days…"

"Um, Tsunade-sama," interrupted Shizune, "Is it safe to let Hinata-chan back in now?"

Tsunade nodded absently. Shizune left the room and came back a few minutes later with Hinata.

Tsunade glanced mischievously at Naruto. "So what's this I hear about you teaching Hinata-chan a new technique?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she turned to look straight at him. "It wouldn't happen to be _that_ technique…would it?" Naruto had a pretty good idea of what she was talking about. Tsunade was wearing the same look she would use whenever she caught Jiraiya peeping. That look was usually followed by a royal pounding that tended to leave the victim (Jiraiya) in a state that was better left unmentioned.

Knowing full well the horror he would experience if Tsunade thought her suspicions were vindicated, Naruto decided to put the issue to rest right there and then. "It's not that at all," he said quickly, waving his hands in a placating manner, "Hinata-chan wants me to teach her the Rasengan, that's all."

"The Rasengan?" Tsunade was rather surprised. There were two things that caught her off guard about that fact. First was the fact that Hinata wanted to learn the technique. Second was the fact that Naruto was willing to teach it. "Are you sure it's a good idea to do that?"

"Yeah," replied Naruto, "Considering Hinata-chan's abilities, I think she'll learn it even faster than I did."

"W-w-while I'm not sure about m-myself," stammered Hinata from the background, "I will try for Naruto-kun.

While Tsunade was impressed that Naruto would think that highly of anyone other than himself, she was still concerned. "It's not Hinata-chan's ability to learn this technique that concerns me," she said. She tapped Naruto's forehead with her finger. "It's your ability as a teacher that worries me."

"Huh?" Naruto was confused.

"The Rasengan is a Class-A technique that only Jiraiya, Yondaime, and you have ever mastered," explained Tsunade, "That's not a technique you just teach someone."

"Are you sure?" inquired Naruto, "Considering the way Ero-sennin taught me that technique, any idiot could teach it."

Naruto looked thoughtfully down at the covers of his bed. "The way I see it, the Rasengan is one of those simple in theory but tough in execution techniques. I understood perfectly what Ero-sennin was talking about when he taught me that technique. And we all know I'm not the smartest person around. But hearing him and doing what he told me were two different things.

"But still, just explaining how the technique works is easy, even for me. And Hinata-chan will have a much easier time because she's better at this sort of thing." Naruto grinned at Hinata. "After seeing the way you and Neji fight, I think this technique was almost made for someone like you Hinata-chan."

_That actually makes sense,_ Tsunade silently agreed, _More__ than anything, the Rasengan is an exercise in chakra manipulation, something the Hyuuga clan has been perfecting for generations. But if that's true, then why didn't Jiraiya teach it one of them._

"Alright," said Tsunade, after a moment, "I'll let you go through with it. Just one question though?" asked Tsunade.

"Shoot," replied Naruto.

"Why didn't you ask Jiraiya to teach her?"

Naruto grinned slyly. "For the same reason that he never mentions 'his research' in earshot of you."

Tsunade paled slightly. "Point," she agreed.

The four of them waited, talking for a few more minutes before the nurse returned with a full meal for Naruto. "Finally," growled Tsunade, delivering her most terrifying glare at the woman before allowing her to leave. After she checked to see that no "surprises" were left in Naruto's food, Tsunade and Shizune left, leaving Naruto and Hinata alone once again.

As he ate Naruto asked Hinata about her training. Hinata told him everything that she had done to increase her chakra reserves. The extent to which the girl had practiced impressed Naruto. From the sound of things, Hinata had consistently pushed herself to the verge of collapse every day.

"If that's the case, then you should have no trouble mastering the Rasengan," remarked Naruto offhandedly. Hinata blushed at the compliment.

"We'll get started when I get out of here tomorrow." He gave Hinata his biggest grin. "If you don't mind, could you go ahead and buy a fair amount of water balloons after you leave tonight." Hinata nodded. "Then meet me tomorrow afternoon at the academy."

"The academy?" Hinata asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, we'll have to borrow one of the indoor practice rooms. If we tried working outside and got ourselves soaking wet, we'd end up right back here. Also, the water in the balloons might freeze and that would pretty much shut down any chance of training we might have." Naruto chuckled at this last thought.

"I understand," replied Hinata.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," said Naruto, smiling broadly.

"Are you going to be alright?" asked Hinata.

Naruto looked down at the empty tray of food. "Yeah," he replied, "And now that I've eaten, I feel kind of drowsy, so I think I'll sleep for a little while."

"If it's alright with you," said Hinata, "I'll stay here for a while. You can go ahead and sleep Naruto-kun." She took the tray off of Naruto's lap.

Naruto yawned and blinked sleepily. "Thanks Hinata-chan," he said softly, before lying back down and closing his eyes.

Once she was certain that Naruto was asleep, Hinata once again took his hand in hers and waited patiently by his side.

* * *

Sakura had locked herself in her room after coming back. When she hadn't been checking on Naruto and Sasuke, she simply huddled on her bed, her knees drawn up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them. Sakura's mother was beginning to worry. Her daughter was barely eating anything and hardly ever budged from her room. She wondered what was going on.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door of the Haruno household. Sakura's mother opened the door to reveal Tsunade standing outside. "H-Hokage-sama," stuttered Sakura's mother, "What can I do for you?"

"If you don't mind," said Tsunade evenly, "I'm here to see my apprentice."

"Y-yes of course, Hokage-sama," Sakura's mother lead the way up the stairs, explaining her daughter's condition along the way.

Sakura's mother rapped on the door to her daughter's room. "Sakura," she called, "Hokage-sama is here to see you."

There was no response from behind the door. Tsunade took the doorknob and turned, only to find that the door was locked. She sighed. "Haruno-san," she said to Sakura's mother, "If you don't mind, I'd like to speak to my apprentice alone."

Sakura's mother nodded and went downstairs. Tsunade turned to look at the door. _I hope she forgives me for this._ A slight application of her monstrous strength broke the latch, allowing Tsunade to open the door. Her hand released the knob, revealing the deep indentations left by her fingers. Almost delicately, Tsunade closed the door behind her as she stepped into the room.

"Still sulking?" she asked, taking a seat on the room's sole chair. The chair had been parked in front of a desk that stood across the narrow room from Sakura's bed. The desk was loaded down with all the books and scrolls that Tsunade had given her student.

Sakura didn't even acknowledge that Tsunade was there. The fifth Hokage sighed. "I remember the first time I lost a patient," she said, "I felt like I had let down everyone I had ever known. I wanted to go to the farthest, most hidden corner I could find and crawl inside.

"But, I've never had to tangle with the Sanada. It's funny. Jiraiya, Orochimaru, they both had more than a few encounters with the ninjas from that clan. I remember that even they were usually helpless against those people. But I've never had to fight a Sanada ninja, or treat one of their victims." Tsunade smiled wryly. "So in a way, you've already racked up one experience that I haven't. And honestly, I don't envy you."

She looked at her apprentice. "Sakura, they planned for you. You did what you could and in the end, that was exactly what they wanted.

"But that doesn't mean you were wrong to save Naruto and Sasuke. You couldn't have known what the Sanada were planning. You did everything you could and more.

"When Kakashi told me how you tried to save Genjiro, even with your chakra as low as it was, I couldn't have been prouder."

"But why?" asked Sakura, "What good was it if I couldn't save him?"

"Because in the end," replied Tsunade, "We are still human. Despite what Orochimaru believes, no matter how many jutsus we learn or how much chakra we accumulate, we're just people. And the only thing we can do is to do the most we can with who we are and what we have.

"This won't be the last time something like this happens. There will be others you won't be able to save. There were others I wasn't able to save. But what about the ones you can save. You never know which it'll be. So you just have to keep trying, no matter what."

Tsunade got up and walked to the entrance of the room. Turning back, she smiled at her apprentice. "No matter what, I'm proud of you. And I still expect you to come to my office tomorrow for your next lesson." Tsunade's smile widened as she left. "Oh, and sorry about the door."

Tsunade shut the door behind her, leaving Sakura alone with her thoughts. The young kunoichi hadn't moved, but the corners of her mouth stretched in the ghost of a smile.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto stretched luxuriously as he walked out the front door of the hospital. He hated hospitals with a passion. Even though he was still somewhat tired, Naruto was glad to be out. To his surprise, he saw Hinata waiting for him. She smiled shyly and did her best to fight the blush that was spreading across her cheeks.

"Hello Hinata-chan!" shouted Naruto boisterously, despite his slight fatigue, "I thought you'd be doing something with your team right now."

Hinata shook her head. "No, Kurenai-sensei gave us the day off when she heard that you were going to teach me."

"Really?" asked Naruto.

"W-well," said Hinata, fidgeting slightly, "She gave me the day off, and then decided it wouldn't be fair to not do the same thing for Kiba-kun and Shino-kun. Although…Kiba-kun seemed a little cross when he found out."

"Hmm," mused Naruto, "I wonder why. He got the day off and winter missions are almost always boring. You'd think he'd be happy."

"I-it wasn't that Naruto-kun," Hinata replied quickly, "He was um…irritated when he found out you were going to teach me."

"Huh?" Naruto turned that thought over in his head for a little bit. For some reason, his little Q&A session with Tsunade the previous day kept coming to mind. Naruto's mood darkened slightly. _Jeez, does everyone think I'm like that damn Ero-sennin?_

"Well," Naruto looked down at the clothes he was wearing. They were the came clothes he had been wearing when he had been brought into the hospital. Albeit, without the bloodstains. Of course, this meant that there were holes punched all over them. "I have to go home and change first. How about meeting me for lunch at Ichiraku at around noon and we'll go from there?"

"A-alright," agreed Hinata, fidgeting again. Even if it wasn't really a date, the thought of being asked to lunch by Naruto still put butterflies in her stomach.

Naruto rummaged through the confines of his apartment, seeking his best remaining set of clothing. As he looked, he thought about what had happened. _I asked Hinata out to lunch. It almost sounds like a date._ To his surprise, Naruto felt a slight blush spread across his face. He stopped short for a moment then shook his head. _Nah._

* * *

Hinata went home to fetch the large bag of water balloons she had bought the previous night. As she walked through the halls of her large, but quiet home, she couldn't help but feel giddy at the prospect of training with Naruto. It was an old dream of hers that she had had since her days back in the ninja academy. She had been disappointed that she couldn't be on Naruto's team. However, Kiba and Shino had always been good friends to her and looked out for her on missions.

_And if I can learn this technique,_ thought Hinata, _I won't have to worry about holding them back ever again._ The idea that her teammates would actually be able to depend on her and that she wouldn't be unworthy of their trust buoyed Hinata's spirit almost as much as the prospect of training with Naruto.

Hinata opened the door to her room and was about to go inside. "Hinata-sama," said a soft voice behind her.

With a surprised squeak, Hinata spun around to see her cousin standing behind her. "Neji-niisan," she said nervously. After his fight with Naruto and especially after the mission to retrieve Sasuke, Neji had been behaving differently towards her. He was more friendly and warmer than before. Hinata was still getting used to his new personality. After so many years of feeling barely concealed hostility whenever Neji so much as looked her way and almost being killed by him during their fight, Hinata couldn't get over her habitual wariness so easily. Despite the fact that he had indeed changed for the better, Hinata still couldn't stop feeling a little nervous around her cousin.

"Shouldn't you be out with your team?" Neji inquired gently.

"Kurenai-sensei gave us the day off," explained Hinata.

Neji nodded in understanding. "What are you going to do then?"

Hinata fidgeted nervously. She wasn't sure how Neji was going to take this piece of news. "U-um, N-Naruto-kun is g-going to t-teach me a new technique. I-I'm supposed to meet with him at lunch."

Neji's eyebrows went up. "And you believe you can learn this technique?"

Hinata looked down at her feet. "I-I'm not so s-sure. B-but still, I want to try. If I can learn this jutsu, then I can be more help to my friends instead of holding them back."

Neji rested a hand on Hinata's shoulder. Feeling Hinata flinch at his touch, Neji changed his mind. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled the trembling girl into a gentle, yet firm embrace. Looking over her shoulder, Neji smiled gently. "Hinata-sama," he said softly, "I was wrong to ever think that you were a spoiled child of the head family. You have every right to be afraid of me. But I apologize for all the wrongs I have done you. I am not worthy to call you my family."

Hinata's trembling ceased and to Neji's surprise, he felt the embrace returned. "Thank you Neji-niisan," replied Hinata, "I am happy and proud to call you my family."

They stepped apart from one another and looked at each other. For once, Hinata was not avoiding her cousin's intense gaze. She instead returned if firmly and smiled easily at him. "I will try my hardest to do this," she said.

Neji nodded. "You had better go then. You don't want to keep Naruto waiting."

Hinata nodded and went into her room to retrieve the balloons. After coming out, she bowed slightly to Neji before heading back the way she came. "Wait," Neji shouted after her, "Have you told Hiashi-sama about this?"

"N-no," replied Hinata, looking over her shoulder. Neji could see the fear in her eyes. He understood his cousin's feelings. For whatever reason, the people of the village, their family included, seemed to look down on Naruto. They had every reason to fear that Hinata's father would be opposed to Naruto training her.

"Even if it means facing his displeasure," said Neji, "It would be better if you told him outright, rather than him eventually forcing that information out of you. When you do tell Hiashi-sama, I will support you."

Hinata nodded again and the fear in her eyes lessened. "Thank you Neji-niisan." Hinata rushed down to the hall, not wanting to be late for her meeting with Naruto. Neji smiled after her.

"Good luck, Hinata-sama."

Hinata arrived early at the Ichiraku ramen stand. As she came to a stop and looked around, she heard her name being shouted over the general murmur of the crowd. "Hey! Hinata-chan!" Waving madly, Naruto dashed through the street, dodging around other pedestrians as he did. He came to a screeching halt the instant before he would have otherwise slammed smack into the girl.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." Hinata gave him her best smile. Naruto returned it with a grin.

"Let's eat, then we'll get to work." He said. They both ducked into the stand and took a seat at the stools therein.

* * *

Little while later, the two made their way down the street towards the academy. Casting a dubious eye up at the sky, Naruto noticed that it was starting to cloud over. "Looks like it'll snow again," he remarked.

Hinata glanced upwards herself, only to blink as a snowflake landed in her eye. "It appears that it has already begun," she observed.

"And not a moment too soon," said Naruto as they stopped outside the academy's gate.

As they wandered through the building's halls, Naruto couldn't help but remember the years he had spent in the place, especially all the lessons he had had with Iruka. _Speaking of Iruka-sensei,_ thought Naruto, _I should have lunch with him some time._ He shrugged the thought off and continued on his way, Hinata following behind him.

The two came to a halt outside the teachers' room. "Um, Hinata," said Naruto.

"Y-yes," said Hinata, surprised that he was talking to her.

"Um, do you think you could find Iruka-sensei?" he asked, "We need to ask him if it's okay to use the indoor practice halls."

"Alright," agreed Hinata. Making the necessary signs, she activated her Byakugan. After a moment of searching, Hinata was able to pick out the location of their former teacher.

"He's in the classroom down the hall," she said, "It appears that the class is just ending, so we won't be interrupting anything if we go talk with him."

"Let's go," exclaimed Naruto, trotting off down the hall, Hinata following after him.

Though he had been surprised to see the two of them together, Iruka was more than happy to allow Naruto and Hinata use of one of the many indoor training rooms in the academy. Stopping at one of the bathrooms along the way, Naruto took the opportunity to fill several of the balloons that Hinata had brought with water.

Inside the training room, Naruto instructed Hinata in what she had to do.

"The first thing you need to is generate a controlled amount of chakra through your hand," explained Naruto, "Just like you would do for tree climbing. You need to release it at a consistent rate, just like you would for walking on water. And finally, you need to use your control to use the chakra to spin the water inside the balloon."

Naruto held up one of the recently filled balloons. He concentrated for a moment. "Just…like…this…" The rubber skin of the balloon suddenly started to bulge in every direction until the whole thing exploded, sending a shower of water through the air.

Hinata blinked and looked closely at Naruto's hand. "Um, could you do that again Naruto-kun?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Uh, sure." He picked up another water balloon. He understood what Hinata was doing a moment later. The veins around her eyes were beginning to bulge as she brought her family's blood limit into play. _She must be using the Byakugan to see what's going on inside the balloon._ He shrugged the thought off and once again used his chakra to explode the balloon. Hinata gasped. _She must understand,_ he thought, _If__ she's figured it out already, then this'll be easy for her._

"Now it's your turn, Hinata-chan," said Naruto, as he handed the girl one of the balloons, "Go ahead and start trying." He sat down and leaned back against the wall of the training hall. He sat back and watched as the girl focused on the. From where he was, he could see the balloon as it shifted around in her hand from the force of the water spinning inside. Already, he could see that she was starting to make the balloon stretch in different directions. _I knew this would be easy for her. Second phase is probably where she's going to encounter the most trouble._

Hinata had been going at it for over an hour nonstop, focusing on the same balloon she had started with. Suddenly, the doors to the practice hall burst open. Kiba, with Akamaru riding in his jacket, came to a screeching halt just past the threshold. Looking around wildly, he caught Naruto's eye and immediately met the blond ninja's baffled look with his glare. A moment later, Shino arrived, albeit in a much more sedate manner.

Hinata looked up from the balloon. "Kiba-kun…Shino-kun?" She looked at them, rather surprised by their sudden appearance.

Kiba glared at Naruto as Akamaru growled menacingly from his resting place in Kiba's jacket. "What do you want," groaned Naruto as he got to his feet.

"I just think that there are better things that Hinata could be doing with her time than learning some technique from _you_," Kiba growled.

Shino traded a sedate glance with Hinata. "He insisted that I come with him," was all that he said.

"And what's wrong with that?" snarled Naruto at Kiba.

"Considering the kind of techniques you like to use," retorted Kiba, "I think you should be ashamed of teaching a lady like Hinata something like that."

Naruto was once again confused, so he mulled over it for a few moments. The delay in his answer was starting to irritate Kiba even more. Then it occurred to Naruto. _A lady like Hinata…_ He blanched. So his guess earlier in the day had been right. He looked furiously at Kiba. "JUST WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?" he bellowed madly, "I'M NOT SOME PERVERT LIKE THAT ERO-SENNIN!"

"Um Shino-kun," Hinata murmured to her teammate, "Shouldn't we stop them?"

Shino merely looked at her. "Don't worry," he said, "They'll get over it in a minute." He turned back to watching the confrontation between Naruto and Kiba.

_Doesn't he remember when I used the Rasengan to_... A light went on in Naruto's head. _...That's right, he wasn't there when I used it on Sasuke_. But still, not knowing was no reason for Kiba to be behaving in this fashion. "If you want to know so badly," hissed Naruto, pulling up his right sleeve, "Then I'd be glad to show you what I'm teaching Hinata-chan."

Kiba growled once again. His growl was echoed by Akamaru, who leapt out of Kiba's jacket and positioned himself next to his master as Kiba lowered himself into attack position. The tension rose to the point where the air in the room seemed to be crackling.

"Oh no," whispered Hinata. She was suddenly assailed by the memory of what she had seen when Naruto had happened to the tree that Naruto had used the technique on. _What if he hits Kiba-kun with that._ "W-wait Naruto-kun," she stepped between the two quarrelling boys.

"K-K-Kiba-kun," she stammered, "I understand that y-you might be angry. B-but p-please don't do this. I've seen what this technique can do." She looked down at her feet, "It's very f-frightening."

She turned to look at Naruto. "Naruto-kun," she said, "Please don't use it on him. Th-this is just a mis-misunderstanding and I don't want to see Kiba-kun hurt over something so small."

For a moment, she was caught off guard. Naruto was looking down at the floor. He seemed ashamed of himself. _Hinata-chan's right,_ he thought morosely, _at this point, I don't have enough control to do the Rasengan at anything less than full power. And as irritating as Dog-Boy may be, I couldn't put him through that._ Once again, his expression became thoughtful.

Shino watched calmly from the sidelines. He hadn't realized that Hinata had grown so bold. Looking at her, he wondered if she had changed. It was either that, or she had _very_ good reason to intervene in such an open manner. Shino examined her and realized that her expressions and mannerisms had changed much. She stuttered less, but she seemed just as nervous as she always had when she was carefully trying to break up one of his and Kiba's arguments. The only time she would ever be this firm was if she thought that things would get out of hand in a rather dangerous way. Was the technique that Naruto was teaching her that perilous?

Naruto suddenly got it. "It's alright, Hinata-chan," he said. Standing up, he gave her a reassuring smile. Then his face grew stern as he looked over her shoulder at Kiba. "But I still have to show Dog-Boy what I plan on teaching if only to get him off my back."

Hinata met Naruto's eyes. She saw no trace of his earlier anger. _I believe in Naruto-kun,_ she thought firmly as she nodded at him and stepped out from between the two boys, _I believe he won't hurt Kiba-kun._

Naruto held out his right hand, palm up. "This is what I'm teaching her." Swirling chakra condensed in his palm, spinning rapidly, forming something that looked like a miniature typhoon. The whirling sphere of chakra hovered steadily over his hand. Kiba stared at it with unconcealed awe. Even Shino found his eyes rooted to the chakra ball.

With a sigh, Naruto relaxed and dispersed the sphere. "Hinata-chan was right. Right now I don't have the kind of control that would let me use that technique against you without hurting you badly, so I'm going to let you off the hook, for now."

"W-what was that?" asked Kiba.

"The technique passed down by the Yondaime Hokage," replied Naruto, grinning from ear to ear, "Rasengan!"

* * *

Traveling along the forest path was much slower than leaping through the trees, but at times like this, the two travelers found this mode of transportation much more appreciable. The two wore identical dark-brown cloaks draped over their shoulders, so that the folds of fabric enclosed their bodies completely, shielding them from the winter's cold. The broad-brimmed basket hats the two wore over their heads kept the falling snow at bay while obscuring their faces. Though the snow was deep, the two of them seemed to walk above it, their strides leaving no trace that they had ever passed that way.

The wall of foliage that dominated either side of the path finally gave way as the two travelers found themselves standing on a tall bluff overlooking the wall that wound its way around the village of Konohagakure. The shorter of the two stepped to the edge of the cliff. "So this is where he's at," he mused, the voice of a young boy coming out from under the broad hat. The hilt of a sword could be seen protruding out of the neck of his cloak and over his shoulder. It was the only visible weapon either of them carried.

"According to Kotaro-kun, he's from this village," replied the boy's companion, the taller of the two, his voice sounding just as youthful.

"After all this time chasing the guy around in circles, he would come back here," said the shorter one with a snort.

"In any case, doing it here will save us a great deal of legwork," remarked the taller one.

The shorter one laughed sharply. "I suppose so. But we'll still travel a fair distance with his head. The guy had the stupidity to get plenty of people pissed off at him."

"True true," agreed the taller, his tone pleasantly mild, "There is no point in delaying then. Let us finish before he gets the chance to leave."

"Alright then," agreed the short one simply. With one hand, he lifted up the brim of his hat ever so slightly, revealing a pair of amber, cat-like eyes that glinted with a combination of malice and amusement. "I hope that he proves somewhat interesting. Otherwise it'll hardly be worth our time to kill him."

"In any case," commented the tall one as they began to walk again, "This village should be interesting regardless of how well the hunt goes." He turned to look at his companion. "I hear that one of the villagers is even named after you."

The short one snorted derisively. "I could care less about an Uchiha." The evil smirk on his face widened. "There is only one person who interests me in this village. Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

AN: This was less than half the length of my first chapter. Of course, there's good reason for that. First off, I wanted to post this sooner, rather than later. Originally, this was only the first half of what I had planned on being the second chapter. But rather than write something that long and post it later, I wanted to do it now. Secondly, I just couldn't resist the cliffhanger opportunity posting it as is presented.

Our two new arrivals on the scene, who show up at the very end of the chapter, are two of the borrowed characters I mentioned earlier. These characters are going to play a very large and involved role in the plot not much later on. In fact, I pretty much designed this entire fiction around how them, not that this actually makes them the main characters. In fact, they are going to be taking on a rather antagonistic role.

My second note is on the concept of having Naruto teach Hinata the Rasengan. While this is perhaps not the most original idea (then again, I haven't read all that many fics where Naruto does something like this), what follows is perhaps my most original development yet. In later chapters, Hinata's learning of the Rasengan is going to produce very different results than what it did for Naruto.

And finally, there is the baffling array of circumstances surrounding the Kyuubi's absence. Ultimately, this isn't all that big a deal and will probably be resolved a couple of chapters from now. And when you finally find out what's going on, it's going to be one of those facefault moments.

I hope you like the fic thus far. I also hope everyone has the patience to stick with me through the boring parts until we get to the real action. Until then, farewell.


	3. Grudges of the Past

Disclaimer: Not gonna bother.

**Chapter 3: Grudges of the Past**

AN: And in record time comes the latest addition in the Tenkage storyline. As I have said before, don't expect all updates to be this fast. I've got to get back to work on My RK and Eva stories and finish those off. This chapter finally satisfies the Naruto fan's insatiable craving for action. And there will be action aplenty, as well as the return of an old villain. As to why this fic is called Tenkage, well…we'll get to that in a later chapter. A much later chapter. In a lot of good books, you don't find out until the middle why a book is called what it's called. Just be patient and the title will be self-explanatory…very self-explanatory.

* * *

Gate duty was perhaps the most loathed mission a ninja in the village could land. It was hour after hour of mind numbing drudgery. All you ever did was stand and watch and wait for somebody, anybody to try and enter the village. Of course, what really made it so maddening was that a person just couldn't do something to keep themselves occupied while there was no one there. Oh no, this was a ninja village and a ninja on duty has to always be alert. With these circumstances, it was no wonder that any ninja who landed gate duty for the day was exceptionally cross.

Thus, the guard's eyebrow twitched in irritation as he noticed to figures heading along the road toward the village. They wore broad basket hats and were enveloped in the thick cloaks used by people who were crazy enough to travel in winter. The chuunin on duty wanted to kill those two, more than anything else. What did they think they were doing? They were coming up to a gate, his gate, on a day when nobody should've had any business being out. They would have to answer questions, fill out forms. It was early evening and his shift would be over soon. Now it looked like he might be staying overtime. This just wasn't fair. It made the unfortunate shinobi almost want to put a kunai to his own throat.

As he watched them close in on the gate, the guard found his eyes drawn to the short figure. With his keen sight, he could easily spot the hilt of the sword that protruded over the traveler's right shoulder. The blade was obviously slung across his back, as most ninjas carried it. Of course, that didn't mean the boy, and apparently he was a boy, was a ninja. As short as he was, it would have been insane for him to try and wear a sword around his waist. Even taller samurai with exceptionally long swords did the same thing.

"State your business," the guard said flatly. The runt didn't give any indication that he had even heard the man. He did come to a stop though, which meant that he at least wasn't trying to force his way into the village.

"Of course," replied the taller traveler. The chuunin blinked in surprise. He had all but forgotten about the second person and probably wouldn't have given him a thought if he hadn't spoken. The taller person's voice gave the indication that he too was young. The young man went on to explain. "We are scouts from a merchant caravan in the next town over. Our headman suggested that we do some trading in Konohagakure while we were in the vicinity. He asked the two of us to investigate the venue before we came."

"And why would you need to do that?" asked the guard. He may have been bored, but he knew his business. Merchant caravans coming in and setting up a bazaar in the village were not unheard of. However, they usually only came for large events like holidays and festivals. This seemed an unusually random time of year for a caravan to come through. Sending scouts to ahead to investigate their next spot was a common practice among traveling merchants. However, this meant that such an excuse would be excellent cover for anyone trying to infiltrate the village.

"We would like to make sure that we offer wares not supplied by the local purveyors, both to attract the villagers' interest and to make sure we aren't in competition with the local vendors," replied the traveler cheerfully, "This is also a useful opportunity for us to see if any of the native products of this village might earn profit elsewhere."

The guard pondered the answer for a moment. The young man's reply had certainly been correct, but that didn't mean he was telling the truth. It was easy enough to know that much about merchant operations. However, the way the young man spoke and the way that he carried himself… His posture, manner, and speech all indicated that he was indeed merchant born. Also, none of the wards and seals on and around the gate detected a genjutsu of any kind, which meant the two weren't using a jutsu to disguise themselves. The guard sighed.

"Alright, just come with me and fill out a few forms and you can be your way." He stopped and looked back at the short traveler. "But what's with the sword."

"The fact that it is winter," replied the short lad, "Does not mean that there is no risk of attack. It makes sense to take certain precautions."

The guard nodded. "Alright then, follow me."

* * *

Hinata was exhausted as she headed home. Even though she had been able to see what she needed to do with her Byakugan, a whole day of trying had yet to yield any success in bursting the water balloon. After the misunderstanding with Kiba had been cleared up, he had let her practice for a while longer before putting an end to the session himself. Despite his reassurances that she was much farther along than he had been at this stage, Hinata couldn't help but feel depressed at her lack of results.

What was more, her hand was numb from channeling so much chakra through it. She could barely summon the strength to close her fingers. With a sigh, Hinata realized that she had a lot more training to do before she was ready to master this technique. _Training…_ Why did that word make her uneasy all of a sudden? Hinata came to a stop on the road to the Hyuuga manor. Why did she feel like she had forgotten something important?

…_OH NO!_ It hit Hinata like a ton of bricks. _I was supposed to go home and train with father and Hanabi-chan this evening!_ She had been so occupied by Naruto's teaching her that she had completely forgotten about it.

Hinata broke into a run, or at least something that resembled a run. It was all she could do to keep from tripping and falling flat on her face. The training had taken more out of her than she had realized. She rushed through the front gate and into the entrance hall, kicking off her shoes as she dashed through the door.

By the time Hinata arrived at their family's main training hall, she was gasping for breath and sweating heavily. Frantically, she slid the door open and went into the hall.

"Father…" she gasped, before sinking to her knees.

Hyuuga Hiashi was seated at the far end of the training hall. There was a light sheen of sweat from earlier training across his face. However, his body was composed and his breathing even.

Not so for Hanabi. Hinata's younger sister had sunk to her knees in front of her father, gasping and sweating in much the same way that Hinata was. The only difference was that Hanabi's fatigue was due to the intense exercise she had obviously been going through before Hinata had arrived. As Hinata entered, Hanabi turned to regard her elder sibling.

"Hinata." Hiashi's voice was like steel, strong, powerful, but at the same time, cold. "Come here," he beckoned.

Swallowing her fear, Hinata did her best to compose herself as she walked towards her father. She knelt in front of him. His expression did not change. "Hinata, why are you so late?" he asked evenly.

"I am sorry father," replied Hinata, "I had forgotten about our training."

"Why did you forget?" Hiashi inquired, his voice still like iron.

"I was training on my own and lost track of time," replied Hinata.

Hiashi's eyebrow lifted. "What training was this?" he asked carefully.

Hinata hesitated. She knew better than to try and lie to her father. Even though she was afraid of his reaction, she knew she had to tell him the truth. "Naruto-kun was teaching me a new technique."

"I thought I had told you in the past not to associate with that boy," said Hiashi, his voice growing colder, "Such behavior reflects poorly on our clan."

"I-I…" Hinata struggled for an answer.

"Why did you disobey my order?" Hiashi's tone was getting dangerous, "Answer me, Hinata."

If anything, it made it even more impossible for Hinata to answer. Her mouth refused to move and her mind spun in circles as she tried to come up with a reason why she had disobeyed her father. The nature of the disobedience was unimportant in her mind. The fact that she had disobeyed him at all, in anything, was foremost in both her thoughts and her fears.

Hinata was ready to try and make herself as small as possible, when the memory of Naruto encouraging her in the chuunin exams came to mind. When Neji had said it was impossible for her to change herself, Naruto helped her to prove him wrong. Naruto had been right then. And just like she couldn't let Neji dictate who she was or what she could do, she had to show her father that she was capable of making her own decisions for herself.

Hiashi's eyes widened in surprise when Hinata's trembling began to lessen. "Well," he prodded.

"I don't understand why," Hinata said, her voice quiet, but even, "I never understood why everyone hates Naruto-kun. I never understood why you don't want me to see him, to talk with him, to be with him. I don't see what he did that was so wrong. I am sorry father, but I cannot obey such an order."

She met her father's eyes. Hiashi was stunned that she would talk back to him so blatantly. This was Hinata? This was the girl who had always been so meek, so timid? How did she become so bold? For a moment, emotions warred within him. Part of Hiashi felt proud that his daughter was finally starting to gain confidence in herself. But another, larger part was furious that this shy but polite girl was defying his will so blatantly. In the end, his anger won out.

Hinata recoiled as the back of her father's hand lashed against her cheek. The force of the slap knocked the weary girl onto her side. Hiashi stood over her, ice-cold fury pouring out of every inch of him. "Your disobedience will not be tolerated. Your actions threaten to bring shame to our family. If this course of action continues, I will have no choice but to have you sealed."

Hinata felt a chill permeate throughout her body. Fear gripped her in a fist so tight that for a brief moment, she even forgot to breath. Even Hanabi, who had been watching the entire exchange in quiet amazement, could not help but gasp at the ruthless proclamation. To threaten Hinata with the seal of the branch family…their father must have truly been angry.

"It is not for you to understand," growled Hiashi, "It is your duty as a member of this family to obey. You have no right to question my commands.

"You may have indeed gotten stronger since the time of the chuunin exams, but your overall performance is still an embarrassment to us all. And now you choose to sully our reputation further by associating with that…boy. Have you forgotten everything I have taught you about our clan?" Hiashi demanded.

Hinata finally managed to calm down enough to start breathing again. Shakily, she got back up on her knees and faced her father, looking pointedly at his feet. She felt the intense heat of her own anger filling her. What had Naruto done to deserve such treatment? Why was he singled out among all the other people in this village? He had never done anything to hurt Konoha. He loved this place. He cared enough that he wanted to become the Hokage.

"If this is what our clan stands for," replied Hinata, her voice low and angry, "Then I want no part of it."

Hanabi gaped at her sister. _Is she trying to get consigned to the branch family?_ Questioning their father was one thing. Disobeying him was another. Outright defiance like this was akin to suicide!

And still Hinata wasn't finished. "Yes. I would shame this family. I would bring disgrace upon our name. I would gladly run the reputation of the Hyuuga clan into the ground if it meant doing the _right_ thing."

Hiashi could no longer contain himself. A powerful kick launched Hinata across the room. Even as she gasped from the pain, she saw father following through with his attack, following her flight, with his hands in position to attack once he closed again. Chakra flared as the man activated his Byuakugan.

"No!" Her previous weariness forgotten, Hanabi shout to her feet and dashed after her father who was chasing down his still airborne daughter. Hanabi couldn't understand what was going on that was making her father behave so irrationally. But she couldn't sit by and watch as her family tore itself apart.

In all the times she could remember, Hanabi had always been seen as superior to her sister by the other members of their family. She had defeated Hinata in all of their sparing matches. She lasted longer in training. She learned the clan's techniques much more quickly. Everything Hinata could do, Hanabi could do better, faster, stronger. And yet, Hanabi knew the truth. She saw it in how her sister calmly accepted any taunts that Hanabi had ever thrown her way. She saw the truth in the compassion with which Hinata treated her whenever she injured herself. Hanabi knew that Hinata held back and took the brunt of the family's unreasonable anger for her sister's sake. Hanabi knew the truth. Hinata was strong.

And the man that was now attacking her sister with such ferocity was not her father. This wasn't the firm yet gentle man that had guided Hanabi through all of her lessons. This wasn't the father that they ate dinner with every night, who comforted Hanabi during her nightmares, who encouraged her even as he criticized her sister. What had happened to make him so angry?

Hinata hit the ground hard and skidded to a stop. Too tired from her earlier training and too stunned by her father's attack, she couldn't find the strength to move as she watched the man who had raised her advanced, murder in his eyes. Standing over her, Hiashi raised his hand, which began to glow with barely contained chakra. One strike and it would all be over. Hinata could only watch as the hand descended.

"Hiashi-sama! Stop!" A blur interposed itself between Hinata and her angry father. What happened next was too fast for Hinata to see. When they halted, she realized what had happened. Neji had sunk onto one knee to place himself within the arc of Hiashi's strike while moving between the man and his daughter. Neji's right hand had crossed in front of his body to catch Hiashi's arm and swing it out to the side, while at the same time, he struck with two fingers on his left, piercing one of Hiashi's tenketsu and disrupting the flow of chakra to his hand.

"Hiashi-sama," said Neji, "I also do not know why you dislike Naruto so. However, please do not direct you anger at your daughter. Hinata is doing what she believes is best."

Neji looked up into his uncle's eyes. "Having fought Naruto, I know that he is a fine person. He saved me from my anger and brought me out of darkness. I trust that what he is doing with Hinata-sama now is both in her and the clan's best interests."

The veins around Hiashi's eyes receded as he regarded his nephew. With but a thought, Hiashi could have activated the seal on Neji's forehead and brought the young man to his knees or even killed him. He knew that Neji knew this as well. And yet Neji did not show a trace of fear, only determination.

"What do you think you are doing?" Hiashi demanded.

"I am defending the future of this clan." Neji did not give an inch.

If Neji's behavior was shocking, then Hanabi's actions were downright unreal. The girl ducked behind Neji to help her sister up off the ground. As Hanabi partially supported Hinata's weight, she stared fearfully at her father. "I don't understand what is happening," Hanabi said quietly, "But you're scaring me, father."

Hiashi's gaze softened as he regarded his youngest and favorite daughter. Pulling away from Neji, Hiashi turned away. "Get out." His voice was low but his tone was like iron, telling the three behind him that he would allow no argument.

Neji and Hanabi supported Hinata jointly as they helped her from the room. Hinata cast a final glance over her shoulder to see her father sitting cross-legged on the floor, beginning his meditation.

The three of them went into one of the manor's common rooms. There, Neji and Hanabi helped Hinata settle into one of the couches in the room. "Are you alright, Hinata-sama?" asked Neji. Hinata gave him a small nod as Hanabi climbed up onto the couch next to her.

Neji kept his thoughts to himself. Neither Hinata nor Hanabi had anything to say. Hinata simply seemed stunned by the turn of events. She had never seen her father behave so violently. She sighed sadly. Getting to her feet, Hinata headed to the door. "I need to go for a walk," she said quietly. A moment later, she was gone. Hanabi decided to follow her elder sister.

Neji sighed as he watched them go. He wondered what it was that had enraged Hiashi so.

* * *

Naruto slumped into the snow covered ground, sweat pouring down his face. He knew he couldn't afford to stay for much longer. He didn't want another lecture from Tsunade after all. He was feeling restless for some reason. After training with Hinata all afternoon, Naruto couldn't stay still. So after dinner, he went out to his usual spot to do some training.

Looking up, Naruto simply watched the snow as it continued to fall. He sighed. He liked summer so much better. At least then, the sky was clear at night and he didn't have to worry about freezing himself half to death if h trained until he dropped. Naruto was so preoccupied with his thoughts, he was only barely aware of his surroundings.

* * *

"It appears that we have finally found our prey," the taller stranger remarked. His short companion nodded. He continued. "We could kill him now and Uzumaki would be none the wiser."

"Not yet," interjected his shorter companion, "I want to see how this plays out."

"Are you sure?" inquired the tall one.

"Yes," replied the shorter one, "I want to see what it is about Uzumaki that makes our master see him as so special."

The taller shrugged. "As you wish then."

The short one twitched and grinned. "Well, it appears that we'll be having additional company soon."

* * *

Naruto was distracted from his reverie by the sound of snow crunching underfoot. Looking up, he saw Hinata approaching. Following behind her was a girl who couldn't have been more than eight years old. Her black hair trailed down past her shoulders, draping over the thick winter jacket she wore. Her eyes were the same pearl white as Hinata's, marking her as another of the Hyuuga.

"What are you doing here Hinata?" asked Naruto, genuinely surprised by her appearance.

"F-father and I had a f-fight," replied Hinata, "I just wanted to get out for a while."

"Who is this?" asked Naruto, pointing to the girl behind Hinata.

Hinata stepped aside to give Naruto a clearer view. "This is Hanabi-chan, my sister."

"Oh," replied Naruto, not really knowing what to say.

"Onee-chan," said Hanabi, looking up at her sister, "Is this your boyfriend?"

"Huh!" Naruto was dumbstruck. Hinata felt her face go bright red as both teenagers tried to get their thoughts in order.

"W-w-well…um…" stammered a flustered Hinata, caught between wanting to say both no and yes. Naruto's mouth simply flapped up and down, unable to force a single word past his traitor lips. Both of them were completely flummoxed by young Hanabi's question. But they both returned to reality when they heard shrill giggles explode from within the girl.

"That was funny," she exclaimed as she watched them, "You two are too much." Hanabi nearly collapsed in the throes of her laughter.

Naruto had to stop himself from sighing in relief. Then he began to laugh to. "Heh! Good one Hanabi-chan."

Though Hinata was somewhat disappointed that Naruto considered the prospect of a relationship with her a joke, she couldn't help but laugh. Hanabi's little joke had indeed lifted her spirits. Hinata allowed herself to relax and laugh along with the other two.

* * *

"They seem to be enjoying themselves," commented the tall one amusedly.

"Shhhh." He was silenced by his shorter companion. "The show's just beginning." Amber eyes glinted with eagerness and an evil smirk crossed his face.

* * *

The three of them rested under the cover of a tree, talking softly. Little Hanabi was quite taken with Naruto and had begun to start clinging to his arm. Naruto blushed, unused to such a blatant display of affection. But he didn't appear to mind too much.

They talked about different things. Naruto spoke about his missions, usually with a slant to put him in a heroic light. Both Hinata and Hanabi couldn't help but giggle at Naruto's exaggerated account of his exploits.

He was currently midway into his retelling of the mission in the nation of Tea. "Anyway, after I saved that idiot Sasuke and Sakura-chan from those rain ninjas underwater and carried them both to shore, we found Idate right away. He was being attacked by this really mean and ugly ninja…what was his name again." Naruto stopped and pondered it for a moment. "Aoi…or something like that."

Naruto's running commentary was interrupted by a sharp whistling noise. Instinctively, he pulled Hanabi against himself and threw himself into Hinata at the same time, taking all three of them out of the way as a set of six senbon thudded into the trunk of tree behind them. A sharp laugh rang out across the field. Looking up from where he crouched over the two girls, Naruto could see that the wood of the tree was turning gray at the points where the needles hit. _They're poisoned._

"Speak of the devil and you will hear the fluttering of his wings." A tall man was standing perched on one of the three, scratch that, two stumps in the center of the clearing. The man was clad in a black, skintight outfit. His head sported short, green hair and gleaming violet eyes. Over his forehead was the protector marked with the sign of the village of Hidden Rain. Finally, there was the umbrella he carried on his back. There was no mistaking the man.

"Aoi?" Naruto blinked in surprise.

"That's right," growled the green-haired jounin, "I am here to repay you for the kindness you showed me in Tea Country."

"Um…" Naruto's eyes were closed as he continued to process the information. "Aren't you dead?"

"No," replied Aoi, a manic gleam appearing in his eyes, "I survived. But thanks to you, I was expelled from Amagakure. However, I think they might forgive me if I bring back your head." The former rain ninja grinned insanely.

Naruto placed himself in front of Hinata and Hanabi, dropping into a fighting stance as he did so. "Bring it on loser!" Despite his outward confidence, Naruto was somewhat concerned. _Damn,_ he thought, _I'm low on chakra after all that extra training I did tonight. I've got one, maybe two Rasengans left in me. And that's not counting any extra tricks I might have to use. Looks like I'll have to fight smart for once._

Aoi leapt down from the stump and hurtled at them. "Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan," Naruto shouted at the two girls, "Go get Kakashi-sensei or someone, anyone." He rushed Aoi, drawing a kunai as he did so.

Aoi reached up over his shoulder with his right hand. Grabbing the handle of his umbrella, he brought it over his shoulder, down and across his chest. As he and Naruto closed, Aoi whipped the umbrella in a powerful backhanded swing that would have had the potential to break Naruto's ribs. Naruto leapt up over the strike and into the air. His evasion was a mistake, however. As Aoi continued his swing, his left hand came about, revealing the three senbon he had drawn while Naruto's attention was focused on the umbrella. Without pause, he hurtled them at his helpless prey. Caught in midair, Naruto was unable to dodge as the venomous needles pierced his flesh.

But Aoi's cry of victory was cut short when Naruto disappeared in a burst of smoke, revealing the short stump he had left in his place. Aoi had only a second to register the fact of the Kawarimi before Naruto burst up out of the snow at Aoi's feet, kunai going for the green-haired ninja's throat.

But Aoi wasn't a jounin for nothing as his superbly swift reflexes revealed. Leaning back, he just barely avoided being grazed in the chin by Naruto's kunai. At the same time, he lashed out with a foot, kicking the unfortunate boy in the stomach and sending him flying back. Naruto landed on his back and rolled a couple of times before coming to a stop.

With a groan, Naruto got back on his feet. _Damn-it!_ he thought angrily. Already his breathing was starting to get ragged. The ache from the kick he had just received also continued to plague him. Naruto realized that he was in the worst possible position for a fight of this caliber. His chakra was drained from his earlier training and his stamina wasn't what it used to be. Naruto was beginning to feel his limits. Without Kyuubi's power, he was terribly vulnerable. _Where's that damn fox when I need him?_

"Naruto-kun!" exclaimed Hinata, running up to his side, "Are you alright?" Hanabi came up behind her sister.

"Hinata-chan," hissed Naruto as they got close, "What are you doing here, I told you to go get help."

"But Naruto-kun," Hinata was dumbstruck.

"Please," begged Naruto, his eyes wide, "It would kill me if anything happened to you two. Please go and get help."

Hinata was shocked by the fear she saw in those eyes. She knew for a fact that even if he was at a disadvantage, Naruto would never let his fear of an enemy show. So what was the fear she saw in his eyes now?

Naruto continued to plea for her cooperation. "Please, Hinata-chan. I couldn't live with myself if you two get hurt." He hid his fear as he looked in Aoi's direction. "This bastard wants me. As long as I'm still here he'll let the two of you get away." Then Hinata realized that Naruto wasn't afraid of Aoi, he was afraid for them. He was afraid that she and Hanabi might get hurt in the fight.

"Yes!" shouted Aoi, a crazed look on his face as he began to saunter in their direction, "Run away! Run away just as you should do!" His mad eyes turned on Naruto specifically. "Just as you should have done," he snarled. Rage was beginning to replace the glee on his face, though this expression was just as insane as the last.

"Why didn't you run away!" demanded Aoi, "If you had ran away like you were supposed to, the mission wouldn't failed! I wouldn't have suffered!" He jabbed his umbrella in Naruto's direction. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Naruto pushed Hinata and Hanabi out of the way as Aoi closed for his next attack.

* * *

"Awfully irrational," commented the taller of the two observers, "Isn't he?"

"From what Kotaro garnered on this guy," remarked his companion, "He was a bit shaky to begin with. Losing to Uzumaki like he did must've shot his head straight to hell. He's completely lost it."

* * *

Aoi slung another trio of needles in Naruto's direction. Rather than dodge, Naruto crouched down and brought his arms up. Deflecting one needle with his forehead protector and the remaining two with the metal plates sewn into his gloves, the ones Hinata had given him, Naruto completely defended against the attack. His defense caught Aoi off guard.

Expecting Naruto to dodge, rather than block, Aoi had thrown a second trio of needles, each one on a different vector to catch the boy no matter which direction he chose to evade. However, Naruto's defense avoided the trap completely. The orange-clad ninja surged forward, driving his shoulder into Aoi's gut with all the strength he could manage. The former rain nin's feet plowed trenches through the snow as the blow forced him back. Even as he regained his stance, Aoi was again caught off guard as Naruto hurtled a double handful of shuriken after him.

Aoi opened his umbrella and held it up in front of him. A twist of his wrist set the shaft and the open top spinning. The whirling umbrella turned aside all eight shuriken. Aoi realized his error too late as Naruto's foot connected with his left cheek. Opening the umbrella had temporarily blocked Aoi's view of Naruto, enabling Naruto to dodge to and attack from his left. The vicious attack launched Aoi into the air and sent him flying over the snow.

A flick of the jounin's wrist sent the umbrella flying into the air. Shifting his weight, Aoi raised his arms over his head and planted his hands against the ground, turning his impromptu flight into a back handspring coming back up on his feet Aoi spotted the charging Naruto and brought his hands together to perform the necessary seals. "Jouro-Senbon!" Naruto came to a grinding halt as he realized the next attack was coming from over head. Naruto didn't need to look around to realize that the needles were coming at him from every direction.

Naruto grinned and performed his own seal. "Kage-Bunshin-Kakumau-no-jutsu!" The shadow clones appeared, but instead of attacking, they piled up on the real Naruto, creating a dome several bodies thick to protect the original body. The needles impacted with an explosion of snow and smoke as the shadow replicas dissipated from the damage they received. The smoke cleared to reveal that most of Naruto's shadow clones had been destroyed by the attack, but Naruto himself was uninjured.

* * *

"Well," remarked the short watcher dryly, "That was a clever trick. The same old technique used in a new way."

"Being a prankster has apparently instilled a sense of intuitive ingenuity," remarked the taller of the two, "By feeling the flow of battle he can alter old techniques to suit his needs, thus creating new ones on the fly. No wonder the master believes that this boy is capable of becoming the Hokage."

"And he's managed this much without using Kyuubi's power," added the shorter one, "Considering his state of fatigue he is doing exceptionally well."

"Well," commented the taller, "That stamina is what Uzumaki-san is famous for. No matter his state of injury and exhaustion he continues to stand and fight without hesitation. An attack that fails to put him into outright unconsciousness will not be able to keep him down; no matter how much pain it causes him."

"But if things keep up like this," remarked the shorter, "We're going to have to intervene. I don't want Uzumaki to steal our fun."

"I don't think we have to worry about that?" replied the other one.

* * *

Naruto got to his feet, dismissing his remaining shadow clones. Aoi caught his umbrella as it descended. "Why?" he demanded, "Why don't you run away?" Rage was clear across his face.

Naruto frowned. "As long as my friends need me, I won't give up."

"I despise people who don't give up, even when they can't win," growled Aoi.

Naruto blinked. "Huh," he said, "Can't win? What the heck are you talking about you jerk?" Naruto pointed at Aoi. "You're the one who can't win here. So why don't you run away?"

Aoi snarled. Naruto couldn't begin to describe him; the man was more like a rabid animal than a human. _I can't keep this up much longer,_ he thought, _I have to end this now!_

Naruto brought his hands together in the sign. "I've had it with you, you freak!" he shouted, "I'm putting you down for good! Kage-Bunshin-no-jutsu!" The young ninja was enveloped with smoke. The smoke cleared to reveal Naruto and his double. "I'll take care of you now!"

The two Narutos split up and charged Aoi from opposite directions. Aoi grinned in amusement. "This is the best you can do. You should've run away when you could. I'm going to enjoy watching you die." The mad rain-nin put his umbrella away and took up two sets of three senbon. Without pausing, he flung three of the needles at each Naruto. The two of them dodged, coming back together in front of Aoi. Aoi laughed. "You're using your clone as a shield," he yelled as he took up more needles in each hand, "But it won't work!"

Flinging one handful of needles, he struck the Naruto in front. Predictably, the clone vanished in a burst of smoke. The real Naruto plowed through the smoke, coming within striking distance. But Aoi was ready for him. Punching forward, he rammed his other fistful of needles into Naruto's stomach.

Naruto gagged. A spurt of blood erupted from his mouth. "Die," growled Aoi.

To the rain-nin's surprise, Naruto met his eyes and grinned triumphantly. "You really are stupid, aren't you?" The shadow clone exploded into smoke. Sensing movement behind him, Aoi spun around, his eyes widening as the real Naruto thrust his Rasengan at Aoi's stomach.

* * *

"I see," observed the taller one, "He actually created two clones instead of just one and used the smoke to cover his flanking maneuver. He prepared a Rasengan and attacked from behind."

"True," agreed the smaller one, "And it seems he caught Aoi just as the fool ran out of needles." He chuckled. "But Uzumaki has forgotten that this particular ninja has a rather powerful trump card."

* * *

Naruto yelled as he closed with Aoi, preparing to shove his Rasengan into the mad ninja's gut. As focused as he was on his target, Naruto didn't see Aoi's right hand reach behind his back. A low hum filled the air. The next thing Naruto knew, a brilliant golden steak cut across his path of attack, cutting through the Rasengan with frightening ease. At the same time, a powerful electrical jolt surged through Naruto's body, throwing him away from Aoi.

With a cry of pain, Naruto landed on his back, the layer of snow doing little to cushion his impact. For a moment, he was too stunned to move and his vision swam. However, while Naruto was temporarily paralyzed, Aoi did nothing to attack. When he finally regained control of his body, Naruto forced himself into a sitting position. "Damn," he muttered. As his eyes cleared, Naruto felt his stomach drop at the sight in front of him. Aoi held an all too familiar weapon in his hand. "The Raijin sword," he gasped.

Aoi let out a maniacal laugh. "Yes, against the weapon of the Nidaime Hokage, there is no hope! Surrender to your despair and try to flee with your life! That will make it all the more satisfying when I use this blade to take your head!"

Naruto was still too shocked to retort. "But how…?" he muttered to himself, "It's broken. I broke it."

"Now run, little ninja!" yelled Aoi as he laughed, "Run so that I may play with you a little more!"

Naruto simply gritted his teeth and forced himself to his knees, though he was having trouble finding the strength to stand. _Damn it! I can't create anymore chakra right now. It took Sasuke's Chidori just to crack that thing. How can I beat him now?_

"If you won't run like a good little coward," said Aoi, cackling madly, "I'll just have to punish you."

_Crap!_ Naruto realized he was out of options. With his chakra gone and Kyuubi silent, he was completely at Aoi's mercy.

"DIE!" Charging straight for Naruto, Aoi readied his sword for a backhanded slash that would take Naruto's head from his shoulders.

Two kunai flew past either side of Naruto's head. Aoi brought his charge to a halt and jumped back, deflecting both kunai with the Raijin as he did so. Naruto's view of the rain-nin was obscured as someone came between them. Looking up, Naruto found himself staring at Hinata's back.

"Hinata-chan." Naruto was in shock. He had been so focused on the battle that he had forgotten to check to see whether or not Hinata and her sister had escaped. Now he saw that Hinata had not chosen to run like he had asked. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Hanabi-chan will go get help," replied Hinata, "But I can't let you fight alone, Naruto-kun."

"Hinata-chan." Naruto was speechless. He couldn't remember a time when someone would defend him so diligently. There had been that time in the forest, during the chuunin exam. And then there was the time when Tsunade had protected him from Orochimaru. But Naruto had been completely unconscious on both occasions. He couldn't help but feel relieved at the sight of her.

"Hinata-chan," he said softly, "Thank you." Hinata gasped at the remark. Naruto looked up at her. "But whatever you do, please don't die."

"I won't, Naruto-kun," Hinata promised as she activated her Byakugan. Following that, Hinata shifted into the traditional stance for Jyuuken. However, she led with her left hand rather than her right.

Hinata's attention was immediately drawn to the weapon in Aoi's hand. _That's…_

* * *

"Perhaps the tables have turned," observed the tall one.

"I doubt it," replied the short one, "That girl is even more fatigued than Uzumaki was when he began this battle. Furthermore, you'll notice that even though she's right handed (she wears her weapon holsters on that side), she is leading with her left hand."

"The right must have been strained from too much chakra molding," theorized the taller one, "Kotaro-kun did tell us that Uzumaki-san was teaching her the Rasengan."

"Still, it'll be interesting to watch," observed the shorter one, "From the expression on her face, it's apparent that she's realized the true nature of that sword, if you can actually call it that."

"I suppose we can watch a little while longer…"

* * *

Slowly, carefully, Hinata shuffled towards Aoi, attempting to get as close as she possibly could before she struck. _I'm only going to have a few chances at this. I have so little chakra left, I can't afford to miss when I attack._ Again she scooted closer. Aoi drew his arm back, sword poised to strike.

_Closer…_ Hinata shifted again. _Closer…_ Once again she decreased the distance between them. Aoi was grinning madly, but still waiting for her to make the first mover. _Just a little more…_ Hinata took one last shuffling step.

_NOW!_ Both ninjas exploded into motion at the same time. Hinata lunged at Aoi, two fingers on her left hand extended. Aoi struck with a side slash, which Hinata ducked under. The energy from the Raijin sword caused her hair to stand on end as it passed over her head. The strike past, Hinata once again lunged at Aoi, her fingers aiming for one of the tenketsu on his vulnerable arm. Aoi countered with a fierce kick. Thanks to the Byakugan, Hinata easily saw the attack coming and leaned back at the last moment to evade it, forcing her to abort her attack. Aoi brought the sword back around in a downward diagonal slash. Hinata slipped down and to the right while retreating a little further, avoiding the blade, but not the electrical jolt that came from it as it nearly touched her. Aoi thrust the blade at her chest. Hinata dodged left and struck with her left hand, snake-like at his extended arm. She clearly saw his tenketsu and would have closed it had the electrical charge from the sword's near miss not jolted her. As it was, the shock threw off Hinata's aim and her fingers instead struck off to the side of the chakra hole.

Aoi once again tried the back-handed side slash. Hinata jumped up, pulling her legs as high up as she could to try and avoid the attack. Luckily, she succeeded, receiving only a minor jolt for her troubles. In midair, the girl snapped off a kick at Aoi's face. The rain-nin easily avoided that. Landing, Hinata surged forward, almost to the point of running smack into her opponent. Once there, she launched into a flurry of left handed jabs and palm-strikes, alternating between aiming for Aoi's tenketsu and his inner organs. The rain-nin was hard pressed to avoid the furious attack and received several glancing blows from the palm-strikes, though any of Hinata's attacks on his tenketsu had yet to hit home.

_If I can stay too close for him to use the sword,_ thought Hinata, _Then I'll have the advantage, so long as I keep on the offensive._

Hinata realized too late how wrong her assessment was as tendrils of lighting sprung from the blade of the Raijin and wrapped around her. A scream escaped Hinata's lips as the electrical energy ran through her entire being, causing her muscles to spasm. Her consciousness began to waver. Aoi smirked. With a flick of his wrist, he sent the kunoichi flying away, to land in the snow in front of Naruto.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. He tried to go forward to check on her, but found himself too weak to do so.

"She should have run," said Aoi, as he once again began to approach, "It would have made killing her so much more entertaining." His smirk became a grin. "Oh well, I can still have the pleasure of tracking down that other girl." He began to laugh madly.

Aoi stood over Hinata, looking down at her in contempt. Just as he was about to raise his sword to strike, Hinata lunged upwards with all her might, going straight from a prone to a full standing position in an instant. She slammed her right hand into the center of Aoi's chest, unleashing a chakra burst upon his defenseless insides.

The force of the blow caused Aoi to stagger backwards. The attack had grazed his heart and buffeted both of his lungs. After convulsion, Aoi coughed and a spurt of blood erupted from his mouth. He continued to stagger away from the panting Hyuuga girl, still holding her hand up after her fierce attack.

* * *

"That did it," observed the taller of the two figures, "Aoi-san is finished, I'm afraid."

"And I'm afraid that you're wrong," retorted his companion, "You notice she attacked with her right hand. Currently that hand is suffering from a chakra sprain (the chakra equivalent of a sprained wrist) due to her earlier training. That was why she was using only her left hand earlier on in the fight."

"I see," the taller one thumped his fist into the palm of his other hand, "Since the chakra flow in that hand was inhibited, she couldn't apply the attack to its full effect, despite its obvious accuracy."

The shorter one nodded. "Besides the initial pain, there is probably little debilitating damage suffered from the blow. If she hadn't forgotten that and used her left hand instead, she could very well have killed Aoi with that last shot." As he spoke they both saw Hinata gasp in pain and grasp her right wrist, cringing as she did so.

* * *

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled, "Are you alright?"

She wasn't, but Hinata didn't want him to know that, not when she was fighting for his sake. "I-I'm all-alright Naruto-k-kun," she stammered, not able to completely keep the pain out of her voice.

In front of them, Aoi was bent over. The deactivated Raijin lay forgotten on the ground as Aoi continued to cough up blood. As both sides tried to overcome their respective injuries, a chill wind blew through the clearing. Finally, Aoi reached down and picked the Raijin up and out of the snow. Its blade once again burst into existence.

Standing upright, Aoi grinned madly. "You can't beat me little girl," he said, "And yet you don't give up. I hate people who don't give up."

Hinata grit her teeth, overcoming her pain and charged at Aoi once again. The mad shinobi apparently decided it would be safer to fight the fierce Hyuuga girl from a distance. A quick leap carried him out of her reach. As he did so, he put the Raijin away and drew the umbrella. Once again, he sent the parasol sailing into the air and made the necessary signs to initiate his attack. "Jouro-Senbon!" The spring-loaded launchers in the umbrella spewed hundreds of needles into the air. They circled around, attacking from every conceivable direction.

_I only have one chance at this,_ thought Hinata, _Please…let me do this right._ Assuming the gentle fist stance, she began to rotate her body. As she did so, Hinata expelled chakra from all her body's tenketsu, simultaneously. "Kaiten!" A whirling dome of chakra burst from the girl, swirling around her. The rapidly spinning mass of chakra deflected every single one of the needles. When she was finished, Hinata stood at the center of a wide crater. The snow and ground around her was studded with the dozens of deflected needles.

Aoi growled in anger. He couldn't believe that the girl had defended against his unstoppable attack. He was beside himself with rage. Hinata, on the other hand, was filled with elation. _I did it,_ she thought jubilantly, _I finally did it…_ Her happiness was cut short when the world became dark around her. Not even aware of the fact, Hinata was consumed by the darkness of unconsciousness.

Aoi looked at her, shocked. Then, he began to laugh. Soon, the man was doubled over as peals of laughter burst out of his mouth. So consumed by his amusement was he that he forgot to catch the umbrella as it landed on the ground by his feet. The girl had indeed defended against his attack, only to knock herself out in the process. The irony was too rich for him to ignore (that is if one believed him to be capable of understanding irony anymore).

"Hinata-chan," whispered Naruto. Somewhere, he found hidden reserves of strength, which forced him to stand and stagger over to the unconscious form of the girl who had fought so hard for him. Gently, he brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. Looking at Aoi, he glared at the rain-nin.

Aoi was taken aback by the intensity of the glare Naruto directed his way. "Trash such as you shouldn't be so defiant!" he yelled as he drew the Raijin again and began to move forward, not even bothering to pick up his dropped umbrella. Even before Aoi began his charge, he raised his sword triumphantly in the air.

* * *

"And that's game," remarked the shorter one, "It's impressive that she was able to master the Hakkeshou Kaiten under such duress."

"But it seems to have forcefully relieved her of the remainder of her chakra," remarked his friend, "She is fortunate that such a forceful depletion didn't kill her outright." The taller of the two smiled at his shorter companion. "It appears that the time for our intervention has come."

"Not just yet," retorted the shorter one, "There's just one more to go."

* * *

Naruto looked up at Aoi as he began his charge. _Shit! I've got nothing left!_ He looked down at Hinata. _But no matter what, I have to protect her._ Without hesitation, Naruto wrapped Hinata in his arms and positioned himself over her to take the attack.

"DIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!" Aoi screamed madly as he bore down on them.

Suddenly, a powerful force slammed itself into the rain-jounin's gut. It was a palm slap accompanied by a burst of chakra that nearly pulverized his stomach and intestines. Staggering back and once again hacking up blood, Aoi gazed in shock at the latest arrival on the battlefield. He couldn't believe what was happening as the defiant, white eyes of Hyuuga Hanabi glared up at him.

Naruto, realizing that something was going on, looked up from Hinata. "Hanabi-chan," he whispered, "Not you too."

Hanabi looked back at the boy. "I am sorry Naruto-kun," she said softly, "But I couldn't leave you and Onee-chan alone. Please forgive me."

"Hanabi-chan," Naruto mumbled.

* * *

"Perhaps this will change the outcome of the fight," suggested the taller of the two, "She is in better condition than either Uzumaki-san or Hinata-dono. She can also use both hands. And from what Kotaro-kun has learned about her, she is rather strong."

"No," said his shorter companion flatly, "She can't win. In fact, she's pretty much already defeated."

"And why is that?" the other wanted to know.

"In terms of strength and stamina, she may very well be up to this fight," replied the shorter one, "But the girl lacks experience. The training she receives in that nice house of hers can't even begin to compare to a true life or death battle. Before the two of them can even begin the fight, she will most likely succumb to the mental strain of facing someone whose deliberate intent is to take her life." He grinned humorlessly. "Trust me, she's done for."

* * *

As Hanabi met those mad violent eyes, she couldn't even begin to describe the feeling of fear that overcame her. Her body was trembling like a leaf in the wind. _What am I doing?_ her inner sensible self demanded, _I'm not a ninja, not yet. I've never fought anyone to the death. What if I die? I have to protect Onee-chan and Naruto-kun. But what if I'm too weak?_ Various other thoughts thundered through her mind at an incredible pace. Her doubts combined with the powerful killing intent radiating from the man in front of her to become a force that all but completely paralyzed her.

"Even the little girl was too stupid to run," mumbled Aoi, grinning, "I'll show you what happens to little girls who don't do what they are supposed to." He began to attack. "WE PUNISH THEM!" Raising his sword above his head, he prepared to bring it down in an attack that would split Hanabi in two.

"HANABI-CHAN!" Naruto tried to lunge out in front of her to take the attack, but he was just too weak. _No! This can't be happening. I can't fail my friends like this. I'm going to become the Hokage. I can't let them die!_ But there was nothing he could do as the Raijin began its merciless descent.

* * *

"Now?" asked the taller one.

The shorter one let out an abrupt laugh. "Yes. Now."

* * *

Hanabi closed her eyes as the sword came down, waiting for the pain that the glowing golden blade promised. She felt a strong gust of wind in front of her and heard the sound of the sword striking…something. But the pain she anticipated never arrived. Carefully, Hanabi began to pry open her eyes. Her vision was filled with swirling brown cloth. Looking up, Hanabi absorbed everything she could about the person who was her savior.

Naruto was equally stunned. In front of Hanabi, someone had stepped into the line of Aoi's attack, some one about as tall as he was (which you'll remember was comparatively short). The unknown person was clad in a brown cloak and wore a broad-brimmed basket hat. For a moment, Naruto wondered if this was one of the Akatsuki. But then he remembered that their members wore black cloaks with red clouds emblazoned on them. The plain brown cape that enshrouded this person was completely undecorated.

If his appearance was surprising, then his defense was even more so. Naruto couldn't believe that the strange guy was holding the mighty Raijin sword at bay with a Kendama, a wooden child's toy. Whoever it was had neatly caught the descending blade on the ball, which was currently set on the spike at the toy's top. Tough the sword flashed and sizzled angrily, not a single spark touched the hand that held the toy up as a defense.

_Where did this guy come from?_ wondered Naruto, _And so fast._

"How are you feeling, Uzumaki-san?" asked a voice right by Naruto's ear. Naruto yelped in surprise and fell over. Someone else, clad in an identical brown cloak and hat was kneeling right by him. _Never mind the guy with the toy,_ thought Naruto, _Where did this freak come from?_ A small part of his mind that the voice issuing from underneath that concealing hat sounded quite young; someone near his age, perhaps.

"Now now," consoled the young man, holding his arms out from under his coat in a placating expression, "There is nothing for you to be worried about." His tone was uncharacteristically cheerful.

Aoi, on the other hand, was all but completely unable to get over the shock at the fact that his attack had been stopped so easily. Before he could react, his new opponent flicked the wrist of his left hand, which held the kendama, upwards, disengaging with Aoi's sword. At the same moment, his right hand, fisted, snapped out from under his cloak, slamming into the rain-nin's stomach with the force of a cannonball. The powerful blow sent the mad jounin flying back across the field. His back slammed into one of the two remaining posts in the center of the clearing, smashing it into splinters. As Aoi tried to recover from the fearsome blow, his assailant advanced mercilessly. Behind him, Hanabi looked on in awe.

"Rakusho Aoi," said the calm, but rather young person.

"Who-who are you?" Aoi demanded, as he struggled to find his feet. From his position, he could see the small grin that the face under the hat wore.

"My name is irrelevant to you," replied his enemy, "I'm not going to bother introducing myself to a corpse. You'll find a few people who know me in Hell, though. Be sure to look them up." The boy's grin widened as he reached up and removed his hat with his free hand, revealing a head of snow-white hair. From the center of the boy's face glinted two eyes, amber in color with vertical pupils, not unlike those of a cat. He wore an expression most malicious.

"All that you need to know is this…" the boy explained, "Rakusho Aoi, we are here for your head." His grin widened, though his eyes did not carry the same madness that Aoi's did. "We can either do this the easy way or…" The boy's hand strayed to the hilt of the sword protruding out the back of the collar of his cloak. "…We can do this the _fun_ way."

* * *

And cut!

AN: Another cliffhanger (god I love doing this). Oh well, you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out what the heck is going on. If you haven't figured it out already. If you have, or at least think you have, please keep this information to yourself. We don't want to spoil the fun after all. Last chapter I probably said too much regarding the Kyuubi's "condition." Of course, those who guessed got it right pretty much. That's what I get for practically daring you people to figure out what's going on. I gotta stop doing that, damn it. In the future, my beloved reviewers, if you happen to think that you have figured out my plot twists, please keep that information to yourself. Really, it's like blurting out the punch-line of a good joke before the person can finish telling it. I was kind of asking for it last chapter, though. Oh well, lets leave my griping behind and get on to the more important notes.

The fight sequences: I hope that the action sequences were satisfactory. Granted, there weren't that many jutsus flying around, but I think I pulled it off pretty well nonetheless. I wanted to set up a fight that would be believable for a guy like Naruto, but at the same time, clean and flowing. I hope nobody got too worked up about the commentary courtesy of our two mystery men.

To be honest, I'm sometimes (scratch that, frequently) annoyed by the inconsistencies between different fight sequences. For example, in his fight with Gaara, Sasuke totally kicks ass because he's gotten even faster than Rock Lee did. But then, in a few episodes down the road, he goes up against Itachi. In that fight, compared to his previous performance, Sasuke moves like a slug. And while the animators might have set that up to reinforce the impression of the rift in the level of skill between Sasuke and his older brother, they really had not excuse when it came to the occasional, albeit brief exchanges between Sasuke and Aoi.

The next really disappointing fight after that is the one between Naruto and Kimimaro. Naruto's all pumped up on Kyuubi's chakra and is in his uber-fox mode. But what does he do? The same thing he always does, makes a ton of shadow clones and throws them at the guy. In his way earlier fight with Haku, who was moving at near teleportation speed, Naruto foxed-out and was able to keep up with that motion. But that same difference was not conveyed in the fight with Kimimaro. That's just lousy animating if you ask me.

Okay, enough ranting. In this chapter we see the introduction of a new…okay, pseudo-new jutsu. Of course, I'm referring to Naruto's "Kage-Bunshin-Kakumau-no-jutsu." This translates roughly into "shadow-clone-shield technique." Or at least, I hope it does. On that note, Kakumau is the verb form of shield, in other words to protect or defend, rather than shield, aka that thing you wear in a battle. This refers to the fact that Naruto is directing his shadow clones to shield him from the attack.

The characters:

Hyuuga Hiashi: I'm sorry. I went a little overboard with him in this chapter. I wanted to create the impression of the stern but loving father, pushed a little too far. Like I said, I went a little overboard, since I also wanted to portray a rather well defined conflict between him and Hinata. Expect him to mellow out a little in later chapters.

Hyuuga Hanabi: What can I say, I just wanted sort of a cute sidekick (I guess you could call her that) for Hinata. She's pretty much there to add a little more fluff to the scenery.

Hyuuga Neji: And yet more fluff for you fluff lovers. I couldn't help it. I am always entertained by the notion of Neji and Hinata making up and becoming a happy pair of cousins (meant in a non incestual way).

Rakusho Aoi: What can I say? This two-bit villain from the series was just begging to be used as fodder for the introduction of my newest 'borrowed' characters. Though it didn't seem like it right at the beginning of the Tea Country mission arc, I thought Aoi seemed to be a bit loopy and off kilter as the story arc progressed. I just decided to push him all the way over the edge in this chapter. As for the Raijin sword being…well…unbroken, I'll explain that in the next chapter.

Our two disguised travelers: And the face under hat number one is…well, I'd hesitate to tell you, but anyone who's even remotely glanced at or watched a few minutes of Samurai Deeper Kyo know who this guy is. It's Sarutobi Sasuke, of course. Not that I introduce him by name in this chapter, but I figured I'd go ahead and say it. And before you readers tear me apart in the reviews; yes, I know that Uchiha Sasuke is supposed to be named after Sarutobi Sasuke and I'll get to that. Don't you worry. In terms of personality and appearance, he's the little Sasuke we know and love (or hate). However, his skills and abilities have been significantly tweaked to help him integrate better into the Naruto universe. Things may get to be a little confusing as there are now two Sasukes to keep track of. Just make sure you read carefully so you don't get mixed up. As for our second mystery man, you'll just have to wait and find out in the next chapter. Suffice to say, he is one of my (and perhaps the only one) borrowed characters who does not come from SDK. More on that later.

I would like to take this moment to apologize for being so monotonous in my reference to the two of them. I couldn't think of any other way to describe them except as the "taller one" and the "shorter one." Though I'm not sure I was properly clear on the fact, when I use the terms taller and shorter, I am referring to their size in respect to one another, meaning that the tall guy isn't some beanpole and the short (Sasuke) guy isn't some midget. Though you'll notice that in SDK, Sasuke is sometimes a bit touchy on the subject of his height.

And that's all for now folks. Stay tuned for the next chapter coming…whenever I get around to it.


	4. Enter the Sanada: A Promise of Things to...

**Chapter 4: Enter the Sanada: A Promise of Things to Come**

AN: Welcome back. The long anticipated fight has arrived. Just a little warning, it's kind of anticlimactic. I'll make that up to you guys later. This is going to be my last chapter for a while. I have to get work done on some of my other stories.

Aoi's eyes widened as he stared at the boy closing with him. His amber, slit-pupil eyes gleamed with unbridled malevolence, seeming to carry an illumination all their own. The amused grin the boy wore didn't help matters. If anything, the two combined factors about the boy's face gave Aoi the impression that he was looking at the most evil thing alive. For the first time in his life, Aoi knew fear so powerful that it seemed to utterly crush his will to fight. There was no way he could win against this…thing!

And yet somewhere in Aoi's mind, his anger, encouraged by his waxing insanity, began to push away his fear. How dare this boy rob him of his much hated prey? How dare he even think of making Aoi feel like he wanted to run away? He was Aoi, a Jounin and wielder of the Raijin, the fabled weapon of the Second Hokage. This boy was an insect, a parasite. Aoi would crush him underfoot like the nothing that he was.

And yet, there was no trace of fear in the boy's eyes as Aoi got to his feet. Indeed, the eyes seemed to be glowing with anticipation. That glow only brightened when Aoi activated the Raijin sword. Aoi grinned madly. "I will make you want to run away, little boy. I will make you want to run, but I won't let you. Oh no, you'll want to run but I'll kill you."

The glow of enthusiasm left the child's eyes. But it wasn't replaced by fear. Instead, Aoi saw annoyance. "Whatta pain," groaned the boy as he ran his head through his hair, "I thought things might be a little fun, but you had to start talking again." He wasn't scared; he was bored.

"You're not even worth killing to be honest," groaned the boy. He sighed. "But a job's a job and you are worth a pretty fair bundle once we've taken your head on tour."

He looked at Aoi and smiled. "Well, I might as well play with you to make this worth my while. I'll tell you what. I'll give you a handicap. You can use ever weapon and skill that you have, but I'll only use taijutsu and this…" he held up his kendama, "And I'll attack with my sword just once."

* * *

"What's going on?" demanded Naruto as he pointed at the cloaked boy who was facing Aoi. The boy's slightly taller companion gave Naruto a reassuring smile out from under his hat.

The young man ignored Naruto's question and seemed to be looking for something he had hidden away in his cloak. After a brief moment, he pulled out a vial and handed it to Naruto. "You might want to give that to your friend," he said, pointing to Hinata's unconscious form, "It will help her overcome the effects of chakra depletion."

Naruto did as the young man bid and carefully poured the liquid into Hinata's mouth. While he was doing this, Hanabi came up beside him. Naruto was relieved to see Hinata's skin, which had paled considerably when she had fainted, regain some of its color. "It won't wake her," explained the young man, "In fact, it carries a mild sedative that will help her rest to recover from the effects of her strain." He carefully blotted her sweat-dampened face with a handkerchief.

Naruto nodded, and then looked sharply at the young man. "But you still haven't answered my question!" he said quickly, "Who are you guys and what are you doing here."

"To put it simply, we're doing a little bounty hunting," replied the boy, "Aoi-san is an A-Rank missing-nin. He is currently wanted in three nations, by two hidden villages and seven private interests."

"You mean you're a hunter-nin?" Naruto asked, his eyes narrowing. He remembered when Haku had first appeared in his life. The young missing nin had been masquerading as a hunter nin sent to recover the corpse of Momichi Zabuza. Haku had later been revealed as Zabuza's ally and servant.

"Um, not exactly," replied the other, "Hunter-nins track down and kill missing nins as official representatives of their villages, namely the one where the rogue originates." He pointed to the white-haired boy and then to himself. "He and I are operating as bounty hunters. When hunter-nins work, they track down their target as a mission, not unlike the ones you receive on a regular basis. But as bounty hunters, we kill the target and then present the evidence of his death to the various people who put the bounties on him."

"Okay," said Naruto. He wasn't quite sure that he understood everything though. Off to his side, he saw Hanabi nodding understandingly. _Great, even she understands this, but I don't,_ thought Naruto mournfully.

* * *

Aoi was shocked when the boy picked up the fallen umbrella. He closed the parasol and with a flick of his wrist, tossed the object to Aoi, who caught it deftly. For a moment, Aoi looked dumbfounded at the weapon. "I said I'd let you use all your tools," explained the boy, grinning eagerly.

Aoi's heart and mind filled with fury. How dare this boy look at him with such contempt? Aoi was too angry for words. Without a reply, he put his umbrella back on his back and rushed at the child, his sword humming as it cleaved the air with his every stroke.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Aoi screamed as he approached. He brought his sword downwards in an attack that was meant to split the boy's skull. The child sidestepped the attack with catlike grace, even pulling the edges of his cloak back so that they weren't singed by the sword's passing. Without a pause, his right hand lashed out in a back handed blow, smacking Aoi in the stomach and forcing the enraged rain-nin back.

Aoi glared murderously at him. The boy simply smiled and waved at Aoi dismissively with his right hand. "Keep trying," he said, his tone taunting. Aoi let out a shriek and charged in again. This time, he launched into a flurry of strikes with the Raijin sword. The annoying boy seemed completely unbothered by the fact that he was facing such a powerful weapon. He easily sidestepped many of Aoi's haphazard attacks. The ones that he wasn't able to avoid, he simply knocked away with his kendama.

As he parried yet another of Aoi's attacks with his toy, the boy flicked his wrist, sending the wooden ball on the end of the kendama flying off. The ball and the cord that attached it to the base, wrapped neatly around Aoi's right wrist. As Aoi swung again, trying to sever the boy's head from his shoulders, the boy simply leaned back, letting the sword sail by harmlessly overhead. Even though he was actually overbalanced and should have fallen over, the force of Aoi's swing and a pull from the boy himself used the kendama's cord to pull him upright. In one smooth motion, the child's right hand landed a vicious uppercut on Aoi's chin, knocking the former rain-nin back. Instead of falling, the boy simply yanked on the kendama again. This pulled Aoi back up and into striking distance. This time, the boy landed three separate blows on Aoi's torso. As Aoi fell back, the young man flicked his wrist, unwrapping the kendama's cord. Even as Aoi was falling back, the boy's foot lashed out, slamming the wooden slats of his geta into Aoi's stomach. This strike sent the missing-nin flying.

Gasping for breath, Aoi got shakily to his feet. "How?" he demanded, "How can you defeat the Raijin sword so easily?"

The young man rolled his amber eyes. "'How?' he asks." He smirked at Aoi, who was still collecting himself. "I guess what they say is true," he said plainly, "No matter how powerful the weapon you wield, if you're an amateur, then you might as well be trying to kill me with a twig." His smirk became a grin.

* * *

"What the heck is he talking about?" asked Naruto.

"It's rather simple, actually," said the other bounty hunter. He held up three fingers. "You see, there are three primary schools when it comes to ningu usage." He retracted all but his index finger. "The first is the belief that the best way to increase one's fighting ability is by investing in the acquisition and/or creation of weapons of higher quality and greater power. In other words they believe that by obtaining more powerful weapons like the Raijin sword they are able to become unstoppable." He put up a second finger. "On the opposite end of the spectrum, there are those who believe that technique is all that matters and that the quality and capability of the weapon is irrelevant. In other words, they believe that as long as one has mastered the technique for a given weapon, an inferior weapon can be used to defeat another weapon, even if that weapon happens to be superior." He held up the third finger. "And finally, there are those who take something of a middle ground between those two extremes. These people believe that weapons and technique should complement one another and that both technique and the power of the weapon are important. In this third school, weapon and technique combine to inspire greater power than the sum of its parts.

"The Nidaime Hokage, who created the Raijin sword belonged to this third school, as did Aoi-san," he went on to explain.

"If that's true, then why did that freak end up like this?" inquired Naruto as he jerked his head in Aoi's direction.

"When Aoi-san defected to Amagakure," explained the boy, "He stole two things. The first, of course, was the Raijin sword. The second was a scroll. That scroll contained the necessary information that would grant Aoi-san complete mastery over the Raijin. However, the scroll was retrieved by Morino-san."

"That's right," agreed Naruto. He remembered Idate telling him about this back in the Nation of Tea, or rather, how Morino Ibiki had been captured and tortured by Aoi and had given Idate a chance to escape. It was Aoi himself who had confessed that Ibiki had escaped back to Konoha with the scroll. He shrugged the thoughts off as they watched the fight continue anew.

* * *

Aoi put the Raijin away and pulled out his umbrella. Yet again, he sent the thing flying skyward while he performed the necessary signs. "Jouro-Senbon!" Once again, hundreds of needles cascaded down towards the young man.

The boy snorted contemptuously as his right hand grabbed the hem of his cloak. A quick tug pulled the brown fabric from his shoulders as he began to spin; very quickly. His entire body became shrouded by the whirling cloak as the needles rained down on him. Every one of the poisoned senbon seemed to hit home. And yet, the child's spin continued, unabated. Finally, as the last of the needles struck, he halted his spin, pulling the cloak back around his shoulders as he did so. Aoi was shocked to see every single one of his needles fall from the heavy folds of fabric onto the ground.

"Impressive," the boy stated dully, clearly being sarcastic, "However I once heard that a ninja with true mastery of this technique could punch these needles through solid steel." He smiled mockingly as he bent down to carefully pick up one of the needles and examine it. "Is that why you use poisoned senbon, Aoi? You don't have enough skill to use this jutsu properly, do you?" He leveled an evil grin in Aoi's direction.

Aoi was fuming. Never before had he been so humiliated. And yet the boy continued. "I had thought that all those nice handicaps I had given you would have made this fight more interesting." He sighed and shrugged. "But as things stand, I might as well end this now and get on with the business of collecting the bounties on your head." His right hand began to stray towards the hilt of the sword on his back.

* * *

"Hang on," said Naruto, "How did Aoi become a missing-nin if he was banished from his village?" He frowned. "If what I remember from Iruka-sensei's lectures was true, then that can't earn you a missing-nin designation."

"Oh," exclaimed the young man by his side, "I had almost forgotten, that's what Aoi-san said to you when he first attacked didn't he?" Naruto nodded. "You must keep in mind that Aoi-san has become rather…unbalanced as of late. And when people lose themselves like that, they tend to shift the blame for all their wrongdoings onto other people." He chuckled. "You see, Aoi-san wasn't exiled from Amagakure. He abandoned the village of his own free will.

"Granted, considering the way he was treated after that failed mission in Tea country, it was no surprise that he left. After all, even though he had the Raijin sword and the assignment was supposed to have been a lucrative, yet easy one, he was still defeated, and by a trio of mere genin no less." The boy chuckled. "Aoi-san had always been somewhat mistrusted by those in Amagakure. After all, the ease with which he had abandoned Konohagakure easily suggested that he might not be unwilling to abandon Amagakure. As a result, even as a jounin, he was accorded the lowliest assignments available. As a result, he performed many deeds despicable, for which he is now wanted."

"Why wasn't he wanted when he committed them?" Naruto wanted to know.

"Because Aoi-san was acting in official stead as a ninja of Amagakure," explained the young man, "As long as it is confirmed that you are performing an official ninja of a legitimate village, you have certain immunities, which means you can't be blamed for following through your mission, even if you happened to violate the official law in the process. And of course, Aoi-san took certain liberties with this rule.

"But all of your crimes become official the moment you are declared a missing-nin. As a result, you can be held accountable even for things you did as an official representative of your village. Aoi-san hurt a great many people, so a great many people would like to see his head on display."

* * *

The boy sighed and put away his kendama. His right hand reached up to the hilt of his word. The boy unsheathed it slightly, revealing a jet-black blade. As he looked at it, Aoi felt his insides go cold. The Raijin sword was one thing, it was a weapon of pure power. However, the sword that the boy drew was different. Instead of power, it radiated malevolence. It also emanated a powerful hunger; a hunger for blood, his blood. Aoi could barely bring himself to speak. "Sh-Shi-Shibien." The rain-nin was trembling madly. He felt as if his heart had already stopped in his chest.

The boy grinned widely. "I see you recognize my partner. You should feel honored."

Aoi pulled out the Raijin sword and charged, an unearthly scream tearing itself from his throat. His heart and mind were so consumed with fear that rational thought had flown from him completely. He continued on, even though he knew he was heading headlong into death. The boy simply held his ground as Aoi approached. His grin was replaced with a frown. _This wasn't any fun at all._

* * *

"He's not moving!" yelled Naruto.

The other bounty hunter seemed completely unfazed. "You'll see," he said simply.

* * *

Aoi bore down on the boy, his Raijin already descending to strike the final blow. For a moment, his fear was lifted slightly with a tiny mote of triumph. _I'm too close for him to defend,_ he thought, _I've won!_

Then the boy…moved. The next instant, the two were standing back to back. The boy's sword was still in its scabbard, only partially drawn.

* * *

"No way," hissed Naruto. He was completely flummoxed. "How could he botch it like that? And he was doing so well too."

"You misunderstand," replied the other cloaked traveler, "It's not always what you see that matters. What one can't see can kill just as easily."

* * *

The boy sighed. "I don't even feel like taking his head on tour now," he grumbled, "That was so easy it was sickening." _How did this guy even become a genin?_ He slid the sword all the way back into its scabbard. At that moment, Aoi's head chose to fly from his shoulders, accompanied by a spout of blood from the stump of his neck. The head landed on the ground, as the body fell forward, staining the snow a bright crimson with the blood pouring out of it.

His companion came down to join him. "Would you like me to handle the cleanup, Sasuke-kun? (A/N: Head's up folks! This is where things get messy!)"

That perked up Naruto's ears. _Huh! Sasuke!_

The shorter of the two, who apparently was named Sasuke simply shrugged. "Yeah," he replied, "Do that. I don't want to remember such a lame fight."

The other boy chuckled good-naturedly as Sasuke went over to pick up Aoi's head. The other young man stood over the corpse. Gently, he pried the Raijin sword from the dead man's hand and stowed it under his cloak. He then ran his hands through several signs. "Katon: Shien-Homura-Kiyomeru-no-jutsu!" After sucking in a deep breath, the boy exhaled a stream of violet flames from his mouth, spraying them over the corpse and all the blood it had spilled. When the jet of fire ceased, flames of the same color were licking at the corpse and searing away the blood. Surprisingly, the snow remained untouched, as did everything else, except for the body, its clothes, and the blood.

Naruto was too stunned from what he had seen to react to what he was seeing now. Suddenly his attention was taken by quiet retching off to his side. Looking over, he saw Hanabi kneeling in the snow, away from her sister, emptying the contents of her stomach onto the ground. Carefully, Naruto went to her side. One of Hanabi's convulsions sent her off balance and would have caused her to tumble into the pool of her own vomit. But fortunately, Naruto caught her shoulders. "Hanabi-chan?" he asked urgently, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Naruto heard soft chuckling from behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see the young man that had burned Aoi's body was now standing only a few feet behind him. "It's her first time…isn't it?" he asked.

"Huh?" Naruto wasn't quite sure he understood. But then, he didn't understand a lot of things.

"It is the first time she has seen someone killed in front of her very eyes," explained the young man plainly, "And then of course, there is the fact that she was nearly killed herself mere moments ago. At her age, that can be quite a trying experience, even if she is training to be a ninja eventually, she is still too young to face the reality of death in such a blatant manner."

"So what do I do to help her feel better?" asked Naruto.

The young man simply shrugged. "I don't know," he said, "I have never felt that way." For a moment, his voice sounded lifeless, hollow. The generally pleasant air surrounding the young man was simply gone. But it returned as quickly as it left. "I'm afraid that it's up to you Uzumaki-san."

Naruto looked back down at Hanabi and realized that she was shaking. Naruto let the girl rest against his side as he unzipped his jacket and took it off. A second later, he wrapped it around her. "Just relax, Hanabi-chan," he whispered to her as he lifted the small girl in his arms, "Everything's going to be okay."

"Granted you couldn't say that a second ago," Sasuke taunted, "You have a knack for getting your ass saved though. Maybe that's your greatest ninja skill; SOS-no-jutsu!" He turned away, smirking evilly.

A vein bulged on Naruto's forehead. _Why that little…He's even worse than the Sasuke I know!_ Chakra or no chakra, he would have attacked the guy if little Hanabi hadn't fallen asleep in his arms.

"Sasuke-kun," reprimanded the other young man, "Behave yourself. We are guests in this village, after all. Besides, you haven't placed the seal yet. Shame on you for playing when work's not done."

Muttering to himself, Sasuke set Aoi's head up on top of the last remaining stump. Taking out a small slip of paper, he nipped his thumb and wrote with his blood. A moment later, he threw the seal, which landed square in the center of Aoi's forehead. He performed several signs and the characters on the paper glowed. Then it was over. Sasuke rummaged around inside his cloak for a moment before pulling out a small cloth bag. Grabbing Aoi's head, Sasuke lowered it neatly into the bag, tying the opening shut.

"What was that seal?" Naruto asked.

"Preservation," answered Sasuke bluntly, "It's one of the basics in the bounty hunting business. When you track down your quarry too far away from wherever it was that he came from or you have to take his head too many places after you've killed him, the head will start to rot.

"The moment the first signs of decomposition occur, the head's worthless. Anything that even slightly obscures the facial features automatically renders the head ineligible for the collection of the bounty."

"Why's that?" Naruto asked.

"Fancy taking up this job?" asked Sasuke. Before Naruto could even think to answer, he continued. "Too many con-artists tried to scam their clients by taking some random bum's head and mutilating his face beyond recognition and then claiming it was the result of their fight. As a result, a universal law was passed through all nations that the head must be immediately identifiable or you can't collect the bounty on it.

"When this seal is placed, it preserves the head in this exact state until the time at which it is removed. It allows for the client to examine the head to ensure that the kill is genuine. Once the seal is removed, decomposition begins as it normally would."

"Sheesh," moaned Naruto, "That's a lot of trouble. Why would anyone want to do a job like that?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Search me?"

"Huh?" Naruto was confused. "But I thought you were bounty hunters."

"We are currently," replied the other young man, "Because that's what we are doing now. But we don't do it all the time."

"Yeah," said Sasuke, "This was something on the side to keep us occupied." He groaned, looking downtrodden all of a sudden. "But Yukimura sure gave us the lamest prey didn't he."

"Now now," replied the young man, "Yukimura-sama didn't know that Aoi-san would degenerate so much."

"Oh whatever!" exclaimed Sasuke, "Let's just go collect our bounties and get this over with. Then we can go and get Yukimura to give me a more interesting job."

"You're so demanding," commented the other one, chuckling as he did so.

"FELONS LIKE YOU WHO DEVIEVE THE PEOPLE OF THIS VILLAGE HAVE NO RIGHT TO MAKE DEMANDS!" The snow in one part of the clearing seemed to simply explode. As it fell, it revealed a ninja whom Naruto was all too familiar with. "FOR YOUR CRIMES…I, KONOHA'S GREAT BLUE BEAST, MAITO GAI, WILL PUNISH YOU!"

"Let's see, if we go to the Nation of Tea first, we'll have to make sure that we visit Jirocho and that other guy before we hit up the Daimyo…" Sasuke said calmly. _Ignoring the idiot._

"Then we should head into Grass country," suggested Soujiro. Both of them seemed completely unaware of Gai's existence. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes as a large drop of sweat rolled down the back of his head.

Gai, on the other hand, was furious. A vein was quickly beginning to bulge on his forehead. "This is too much," he muttered. Naruto could almost see the steam coming out of his ears. "It is one thing for Kakashi to ignore me so coolly. But for an enemy…This is just unacceptable." He continued to mutter to himself, knuckles cracking, teeth grinding, muscles tensing.

Gai's monologue was interrupted by a burst of smoke right next to the two ninjas discussing their route.

"But isn't your first bounty here in Konoha?" inquired Kakashi as he peered nonchalantly over their shoulders.

"He has a point," agreed the young man without missing a beat. It was if he had thought Kakashi had been by them all along.

"And there are two bounties here in Konoha," added Sasuke.

Kakashi raised his single visible eyebrow. "Two?"

"Yeah," replied Sasuke, "One for Aoi's head and one for the Raijin sword." He paused for a moment. "That means we'll have to cancel our little stopover in Amagakure."

"True," agreed the other young man, "They will only pay if Aoi-san's head is delivered _with_ the Raijin. On the other hand, each of the individual bounties that Konohagakure is offering is equal to that which Hidden-Rain is offering for both items together."

"It'll shave another stop off our trip too," added Sasuke, grinning now. _Now I can get back faster and give Yukimura a piece of my mind for giving me such a lame job._

Gai was completely dumbstruck. Then, "KAKASHI! WHY ARE YOU HELPING THESE INTERLOPERS!"

Kakashi looked up. "Eh, did you say something Gai?" Gai nearly fainted in exasperation. In another moment he would have gone into another of his rants regarding his infamously cool and collected rival, but Kakashi stopped him. "You need to get Naruto and the others to the hospital," said Kakashi, "I will deal with these two."

"Wait a second!" exclaimed Naruto, "I want to know what's going on here!"

"I will tell you as soon as I'm finished," replied Kakashi, "At the hospital. You and your friends need attention, Naruto. Please go with them."

Naruto looked down at Hanabi, who was still shivering in his arms, despite the fact that his jacket was wrapped around her. Then he turned to look at Hinata, who was still unconscious on the ground. "Alright," he said, "But you'd better not forget to tell me everything."

"Don't worry, Naruto," said Kakashi, grinning behind his mask, "Go on now."

Gai gently lifted Hinata in his arms before looking at Naruto. "Do you think you can make it to the hospital?" he asked.

Naruto took stock of himself before nodding. The two set out at once in the direction of the hospital. Now Kakashi was alone with the two intruders.

"Finally," groaned Sasuke, "I can't believe they let someone that loud be a ninja."

"First off," began Kakashi, "I would like to know who you two are. You're Sanada, I can tell that much."

"Clever," observed the young man, "Isn't he?"

Sasuke agreed with a muffled snort. "I've heard about you, Hatake Kakashi. You had a little run in with Saizo a few days ago, didn't you?"

"That is beside the point," retorted Kakashi, "I want to know who _you_ are." He looked pointedly at Sasuke.

"Ahem," the other's cough got Kakashi's attention. "Sasuke-kun is always a little shy when it comes to introducing himself. So I will go first." The young man reached one hand up to take off his hat while the other undid the clasp on his cloak. Holding both on either side, he revealed his true appearance. His head was covered with black hair and his eyes were a deep blue-gray. Under the cloak, the young man was clad in a plain blue kimono and a pair of hakama of the same color. His face was graced by an innocent looking smile. "My name is Seta Soujiro. As you have guessed, I am a ninja with the Sanada clan."

Sasuke took off his cloak as well. Under it, he wore a simple, white long-sleeved shirt. The front was held shut with a set of loosely tied laces. Despite the frigid weather, he wore a pair of light blue shorts, speckled with brown and black. "My name is Sarutobi Sasuke of the Sanada clan."

"The Sarutobi Sasuke!" exclaimed a rather surprised Kakashi. "I knew he was with the Sanada clan, but I had no idea that he was someone so small."

"You won't call me small after I cut your legs off," Sasuke growled.

"Hold on a minute," said Kakashi, "There's no way you can be the Sarutobi Sasuke. His legend is older than I am. And I certainly doubt you're over my age."

In a world of ninjas, Sarutobi Sasuke was indeed a legend. Supposedly, he was a ninja of unknown origins who had set out to completely master ninjutsu at a very young age. Many of his early exploits bore similarity to those of Uchiha Itachi. However, unlike the prodigy of the Uchiha clan, Sarutobi Sasuke's image remained untarnished.

There was a Sarutobi clan in Konohagakure. Asuma, one of the village's jounin was a member of that clan. The clan also fathered the late Sandaime Hokage, who died in battle against Orochimaru. However, the clan claimed no connection with the legendary ninja. There had been occasions where mothers had named their children Sasuke, in hopes of inspiring them to acts of greatness like the ninja for whom they were named (which explains why a certain Uchiha we all know was given it when he was born). However, no one ever tried to call themselves Sarutobi Sasuke. No had ever tried to impersonate the great ninja in any way. The name was considered cursed if anyone except the real Sarutobi Sasuke bore it. At best it was supposed to bring bad luck. At worst, it was said to bring down the vengeance of the legendary ninja himself.

Sasuke huffed. "It doesn't matter," he said, "I am who I am. If you don't like that, then go ahead and tell me, so I can kill you." He reached up and partially drew his sword. Even though only a few inches of ebony steel came out, Kakashi, the steely ninja he was, was taken aback by its bloodthirsty aura.

"Is that…" Kakashi asked, "…Is that the Shibien?"

"Heh," Sasuke let out a sharp laugh as he slowly drew the sword completely from its sheath. The entire length of the blade was the same jet black color, yet the sword seemed to almost shine with an unearthly light. "So you've heard of it too." He delicately rested the back of the sword on the fingers of his other hand. "This sword was given to me by its maker. He's friend and teacher to my master and my teacher for a short time as well."

_While it isn't definitive proof of his identity,_ thought Kakashi, _He must indeed be on that level of power if he can wield the Shibien without being killed by it. For someone as young as him, it's amazing._ "By the way," Kakashi had to ask, "How old are you?"

"Twelve," said Sasuke simply.

A large drop of sweat rolled its way down the back of Kakashi's head. _He's even younger than I thought. He's younger than Naruto._

Sasuke slid his sword back into its scabbard. "If that's all, then we should be on our way to visit the Hokage. She will be interested to learn that we've brought back the Raijin sword."

"That is one thing that I wanted to ask you about," said Kakashi, "When Naruto told me about the mission in the Nation of Tea, he said that he had broken the Raijin sword. If that was the case, how is it that it is whole once again?"

Sasuke snorted. "If you knew _anything_ about the Raijin sword, then it wouldn't be such a big surprise."

_That's no answer,_ thought Kakashi.

"Please permit me," interrupted Soujiro. Kakashi had to keep from yelping in surprise. He had all but forgotten about the young man. "It is the sword's nature. As long as the hilt is intact, the sword can never be truly broken." Soujiro presented the hilt from under his cloak. With a flare, the golden blade grew from the end. "Hinata-dono apparently grasped this reality about the Raijin sword when she first fought with Aoi-san.

"Its name is something of a misnomer since the Raijin sword is not truly a _sword_. It is simply called that because a sword is its most basic form. In actuality, the Raijin sword…" he let the blade disappear, drawing Kakashi's attention back to the hilt, "…is a chakra medium. The user channels his chakra through the hilt. The chakra is magnified and manifested as the blade of pure energy that you saw. Because this medium magnifies the user's chakra to an immense degree, it only requires a small amount of chakra to actually utilize the blade.

"Because the blade is simply a manifestation of incarnated chakra, its shape is dynamic. Even if it is broken as it was in Aoi-san's battle with Uzumaki-san in Tea Country, a mere thought from the wielder can return it to its true form with ease."

Kakashi nodded. _Chakra is the only thing that can cut through chakra. That explains why the Raijin sword was able to cut through Naruto's Rasengan so easily._ "But Naruto told me that when Sasuke…" the present Sasuke grunted, "…I beg your pardon, _Uchiha_ Sasuke cracked the sword with his Chidori, Aoi extinguished the blade at one point after that. When he reformed it, the crack was still present, allowing Naruto to actually break the blade."

Sasuke (Sarutobi Sasuke) snorted. "That has nothing to do with the sword. It just reinforces the fact that Aoi was a fourth-rate loser."

Soujiro nodded before explaining more tactfully. "You see, while the user can indeed repair such damage with a thought, it still takes _a_ thought to repair the blade. If the user is unaware of or unconcerned with damage to the blade, he will continue to manifest the blade in its damaged form. Aoi-san may not have known about the damage to the blade, or he may not have really cared. As a result, he continued to manifest a cracked blade whenever he activated the sword. After Uzumaki-san broke it, an active thought from Aoi-san was all that was required to repair it."

"I see," observed Kakashi, "But how would Hyuuga Hinata be able to determine the sword's true nature."

"Isn't it obvious?" grunted Sasuke, "The fact that the sword channels chakra would be impossible for someone with the Byakugan to miss. That was why she was trying to attack the tenketsu on his right arm throughout the fight."

Though he had been a spectator to that fight, Kakashi understood. "If she had managed to shut off the chakra flow on his arm, he couldn't have been able to generate the blade."

Soujiro nodded. "That's correct. But since such a small amount of chakra is needed, she would have needed to hit nearly all the tenketsu on his arm and completely stopped the flow of chakra to his hand."

Kakashi again nodded. "On that note, I would like to thank you for saving three of our own. We were not even aware that Aoi was in the village until you said so a few minutes ago. We came here when the guard at the gate expressed certain suspicions about a couple of merchant scouts. We got reports from some of the villagers that you were headed in this direction, which is why Gai and I came here."

Sasuke shrugged. "Whatever. In any case, we should be off to collect our bounty now."

Kakashi again nodded. "And now that we have your true identities in hand, there will be no further questions about your presence in the village."

Sasuke smirked and nodded. Soujiro, however, wasn't done. "I am curious," he said pleasantly, "How did you know that we were Sanada ninjas."

"Well, for one thing," said Kakashi, "You're so young and yet you have beyond jounin level skills. Only the Sanada clan has successfully cultivated such skill in someone your age. As you know, our village had rather lousy luck when it comes to geniuses.

"Secondly," he added, "In all my experiences with ninjas of the Sanada clan, you always travel incognito. Even when you are on a legitimate mission, you conceal your identity unless it is absolutely necessary."

Sasuke shrugged. "It's been standard practice for years." He and Soujiro began to make their way back into the village.

Kakashi stood, watching them go. "Standard practice indeed…"

* * *

"Is Hinata-chan going to be okay Shizune-ne-chan?" Naruto asked frantically.

Shizune gave Naruto a stern look, indicating in no uncertain terms that he was to stay quiet and out of the way. She returned to her examination of Hinata. On the other side of the room, Sakura was checking Hanabi. Naruto waited off to one side in a chair, barely able to keep still with all the tension that hung in the air.

"Hanabi-chan's going to be fine," reported Sakura, "She's just suffering slight mental trauma from fear. She'll be fine when she wakes up."

Shizune rested her hands over Hinata's chest. Green healing chakra streamed into the young girl's body. It didn't take her long to finish. "Hinata-chan was suffering from chakra depletion. She also had some nasty electrical burns…" Naruto could only assume those were from the Raijin sword, "…I took care of those. Right now she appears to be sedated. Whatever it was that you said you gave her, it's keeping her asleep but her chakra is recovering half again as fast as it normally would."

"So that guy wasn't lying," muttered Naruto, his body going limp with relief. The two girls would be alright. "If it's alright then, Shizune-ne-chan, I'd like to stay with them for a while…"

"Hold it right there, mister," said Shizune sternly, waving a finger in Naruto's face, "You're not getting off that easily. I've got to inspect you too. And then you can tell Sakura-chan and I just what the _Hell_ is going on here. I let you out of the hospital this morning and you and Gai come back with these two in the middle of the night with these injuries."

"Um, well…" Naruto scratched the back of his head, grinning sheepishly. That grin turned into a look of utter horror as the two wickedly grinning kunoichi descended on him with a vengeance.

* * *

Half an hour later, Naruto finally finished his story. Sakura was shaking her head. "I can't believe that ninja we fought in Tea Country came back. And he went after you?"

Naruto scratched his head. "Well um," he hesitated. He didn't want Sakura to think that he was taking all the credit for beating Aoi in Tea Country, "I know that you and Sasuke did a lot to help beat him, but since…well, since I kinda was the one who broke his sword and knocked him off the cliff, he seemed more pissed at me than you two."

"But how is it that he was using that sword in the fight with you?" Sakura asked.

"I don't really know," replied Naruto in all honesty, "I guess he found some way to…um… 'unbreak' it."

Sakura smacked the top of his head. "You idiot! 'Unbreak' isn't even a real word!"

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan!" yelped Naruto, "It was all I could think of to say!"

Their conversation was interrupted as Tsunade came rushing into the room. "What happened?" she demanded, "Gai just came to my office to tell me that you were in a fight! What's going on? I was in the middle of some very important paperwork!"

Naruto smirked. He brought his hands to his mouth to stifle his laughter. Instead his laughs came out as grunts and snorts as his entire body shook. Sakura, wondering what he was laughing at, turned to look at Tsunade. A smile broke out on her face and she too had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. Even Shizune was chuckling.

"What?" Tsunade looked from person to person, trying to figure out what was going on. Finally, Shizune broke her silence.

"Tsunade-sama…on…your…face…" She couldn't stop herself anymore. Shizune broke down laughing so hard that tears came to her eyes. Suddenly, neither Naruto nor Sakura could keep their mirth contained either. They too broke into rounds of laughter. Tsunade hadn't noticed that there was lettering all over one of her cheeks. The Godaime Hokage had apparently fallen asleep on top of one of her reports, which was now imprinted on her cheek.

When the three ninjas finally recovered from their bouts of laughter and told Tsunade the details of her new look, she washed her face before dealing out a trio of well-deserved clouts to the merrymakers. Soon, Naruto was telling her the same story that he had just told Sakura and Shizune.

"It sounds like Hinata-chan saved you," said Tsunade after a moment.

"Yeah, she was amazing," Naruto agreed.

"What about those two so-called bounty hunters?" she asked.

"Kakashi's with them now," said Naruto, "I think."

Suddenly, they could here voices outside the door. "I don't get it. First we track that loser across two different countries. Now we have to track the Hokage across the city. They say the Hokage is supposed to be in the tower. But is she? No! Why can't people just stay put anymore?" Naruto recognized the ranting voice. It belonged to the boy named Sasuke who had killed Aoi.

"Now now," replied the pleasant voice that belonged to the other bounty hunter, "I thought you liked tracking people, Sasuke-kun."

"Not when they're fourth-rate losers or overly mobile Hokages," Sasuke snapped back. The door opened and the two ninjas, sans their hats and cloaks, came into the room. Surprisingly, it was the other young man who spoke.

"Ah, we meet again, Uzumaki-san," he said to Naruto, "Allow me to apologize for not introducing ourselves properly back there. I am Seta Soujiro." He smiled widely as he looked at Sasuke, "And this is my dear friend, Sarutobi Sasuke."

"Say what!" Sakura and Tsunade exclaimed. Shizune was simply speechless. Being the dunce he was Naruto had never really bothered to learn his history. Thus the name was no surprise to him, other than the fact that the young man also happened to be called Sasuke.

"Here we go again," muttered Sasuke.

A short explanation later and several undisguised threats from Sasuke, should anyone doubt his identity, the entire issue was resolved.

"So you've come to bring us Aoi's head," said Tsunade.

"We'll take care of that later," replied Sasuke, curtly, "It's not the best business to conduct inside a hospital."

Tsunade nodded. "I suppose you two can explain yourselves as we head back to my office. Sakura, you'll come with me. Shizune, stay and look after things here at the hospital."

"Of course, Tsunade-sama," replied Sakura and Shizune in unison.

Tsunade turned to look at Naruto. "You can stay with Hinata-chan and her sister for the rest of the night. But you had better not get into trouble tomorrow, understand." Naruto nodded frantically in response to the glare Tsunade sent his way.

Soujiro bobbed a slight bow to Naruto and Shizune as he and Sasuke prepared to follow Tsunade and Sakura out. "It has been a pleasure meeting with you Uzumaki-san, Shizune-dono. Please give our regards to Hinata-dono and Hanabi-dono when they wake up." Soujiro followed the others out.

"Polite," remarked Shizune as she watched them go, "Isn't he?"

Naruto nodded. "I guess," he turned and went over to sit next to Hinata's bed. "I'm going to wait here, Shizune-ne-chan." Shizune nodded in agreement and took her leave.

Naruto gently took Hinata's hand in his. "It's my fault you guys are here now," he said softly, "Next time. I'll protect you next time." He slowly began to fall asleep by Hinata's side.

* * *

Soujiro collected the money that Tsunade had provided. "It has been a pleasure doing business with you, Tsunade-dono."

"And with you," agreed Tsunade, "You've returned an important treasure to this village and dealt with a dangerous criminal. I hope that we can meet again some day."

"Oh," snorted Sasuke, "You don't have to worry about that."

"Huh?" asked Sakura, "What do you mean?"

"We won't be gone all that long," replied Sasuke, "After all, we'll be back in July."

"July," Tsunade mused, "Does that mean…?"

"That's right," said Sasuke, "The two of us and one other will be representing the Sanada clan at the chuunin exams in Konohagakure."

"Wait!" exclaimed Sakura, "You're from the Sanada clan! You're from the same clan that killed Genjiro-san!"

Sasuke shrugged indifferently. "A job's a job. You and Saizo were enemies under opposing ends of the contract on Genjiro. Now that the issue is resolved, there's no point in holding a grudge." He smirked at Sakura, "Ninjas are professionals. We don't let our emotions get in the way of doing our duty. Do we?"

Sakura sighed and nodded. Then she looked up. "But…if you guys are going to be participating in the chuunin exams, then that means you're genin."

Sasuke shrugged. "If that's the way you want to put it. Technically, those ranks are pretty much irrelevant inside the Sanada clan. If you want to nitpick on the issue, then even Saizo is technically a genin since he never took the chuunin exam."

"Then why are you taking it now?" asked Tsunade.

Sasuke chuckled. "The master's orders. It's been decided that the chuunin exams will be the perfect opportunity to display the Sanada clan's skills to our prospective clients. We usually deal with them in such a discrete manner that some of them are forgetting that we have a perfect record of completing our missions. So the boss wants us to show up everyone else in the chuunin exams and demonstrate that the Sanada are the best in the business."

"But that's so…" Sakura struggled to come up with a way to describe it, "Disrespectful to the rest of the participants."

Sasuke huffed indignantly. "Believe it or not, regardless of the exam itself, most of its applicants are there for that reason anyway. It's the reason why the chuunin exam is set up the way it is."

"That is true," agreed Tsunade, "So we can expect to see you back this July."

"That's right," agreed a beaming Soujiro, "Until then Tsunade-dono." Waving jauntily, he and Sasuke left the room.

Tsunade sighed and lowered her face back down onto the desk. It had been a long night. And from the looks of things, she wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep with this new bit of information to chew on. "Looks like things are going to get ugly this summer," she muttered.

Sakura nodded and left. She brushed past another jounin on her way out. The frantic man was clearly in a rush to see the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama!" he exclaimed as he ran into the room, "There is a messenger here from Kirigakure village!"

* * *

The sun was beginning to stream in through the windows of the hospital room before Naruto woke up. Blinking sleep away, he realized that he had fallen asleep by Hinata's bed. Looking up, he saw that her hand was still in his. In fact, Hinata was clutching his hand tightly as she slept and showed no inclination to let it go.

Naruto gently tugged, not trying to wake the sleeping girl as he tried to remove his hand. To his surprise, Hinata rolled over in her bed and grabbed his hand with her other one. Now she had his hand wrapped up in both of her own. "Naruto-kun," she murmured sleepily as she clung to his hand with surprising strength.

"Eh?" wondered Naruto, "I wonder what she's thinking about."

"It looks like you have a fan, dunce," said a coarse voice from the entrance of the room. Naruto quickly looked over to see Sasuke (Uchiha Sasuke) standing in the doorway.

"T-t-that's not it at all," replied Naruto, stammering and even blushing slightly, "I'm just teaching her a new skill. That's it."

"Uh huh," mumbled Sasuke, who (like everyone except Naruto) knew better.

"What about you?" asked Naruto, "When did you get out?"

"Just this morning," replied Sasuke, "I heard you got out yesterday." Naruto nodded in confirmation. "I also heard that last night you got into a fight with that Aoi bastard we met in Tea Country, which is why you ended up here with these two." Sasuke nodded towards the still sleeping Hanabi and Hinata.

"Yeah," agreed Naruto, "Hinata-chan used up all her chakra and Hanabi-chan fainted because it was the first time she'd seen someone die."

Sasuke sighed. "You're a magnet for trouble, Naruto."

Naruto huffed, "Like you're one to talk."

Sasuke stepped out the door. "Well, I'll see you later."

Naruto gave a half-hearted wave, "Yeah, sure."

Left alone, Naruto returned his thoughts to his predicament, namely getting his hand back. Unable to free it from the kunoichi's iron grip, Naruto gave into his last resort, waking the girl up.

"Um, Hinata-chan," he said softly, reaching towards her shoulder with his free hand. As he did so, he looked at her face to try and detect any signs of her waking up. But Naruto's attempt came to a halt when he saw her face.

Her pale skin would have been framed perfectly by her azure locks, had her hair not fallen down across her face when she rolled over. The girl's skin was perfectly smooth, Naruto noted. Now that she was asleep, she looked so peaceful. It was a departure from the mix of fear and nervousness that she normally wore. Sleeping like this, she looked elegant, delicate even. Naruto realized that he found Hinata to be quite pretty. Though he wasn't aware of it, Naruto's cheeks were slowly beginning to redden.

Out of impulse, Naruto reached over and brushed the errant lock of hair out of the girl's face. As he did so, his hand trailed slowly across the smooth, soft skin of her cheek. _That feels…nice,_ Naruto thought. He quickly dispelled this disturbing train of logic with a shake of his head. _NO NO NO NO NO__ NO!_ he thought frantically, _I'm not like that blasted Ero-sennin! Damn him and his perverted books!_

_I have to wake her up,_ Naruto thought nervously, though he was somewhat loathe to disturb Hinata when she looked so tranquil. With a sigh, he rested his hand on her. "Hinata-chan, time to wake up."

With a start, Naruto realized that in his nervousness, he had forgotten to use her shoulder, like he had intended and was instead cupping her cheek with his hand. Before he was able to amend his mistake, Naruto was surprised to feel Hinata actually nuzzling her cheek against the palm of his hand.

"Naruto-kun," she muttered again, a sweet smile spreading across her face.

Naruto felt his cheeks grow so hot he feared they might ignite. _Does she really think of me like that?_ he wondered. Then he shook his head again. That couldn't be possible. They were only friends. It would be wrong for him to presume anything like that. _But still,_ he thought, _It__ wouldn't be so bad if she did like me…_

Naruto shook his head again. _Augh__! What am I thinking! Isn't Sakura-chan supposed to be the one I have feelings for?_

He looked at Hinata again. Naruto suddenly felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. In fact, it felt like his entire digestive track was dancing inside him. It was a feeling that he used to have around Sakura. The notion 'used to' suddenly struck him. That was right. For some reason, Naruto hadn't been feeling the same around Sakura since he brought Sasuke back. He didn't usually feel the same since of nervousness that he used to feel whenever he met her in the mornings before their missions.

Naruto's mind, not used to being worked this hard, was sputtering and stalling his thought process. _Does that mean I like Hinata-chan now? Come to think of it, when did I start calling her that? I used to just call her Hinata. Come to think of it, it feels kind of nice. It almost feels right. But do I really like Hinata-chan?_

_No! That can't be right! I mean, if I told her that I think I like her, she'll think I picked her only because I gave up on Sakura. That wouldn't be fair to Hinata-chan. Besides, how can I be sure that I really like her like that? I mean, she really is nice to be around, especially when she's not stuttering and sputtering. Not to mention the fact that she looks really cute when she smiles… NO! Must stop thinking like that!_

As Naruto's internal dialogue continued, he was completely unaware of the fact that Hinata was slowly beginning to wake up. Though she wasn't fully awake, she was becoming consciously aware of the fact that someone was cupping her cheek. _Maybe it's Naruto-kun,_ she thought. But her rational mind was natural skeptical on such matters. _No, it couldn't be. He doesn't think of me like that. Not when there's someone so beautiful like Sakura-san on his team. There's no way he could ever think of me like that. But then, who else would it be?_

Curious, Hinata slowly opened her eyes. She saw something orange in front of her vision. Tilting it upwards, she saw familiar blue eyes and cheeks marked with whisker-like lines, as well as a head of spiky blond hair. If this person wasn't Naruto, he was doing a real good impersonation. The realization that her secret dream really had come true hit Hinata's brain with the mental force of an eighteen wheeler doing eighty. Hinata emitted a barely audible squeak as her mental processes hit the wall and her mind came to a complete stop.

Naruto's internal debate came to an abrupt stop as he heard a soft "eep" from the girl in front of him. As his thoughts returned to his senses, Naruto realized that Hinata's eyes were now wide open and she was staring at him, apparently completely stunned. Naruto's blush spread past his cheeks and his entire face was on the verge of turning red. Hinata's face was also changing color.

"Um." Naruto found that he was completely speechless. What was he supposed to do now? His mind was turning uselessly in circles. Hinata was clearly stunned. The answer came to him when he felt her hands tighten around his hand, which she was still unknowingly holding. "Um, Hinata-chan, can I have my hand back?"

For a moment, Hinata was completely unable to understand his request. Then she realized that she had his left hand in a death grip. With a soft yelp, she let go immediately. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun?" she blurted, sitting upright as quickly as she could manage.

Naruto looked his hand over. "No harm done," he declared. Then he realized that he was still cupping her cheek with his left hand. "Oops," he said, withdrawing it, "Sorry about that."

For a moment, they looked away from one another, their mutual nervousness making them unable to meet one-another's eyes. They were both at a loss about what to do and say. Suddenly, Hinata's memory of the previous night returned. "Naruto-kun, what happened last night? I don't remember anything after passing out!" Her nervousness briefly forgotten, she looked over at him. "Is Hanabi-chan alright? Where is she?"

Naruto finally looked at her again and put a finger to his lips. Then he turned and nodded across the room. Looking over, Hinata saw that Hanabi was asleep in the bed across from hers. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that her younger sister was alright. She turned back to Naruto for an explanation of the previous nights events.

Naruto, glad to have something to talk about to break the tension, was happy to fill in the blank spot in her memory. He told her about how Hanabi had tried to help them but hadn't been able to get enough resolve to fight. Then he told her about the two strange ninjas who had come to their aid. It took a little while, but Naruto was finally able to bring Hinata up to speed on everything that had happened after she had fainted.

Hinata was glad that everything had turned out alright. But she was also a little ashamed. She turned away. "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked up in surprise. "Sorry for what?" he asked, "You did really well."

"But I couldn't help you in the end," she replied, "I couldn't protect you or Hanabi-chan and I nearly let someone precious to me get hurt…" Hinata stopped again. _Oh no,_ she thought, horrified, _Did__ I just say he was precious to me? What will he think now?_ She was terrified at what he might say.

To her surprise, Naruto apparently didn't hear the last part. He was currently looking down. "There's nothing to be sorry for, Hinata-chan," he said, catching her by surprise. He met her eyes. Sadness and shame filled his sky blue orbs. "I'm the one who should be sorry. You once told me how much you admired the fact that I never gave up. You said that no matter what, I always kept trying. And still, I failed you last night. I just couldn't fight anymore…" Obviously slow on the uptake, the last part of Hinata's apology finally registered in Naruto's mind. _Someone precious to her…Does she mean me?_ He looked up, his previous words forgotten. "Hinata-chan…did you say I was precious to you?"

Hinata was at a complete loss for what to do. She knew that this was the perfect opportunity. It was a chance to tell Naruto her feelings right there and then. She could let him know everything. _I have to tell him,_ thought Hinata, _I can't keep these feelings one-sided forever._

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata was about to blurt out her confession when someone rushed in the door, completely spoiling the moment.

Jiraiya wrapped his arm around Naruto's neck and dug his fist into the top of the boy's head. "Oy, Naruto! Where have you been? Tsunade's had me looking for you for the past hour?"

"Ouch!" yelped Naruto as the white-haired Sannin ground his fist into his skull, "I've been here all night Ero-sennin! What made you think I was going anywhere? Did you even think to ask Obaachan where I was?"

"Oh," said Jiraiya quickly. He completely released his hold on Naruto's neck, dropping the boy like a brick. With a slight cry of agitation, Naruto hit the floor. It took him a moment to get himself back into a standing position.

"What does Tsunade-obaachan want with me now?" Naruto asked.

"I have no idea," replied Jiraiya, "She just told me to find you, no questions asked. Then she said that she wanted to meet you at about three this afternoon."

Then he looked around the room. His eyes lit upon Hinata. "Oh," he said, "And Tsunade would like to see you as well," he added, leering at her. At least, he leered until Naruto slammed his foot down on top of Jiraiya's toes, causing the old ninja to jump up and down, yelping in pain.

"Keep those eyes of yours off Hinata-chan, Ero-sennin," ordered Naruto angrily, "Or I'll make sure you're the first of the Sannin to go blind." The threatening tone Naruto was using brooked no arguments.

Hinata was surprised that his reaction was so protective of her. _Maybe he does like me,_ she thought hopefully.

"Fine fine," growled Jiraiya, "I'll leave your girlfriend alone." He grinned as Naruto's face turned a shade of red to match the color that had broken out on Hinata's.

Naruto chose to remain silent at the insinuation in Jiraiya's comment, but that didn't stop him from giving the old man the most withering glare he could manage. Hinata simply ducked her head and tried to hide from the world. She was at once both pleased and disappointed. She was happy that Naruto couldn't apparently find it in him to deny the possibility that he liked her. But she didn't like the fact that Naruto didn't say anything to reinforce the statement.

After a moment, Naruto simply snorted and looked away from Jiraiya. "Just go, Ero-sennin. Tell Obaachan that we'll be there in a little while." He turned to regard Hinata, who was still blushing and hiding her face. "Right, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata looked up and forced herself to nod. "R-right, Naruto-kun."

Jiraiya snorted and took his leave. Naruto looked over at Hinata. "I'll go wake up Hanabi-chan," he said, "Do you need help with anything?"

Hinata shook her head. She swung her feet out over the floor and lowered herself off the side of the bed. Then, to Hinata's terror, her legs gave way and she weakly slumped forward. There was no way she was going to be able to stop herself from hitting the floor at this rate, she thought fearfully. Then Hinata felt a strong, yet gentle arm wrap itself around her shoulders. Her fall halted and her rescuer pulled her back upright.

"You should be more careful, Hinata-chan," said Naruto cheerfully as he partially supported Hinata's weight. "I guess we should've known this would happen. I've done it before; blowing away your chakra like you did last night can leave you feeling a bit woozy when you get up."

Hinata bowed her head in shame. Now she was nothing more than a burden to Naruto. "I'm sorry," she said.

"Sorry for what?" Naruto asked frankly. He really couldn't see what she had to apologize about.

"I'm so weak that I couldn't help you last night," she said forlornly, "And now you have to help me stand up and walk. I'm nothing more than a burden to you, Naruto-kun."

"You don't have to apologize," replied Naruto, "I was the one who screwed up last night, remember. I had that damn bastard right where I wanted him, but I let him catch me off guard with that sword," _A sword he shouldn't even have,_ Naruto added mentally, "And the next thing I know I was completely helpless."

Naruto looked down at his feet. "You say you were weak for pushing yourself until you knocked yourself out. But I'm even more pathetic. I should have been able to do more. As long as I was still awake, I should've been able to keep fighting. But I screwed up and I nearly let you get killed in front of me. And if Hanabi-chan hadn't been there, we might've both ended up dead." He turned to look into Hinata's eyes. "So don't you ever say that you're weak Hinata-chan. Because, what you did last night was even more than what I could do. Do you understand?"

Tears seeping from her eyes, Hinata nodded. She was walking a fine balance between absolute bliss and sorrow. She was happy for the fact that Naruto had acknowledged her. In fact he hadn't just acknowledged her, but he as good as said that she had been stronger than him. But she was also sad when she heard the pain in Naruto's voice. He seemed so hurt that he had ended up being completely helpless.

Then Naruto's mood brightened and he smiled at her. "But let's not worry about that anymore. We have to get Hanabi-chan up and we have to go to that meeting with Tsunade-obaachan."

With that, he and Hinata went over to where Hanabi was still sleeping. Carefully, Hinata reached out and gently shook her sister's shoulder. "Hanabi-chan," she said softly, "It's time to wake up."

Hanabi's eyes opened slowly. "Oneechan," she whispered, looking up at Hinata, "Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital," replied Hinata, "We came here after the fight last night."

"Oh," said Hanabi. She felt queasy as the memories of what she had seen the previous night returned in a rush. "Oneechan," she said softly, "I think I want to go home now."

Hinata nodded. "Let's get you home, Hanabi-chan."

Hanabi clambered out of bed. Since their wounds had been nothing special, all three of them were wearing the same set of clothes they had worn the previous night. Personally, Naruto was feeling more than a little grungy. The appointment he and Hinata had with Tsunade wouldn't be for a few hours yet. That would leave them plenty of time to go to their respective homes and get cleaned up. Granted, he would have to help Hinata get back to her home first. She was hardly in a condition to travel on her own. And Hanabi was still a little too small to be much help.

Partially supporting Hinata's weight, Naruto and the girls left the hospital and made their way to the Hyuuga compound. Fortunately, the manor wasn't too far from the hospital itself. It would be a short trip, even though they were traveling at a fairly slow pace. It took them about an hour to reach the main gate of the manor.

It was there that they were greeted by two very irate looking guards. The two men, both with the classic Hyuuga Byakugan barred their entrance into the house. "What have you done to Hinata-sama?" demanded one of them. The other looked just about ready to attack Naruto from the way that he was glaring at the blond ninja.

Naruto simply snorted and returned their glares. "She overexerted herself last night," he replied, "She's still weak from using too much chakra."

"It's true," Hanabi added from Naruto's other side. Hinata, too ashamed of her current state to speak, simply nodded in affirmation.

"But still," growled the guard who had spoken earlier, "Scum like you," he glared pointedly at Naruto, "Have no place in this hallowed home. Leave Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama with us."

Naruto turned his head to look at Hinata. She looked back at him apologetically. She could tell that even her words wouldn't convince the guards to change their opinion.

"What is going on here?" asked another person coming up. Naruto looked toward the voices source. His eyes lit up when he saw who it was.

"Hey!" he shouted, waving with his free hand, "Neji!"

"Naruto," greeted Neji as he came up. He immediately turned his attention to Hinata. "Hinata-sama, I heard about what took place last night. I will bring you back so that you can clean up and rest." He turned to Hanabi. "And you too, Hanabi-sama."

He looked at Naruto. "Don't worry," he said, "I'll look after them from here."

"Thanks, Neji," replied Naruto, "Oh, and Tsunade-obaachan wants to see Hinata-chan at three."

Neji nodded as he gave Hinata his shoulder to lean on. "I will see to it that she is well rested so that she can get there in time."

"Alright," replied Naruto, "I'll see you there, Hinata-chan."

Hanabi waved goodbye as Naruto turned and left the way he came. The two guards were completely dumbstruck by the turn of events. They had been completely ignored, which was something they weren't quite used to. But still, there was nothing they could do about it now.

Naruto was quick to get home. He took a quick shower, changed clothes and left. Unlike Hinata, Naruto had fully recovered after a night's rest; even though he had slept in a rather uncomfortable position. It appeared that his incredible chakra recovery abilities had nothing to do with the presence of the Kyuubi. Feeling a bit puckish, seeing as he hadn't had anything to eat since the previous night, Naruto decided to stop off at his favorite spot in the village. Moments later, he was seated at the Ichiraku ramen stand and downing noodles by the bowl.

* * *

Three in the afternoon couldn't come soon enough for Naruto. He practically flew into the Hokage's tower, brushing past many of the other people who had business there. He completely ignored any and all glares directed his way and simply proceeded directly to Tsunade's office.

Naruto was shocked to see that he and Hinata weren't the only ones there. "Sasuke! Sakura-chan! What are you guys doing here?" Naruto was confused.

Sasuke simply leveled a glare at Naruto. "Isn't it obvious, you idiot?" he said simply, "Hokage-sama asked for our presence as well. And from the look of things, it's a team affair."

Tsunade simply continued to wait, tapping her fingers on the desk. A few moments later, Kakashi walked in the door. Naruto and Sakura were completely dumbstruck.

"H-he-he-he-he-he-he's…" Naruto was too shocked to say the complete sentence.

"…On time," Sakura finished for him. Both of them stood with jaws hanging down towards the floor.

"Actually," commented Tsunade, "He's three hours late."

"Huh!" Naruto whirled around to look at Tsunade.

"I knew he would pull something like this, so I told him to be here at noon-sharp. I knew it was the only way I could get him to be here on time." Tsunade looked rather proud of her achievement. And from the looks of admiration Naruto's and Sakura's faces, even a glance of slight approval from Sasuke, she had every right to be. Hinata, not knowing much about Kakashi's tendency for tardiness, simply felt very out of place in the room.

"Well," said Tsunade, "Now that you're all here, I can get started.

"Last night we received a message from Kirigakure village. The letter had a very specific request for a mission."

"Isn't that odd?" asked Sakura, "Ninja villages don't usually make requests of one another."

"This is a very special case," replied Tsunade, "And Team 7 was specifically asked to perform this mission."

"And what mission is this?" asked Sasuke, raising an eyebrow. He was quite interested.

"This is your mission," said Tsunade simply, "Team 7 is to travel to Wave Country. There, you are to recover the sword of the former missing-nin, Momichi Zabuza. You are then to bring it back to Kirigakure with all possible speed."

* * *

AN: I know, I know. The first question out of your mouths should be, "What does Hinata have to do with this?" I'll get to that later. Most of you have probably already figured it out. In any case, the next couple of chapters are going to be filler until the chuunin exam, which will be the central point in the fic thus far. There's one more character that's going to make a guest appearance between now and then, but his role is minor at best. And now, on to some of the other things in this chapter.

Borrowed characters:

Sarutobi Sasuke: You'll get to see more of him later. I'll be honest and say right now that he is a total powerhouse as far as his role in this story is concerned (Hey! He is a legendary ninja after all). Of course, this is justified by the fact that Sasuke (Sarutobi) will play a much more antagonistic role in the story to come. And however 'too good' he may be power wise, he's got a personality that will make you want to wring his neck (sort of like Saitou in Rurouni Kenshin). Don't worry, he's quite far from unbeatable. Once again, remember to pay close attention so that you don't lose track of which 'Sasuke' I'm talking about. The eventual Sasuke-Sasuke confrontation's going to be one hell of a headache to write.

Seta Soujiro: And introducing my other borrowed character. Soujiro (for those of you who have been living under a rock in the anime world) comes from Rurouni Kenshin. Like Sasuke (Sarutobi) his skills and abilities are heavily tweaked to help him better fit into the Naruto world. Other than that, he's pretty much the same old Soujiro. As to why I decided to use Soujiro…As far as I'm concerned, of all the characters in the Rurouni Kenshin series, Soujiro is probably the most ninjaesque (new word) of them all; even more so than Aoshi, who's supposed to be top ninja in a ninja group (go figure). On that note, don't expect Soujiro's choice of weaponry to be what it is in RK. That too has been tweaked. You'll better understand when we see him later on.

Kotaro: The mysterious Kotaro, who we have yet to meet in person, also plays an important role, as he rounds off the triumvirate of Sanada ninjas that will be attending the chuunin exam. Suffice to say, he will remain enigmatic for some time yet.

Sanada Yukimura: Only briefly referred to in the context of this chapter. This is Yukimura as he was portrayed in SDK. Suffice to say that he too has been tweaked. Of all the characters that I am putting in this fic, Yukimura may indeed be guilty of being a Mary-Sue (or whatever you want to call that kind of character). But it's a matter of little consequence as his role is primarily passive. He just does one or two things and mostly sits in the background doing color commentary.

New jutsus:

Katon: Shien-Homura-Kiyomeru-no-jutsu: This roughly translates into "Fire element: Violet-Flame-Purification." This special technique is only taught within the Sanada clan. Its sole purpose is the removal of evidence, i.e. dead bodies. The flames of this technique will consume the corpse and all its clothes and possessions, leaving the surroundings completely untouched. It is an ideal technique for destroying the corpses of dead shinobi.

I know that the name is probably the wrong way to do this. This brings up another question. The translators you guys suggested were great. My only question is this…Does anybody know a translator that does the same thing, only for entire phrases. I can't read Japanese characters, but I'm probably just butchering the language by doing a word for word translation. So if you happen to know a phrase translator that spells out the Japanese words, please don't hesitate to tell me. When I find one, I will amend this travesty.


	5. Lifting the Mists of the Past

**Chapter 5: Lifting the Mists of the Past**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Naruto, Samurai Deeper Kyo, or Rurouni Kenshin.

AN: Welcome back everyone! Here is the latest installment with all the action that any rabid SDK fan could ask for. Here we introduce the infamous protagonist of another story (but not this one, here he's only a supporting role). Hopefully I haven't kept you folks waiting too long.

Warning: The fight scene in this chapter is extra juicy. Anyone with a weak constitution should probably skip it.

* * *

"I don't understand," protested Naruto, "What's so important about Zabuza's sword."

"Naruto," said Kakashi, "Do you remember that man who was traveling with Itachi?" Sasuke flinched at the mention of his brother's name.

"Yeah," replied Naruto, wondering where this was going.

"That man's name was Hoshigake Kisame," continued Kakashi, "Like Zabuza, he carried a special sword. Both Zabuza and Kisame were members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of Kirigakure. They're an elite group of Kirigakure. Each member carries and uses a special sword, each with its own properties. When their members die, it is important that the swords be returned to Kirigakure, so that new members can be selected."

"In many ways," added Tsunade, "They are like ANBU, only they are an even more selective and elite organization."

"But why us?" asked Naruto, "Why don't they go to Wave Country and get Zabuza's sword for themselves."

"We were asked," said Kakashi, "Because our team was the one responsible for Zabuza's defeat and subsequent death. It is simply a matter of respect that we are the ones chosen to bring back his sword."

"I guess that makes sense," muttered Naruto. On either side of him, Sasuke and Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Um, excuse me," interjected Hinata quietly. Everyone's attention was suddenly focused on her. If anything, this only enhanced Hinata's nervousness. "Why am I here, Hokage-sama?" She looked down forlornly. "If this is a mission with special significance for Naruto-kun's team, then it is clear that I don't belong."

Tsunade chuckled. "Ah yes," she said, "But you're forgetting one important fact." She smiled evilly. "Naruto is currently instructing you in a special technique. It only makes sense that you stay with him while you are still learning."

Hinata's expression brightened considerably, while Naruto blushed slightly.

Sakura was somewhat baffled. "What technique is Naruto teaching Hinata-san?" she asked.

Tsunade simply looked sternly at Sakura. "That is business between the two of them and only the two of them. They can tell you if they want you, but it's not something you really need to pry about."

Sakura sulked at the reprimand. Sasuke, on the other hand, had an idea as to which technique Naruto was teaching Hinata. There were only two possibilities in his mind. Personally, he wondered if the Hyuuga girl, who always seemed so meek and submissive, had what it took to master either.

"Oh," said Tsunade, "And one other thing. I'm sending Jiraiya with you."

"Huh! Why are you sending Ero-sennin with us?" demanded Naruto.

Tsunade simply glared at the boy. "Jiraiya is more or less _your _teacher Naruto, just like you are Hinata's." Both Naruto and Hinata seemed uneasy with Naruto being referred to as Hinata's teacher. "It is important that a teacher and his student are not separated while the student is still learning."

"Um," interrupted Hinata, fidgeting nervously, "Does Kurenai-sensei know about this?"

Tsunade nodded. "I made all the proper arrangements with her this morning."

Hinata nodded in understanding.

Tsunade looked from face to face throughout the room. "Well," she said, "If no one has anymore questions, then you're dismissed. You leave tomorrow morning."

Naruto and the others nodded. One by one, they filed out, Hinata taking up the rear. "Oh and Hinata," said Tsunade. Hinata turned around to look at the Hokage. "If your father objects to this, you tell him in no uncertain terms that he bring his complaints to me."

Hinata nodded nervously. Tsunade had just brought up another point of tension with the girl. After her fight with her father the previous night, she had no idea as to what state he was in. She hadn't seen him at all when she and Hanabi had returned to the compound. Neji had simply said that Hiashi hadn't allowed anyone to visit him since their exchange the previous night. Hinata hoped that perhaps her father's mood had improved.

* * *

Hyuuga Hiashi was in his room when Hinata arrived at the Hyuuga compound. Carefully, she knocked on the door. Hinata didn't use her Byakugan to investigate the situation beforehand. That might have been a mistake. However, in the Hyuuga household, it was taboo to use the Byakugan to look into the private quarters of others.

"Enter," said Hiashi simply.

Hinata entered the room. Like the rest of the Hyuuga household, it reflected the simple elegance of their lifestyle. It was sparsely furnished, but the few present were of the highest quality. Despite the massive amount of wealth that the clan had amassed over countless generations, the household reflected nothing more than simplicity. It was a Hyuuga saying that flaunting one's position with elaborate possessions was simply a ploy to conceal weakness. By showing the world that you weren't hiding behind some pretty mask created by all the things you owned, you were demonstrating that you were strong. That also explained why the Hyuuga rarely wore adornments with no practical value, even during special occasions. Even celebrations in the Hyuuga household were quiet, simple affairs.

Hinata knelt in front of her father, who was seated on a cushion on the fair end of the room from the door. Off to one side, a futon, yet to be unfolded for sleep was set against the wall.

"Well," prompted her father. There was something about his tone that Hinata couldn't quite place.

"I am leaving on a mission tomorrow," replied Hinata simply, "I might be gone for some time."

"And why do you feel that you need to tell me this?" asked Hiashi, "I understand that taking missions are part of being a ninja. You do not need to report every single detail of your working life to me."

"I will not be accompanied by my normal team," said Hinata simply, "I will be going with the Genin cell number 7."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow. "That is the cell led by Hatake Kakashi, yes?" Hinata nodded. "And who are its members."

"Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke…" Hinata saw her father nodding in response to those names. Uchiha was of course once the most powerful clan in Konoha, even more so than the Hyuuga, until it had been obliterated. Haruno wasn't especially large or respected, but they were considered decent people. Hinata had to take another breath before she dropped the bombshell. "…and Uzumaki Naruto."

Both of Hiashi's eyebrows went up at this. "And why are you going on this mission with _him_?" Hinata did not miss the fact that Hiashi had singled out Naruto immediately.

"Hokage-sama said that since Naruto-kun was teaching me a technique, I should go with him on long term missions until I learn it," replied Hinata.

"And you have given no thought to my previous orders." It was a statement, not a question.

"I still stand by what I said last night," replied Hinata, "Also, even if I wanted to obey your wish, father, I cannot. This assignment came directly from Hokage-sama."

"Is that so?" asked Hiashi. Hinata nodded. "Go to your room," he said, "I will see to it that this matter ends today." He left the room without waiting for Hinata's reply. Clearly, he intended for her to obey him.

Hinata decided that starting another fight with her father would not be for the best. So she went to her room. Thankfully, before she had left for the meeting with Tsunade, she had taken the liberty of making sure that all the training materials that Naruto had told her to work with had been taken into her room. As a result, she had a full supply of water balloons to work with when she arrived.

Closing the door to her room, Hinata took a water balloon and seated herself on the floor. Without a moment's hesitation, she set her chakra to spinning the water inside the balloon as she once again tried to break it.

* * *

It was a quiet evening in Wave Country. The economy had flourished ever since the Naruto Bridge had been completed, bringing in trade from many nations abroad. This evening, people went about business as usual. Families had dinner together and workers hit the bars. But one of the bars was home to a rather unnerving guest.

The barkeeper was more than a little disturbed by the intimidating man who had decided to drink there. In fact, the man's mere presence had seemingly given the barkeeper's normal clientele an excuse to be elsewhere. However, the man was a customer and a paying one to, so the barkeeper was obliged to serve him.

The man simply ordered sake, nothing more and nothing less. He quietly sipped it down, one cup at a time, seeming to stare off into space. As he did so, the barkeeper observed him out of the corner of his eye.

The man was rather tall, easily breaking six feet. His long black hair was matted and unkempt. It fell well past his shoulders. The man hadn't even bothered to tie it in some fashion or other. His clothes consisted of a simple black kimono with blue highlights. On the back of the kimono was a yin/yang symbol. However, the most noticeable and the most disturbing of the man's features were his eyes. Brilliant crimson in color, the two eyes seemed to gleam in the fading light like twin rubies, shining with a light all their own. Leaning on against the counter next to him was a sword that was nearly five feet long. The man hadn't worn it on his waist like a normal samurai would. Instead, he had simply carried it in one hand. In a way, that made sense, seeing as wearing it at his waist would be impractical at best.

"So," said the vendor, as he watched the samurai drink, "What business brings you to our little corner of the world?"

"Just passing through," replied the man curtly.

"You going to leave soon?" asked the vendor.

"Eager to see me go?" inquired the red-eyed man, turning a smirking gaze in the direction of the vendor.

The barkeeper was surprised to find that someone so imposing had a sense of humor. "Are you kidding? A customer's a customer."

The red eyed man turned to stare out into space. "I can't find anyone worth killing here. I'll just have to go elsewhere."

_Worth killing?_ The barkeep felt a chill go down his spine. The man had said it so casually, and yet with such simple assurance that it was impossible to believe he was joking. "Well," he said, "If you're looking for someone to kill, you should take the bridge out. A group of bandits holed up there a couple days ago and they're trying to impose a toll on anyone who tries to pass."

"How many?" asked the man simply.

"I heard that there were around forty of them, plus one really big guy," answered the vendor.

"Forty…" The samurai mulled it over for a little while. "Eh," he said after a few moments's thought, "I could use some exercise."

"By the way," said the barkeep, "What's your name."

The man filled his cup once again. "Kyo," he said simply.

"Well then, Kyo-san," said the vendor, "If you're ever in Wave Country again, please do come by to visit me again."

The red-eyed man nodded and continued to sip his sake.

After finishing his sake, the man stood without a word. He left his money on the counter and headed down the street, not bothering to look back.

* * *

"Hokage-sama," said one of the ANBU guards outside the doors, "Hyuuga-sama is almost here."

Tsunade smirked. _Typical Hyuuga,_ she thought condescendingly.

A few minutes later, Hyuuga Hiashi came in through the door. Tsunade saw that from the look on the man's face, he was trying very hard to control his anger. Personally, Tsunade disliked the man with a passion. He was arrogant, self absorbed and pig-headed.

"What can I do for you Hiashi-san?" asked Tsunade calmly.

"Hokage-sama," said Hiashi as calmly as he could manage, "I am afraid that I must inform you that my daughter will not be attending the mission you gave her tomorrow."

"And I'm afraid that I must inform you, Hiashi-san that you have no say whatsoever in the matter and that I assign missions as I see fit," replied Tsunade coolly, meeting the man's unnervingly colorless eyes.

"Not this time, Hokage-sama," retorted Hiashi, "I will not allow my daughter to consort with such trash and I want no part of this technique that he is supposedly teaching her." Though Hiashi had not used any names, he had made it perfectly clear who he was talking about.

"You had better watch who you call trash, Hiashi-san," Tsunade's voice was dangerously low and her powerful aura was beginning to press down upon the Hyuuga head, "That so-called trash may very well be your Hokage some day, so show some respect.

"And as for the technique that he is teaching your daughter, you should feel honored that he even allowed a member of your family to see that technique. Naruto is teaching Hinata-chan a jutsu that, as of now, has been mastered by only three people, Naruto, Jiraiya, and the Yondaime Hokage."

That last part took some of the wind from Hiashi's sails. After a moment, his eyes lit up. "Could it be…Is he teaching her the Rasengan?"

Tsunade nodded. "That's right," she replied, "Naruto is teaching her that technique."

"But how could that boy have learned such an advanced technique?" wondered Hiashi, "It doesn't seem possible."

"What did you think he was doing when he traveled with Jiraiya?" snapped Tsunade.

"I was speaking of the time frame," replied Hiashi, "It took Yondaime four years to master that technique. That boy has even been a genin for a full year and yet he has somehow learned this jutsu."

"I always think the same thing," replied Tsunade, "But I was there when it happened, so I know he did it."

Hiashi's mood had changed entirely. The thought that his daughter would be learning such a powerful jutsu appeared to have dulled his anger that she would be going on a mission with Naruto. However, Tsunade hazarded a guess that Hiashi's opinion of Naruto hadn't changed as much as she would've liked.

"What makes you think that my daughter can learn such a difficult jutsu?" asked Hiashi.

Tsunade snorted. "You give Hinata-chan too little credit, Hiashi-san. She trains very hard. And according to Naruto, she's already ahead of him when it comes to learning this technique."

Hiashi's face went blank. "I see," he said, "Please excuse my intrusion, Hokage-sama." He left.

Tsunade blinked. "Well, I didn't think that it would be that easy."

* * *

Hinata sighed in frustration as she gave her hand a break from using her chakra to churn the water inside the balloon. Despite the fact that spinning it in multiple directions was something well within her ability to do, she just couldn't figure out what she was doing that was lacking. Despite all that she could do, she still couldn't break the balloon. Hinata sighed again. She would have to ask Naruto in the morning. With the way the exercise worked, she could easily do it while they were traveling.

In a way, Hinata was looking forward to the upcoming mission. She would be on a team with Naruto for the first time ever. It was something she had dreamed of way back during her days in the academy. She had always hoped that she would be placed on the same team as Naruto. Her hopes had been dashed when she hadn't been. However, Hinata continued to dream, even if she felt as though it were an impossible dream for her. _But now I really will be going on a mission with Naruto-kun,_ she thought gleefully. And the best part was that her father couldn't stop her this time. No doubt, the Hokage would set her father straight on the matter of her association with Naruto.

Hinata had completely lost track of time, so she was taken by surprise when the door to her room slid open to reveal the stern face of her father. "I have amended my decision," he said, "You will be permitted to go on this mission." Without another word, he left.

It was all Hinata could do to stop from crying out with glee. Checking the clock on one wall, Hinata noticed that it was getting on towards evening. It would soon be time for dinner. Dinner, like everything else with the Hyuuga was a quiet affair. The people of the main family always dined on all sorts of excellent foods that were expertly prepared. However, Hinata had recently been taking her meals with the branch family members. Due to her improving relationship with Neji, Hinata found that the members of the branch family treated her much more nicely than those of the main family.

In any case, Hinata had a question that had been gnawing at her since that time in the hospital with Naruto after he had come back from his mission in such terrible condition. Curious beyond description, but much to afraid to ask Naruto for fear of hurting his feelings, Hinata decided to go straight to the source by asking the person who seemed most in the know, Tsunade.

No one bothered Hinata as she left the mansion and made her way towards the Hokage tower. Hinata went up the stairs and was greeted by the two jounin who stood guard over the door to Tsunade's office.

"Um…" she said hesitantly, "May I speak with Tsunade-sama please?"

Both guards were somewhat amused by her submissive manner. One of them opened the door and announced her. A second later, Hinata was quickly ushered into the room. The jounin closed the door behind her, leaving Hinata alone with the Hokage.

"What can I do for you, Hinata-chan?" asked Tsunade, "Your father didn't do anything, did he?"

Hinata shook her head quickly. "Oh no, Hokage-sama, nothing like that. I just have question, that's all."

"A question?" Tsunade raised a curious eyebrow.

"It's something that I've been thinking about ever since Naruto-kun woke up at the hospital," said Hinata. She heard a strange sound. Looking up at Tsunade, Hinata saw that Tsunade actually looked somewhat nervous.

Tsunade had been dreading this moment for a long time. She knew exactly what kind of question was on Hinata's mind. She also knew why Hinata didn't dare ask Naruto. Unfortunately, there was no other choice in the matter.

"Why is it that so many people dislike Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata, "He can't have done something so terrible that people would hate him so much. So why is it that so many people hate him? Even my father doesn't like him."

Tsunade lowered her face into her hands. "I was always afraid that this would come to someone's attention," she said sadly, "But unfortunately, I can't give you the answer to that. I know what it is, but I can't tell you. The only one who can, the only one who should, is Naruto. I know you don't want to hurt his feelings by asking him, but it would be even worse if you found out from me without consulting Naruto first."

Hinata's face turned bright red. "B-but…"

"I can tell you two things though," replied Tsunade, "First, it's not his fault. And second, it happened back when he was born. Any more than that, you'll have to ask Naruto for."

"But…"

Tsunade interrupted her again. "Also, if Naruto does tell you, you can't tell this to anyone else without his permission."

"But…"

"Oh and one more thing," interjected Tsunade, "You're going to have to tell me how your first date with him goes when you get back." She grinned evilly as Hinata's protest degenerated into incoherent mutterings. Tsunade snickered as she ushered the kunoichi out of her office.

* * *

Naruto sighed gleefully as he dug into a fresh bowl of ramen. He had only just arrived at the Ichiraku a few minutes ago and he was only just beginning his third helping.

"H-hello Naruto-kun," said a voice behind him. Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned around to face Hinata. He had been so absorbed in enjoying his ramen that he hadn't noticed her approach.

"Hello Hinata-chan," he said. For some reason, Naruto had the urge to fidget, almost like he had seen Hinata do so many times before. Why on earth was he feeling nervous? Forcing the butterflies in his stomach down, Naruto grinned widely. "Want to join me for some ramen?" he asked cheerfully, gesturing to the seat beside him, "My treat.'

Hinata smiled and nodded, before quickly taking the stool by Naruto. "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled and once again dug into his ramen while Ayame took Hinata's order. By the time Hinata's order arrived, Naruto was already ordering yet another bowl. Naruto turned to look at Hinata. "How is the training going," he asked amiably. That seemed a safe topic of conversation, at least.

"It's going alright, Naruto-kun," replied Hinata, "But I still can't burst the balloon," she added forlornly.

Naruto grinned. "Don't get depressed Hinata-chan. You've only been at this for two days now. It took me a week before I was able to break the balloon. Heck, it took me that long to figure out that you had to churn the water in multiple directions in order to get it to break." He patted her shoulder good-naturedly. "You don't have to worry. You're doing a lot better than I was."

Hinata blushed and ducked her head, turning her attention to the bowl of ramen in front of her. Naruto would have spoken further, but his attention was stolen by his newly arrived fourth bowl. The two of them continued to eat, Naruto devouring bowl after bowl while Hinata continued to slowly eat the single bowl in front of her.

By the time Naruto had finished his eighth bowl, Hinata had finally sipped the last of the broth in her own. Naruto gave her a smile and paid the bill. Both Ayame and the shopkeeper wished them well as they went on their way.

"Um, Hinata-chan," said Naruto nervously after they had been walking for a while.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" she asked. She wondered what he wanted.

"Back in the hospital, before Ero-sennin interrupted us, you were going to tell me something. What was it?" Naruto looked at her curiously. He genuinely wondered what it was that Hinata wanted to tell him.

Hinata's face turned bright red. "Well, you see…" She wanted desperately to tell Naruto how she felt, but no matter how hard she willed herself to, Hinata couldn't get the words she wanted to say past her lips. It was as though they were glued shut.

Naruto couldn't help but wonder what it was that she wanted to say. But he could see that she was having a very difficult time saying it. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me now," he said, "You can tell me when you're ready."

Hinata felt as though a tremendous load had been lifted from her shoulders. "Thank you, Naruto-kun," she said, her tone relieved.

"Don't worry about it," replied Naruto, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

"Well, we're off." Kakashi led the group out of the gates. Morning had come to reveal a fresh layer of snow on the ground. Despite this fact, the trip to wave country promised to be quick and with less likelihood of an attack than there had been when they had escorted Tazuna the previous time.

"ALRIGHT!" shouted Naruto, pumping his fist into the air, "I can't wait to see Inari and the others again!"

"Oi Naruto," growled Jiraiya as he held his aching head, "Put a sock in it."

"It's not my fault you've got a hangover from last night, Ero-sennin." Naruto's retort elicited a growl from Jiraiya.

Sakura and Hinata watched the exchange from behind them. "Hard to believe that they're student and teacher," Sakura whispered to Hinata, causing Hinata to giggle.

Sasuke (Uchiha) brought up the rear, as melancholy as ever. Even he couldn't stop a slight smile when he saw how Naruto and Jiraiya fought. The group set off for Wave Country at an easy pace. It wasn't too far and they weren't in a rush. Sakura, for one, was relieved that they wouldn't have to take to the snow laden trees to make their way to the coast. It would be a day's walk to the bridge that led into Wave Country, the very bridge that Kakashi and his team had protected as part of their mission.

The trip was uneventful, save for Naruto and Jiraiya's continual bickering. By noon, Sakura had had enough of their constant arguing. Vein's popping in her forehead, Sakura slammed the two into the ground with enough force to create a small crater from the resulting impact.

Hinata stifled a gasp as she rushed to Naruto's side. "Are you alright, Naruto-kun?"

"Sure," groaned Naruto, not really aware of his surroundings any longer, "Never better…" With a low groan, Naruto tried his best to sit up and still his spinning head.

"Jiraiya?" Kakashi asked the sennin, "You alright down there?" From the tone of his voice, one could tell that the masked ninja wasn't really all that concerned.

"Someone tell me who invited mini-Tsunade to come along?" demanded Jiraiya in a groggy voice. _Damnit__, that woman's gone and taught Haruno all about her monstrous strength._ Jiraiya moaned as he too began to get to his feet.

"Now," growled Sakura menacingly, "If you two don't shut up and give us some peace and quiet, I'll knock both of you back to the village." She raised a shaking fist that almost seemed to glow with barely contained power to add weight to her threat, which both Naruto and Jiraiya took very seriously.

"Shutting up now," said Naruto quickly. Jiraiya nodded empathetically.

"That's better," said Sakura cheerfully.

Naruto stifled a chuckle as he got to his feet. "That's Sakura-chan for you," he whispered to Hinata, who nodded and giggled slightly.

The remainder of the trip to the bridge proved to be uneventful as both Naruto and Jiraiya seemed to agree that it would be better for their health if they didn't bicker within earshot of an easily angered Sakura.

* * *

By late afternoon, the bridge was in sight. That was when the trouble started. From their end of the bridge, the six ninjas could see a large gathering of people near the other side. However, it was difficult to for anyone to make out the details of the commotion.

"Hinata, do you think you could use the Byakugan to take a closer look?" requested Kakashi.

"I'll try," replied Hinata. The veins around her eyes bulged as she brought her powers into play. She stared in the direction of the incident as she described the details to her companions. "It's a large group of heavily armed men," she said, "They look like bandits.

"They're accosting someone on the other end of the bridge. He looks like a samurai of some sort. He's carrying a rather long sword and…" Hinata's voice trailed off, giving way to a gasp. "They're attacking him! There must be somewhere near fifty men in that group. That samurai's not even moving! He's going to…" Hinata's eyes widened at what she saw next.

"What is it, Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto.

Hinata opened her mouth to answer but instead seemed to choke. The veins around her eyes faded as the girl sank to her knees, retching.

"Hinata-chan!" exclaimed Naruto, "What's wrong?" Both he and Sakura rushed to Hinata's side. Sasuke, Jiraiya and Kakashi rushed down the bridge to see for themselves what was happening.

"Are you alright?" asked Sakura as Hinata recovered from her sudden illness.

Hinata nodded weakly. Naruto was shocked see tears in her eyes. "What did you see?" he asked softly.

"That man," whispered Hinata, "He's killing them. He's killing them all. And…"

"And what?" prodded Sakura urgently as she looked down the length of the bridge where the other three were heading.

"…And he's laughing," whispered Hinata, "He's killing them all. And he's enjoying it." Hinata looked about ready to faint.

"Can you take care of her, Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

Sakura nodded. "What are you going to do, Naruto?" she asked.

"I've got to stop this," said Naruto, getting to his feet and pursuing Sasuke and the others down the length of the bridge.

"Be careful," Sakura whispered after him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kakashi, Jiraiya and Sasuke arrived at the other end of the bridge where the battle…no, scratch that…slaughter was well underway. The lone samurai stood amidst well over a dozen corpses. Currently, the bandits had paused in their attack, driven back by the sheer ferocity of the lone man's defense.

The samurai was almost a head taller than most of his opponents. Currently, he stood easily, the back of his sword resting on his shoulder as he gazed at the remaining men. His crimson eyes seemed glow with mirth. "What," he asked easily, "Is that all?" He grinned viciously. An errant gust of wind stirred his waist-length, jet-black hair.

"You'll regret that?" shouted one of the bandits. Suddenly, a large group of seven men rushed the samurai. As they came at him, the men spread out to come at him from multiple sides.

If anything, the samurai's grin widened as they came at him. The first three closed in from the front. Suddenly, they all began to fall as their bodies split open from the single backhanded slash from the samurai's sword. Another one came in from the right while a fifth managed to get all the way around, coming at the swordsman from behind and to the right.

The samurai's sword, nearly five feet long, lashed out, severing the fourth man's head from his shoulders. In a single smooth movement, the samurai brought his sword around and thrust behind him, spearing the bandit who had flanked him in the chest. The man yanked at the sword, cutting all the way through the corpse before its weight had a chance to pin the weapon down. The sword came around in a diagonal, upward slash that cut the sixth man in two. The samurai brought it back over and behind his shoulder, then brought it down in a tremendously powerful stroke that completely bisected the final man. He managed all of this before the bodies of his first three victims even touched the ground.

Sasuke shook. It wasn't just the amazing prowess and speed showcased by the swordsman that terrified him. The man's aura, his powerful killing intent, it was beyond anything he had ever sensed. Even his counter with Orochimaru in the chuunin exam couldn't compare to the terror he was experiencing right now. The man Sasuke was watching couldn't be human. He was like a demon in human skin, an entity that lived and thrived off of death and destruction. In all his life, Sasuke could never have imagined anyone so terrifying. Even his brother paled by comparison.

As the seven corpses hit the ground, the samurai returned the sword to his shoulder. "Well," he said, "Who's next?"

The remaining bandits cringed away from the crimson-eyed man. "W-who are you?" demanded one of them.

The samurai simply chuckled. "You want to know?" he said, "Then go to Hell. You'll find your answers there." To accentuate his point, he cocked his sword for another attack.

"Should we do something?" Sasuke asked, turning to Jiraiya and Kakashi.

The two older ninjas both shook their heads. "Trying to stop that man is suicide," said Jiraiya, "Even I wouldn't want to fight him."

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "Indeed," he said, "I would know those eyes anywhere."

"Who is he?" asked Sasuke.

Before either of the two older ninjas could answer, they were interrupted by the arrival of Naruto, who rushed past them and would have headed for the samurai on the bridge had Jiraiya not snagged him and held him back.

"Don't get involved," said Jiraiya, as Naruto struggled in his grip, "There's nothing you can do."

The samurai flashed his teeth at the remaining bandits. "Well," he said, "Who's next. Come on! Why don't you all come at me, all at once? Go ahead! Try it!"

The bandits exchanged glances with one another and appeared to come to a consensus. All at once, they surged forward, a tidal wave of violence, threatening to sweep the lone samurai away.

Not even Sasuke, with his Sharingan, could follow the man's movements after that. His sword seemed to be everywhere at once. He left no openings, made no wasted movements. He dodged every attack by the thinnest of margins but hit home with every single one of his own. Swords, axes, spears, staves, even armor, nothing appeared to be able to stand up to his sword. The samurai's powerful slashes cut through any impediment without the slightest sign of being stopped.

Just as the samurai was carving his way through the last of the attacking bandits, a group of about three at the back of the mob turned and rushed in the other direction. Sasuke only took notice of them because they were headed in the direction of Sakura and Hinata. However, considering the looks of utter terror their faces wore, the three men probably wouldn't even bother to attack the girls. They appeared to only be concerned with getting off the bridge and away from the man with the terrible crimson eyes. That was when Sasuke noticed the final member of the band.

Without warning, a gigantic hammer swept through the fleeing trio, crushing their bodies and flinging their corpses off the side of the bridge and into the sea below. The hammer's owner was a giant of a man. Sasuke was amazed that he hadn't noticed the behemoth warrior earlier. The giant was wrapped in furs to keep out the cold. His head was shaved bald and had a slight mustache. His eyes were so narrow that Sasuke was unable to see them. The colossal bandit hefted the hammer up and rested on his shoulder in much the same way that the samurai had rested his sword earlier.

The samurai held the sword in a loose grip as he confronted the final bandit. "You did well," commented the huge man, "It takes a great deal of skill and power to kill so many men. But now you will die."

"Oh really," said the samurai, raising an eyebrow.

"That is correct," replied the giant, "I am the strongest of all. And you can't possibly cut anything more with _that_ sword."

"What's he talking about?" asked Naruto.

"His sword is soaked in blood," answered Kakashi, "It sucked up the blood after cutting through so many bodies. The liquid increases friction, making it impossible for the sword to cut cleanly. It would take a good bit of cleaning to get all the blood off that blade and it takestime that that samurai doesn't have."

"It doesn't matter though," added Jiraiya, "Even with that handicap, the outcome of this battle is clear."

"Huh?" Naruto looked questioningly at his teacher.

"You must truly be an idiot if you believe that," the samurai was saying to the giant warrior, "But if you're dense enough to believe your own shit, then go ahead and TRY ME!"

"I'LL SMASH YOU!" roared the giant as he brought the hammer down in an awesomely powerful two-handed strike. The samurai didn't even move as the massive weapon came at him. The entire bridge shook as the hammer completely shattered the asphalt where it hit. Cracks split out in every direction. For a moment, even Kakashi was afraid that the entire structure would collapse into the sea, taking them with it.

The giant laughed triumphantly as he lifted his hammer back up. His amusement was short lived when he noticed that the crater left by his strike was completely empty.

"What's the matter?" asked the Samurai, from well behind the giant, "You look like you've lost something."

The giant spun around to face the samurai. "He's fast," remarked Sasuke.

Kakashi's single visible eye was wide in amazement. "He'd be fast enough to make Gai look like he's standing still!" The tone of his voice betrayed his shock.

"Who is that guy?" asked Naruto.

The samurai held his sword level across his chest. Taking the first two fingers of his left hand, the samurai rested them where the blade met the guard. Then, he slowly traced the length of the blade with the two fingers all the way down to the tip. The man grinned evilly as he brought his hand back and rested his fingers midway along the sword's length. At that moment, the sword seemed to flare with unearthly brilliance.

"He is the greatest swordsman the world has ever known," said Jiraiya in answer to Naruto's question.

The man held the sword with both hands and brought it up and back over his shoulder, readying for the strike. His eyes shined even brighter as he faced down his opponent. His hair danced as though he stood in the center of a cyclone. "Now it's my turn," he said, his voice calm, but his eyes betraying his eagerness.

_The air seems to be wrapping around him,_ observed Sasuke, _It's almost as if he's going to use the atmosphere itself as his weapon._

"He is so powerful that even the great demons fear him," Jiraiya continued.

"Mumyo Jinpu Ryu: Satsujin Ken," intoned the man as his body tensed.

"He is chaos and destruction incarnate," remarked Jiraiya, expounding on his introduction, "Because he has killed so many he is known as the thousand-man-slayer."

"Mizuchi!" With a yell, the samurai rushed the giant. The large man had no time to respond before the samurai's sword descended upon him. Both combatants disappeared in the explosion of dust and debris resulting from the power of the sword stroke.

"His name is Demon-Eyes Kyo," finished Jiraiya.

The dust cleared to reveal that both men were still standing. The giant was grinning as he looked down at Kyo. "Well, you did well," he said, chuckling as he spoke, "But you don't have near enough reach. Your sword didn't even touch me. Do you regret your foolishness now?"

Kyo didn't even bother to respond. He merely smirked at the giant's words. Resting his sword against his shoulder, he brushed past the still chuckling man as he headed back down the bridge towards where the battle had first started.

The goliath's look changed from one of amusement to one of rage as he whirled in pursuit of the samurai. "HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He swung his hammer around, trying to smash Kyo from the side.

The blow never fell. The giant's arm swept through the air behind Kyo's head. It took the giant, Naruto and the others a few seconds to realize that the hand that had been holding the hammer, along with a generous section of the huge man's arm wasn't even attached anymore. It soared through the air over the side of the bridge before it landed in the sea below with a soft splash.

The giant's exclamation of rage changed to one of horror as he held the bleeding stump before his face. "What did you do?" he nearly screamed in terror. Kyo continued to ignore the man. Again, anger took the man as he lunged at Kyo. This time, it was his legs, just below the knees, which separated from his body, causing the giant to simply fall to the ground. At this point, slashes, all of them spewing blood were appearing all across his enormous frame, even his face.

_What's going on?_ wondered Sasuke, _The man, Kyo…He isn't attacking. He isn't even moving his sword. So how is that guy getting cut up so badly?_

"Please," begged the now prone giant, barely able to rise to his knees as his body continued to be cut by some invisible force, "Please stop. I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" asked Kyo as he looked over his shoulder. The giant nodded, opening a new set of cuts along his neck. Kyo grinned. "Then I want you to listen."

The giant's mouth dropped, literally, as a new set of cuts cleanly severed his jaw from the rest of his face. "You can hear it can't you," Kyo said, his voice almost a whisper, "It's calling you to the next world." He smiled easily as he turned away from the giant. "Kaze-no-Koe: The voice of the wind." At long last, the behemoth's body split into several pieces, scattering across the breadth of the bridge, splattering blood everywhere.

Kyo calmly returned to where the fight began. Taking a cloth, he wiped the length of the blade, cleaning off the blood. He then took up the dropped sheath to his sword. A second later, the sword was sitting comfortably in its sheath, which Kyo easily balanced over his shoulder.

Jiraiya did his best to restrain the shaking Naruto. The blond ninja was doing his level best to escape his teacher's grasp and confront the murderous samurai. "Stop it Naruto, you're no match for him," insisted Jiraiya.

"Even Orochimaru wouldn't dream of trying to kill Demon-Eyes Kyo," added Kakashi, "The Akatsuki wouldn't dare to confront him."

"I don't care!" shouted Naruto, "I can't stand someone like him!"

"If you recall," said Sakura, coming up behind them along with a still queasy Hinata, "The bandits attacked him. He was well within his rights to kill them. He was merely defending himself."

"I know," said Naruto, faltering slightly. He looked down. "But still…"

"Well well well." Everyone jumped at the sound of the Kyo's voice. Returning their attention to the samurai, everyone saw that Kyo's attention was now on them. "What do we have here?" commented Kyo, cupping his chin thoughtfully. "A bunch of ninjas…interesting. I haven't fought ninjas in a while." He smirked at the group.

Hinata shook under the power of those intense crimson eyes. His presence had a profound effect on the entire group. Even the normally calm and collected Kakashi took an involuntary step back under the force of the powerful animosity emanating from the swordsman. The only one who stood his ground was Naruto. He had managed to break free of Jiraiya's grasp when they had first felt Kyo's aura. Now he stood apart from the group, defiantly staring the samurai down.

Jiraiya smacked his forehead in frustration. _That idiot.__ He's not even being brave. He's just being stupid…bordering on suicidal._

"That look in your eyes says you want to fight me, kid," remarked Kyo as he glanced Naruto over. His smirk widened into a full smile. "This might just be interesting."

"Don't think I'm easy just because I'm a kid," said Naruto, not even flinching under the scarlet gaze, "I'm not going to let someone like you just walk away."

"Well then," said Kyo, grinning now, "Let's get started."

"Please wait a moment," shouted Jiraiya, jumping between the two.

"Don't try to stop me, Ero-sennin!" shouted Naruto, glaring at Jiraiya.

_You idiot, it's too late for that,_ thought Jiraiya in annoyance. "Before you two throw down, could we at least get off this bridge. It cost the people of this country a great deal to build it and it would be very bad if we ended up destroying it accidentally. We should try to find an area better suited to a fight." _And preferably one with a greater number of places to run when Naruto gets in over his head._

"I don't care," said Kyo, shrugging nonchalantly, "Do what you like."

Moments later, Naruto and Kyo faced each other in a large field on the mainland side of the bridge. The ninjas of Konoha had backtracked a fair distance to get the fight a reasonable distance from Wave Country and that all important bridge. Now Naruto and Kyo stared one another down.

"Well then," said Kyo, smirking down at Naruto, "Let's get started." He thumped the end of the sheath into the ground, gripping it just below where the sword's hilt. "For starters, let's see even you're even able to get me to draw this."

Naruto growled in anger. "I'll teach you not to take me lightly!" he shouted, "Kage-Bunshin-no-jutsu!" Suddenly, one Naruto became eight.

"Hmm." Kyo looked relatively amused by this development. "This looks interesting. Come on!"

"I'll show you!" shouted all eight Naruto's in unison as they charged. The others could only watch as Naruto and his clones closed into battle with the most dangerous man in the world.

* * *

AN: I hope no one minds the cliffhanger. I just couldn't resist at leaving it off at this point. I really love leaving everyone hanging. Anyway, in the next chapter, the battle between Naruto and Demon-Eyes Kyo commences. And another surprise guest appears. You'll just have to wait and see who it is. And now, onto the all important commentary.

Hiashi: Once again appearing in his uber-arrogance mode. When I initially started planning this story, I was torn between making Hiashi into a nice, understanding, fatherly type (courtesy of the revelations bestowed on him by watching the fight between Naruto and Neji), or the arrogant, Hyuuga obsessed bastard that I ended up making him into. I plan on making Hiashi mellow out and warm up to Hinata and by association, Naruto, but not before their relationship takes a real rollercoaster ride. I hope everyone liked watching Hiashi get told off by Tsunade.

Hinata: Learning the Rasengan for Hinata is going to take a few chapters. I plan on having her finish phase 1 by the next chapter. But things take an interesting turn when Hinata's method for passing the second phase takes a unique turn, resulting in the formation of a completely different kind of Rasengan that will eventually develop into something even more later on. Be patient with her character development and you will be rewarded.

Sasuke (Sarutobi) and Soujiro: Conspicuously absent from this chapter after making such a great showing in the previous one. Sasuke and Soujiro, along with a few others from the mysterious Sanada clan will return for more later. Await their coming eagerly.

Demon-Eyes Kyo: The big cheese of the manga/anime named after him, Kyo is just a supporting role in this story. It is a lot of fun to write him though. For those SDK aficionados, Kyo is featured here in his uber-cool original body (sorry, no Kyo/Kyoshiro identity crisis). Those of you who have seen the anime (and I'm betting quite a few of you have), you'll notice a change in Kyo's hair color. I decided that Kyo's hair should be black. It's red in the anime, but I think it's black in the manga (hard to tell when everything's in black and white). Black hair works better for the guy anyway. It makes the red eyes stand out more. And now for Kyo's favorite technique…

Mizuchi: For those of you in the SDK know, I don't really need to explain this technique. For those of you who don't, well…Envision Temari's Kamaitachi technique on steroids and you've pretty much got the Mizuchi. The big surprise is that Kyo isn't the only one who knows the Mizuchi. More on that later.

Well, that's all for now folks. I'll do the next chapter soon (I've got good momentum on this story). Until then, farewell.


	6. The Demon Eyes Open

**Chapter 6: The Demon Eyes Open**

Disclaimer: Yeah, you know.

AN: Here it is folks, the fight between Naruto and Demon Eyes Kyo. I don't think it'll be exactly the epic confrontation that some of you were expecting, but then, it's not supposed to be. I at least hope that you guys have fun reading it.

* * *

Kyo stood firm as eight separate Naruto's rushed him. In unison, the eight of them attacked simultaneously from separate angles. They came left, right, above and below. Kyo seemed to lean casually to one side and slipped easily between the first two attacking Naruto's. He ducked gracefully under the punch of a third that had been aimed at his head. Then, in a sudden movement, he snapped out, slamming the pommel of his sword into the stomach of the fourth attacking Naruto.

Naruto gasped as the wind was knocked from his lungs. The seven clones vanished in bursts of smoke as the real Naruto was thrown backward by the force of the blow. He rolled across the ground for several feet before he finally came to a halt. Kyo smiled down at him as he hefted sword and sheath easily.

"What?" said Kyo, "Is that it?"

Naruto growled and got to his feet.

* * *

"Amazing," whispered Kakashi.

"He saw through Naruto's jutsu and struck the real one without hesitation," observed Jiraiya, "Even I can't tell which Naruto is real when he uses that jutsu."

"So Kyo isn't called strongest in the world for his power alone," agreed Kakashi.

"But Naruto-kun can still win," said Hinata, "He won't give up."

"I wouldn't be so quick to agree," said Sasuke, "That first exchange just revealed the gap between the two of them." _It doesn't matter how many times Naruto gets up. Kyo won't have any difficulty in knocking him back down._

"I still believe that Naruto-kun can win," said Hinata stubbornly. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and looked back to see Sakura.

Sakura grinned. "You're right," she said, "Naruto's just too stupid to even know how to lose."

* * *

"Is that it, kid," taunted Kyo, grinning at Naruto.

"Don't mock me, you bastard!" Naruto shouted, "I'm just getting started!" Once again he made the sign for his favorite technique. "Kage-Bunshin-no-jutsu!" This time there weren't just eight Naruto's. There were well over a hundred clones. They appeared in a circle surrounding Kyo.

Kyo smirked. "Is this the best you can do? Make more of yourself?"

This time, the Naruto's didn't bother to answer him before charging. They came from all directions. Kyo chuckled as he thought about how easily he was going to deal with them. However, his expression of amusement changed to one of mild surprise when the Narutos' charge was preceded by a hail of shuriken. His sheathed sword became an ebony blur as he whirled it about his body with inhuman speed. Every single one of the hundreds of shuriken that came his way was batted away easily. However, while his attention was on the shuriken, he didn't see the large numbers of Narutos coming in for the kill.

Kyo's feeling of triumph vanished when he felt several feet connecting with his back, the force of the kicks propelling him into the air. "U!" Another group of feet connected with his backside, sending him further up into the air. "ZU!" Kyo grunted as a third set knocked him higher still. "MAKI!" Suddenly the air above Kyo was full of Naruto's. "NARUTO-NISEN-RENDAN!" Fists impacted all over Kyo's body. He didn't bother trying to count to see whether or not the two thousand blows actually fell. The force of the attack slammed the red-eyed samurai into the ground. The force of his impact caused the earth to explode upward in a rush of dirt and dust.

Kyo got to his feet. He sensed, rather than saw, many Naruto's coming in from above, trying to press their attack. Even more were coming in from all around along the ground. He was cornered.

* * *

"He's won!" shouted Hinata.

"I knew Naruto wouldn't lose!" shouted Sakura in agreement.

Kakashi and Jiraiya merely shook their heads.

* * *

Kyo's eyes burned like crimson flame. His thumb pressed against the guard, popping the sword free. In a fluid motion, he began to draw it. Naruto had only a moment to register the fact that his opponent's aura had grown much more intense before his vision went white and his world was ripped to shreds.

* * *

Sakura managed a shriek as the area around Kyo and the attacking Narutos seemed to explode. A shockwave rippled outward, nearly knocking the spectators off of their feet. A second later, they were engulfed in a cloud of dust and pelted by airborne stones. Sakura felt someone's arm around her and realized that Sasuke was in front of her, shielding her from the debris. For a moment, Sakura's cheeks flushed red as she looked at Sasuke.

"Are you alright," she asked after Sasuke let her go. Sasuke simply nodded and turned to look back towards the battleground.

* * *

Naruto coughed and groaned as he got to his feet. It took him a moment to register the fact that he was bleeding. Several slashes ran laterally across his body. Cuts also scored his arms and legs and even his face had a clean red line drawn across one cheek. Fortunately, he appeared to have escaped the brunt of the attack. But all of his clones had been destroyed instantly. Looking up, Naruto saw Kyo standing, sword still extended back and out to the right. He was grinning almost insanely. Even more terrifying, the samurai's eyes were gleaming with crimson light. The same aura Naruto had felt on the bridge was a thousand times more intense.

Kyo chuckled as he lowered his sword and stepped out of the crater he had been standing in (the one he had created after his landing from Naruto's attack). The force of Kyo's counterattack had completely blown away every speck of snow out of the field. Naruto gulped, noticing that Kyo didn't seem to be the slightest bit phased by all the hits he had taken. If anything, Kyo looked even more invigorated that when the fight had begun.

* * *

"Unbelievable," gasped Sasuke, when he saw the result of Kyo's attack.

"He destroyed them all with a single stroke!" exclaimed Sakura.

"It might have been several in succession," commented Kakashi, "But it was so fast it was impossible to tell."

"I knew that Demon-Eyes-Kyo was strong," added Jiraiya, "But this is beyond even my expectations."

Hinata was simply speechless. _Naruto-kun!_

* * *

"You're doing pretty well, kid," said Kyo, "If this keeps up, I might just have to take you seriously."

Kyo's jab got the desired response. Naruto growled and drew a kunai. He charged forward, coming at Kyo from the front.

* * *

"A head-on attack!" exclaimed Sakura, "Is he insane!"

_That idiot,_ Sasuke shouted mentally, _Is he trying to get himself killed?_

Kyo's smirk disappeared as Naruto closed. "I thought you were better than this, kid."

He didn't even seem to be thinking about it as his sword lashed out, biting into Naruto's shoulder before cleanly cutting through his chest and exiting from his abdomen, splitting the boy diagonally. The two halves of Naruto burst into smoke revealing the log that remained in their place. The real Naruto came in from behind. Instead of a kunai, his right hand contained a blue-white sphere of whirling chakra.

Kyo's expression didn't change. He simply reversed the direction of his swing, spinning around as he did so. His sword struck Rasengan. It hesitated only a moment before biting into the spinning chakra orb. Naruto cried out as the Rasengan exploded, sending him flying backwards to once again skid across the ground.

* * *

"The kawarimi didn't fool him at all," said Kakashi.

"He saw through the illusion in front and anticipated the attack from behind," said Jiraiya, "And back before he drew his sword, he allowed Naruto's infamous combo to land in order to test the extent of the boy's ability."

* * *

Kyo now looked downright bored as he stared down at the still prone Naruto. "If this is the best you can do, then perhaps I should just kill you now." To accentuate his point, Kyo let out a bored sounding yawn.

Naruto grit his teeth and got to his feet. _This guy is unbelievable,_ thought Naruto, _He cut through the Rasengan like it was nothing. If I want to win this fight I only have one choice left._ He frowned. _But I wonder if it'll work. I've only toyed with the idea, I've never actually tried to do it._ Looking at Kyo again, he snorted. _I have no other choice._

Naruto made his most familiar sign. "Kage-Bunshin-no-jutsu!" Instantly, seven clones of Naruto appeared. However, instead of lining up to attack, the eight Naruto's formed a circle. Each one presented his right hand, palm facing inward towards the center of the ring. _Here goes nothing._ The dust and stones around him began to whip about, as though caught in a tornado while chakra began to swirl and coagulate.

* * *

As far away as they were, the remainder of Naruto's group were already beginning to feel the effects of the massive chakra buildup. Jiraiya shielded his eyes as dust and dirt flew through the air, whipping around Naruto and his shadow clones. _It's amazing,_ he thought, _Even without Kyuubi's power, the boy has an awe inspiring amount of chakra._

"What is he doing?" asked Sakura as she cringed back from the growing wind.

"It's the Rasengan," observed Kakashi, "But I've never seen it done this way."

"Naruto told me about this once," said Jiraiya, "When he originally learned the Rasengan, he needed the assistance of one of his kage-bunshins to properly mold the chakra. But he theorized that once he learned how to master the jutsu one handed, then he might be able to utilize the clones in a different manner."

"A different manner?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," replied Jiraiya, "By using multiple clones to mold chakra, he could increase the amount of chakra used, the speed at which it spins, and the concentration of that chakra. Essentially, what he's created is a compound Rasengan."

"Amazing," observed Kakashi, "Even with all the extra hands molding that chakra, maintaining control over such a tremendous amount must be a monumental task."

_What is it with Naruto,_ wondered Sasuke, _Every time I've seen him, he's so much stronger than he was before. Even when he is confronted with what seems to be an insurmountable task, he only seems to grow in order to meet it. How does he manage it?_

Hinata was also amazed. _Naruto-kun really is the best. He can win this fight. I'm sure of it._ She clenched her hands until her knuckles began to turn white. _You can do it, Naruto-kun._

"But still," said Kakashi, "Naruto's at a major disadvantage."

"Why's that?" asked Sakura.

"Kyo's sword is five shaku long," explained Kakashi, "That gives him an advantage of reach. However, it is debilitating at extremely close range. That being the case, Naruto's position way outside of Kyo's reach means that he will have to cross over through the most dangerous portion of Demon-Eyes Kyo's maai in order to land his blow. He's making himself extremely vulnerable by attacking from way out there."

"But there's no way he could prepare an attack that powerful from inside of Demon-Eyes' reach," protested Sasuke.

"Which is another reason why Naruto's attack is inappropriate for this situation," countered Kakashi, "Unlike Chidori, the Rasengan does nothing to increase the physical activity of the person who uses it. Therefore, even though the attack is extremely powerful, Naruto won't be able to reach the speeds he needs to execute it successfully."

Jiraiya sighed. "It looks like this battle's over."

Hinata trembled. She didn't like the way that Kakashi and Jiraiya were making things sound. But nonetheless…_I believe in you, Naruto-kun._

* * *

Naruto smiled as he dismissed all but two of his shadow clones. They had served their purpose. Now his compound Rasengan was in stable form, all that was required to maintain it was concentration (albeit, a great deal of concentration). He laughed as he faced the samurai. "Let's see how you handle this one," he said as confidently as he dared.

Kyo's bored look faded, replaced with an evil grin. Then, to Naruto's surprise, Kyo began to laugh. With each passing second, Kyo's laughing grew louder and harder. Naruto growled in anger as he glared at the swordsman. "What's so funny?" he demanded.

Kyo managed to calm himself down. "It's been such a long time since I've fought someone this interesting." He grinned as he looked straight at Naruto, fixating the boy with his glowing red eyes. "You may yet make this worth my while." He readied his sword.

Naruto crouched as he smirked back at Kyo. "Well then, HERE I COME!" His two remaining clones leapt into action, with Naruto and his powerful Rasengan coming in from behind. "GET READY TO LOSE!"

Demon-Eyes Kyo did not remain idle before Naruto's attack. He bore down, meeting Naruto's charge with one of his own. The ninja and samurai were about to clash with what would probably be earthshaking results.

The first two clones closed with the charging Kyo. His sword didn't even seem to move, but both bunshins vanished in bursts of smoke as Kyo plowed right past them, bearing down on the real Naruto, his sword ready to deliver a powerful slash. Naruto continued to press forward, the powerful sphere of chakra tearing a trench through the ground without even touching it.

* * *

It was Hinata who first noticed what was going on. "Look," Hinata shouted, "His feet."

Everyone turned their attention to Naruto's feet and realized what Hinata was referring to. Naruto was gathering chakra into the soles of his feet as he closed with Kyo. The reason became clear when Naruto came within reach of Kyo's descending sword. Suddenly, the orange-clad ninja seemed to vanish.

Sasuke suddenly realized that Naruto had done. _He released the chakra in his feet to increase his speed at the last moment and close inside Demon-Eyes' range before his attack could land. Now Kyo has too much maai. Naruto's going to win!_

To everyone's shock, Kyo did not recoil away from the extremely dangerous attack. Instead, he stepped in, coming even closer to the awesomely powerful sphere of spinning chakra. _Is he suicidal?_ wondered Sasuke. Then, both combatants disappeared as Naruto's compound Rasengan exploded.

* * *

The immense amount of released chakra completely obliterated the ground around the two combatants and ripped open a swath of earth, continuing along the direction of Naruto's charge, extending deep into the forest, toppling trees and crushing them into splinters for nearly a hundred yards beyond the boundary of the field. As the smoke cleared around the two fighters, Naruto became conscious of two things. First, someone had his wrist in an iron grip. And second, there was something very sharp resting against his neck, just above his left jugular. Then, as his vision cleared, Naruto realized what had happened. Kyo was standing in front of him. His leading foot was planted right next to Naruto's. Kyo's magnificent longsword was just barely touching his now exposed neck, leaving the samurai in a position to deal Naruto a killing blow with the tiniest twitch of his wrist. It took all of the control that Naruto had to stop himself from gulping. The movement of his throat probably would have done Kyo's work for him.

Kyo had gripped Naruto's wrist and deflected his Rasengan so that it only barely grazed the samurai's side before releasing out behind him. Even though it was clear that he was the winner, Demon-Eyes was not himself unscathed. The swirling burn pattern of the Rasengan was etched into the left side of his abdomen, visible through the hole the attack had ripped through his ebony kimono. And yet, despite the pain he undoubtedly felt, Kyo grinned down at Naruto.

"Who did you say," commented Kyo, "Was going to lose?"

A small hiss of anger escaped Naruto's mouth as he glared back up at Kyo. "What are you waiting for?" he nearly shouted, "You've won! Are you going to kill me or not?"

Kyo pressed the edge of the sword ever so slightly against Naruto's neck. The young ninja didn't flinch as a tiny trickle of blood ran down from the miniscule cut. He continued to glare at the still smiling samurai. Then, Kyo's grin widened even further.

* * *

"No!" shouted Hinata as she rushed towards the two of them, "Please don't!"

"Hinata!" Sakura shouted after her, "Stop! He'll kill you!"

* * *

To Naruto's amazement, Kyo withdrew his sword. "I've had too much fun," he said, "When you get stronger, come find me again."

"You're letting me live," Naruto spat incredulously.

Demon-Eyes Kyo retrieved his sheath and slid his sword inside. "Yeah," he said, calmly. He smiled evilly at Naruto. "I'll kill you next time. I promise." Hefting his weapon, Kyo headed off towards the forest. An astounded Naruto simply watched him go. He was barely conscious of the fact that Hinata had come up to stand beside him.

* * *

"Um," said Sasuke, softly, "What exactly happened? How did Kyo win?"

"By a step," said the man standing next to them. It only occurred to Sasuke then that there _was_ a man standing next to them, a man whom he knew had not traveled to Wave Country with them. From the looks on their faces, it was clear that Jiraiya and Kakashi had also been caught off guard by the man's sudden appearance.

Sasuke blinked as he looked the man over. Despite the fact that he was indeed a man, the newcomer's appearance could only be described as feminine. He dressed in a dark green kimono with flower designs with matching hakama. Over the kimono, he wore a black vest. His unmarked skin was a beautiful cream color that stood out perfectly against his shoulder-length black hair, which had even more luster and shine than Sakura had ever managed to coax out of her cherry locks. The man's eyes were a mesmerizing dark-blue color. There was a clarity in those eyes that seemed to pull at Sasuke's attention.

Jiraiya, pointedly choosing to ignore the question of the man's identity asked, "What do you mean, 'by a step?'"

The man smiled obligingly at Jiraiya. "It's a very advanced sword technique. Only someone with Kyo-san's level of experience could possibly execute it effectively.

"When that boy closed inside of Kyo-san's reach, Kyo also stepped in. The purpose of that was to meet the attack before that boy could exert his full strength. Kyo-san's intention would be to use his own body to catch the attack in a non-vital area before the boy had a chance to acquire enough leverage. While he is doing that, Kyo-san would aim for a vulnerable vital spot, the best choice of course being the neck, where almost no power can be used to devastating effect. It is quite simple in theory, but only someone who had lived through many death matches could possibly find the courage and abandon required to try it.

"However, what works with swords doesn't necessarily work with ninjutsu. The boy's attack clearly did not derive its power from the boy's movements. Thus, it would not matter at which point Kyo-san tried to absorb the boy's strike. So long as the chakra is effectively molded, the effectiveness of the attack is not determined by the physical exertion of the user."

"That's true," agreed Jiraiya.

The man continued. "In order to compensate for this slight complication, Kyo-san used his free hand to deflect the boy's attack out and away from him slightly. Such a grapple would only be possible in extremely close quarters, making the execution no less difficult."

"I see," observed Kakashi, "That makes it even more impressive."

"How so?" asked Sasuke.

"From the beginning of the fight," explained Kakashi, "With the exception of Naruto's first attack, Kyo had simply been using his superior strength to completely overpower Naruto. In other words, he was fighting with only brute force. But when Naruto created the compound Rasengan, Kyo demonstrated that he is not only inhumanely strong, but also unbelievably skilled and experienced. Just that slight demonstration shows us that Demon Eyes Kyo is a true monster."

"And don't forget Kyo-san's trump card," added the man, "The infamous Mumyo-Jinpu-Ryu."

"That's true," agreed Jiraiya, "That technique that he used on the bridge was devastating. What was it called again? The Mizuchi."

The strange man nodded. "Indeed, the Mizuchi is a powerful technique; nigh unstoppable even." His smile widened. "However, the Mizuchi is only the most basic of the Mumyo-Jinpu-Ryu's techniques." He chuckled. "Imagine, Kyo-san knows a plethora of techniques even more awesome than the Mizuchi."

Sasuke gulped. It was rather daunting to think about. Then something occurred to him. "How do you know so much about Demon-Eyes Kyo?" he asked, looking pointedly at the man.

The man gave Sasuke an easy smile. "Kyo-san is a hobby of sorts for me." He looked in the direction that Kyo had left in. "I have seen him fight many times. His power and skill are truly magnificent to behold."

"Which brings me to my next question," said Sasuke, "Just who are you?"

The man laughed lightheartedly. "Oh, I'm nothing except a wandering swordsman. My name is Kanato. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"What were you doing out here?" asked Kakashi.

"Well, I was enjoying a lovely drink," replied Kanato, holding up the jug of sake he had been carrying, "Then I heard that Kyo-san was nearby and fighting, no less. And here I am." He shrugged nonchalantly.

* * *

"I can't believe it," growled Naruto as he slammed his fist into the ground, "I can't believe I lost to that asshole!"

"It's alright, Naruto-kun," said Hinata, trying to comfort him, "You fought really well."

"Besides," chided Sakura as she came up next to him, "What did you think was going to happen. You just went toe to toe with the most powerful man in the world. Did you think you were really going to win?"

Naruto growled under his breath as Sakura began to heal his wounds. "You did quite well, though," commented Kanato as he came up to join them, with Sasuke, Jiraiya and Kakashi in tow. "It is very rare that Kyo-san is impressed to the point that he willingly spares an opponent's life."

"Huh?" Naruto looked up at the new arrival.

Kanato crouched down next to Naruto. "Kyo-san has very unique tastes. Those whom he considers his closest friends are often people who have sworn to kill him."

"What?" demanded Sakura, "Why would anyone want friends like that?"

Kanato directed his smile towards Sakura. "In a way, their determination to kill Kyo-san is a sign of their respect for him. They so admire him that they want to be like him. And yet, the only way to be like Kyo-san is to be strong enough to kill him."

"Why would anyone want to be like that psychopath?" growled Naruto.

Kanato laughed as he turned back to Naruto. "Kyo-san might indeed be quite bloodthirsty. However, he is also every strong, as you yourself have discovered." He patted Naruto's shoulder. "The fact that Kyo-san spared you tells me that he is impressed by your strength and your potential for growth. He hopes that when you two meet again, you might be strong enough to provide him with an even greater challenge."

"Um, excuse me," interrupted Hinata, "But who are you?"

Kanato laughed again as he introduced himself to Hinata, Sakura, and Naruto. That finished, he stood upright. "If I'm not mistaken, you six are heading into Wave Country, yes. Why don't I join you?"

"Um," said Naruto, a little baffled by the man's friendly attitude, "Okay."

Kanato stood up straight and clapped his hands together gleefully. "Well now," he said excitedly, "This is wonderful. After all, drinking alone is such a boring proposition."

"What are you talking about?" demanded an irate Sakura, "We're not old enough to drink yet!"

Kanato danced out in front of them, spinning around to face the group. "But your senseis most certainly are." He directed a radiant smile at Jiraiya and Kakashi. "And something tells me that they would be wonderful drinking partners." Kanato leaned over towards them, beaming.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. _This guy is weird,_ he thought, nonplussed.

"Oh but I'm not weird at all," Kanato replied, turning his brilliant expression on Naruto, "I enjoy a good time, just like any other person…Uzumaki-san." Kanato's expression shifted from gleeful to sly in the blink of an eye.

"Huh!" Naruto was shocked. _How did he know what I was thinking? Wait a minute! How does he know my name!_ He opened his mouth.

"Oh I happen to know all of you," said Yukimura, once again the happy go-lucky man he had been a few seconds before. "It's a pleasure to finally meet the infamous Copy-Ninja, Hatake Kakashi-san," he said, bowing to Kakashi. "And of course I've always been a fan of yours, Jiraiya-sama." He bowed slightly to Jiraiya. Then he turned to Sakura. "It's an honor to meet the apprentice of the famed Godaime Hokage, Haruno Sakura-san," he said bowing, "Please do give her my regards." Chuckling he turned to Hinata. "And of course the heir to the legendary Hyuuga clan, Hyuuga Hinata-san," he said, bowing to her, "You certainly have look of a worthy heir." Kanato gave another chuckle as he turned to Sasuke. "And who wouldn't know the sole survivor of the mighty Uchiha clan, Uchiha Sasuke-san." Kanato bowed to Sasuke.

"And last but certainly not least," said Kanato as he turned to Naruto, "The man who would be Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto-san." Kanto bowed deeply to Naruto. "It is a special honor to meet someone with such boundless potential, Uzumaki-san."

"Huh?" Naruto's mind was reeling. How did this strange man know them all? More importantly, how did he seem to know what Naruto was thinking?

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Kanato. "You are well informed, Kanato-san. Would you care to explain how you have come to know us so well?"

"Ah but of course," replied Kanato, as cheerfully as ever. He leaned towards them, his voice becoming a whisper. "The reason I know so much…" he said softly as the six ninja strained to here him. "…Is a secret!" he blurted suddenly. Naruto, Sakura and Jiraiya toppled over to fall flat on their faces as their legs suddenly gave way beneath them. Meanwhile, Kanato had spun away from them and was once again chuckling happily.

Naruto groaned as he rubbed his throbbing head. They had only known this man for a few minutes and already he was driving them crazy. He looked up as Kanato spun around to face them again. "But I've read so much of Jiraiya-sama's excellent literature. I simply can't wait for the next volume!"

Naruto toppled over again. _Great,_ he thought, _Another pervert._

Kanato spun in the direction of Wave Country and skipped along towards the bridge like a giddy schoolgirl. "Come along then," he called over his shoulder, "We've certainly dallied enough on introductions. It will be night soon and it would be best that we find a place to spend the night." Naruto and the others followed a slightly more sedate pace as they made their way to and across the bridge into Wave Country.

* * *

"Oh it truly was a marvelous view!" exclaimed Kanato as Jiraiya refilled his sake cup. Both men were already looking a little red in the face after consuming copious amounts of alcohol. "It's the best way to get in close and observe the details Jiraiya-sama!"

"You're not joking!" replied Jiraiya, who was practically ecstatic, "I'm amazed that a true genius like myself never considered the possibility. Using a piece of bamboo as a snorkel to infiltrate the women's bath underwater is brilliant."

"Ah yes," agreed Kanato, "But then, one of the ladies got wise to my trick and plugged my snorkel. When I was forced to surface they were quite surprised. Strangely, the ladies seemed to take offense at the fact that I so appreciated their boundless beauty and decided to get rather rough with me. Being the gallant fellow that I am, I decided to take leave before any of the young ladies could get carried away and inadvertently mar their feminine magnificence."

Not everyone was as impressed with Kanato's tales as Jiraiya was. Both Naruto and Sakura had very sour looks on their faces and were getting closer and closer to pounding the daylights out of the two perverts. Naruto could only just barely begin to imagine what kind of mischief Jiraiya could get into if he tried out all the new ideas Kanato was giving him. Sakura was furious simply because the two were blatant lechers. Sasuke was desperately forcing an expression of indifference. However, the occasional twitch of an eyebrow betrayed his growing irritation. Kakashi wasn't paying attention at all. He was buried up to his masked nose in the latest volume produced by Jiraiya. Hinata was perhaps the person most upset by the conversation. Her face was gradually growing redder and redder with each disturbing thought provided by the two super perverts.

"Oh!" exclaimed Jiraiya, "That reminds me of the time…"

"That's…" Sakura was trembling with barely contained rage, "…ENOUGH!" Seconds later, she and both men became invisible in a billowing cloud of dust that was resulting from Sakura's superhuman measures of discipline.

"Haruno! Please calm down!" exclaimed Jiraiya from within the storm of flying fists, "Have mercy on an old man!"

"MERCY!" screamed Sakura, "YOU WANT MERCY! I'm already on a mission of mercy! I'm going to save all the women in the world from you two!"

"S-S-Sakura-san," protested Hinata in the most placating tone she could manage, "Please try to calm down."

"DON'T TRY TO STOP ME!" Sakura came to a grinding halt, revealing that she had a now cringing Jiraiya in an iron headlock with her free hand in a position to beat him over the head mercilessly. "I'm giving these perverts nothing less than what they deserve."

"B-but Sakura-san…" Hinata tried to interject.

"Look, Hinata," snapped Sakura, "There's only one way to deal with perverts like this. This is no time to be acting soft."

Next to Hinata, Naruto nodded his head in agreement as he pumped his fist in the air and shouted encouragement to his teammate. "That's right Sakura-chan! You show that Ero-sennin what for!"

"Hey!" protested Jiraiya, "Is that any way to refer to your sensei?"

Naruto paused and thought for a moment. "You're right," he said. Jiraiya's expression went from anger to relief and then to shock at what Naruto said next. "That's right Sakura-chan! You show that Ero-sensei what for!"

Hinata sighed as the thrashing resumed. Quietly, she excused herself from the group. Silently, she went outside of the restaurant where they were having dinner. As she walked down the street, the young girl fought to keep tears from coming to her eyes. She couldn't even voice her thoughts in front of her own friends. When she had tried to intervene, they had only scoffed at her. _Why do I have to be so weak!_

Hinata yelped and jumped as someone's arms enfolded her in a warm, gentle, yet firm embrace. Even though she was startled by the fact that she was being hugged by someone didn't know, Hinata couldn't help but feel somewhat comforted by the warmth she felt in those arms. How she wished her father would do this occasionally. But she could expect only cold looks and harsh words from him. Finally, the arms dropped away.

Hinata turned around and flushed red when she saw that it was Kanato who had embraced her. "K-K-K-Kanato-san!" she exclaimed, "W-what was that f-for?" Somehow, he had managed to extricate himself from the miniature war Sakura had begun. When or how he had made his escape, Hinata couldn't even begin to guess. However, seeing as he was completely unhurt, she believed that it was most likely that he had done so in the early stages of the conflict. Not only that, but the slight redness in the face that indicated his drunkenness was now gone.

"I'm sorry," said Kantato. He put on an expression that Hinata could only describe as adorable. "I couldn't help it. You looked like you needed a hug." To accentuate his point, Kanato wrapped his arms around himself in a cute hug. "It's just that," he said, meeting Hinata's eyes with the most gentle expression she had ever seen, "You looked like you were about to cry."

Hinata was both awestruck at the man's perception and horrified at the same time. Her father would have been furious that she displayed such weakness openly; and in front of a complete stranger, no less. Her head dipped as shame swallowed her.

Kanato walked past her, stopping when he was right alongside her. Gently, he rested a hand on top of her head. "You know," he said, "Being gentle isn't the same thing as being weak."

"Huh?" Hinata looked up at him in confusion. Kanato simply smiled down at her.

"Just because you seek first to end conflict without resorting to violence doesn't mean you lack strength," he said, gently running his hand through her hair, "In fact, sometimes it takes great strength to seek the peaceful resolution. It is those people, who try their hardest to ensure that such conflict does not occur that become the greatest leaders. With someone like you at the head, your clan couldn't have a brighter future."

Hinata looked away and down the street, back towards the restaurant. "But still," she murmured, "I'm always the one who falls behind. I hold everyone else back." Again she was trying to stop her tears. "I'm a burden to them."

"That may be so," replied Kanato. Hinata had to stifle a gasp. Kanato was the first person who hadn't simply denied that notion with the intent of trying to reassure her. Either that or had declared her to be a weakling in the first place. "However," he continued, "Is being a burden such a bad thing?"

"Huh?" Hinata once again stared at the man in confusion.

"After all," continued Kanato, "A heavy burden is supposed to make one stronger. If you consider it that way, then perhaps your so-called weakness is their strength."

Hinata was speechless. She had never thought about it that way. It didn't exactly seem like something to be proud of anyway. But still it did make her feel a little bit better.

"Besides," added Kanata, "Maybe you're not as weak as you think."

"What?"

He grinned. "The human mind is an amazing thing. People often have a tendency to underestimate the scope of its control over our bodies. If we believe hard enough that we are sick, our bodies fail. When we think that we are invincible, we can overcome even the most intense pain. Because you think you are weak, strength escapes you.

"You believe yourself to be weak and you want to become strong in the future, yes?" Kanato crouched down so that his face was level with Hinata's. Hinata reluctantly nodded. "But you never will be stronger," he said, "If you always believe yourself to be weak. It will do you no good to say, 'I am weak now, but I will be stronger in the future.' How then will you know when that future comes? When will the time that will be, be now? How can you be strong in the future if you are forever weak in the present?"

Hinata was baffled by the man's train of thought. She couldn't figure out the answer. Kanato chuckled and went on. "You must take the leap and make that future your present. Until you do so, you can't obtain the strength you desire.

"Before you can have strength here," he said, patting her shoulder, "You must first believe in your strength here." He poked Hinata gently in the forehead.

Kanato stood upright and gestured towards the restaurant. "Well then," he said cheerfully, "Shall we join your friends." Hinata nodded and followed him silently. She had nothing to say because Kanato had given her a great deal to think about.

* * *

The morning came with the sun shining brightly. The entire group had assembled to see Kanato off. Both Naruto and Sakura were still bleary-eyed and rubbing way sleep as they joined the others. Jiraiya was suffering from a tremendous hangover. Despite the fact that he had consumed an equally copious amount of sake, Kanato was showing no ill effects from the previous night's drinking. Hinata looked tired as well. However, her exhaustion stemmed from the fact that she had been working on the learning of the Rasengan all night. Despite that, she had not yet managed to burst the balloon. Also, her hand hurt from channeling so much chakra.

"It's been a pleasure to meet all of you," said Kanato, smiling brightly, "I hope that we have the opportunity to meet again." He turned to Jiraiya. "Jiraiya-sama, I look forward to your next work." Then he spoke to them each in turn. "Hatake-san, I hope I have the honor of seeing you fight sometime. Uchiha-san, it has been an honor. Haruno-san, you have the makings of a great med-nin. It was nice to make your acquaintance."

He turned and knelt in front of Hinata. "Hyuuga-san, you truly are a wonderful person. You need not worry about such little things." He gave her his widest smile. "I have the feeling that you will go quite far."

That said Kanato spoke to Naruto last. "Uzumaki-san, it has been a true honor. I look forward to seeing what you do in the future. And there is no doubt that you will make a fine Hokage someday."

Kanato gave them all one last bow. "And with that, I bid you all farewell." Turning around, he skipped off down the road towards the bridge leading out of Wave Country.

While the others went back inside, Kakashi took one last look after the strange man. His eye widened in shock. Emblazoned on the back of the man's vest was the familiar crest. _The Rokumon-sen!_ Kakashi blinked. _Was he wearing that before? I'm pretty sure he's wearing the same clothes. But why didn't I notice it last night? Who is that man really?_

* * *

Kanato's journey to the edge of Wave Country was uneventful. Once he was out of sight of the inn, he slowed down to an easy walk. That same walk carried him across the bridge, where the locals were only just beginning to clean up the aftermath of the previous day's slaughter. The lone traveler reached the other side and crossed into the forest. Before he completely lost sight of the bridge and the rest of the country, he turned around and gave one last look towards Wave Country.

"So," commented a voice, hidden within the snow-covered foliage, "Enjoy yourself?"

The man smiled slyly. "I had a wonderful time. Who knew these people were so interesting?"

The branches rustled and a young boy with white hair and amber eyes dropped down next to the man. "Well," said Sarutobi Sasuke, "What do you think?"

The man smiled. "Uzumaki-san's potential is amazing. To think that he did so well without the Kyuubi's chakra, and against Kyo, no less." He chuckled softly. "That young man will most certainly achieve his goal in the near future."

"Is that such a good thing?" asked Sasuke, giving the man a sidelong glance.

"Of course," replied Kanato, grinning.

"And what about the other one?" inquired Sasuke.

"Hmm," mused Kanato, looking slightly thoughtful. Abruptly, his face broke out into a smile. "She's perfect. There's no doubt about it. She's the ideal candidate. Ni-san will be so pleased!"

Suddenly, Kanato wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him into a bone crushing embrace that had Sasuke gasping for breath. "Oho ho ho ho!" he laughed as he hugged the wildly struggling ninja, "Who knew my little Sasuke had such an eye for women!"

"Let go of me before I kill you!" Sasuke nearly shouted, only to be dropped like a hot rock. The man spun away and was on a new track, as if nothing had even happened.

"Now then," he said, clapping his hands together, "Let's go home."

"Shouldn't someone stay behind to keep an eye on them?" asked Sasuke.

"Don't worry," replied Kanato, "Kotaro has them under very close surveillance."

"On top of everyone else he has to watch?" inquired Sasuke, raising a curious eyebrow.

"You worry too much," responded Kanato laughing merrily, "Who knew you were so worried about them."

The boy snarled irritably at the man's flippant attitude. "Don't you ever act seriously?" growled Sasuke as he got back to his feet.

"There's no reason to worry," said the man cheerfully. Turning, Sasuke had to stop himself from flinching at the intense look on the man's face. "In a few months, the Chuunin exams will begin and everything will fall into place. And once the plan is in motion, the Sanada _will_ rule."

Sasuke turned his eyes away briefly. Then he began to chuckle softly. Then he started to laugh. As he turned back to the man, his eyes were shining with eagerness. "Now that's the man I swore allegiance to," he said, his voice a low growl, "That's the Sanada Yukimura I know."

Sanada Saemon-no-suke Yukimura, ruler of the Sanada clan, smiled back at Sasuke. "I can see you're quite eager to see this through," he observed.

"I can't wait," replied Sasuke, "I've been waiting a long time for this." _Very soon,_ he thought, _You and I will fight, Uzumaki Naruto. Show me the power that made Yukimura put his trust in you._

* * *

Naruto suddenly sneezed with enough force to nearly knock him off his feet.

"And now it's time to go to work," said Kakashi, once Kanato was gone from sight, "We had far too many distractions yesterday. But now it's time to put our minds to the task ahead of us."

"Very well then," said Jiraiya, "Let's go."

"Naruto-niisan!" the shout echoed down the street. A young boy came rushing down the street and tackled Naruto in a fierce hug.

"Inari!" Naruto shouted back, returning the boy's hug.

"Naruto-niisan! It's been so long!" Inari was practically shaking with joy. "Where have you been? What've you been doing? Did you get to do anything cool?"

"Whoa," Naruto rested his hands on Inari's shoulders, doing his best to calm the excited child. "One question at a time, please."

"Inari-kun, it's nice to see you," said Sakura who, while happy to see him did a much better job of controlling herself than Naruto did.

"You're here too," exclaimed Inari, smiling widely, "Welcome back, Sakura-oneechan!" He spun in place, taking in all the familiar faces. "And Kakashi-san and Sasuke-san as well! This is great!"

Sasuke gave a noncommittal nod in Inari's direction while Kakashi raised a single hand in greeting. "Yo."

"Um, Naruto-kun," ventured Hinata, "Who is this?" Considering all the good feeling that was going around among the members of Cell 7, Hinata was feeling more than a little left out again. She wanted desperately to know more about someone who seemed to know Naruto and liked him so much. She was quite happy for Naruto. At least in this place, the general populace didn't regard him with barely disguised abhorrence. At least she could be pleased with that. Jiraiya, on the other hand, had no trouble whatsoever containing his curiosity (though it was debatable that he had any to begin with).

"Oh, sorry," said Naruto awkwardly. "Inari, this is Hinata-chan. Hinata-chan, this is Inari. He's the grandson of the old man we had to protect the last time we came though here."

"Oh, I see," replied Hinata. She smiled at Inari. "Inari-san, it's nice to meet you."

Inari seemed to completely ignore Hinata's greeting. "Naruto-niisan," he said, questioningly, "Is she your girlfriend?"

Naruto tripped over his own feet (which was quite a trick, seeing as he was standing still at the time) and slammed his face into the ground. Hinata, to her own credit, turned a brilliant shade of crimson. Sakura, who was listening in, was also turning red, though for a slightly different reason, as though she were imagining the ways she would smash Naruto if he shot his mouth off and embarrassed Hinata for no other reason than to look cool in front of his friend.

Naruto shot to his feet after recovering from his tumble. He was scratching the back of his head sheepishly. There was also a slight blush on his cheeks. His color was no match for Hinata's, which had spread across her entire face all the way to the tips of her ears. "N-n-n-no," said Naruto after a few false stars, "She's not my girlfriend. She's a good friend, that's for sure but she's definitely not my girlfriend!"

Hinata, still quite red, nodded, though she felt a slight sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wished Naruto would think of her that way. It was only wishful thinking though.

Sakura was suitably calmed by Naruto's answer and impressed by his honesty. Still, she remembered all the times that Naruto had tried to act as though _she_ were his girlfriend. She also vividly remembered all the times she pounded him into the ground like a tent stake in reprisal.

The moment was interrupted by the sound of Jiraiya clearing his throat. That caught Naruto's attention. "Oh," he said quickly, "Ero-sensei, this is Inari. Inari, this is my Ero-sensei." The next thing Naruto knew, he was nursing a good-sized lump on top of his head.

"I told you not to call me that!" shouted Jiraiya in Naruto's ear. _At least he calls me sensei now._

"So, who is he?" asked Inari.

Jiraiya struck his infamous pose. However, before he could even begin his introduction, he suddenly found himself in possession of three lumps of his own, courtesy or Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. The three of them had spent enough time around the combined theatrics of Maitou Gai and Rock Lee to not have any tolerance for the old ninja's antics.

"He's just Jiraiya," growled Sakura, "And we'll leave at that."

Inari scratched his head and decided to go along with it, considering the look of barely contained wrath Sakura was giving the old man. Remembering something, he immediately turned to Naruto. "You need to come with me, Naruto-niisan. When Grandpa heard you were in town he asked me to bring you over."

Naruto grinned at Inari. "Sure thing, Inari. I can't wait to see Tazuna-ojiisan again."

Naruto was about to rush down the street with Inari when Kakashi caught his collar and lifted him off the ground. "Hold it, Naruto," he said calmly, "Aren't you forgetting that we have a job to do."

"Oh come on, Kakashi-sensei," protested Naruto, "It's been a long time since we've seen Tazuna-ojiisan. And it's not like that sword is going anywhere."

"Huh," grunted a confused Inari, "What sword, Naruto-niisan?"

"He mean's the sword that belonged to the ninja who tried to kill Tazuna-san," Sakura explained to the boy softly, "It's an important sword from Kirigakure village and they want it back."

Inari thought for a moment. "Oh," he said suddenly, "You mean the sword that was over that ninja's grave!" he exclaimed.

"Was," inquired Sasuke, with a raised eyebrow, "What do you mean was?"

"Well," said Inari, "It was there up until a couple of days ago. But now it's gone and nobody knows where it is."

"You were saying," Kakashi remarked to Naruto.

"Hey!" protested Naruto, "It's not my fault. If it was taken a couple of days ago that means it was around the time we first got this assignment. How was I supposed to know that it was gone?"

"Maybe somebody from Kirigakure already came and took it," suggested Sakura.

"No," argued Sasuke, "If they had intended to do that, then they wouldn't have told us to come for it."

"This certainly won't go over well with the people at Kirigakure," moaned Jiraiya. _It won't go over well with Tsunade either. I can already feel the pounding she's going to give me._

"That must mean that somebody's taken the sword who wasn't supposed to," muttered Kakashi to himself, "Zabuza made plenty of enemies both inside and outside of Kirigakure village. It wouldn't surprise me that one of them would take his sword."

"Um," said Hinata softly, "Excuse me…but, don't you think that we should go to where the sword was kept?"

"What's the point?" groaned Naruto, "It's not even there anymore, it's not like whoever stole it is going to return it."

"But, um…" Hinata was fidgeting again. "Perhaps whoever took it left some traces that we could follow."

"Well," mused Sasuke, "The trail couldn't be more than a couple of days old at least. There might be something there that we could use to find the culprits."

"We don't have time to visit right now," Sakura said to a crestfallen Inari, "But we'll be back soon. Once we find the sword we'll be sure to come visit you and Tazuna-san."

"Do you really mean it?" asked Inari warily.

"We promise," replied Sakura, smiling widely at him, "Do I look like the kind of person who would lie?"

"Yes," coughed Jiraiya under his breath. Unfortunately for him, Sakura heard him all too well.

"Now don't worry," she assured after the elderly Sannin had been firmly imbedded in a nearby wall, "We'll come back for sure."

"Alright then," agreed Inari. Turning around, he trotted off down the street. "You'd better come back!" he shouted at the group over his shoulder.

"Are you kidding," Naruto shouted in response, "We wouldn't miss your mom's cooking for the world!" After that, Inari was gone.

"Well," said Sasuke, "I guess we head to where the graves were."

"Like we have anywhere else to look," muttered Jiraiya.

* * *

Zabuza's grave was gone, but the marker that designated the grave of the young man who had accompanied him still stood. Even as they began to search the area for clues as to who had taken the sword, the six ninjas left small offerings at the two graves. Hinata had already been told about what had happened on that fateful mission, albeit in an exaggerated manner. However, she was still fuzzy on a few of the details.

"Hmm," remarked Kakashi as he searched around the area, "I don't see anything in the way of tracks." He turned to Hinata. "Hinata-san, do you think you could use the Byakugan to track any traces of chakra that the culprit might have left."

"I-I'm not sure," replied Hinata nervously, "It's unlikely that the thief left any chakra traces at all. And any he might have left may have faded in the time since they were here."

"Please check anyway," requested Kakashi, "Even the smallest clue might help us."

"A-alright," agreed Hinata. Quickly, she activated her Byakugan. She was surprised by what she saw. "There are chakra traces," she exclaimed, "They're faint, but there's a definite trail."

"That's good," said Sakura.

"And bad," added Sasuke.

"Eh?" wondered Naruto, "Why's it bad?"

"If it's this definite after the culprit is long gone, it means that he has a great deal of power," replied Sasuke, "Whoever it is that we're tracking I no ordinary thief."

"Well," said Sakura, shrugging, "Even so, the only thing we can do is follow them. We do have a mission to carry out after all."

"I guess so," agreed Naruto. He turned to Hinata. "Lead the way, Hinata-chan."

"A-alright," said Hinata hesitantly. The six of them set out on the trail of the one who had taken Zabuza's sword.

* * *

"Um…Excuse me, Jiraiya-sama," ventured Hinata. The group had stopped to rest for a short while. The chakra trail was getting more definite with each passing hour, making it clear that they were catching up to their quarry. Now it was so apparent that even the others, who didn't have the Byakugan, could sense the chakra to a certain extent.

"What is it?" asked Jiraiya as Hinata approached him. He had exchanged very little in the way of words with the Hyuuga girl. She was quiet, polite, and very shy; so unlike the girls and women Jiraiya was used to having to deal with (Tsunade, Sakura). In many ways, it was a nice change to talk to a lady who wasn't constantly shouting at or berating him for being a pervert. However, the earnest tone in Hinata's voice told the Sannin that now wasn't the time to fool around.

"Naruto-kun told me that you were the one who taught him the Rasengan," she said, "I can't seem to finish the first phase. I was wondering if…if you could maybe help me a little."

"Hmph," snorted Jiraiya, "The big advantage of the Rasengan is that it doesn't require any signs or seals at all. You just do it, which means that any idiot can learn it. But you have to learn it on your own."

Hinata was on the verge of crying. "P-please, Jiraiya-sama. I really want to learn this. Please help me."

Jiraiya took one look at her and sighed. He couldn't stand to see a lady cry. Inwardly he cursed the fact that he was such a gallant fellow who treated women with such courtesy and respect. "Alright," he sighed, "Show me what you can do so far."

Hinata obliged him by taking out one of her water balloons. Holding it in her hand, she concentrated as she began to use chakra to spin water in multiple directions as she had seen Naruto do. Jiraiya watched as the rubber stretched and bulged in all different directions. After a few minutes, his eyes narrowed. "You're a Hyuuga. So that means you've learned the Gentle Fist technique right?"

Hinata nodded. She wasn't quite sure what this had to do with her inability to accomplish the first phase.

"Jyuuken uses chakra to allow you to strike past flesh and bone to attack the inner organs directly, right?" Again Hinata nodded. "That means that you don't need much in the way of physical force to attack. Instead you concentrate on form and hitting your chosen target, right?" Hinata nodded. Jiraiya leaned back and smirked. "The problem is that the Rasengan isn't all form. Yeah, you can spin the chakra in the ways necessary to use it. The problem is that you're concentrating on the shape too much. In order to break the balloon you can't simply churn water like that. You won't get anywhere. What you need to do is concentrate and make that water _spin_. It's the speed and power of the rotation that breaks the balloon, not simply the fact that you spin it in multiple directions."

"Oh!" Hinata looked down at the balloon in her hand. Her eyes narrowed as she concentrated. Once again the rubber stretched as the water inside began to shift. Slowly, she concentrated on speeding up the rotation. Soon the water inside was churning faster than she had ever managed to make before. With so much speed, Hinata was worried that she would lose control and wouldn't be able to maintain the multi-directional spin. However, she was surprised to realize that maintaining her control was quite easy. Concentrating even harder, Hinata made the water spin as fast as she could make it. Suddenly, the balloon broke, throwing water in every direction. Hinata looked down at her hand, dumbfounded. She had done it. For a moment, Hinata was too stunned to anything.

Jiraiya wasn't exactly unimpressed either. Secretly, he was shocked. That kind of precise manipulation of chakra would be difficult for anyone, even a Hyuuga. Once she understood what it was that she needed to do, Hinata had broken the balloon so easily. There was no doubt in his mind, the girl had frightening potential. To think that her family had written her off as weak.

Once she regained the ability to think coherently, Hinata was filled with excitement over what she had done. Immediately she rushed over to where Naruto was sitting. "Naruto-kun!" she shouted, "I did it! I finished the first phase!"

"Really!" exclaimed Naruto, "Show me!"

Hinata pulled another water balloon out of her pack and repeated what she had done with the first one. Almost immediately, the balloon exploded, spraying the two teens with water. "Sorry!" cried Hinata when she realized what she had done.

Naruto was too ecstatic to even hear her apology. Hinata suddenly felt herself pulled into a powerful hug as Naruto spun her around. "That's great, Hinata-chan! I knew you could do it!" Suddenly, he realized what he was doing. Quickly, but gently, Naruto set Hinata back onto the ground. Both of their faces were flushed red. "Eh heh," chuckled Naruto embarrassedly, "Sorry about that, Hinata-chan. I guess I got a little carried away."

"Th-th-that's alright, Naruto-kun," replied Hinata. For a moment they just stood there, unable to meet one another's eyes. Naruto was about to say something when they were interrupted.

"Come on you two lovebirds!" shouted Sakura, "It's time to get back to work!"

Both Naruto and Hinata jumped apart. "We're not…" Naruto protested. But Sakura was no longer listening. Naruto sighed. "Come on, Hinata-chan," he said, "We'll start the second phase when we're finished with this."

"Alright," agreed Hinata. And once again they were off on the trail of the stolen sword.

* * *

AN: And this completes my latest chapter. It's a little sooner than I had originally intended, but I need a break to contemplate what happens next. I hadn't actually intended for the whole stolen sword storyline to break out. However, I felt the need to make this a little more interesting. That being the case, I haven't yet come to the conclusion of exactly _who_ has stolen the sword. And before you start speculating among the usual suspects (Orochimaru, Akatsuki, etc etc) I will say this, it's going to be someone new. Hey, it's a fanfic, so there's gotta be an OC somewhere. I can't always just borrow characters from other storylines (as fun as it is). Speaking of borrowed characters, now it's time for a character introduction.

Sanada Yukimura: Introduced at first under the alias of Kanato. In the original SDK manga, his alias is Genjiro, but as I already explained in chapter 1, someone in this fic is already used that name. Having two Genjiros would be suspicious, not to mention confusing (we already have two Sasukes). If at any time now or in the future, Yukimura seems to come off as a bit of a Mary-Sue type character, then that's okay. Because his role in the story is primarily passive, it's alright that he doesn't have any flaws at this point (at least, none that we know about). Perhaps we'll explore further into the matter at a later date. Like many of my other borrowed characters, Yukimura has been somewhat tweaked to better fit into the Naruto universe.

Naruto vs. Kyo: Yeah yeah. I know. This fight was horrifically one-sided. Naruto got a couple of good shots in, but not much else. And, of course, no sign of the Kyuubi. But that's the way it's supposed to be. In any case, those of you who read SDK will notice that I borrowed the fight's conclusion from the fight between Kyo and Yukimura in volume 5. I thought it was a cool way to illustrate the difference between Kyo and Naruto.

So soon after his initial introduction, Kyo has walked off the stage and probably won't be seen again for a while. Maybe next time, he won't be alone… Anyway, in the next chapter, expect to learn the identity of the thief who has stolen Zabuza's sword. That's all I can' promise for now. Until then.


	7. The Traitor's Sword

**Chapter 7: The Traitor's Sword**

AN: And here is the latest chapter in my story. I don't have much to say right now, so enjoy.

The man trotted through the forest at an easy clip. Despite that, he was breathing hard. Continuously releasing enough chakra to enable the Hyuuga girl to track him along a trail that was over two days old tended to drain a person's stamina. Despite that, he was unconcerned by his dwindling strength. Once this was finished, his strength wouldn't be needed. The others would do the rest. Even the weight of the enormous sword slung across his back didn't seem to burden him.

At last, the man arrived at a clearing a considerable distance from Wave Country. Snow coated the ground, completely undisturbed. Yet, in the center of the clearing, there stood a man. His feet rested lightly on top of the snow, leaving not even the slightest impression. The shinobi carrying the stolen sword strode across the snow out into the center of the clearing to meet the man. The midday sun glinted off their spiral-leaf headbands.

"I see you have the bait, Ishiro," commented the other ninja.

Ishiro nodded and wiped the sweat from his brow as he caught his breath. "That's right," he agreed, "They'll be here soon." Looking up, he met the eyes of his companion. "Is everything ready?"

The other ninja nodded. "That's right," he said, "All the traps are in place. You're lucky they haven't been set yet or else you would have triggered half a dozen just coming to this point."

Ishiro lifted the sword from his shoulders and jammed the blade into the snow, lodging it deep into the ground underneath. "How many of the others are here, Mugen?" he asked.

"All of them," replied Mugen, smiling darkly, "They're disguised as Oto-nin so that this whole thing will look like an enemy attack."

"Isn't it risky, having everyone here?" asked Ishiro, "If we fail, then everything we've done up 'till now will be for nothing."

"Which is why?" snarled Mugen, "That we can't fail. We must give it our all to see that it ends here. There will be no second time, because the demon dies today. Now get into position. They'll be here soon."

* * *

"We're getting close," explained Hinata, "The chakra trail is stronger than ever. It can't be more than half an hour old." 

"This isn't right," muttered Jiraiya.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi took the liberty of explaining. "Residual chakra left can be an indication of how strong a ninja is. However, no matter how much chakra a shinobi possesses, there's a definite limit on how much chakra his body will release if he isn't actively trying to conceal it. Even for a ninja who is immensely powerful, it wouldn't be possible for him to emit this much residual energy."

"In addition to that," added Jiraiya, "As we've closed in over the past few hours, we've noticed definite signs that our quarry hadn't left earlier on. Our target is getting sloppy, which most likely means that he's tired.

"As a trained ninja, whoever this is could most likely go much farther and longer than this without tiring to the point that he would leave such obvious signs of his passing which leads to only one possibility."

"What's that?" inquired Naruto.

"Our target has been deliberately releasing chakra to leave a definite trail for us to follow," concluded Kakashi, "Which means…"

"We're most likely heading for a trap," finished Sasuke.

"That's right," agreed Kakashi. The entire group ground to a halt.

"But who would want to trap us?" asked Hinata.

"It would have to be someone who knew that we were coming for Zabuza's sword," mused Sakura.

"The majority of the people from Kirigakure probably knew about this mission," remarked Jiraiya, "If somebody from that village had a close relationship with Zabuza, despite his betrayal and status as a missing-nin, they could bear a grudge towards your cell for defeating and killing him."

"Could it be someone from the Konoha?" asked Sasuke, "After all, while it wasn't advertised, this mission wasn't exactly top-secret either."

"But who from our own village would want to sabotage one of our missions?" wondered Hinata. As she asked this, none of the genin noticed the strange look that passed between Kakashi and Jiraiya.

"If anything," said Sakura, "It's probably the work of a saboteur who wants to undermine relations between our village and Kirigakure."

"Probably," agreed Naruto, nodding vigorously.

Kakashi and Jiraiya shared another curious look before turning back to their subordinates. Finally, Kakashi spoke. "Whatever the case may be, we can no longer tail our quarry carelessly. We're going to full alert, acting as though we were heading into a definite trap. Expect pitfalls of all kinds and even possible ambushes." Immediately he dispensed instructions to the genin. "We'll fan out and flank the trail on both sides."

Kakashi nodded towards Hinata. "You'll take point and follow the trail directly.

"Sasuke and Sakura will take the left flank while Naruto takes the right. I'll trail behind on the left while Jiraiya follows on the right." Sakura and Sasuke nodded, as did Hinata, albeit a bit hesitantly. Naruto, of course, protested.

"Why are you two following us?" he demanded, "Trying to use us as fodder to distract the enemy?"

Naruto is immediately silenced by Sakura's fist. "You idiot!" she exclaimed, "They're trailing us so that if certain dunces among us," she glared at him pointedly, "Trip traps or trigger an enemy ambush, our best and most experienced shinobi will be in a position to save your sorry ass."

"Oh," muttered Naruto, "I knew that."

"_Sure you did!_" growled Inner Sakura.

"That being the case," said Kakashi, "Do your best to detect and avoid traps and ambushes. Stay hidden but keep track of the others' locations so that you don't get too far away or too close. If you encounter a sentry, take him out, but do it quietly. We don't want to leave anyone behind to flank us, but we also don't want to alert others to our presence. Does everyone understand?" When all the others nodded, Kakashi nodded back. "Then let's begin."

All six ninjas vanished in a flurry of snow.

* * *

"Report," hissed Mugen as Ishiro dropped next to him. 

"Our forward sentries haven't seen any sign of them," said Ishiro, "And considering how swiftly they should have been tailing me, they should be here by now."

"Do you think they suspect a trap?" wondered Mugen.

"Considering that Kakashi-san and Jiraiya-sama are both in the group, it's a definite possibility," remarked Ishiro.

"But still," muttered Mugen, "Four of those six ninjas are mere genin. It's inconceivable that they can evade the detection of our sentries, who are all at least of Jonin level. Some of them are even Anbu."

* * *

The sentry waited silently from his place of concealment. To further hide himself, the man had performed the best genjutsu he knew. This tactic had taken many chuunin and even jonin unaware. There was no way a pathetic genin would be able to detect his presence. He calmly settled into his position to wait for the prey to come. The man's body rested on a branch while his back leaned up against the trunk of the tree. 

Thus, the man was caught completely off guard when he felt a sudden impact against his back. The abrupt pain hit him square where his neck met his shoulders. The sudden pressure on that vital point knocked him flat out.

Using chakra to adhere to the tree's trunk with one hand, Hinata swung around and caught the man with her free arm before he could topple from his branch. The sound of his impact on the ground could possibly alert any other sentries in the area, so she did her best to keep the unconscious ninja from falling. After she had draped him neatly over the branch he had only just been resting on, she settled down to crouch on the same branch and let her tension go.

Hinata immediately started trembling. _It was crazy to try something like that, even if it did work,_ she thought, panicking slightly. The Hyuuga clan's Jyuuken techniques used chakra to bypass the barriers of flesh and bone to strike at the enemy's vulnerable internal organs directly. That same method of bypass could also be applied to strike at a target that was hiding behind cover, in theory. Striking at targets through solid objects like walls or doors was something Hinata had tried in the past, though not with any definitive results. The poor girl's trembling only intensified as she imagined all the possible things that could have gone wrong. She could have hit him the wrong place, failing to knock him out with the first blow. The chakra might never have passed through the tree to begin with. And the list went on.

Hinata did her best to suppress the shriek that rose within her when someone's hand had landed on her shoulder. Turning to look, she saw Jiraiya perched next to her on the branch. "You did fine," he whispered, "But try to hold back your doubts until this is over. Don't think about it so much. Just act, just like what you did now." He bent down a little closer and whispered softly into her ear. "Besides, Naruto's going crazy watching you and it's taking all his control to keep from breaking formation to check and see if you're okay."

"Oh!" A blush rose unbidden to Hinata's cheeks.

* * *

Naruto clung desperately to his branch with one hand and even more frantically clamped his other over his mouth and nose to stifle the sneeze he felt coming on. When he recovered, he replayed what he had seen in his head. Jiraiya had whispered something into Hinata's ear and she had blushed in response. As his mind ran threw all the perverted possibilities of what Jiraiya might have said to the Hyuuga girl, his fist clenched and the veins in his forehead began to pop slightly. _Ero__-sensei!_ Being Naruto, he had some difficulty piecing two and two together. And so, he completely discounted any connection between what he had seen and the body wracking sneeze he experienced.

* * *

After Hinata had moved on, Jiraiya took a moment to examine the unconscious shinobi she had left behind. The man was dressed in the gray and black masked attire of a ninja from sound. Jiraiya peeled away the black mask that covered the man's entire head, save for the section for his eyes, and looked at his face. The Sannin immediately noticed something alarming. Under his mask, the man was wearing a headband from Konohagakure. _It looks like our (Kakashi and me) suspicions were correct after all. They must be from **that** organization._

Jiraiya frowned as he pulled a vial out of one of his many pockets. Tilting the man's head back and forcing his mouth open, Jiraiya poured the contents of the vial down his throat. The potion in that vial would keep the sentry out for another twelve hours. By that time, this whole affair would be over, one way or another.

Kakashi carefully confirmed the signals he received from Sasuke and Sakura. They had each taken out a sentry. And he also understood that Hinata had gotten one of her own not too long ago. For a group of genin, these four were doing quite well.

The masked ninja looked over as Jiraiya appeared next to him. It must have been important if he had to break formation in order to speak to Kakashi. "I'm afraid this is the worst," whispered Jiraiya, "They're from that organization we've been hearing rumors about, back at the village."

"You mean Yondaime's Will?" inquired Kakashi. Jiraiya nodded in confirmation. Underneath his mask, Kakashi frowned. This boded ill for them, particularly if Naruto and the others learned the truth of what this was all about.

"Should we pull them back?" wondered Jiraiya, referring to the four genin, who were waiting for the two older ninjas to catch up with them.

"No," replied Kakashi, "Doing that will only inflame their suspicions. We have to stop those fools before they ruin Yondaime-sama's work."

Jiraiya was just about to respond when they were distracted by the whistling sound of flying kunai. Dozens of kunai sliced through the air around Sasuke, coming from every conceivable direction. And yet, not a single blade touched Sasuke. Looking closer, Kakashi and Jiraiya noticed the wires that each weapon had been trailing. Those wires now formed a cage that completely confined Sasuke to his position.

Such strings should have been easy to break, but Sasuke hesitated, and with good reason as the wires started to crackle with electrical energy. _A kunai thunder-cage,_ thought Kakashi, _How elaborate. Why a trap to restrain instead of kill outright. They must be very selective about their target._

Kakashi immediately began to approach the cage, with the intention of undoing the lightning jutsu that charged the wires, which would make them administer a crippling jolt to anyone foolish enough to touch them. However, Kakashi's progress was halted as two more nins, dressed in Otogakure uniforms, descended upon him. _Not good._

* * *

Naruto came to a halt as he heard the clash of weapons behind and to his left. Looking over, past Hinata's position, he could just barely glimpse figures moving fleetingly through the trees. He thought about going to help out his friends, but caught the signal that Jiraiya was giving him. They had to move on and accomplish their objective. Suppressing a growl, Naruto moved on, following Hinata's lead. 

They continued to move slowly but surely through the forest, following the trail left by the thief. Naruto had yet to encounter any sentries or traps. Hinata's Byakugan had enabled her to avoid at least three such devices since they had passed the first sentries. Jiraiya, who was following in Naruto's wake, also had yet to encounter any traps.

Finally, the three of them arrived at a clearing. In the center of the snow-covered expanse, ringed by trees, was the sword of Zabuza. Its tip had been sunk into the ground. There was no one nearby to guard it. The entire setup seemed too easy.

Naruto and Jiraiya converged on Hinata's position, where they got the better picture according to her eyes. "There are jutsu traps all around the sword," said Hinata softly, "I can see the chakra patterns just under the snow."

"Those fools should've known better than to use jutsu-based traps when a Hyuuga is involved," muttered Jiraiya.

"So, how are we going to get the sword?" Naruto wanted to know.

Jiraiya pondered the question a moment. Looking back at the clearing, his eyes widened, then narrowed. "Why don't we just ask the one who's keeping it?"

"Huh?" Naruto and Hinata looked back at the clearing and saw who Jiraiya was referring to. A man had appeared in the center of the snowfield, standing next to Zabuza's sword. To all appearances, the man was dressed as a Sound ninja. However, Jiraiya knew better.

"Tell me who you are and what you want," said Jiraiya, as he moved into plain view, "And why our own ninjas of Konoha are trying to disrupt this all important mission."

The unknown ninja removed his mask and smirked at Jiraiya. "It is an honor to speak with you, Jiraiya-sama. My name is Mugen, a special Jonin of Konohagakure. Know that it is not my wish to do battle with you, Jiraiya-sama. We hope that you can understand that our loyalty lie always with our village."

"You disrupt the mission of your fellow ninjas, possibly undermining the relationship between us and one of our fellow villages and you have the gall to say that you support the village's best interests," growled Jiraiya.

"It was the only way to obtain the opportunity to do what needs to be done," replied Mugen simply, "The time has come for us to exterminate the greatest threat to our village. It is time to finish Yondaime-sama's work so that his soul will at last rest in peace." Jiraiya growled under his breath. Mugen continued. "As his beloved teacher, you too must want to see Yondaime-sama's work completed. And as a ninja of Konohagakure yourself, you also must want to see that the village is saved from the evil that plagues it."

"The only evil that plagues our village comes from the ignorance of fools who think they understand the wishes of a man with whose greatness they cannot begin to fathom," Jiraiya almost roared, "I am seeing that the Yondaime Hokage's work is being completed as we speak. You have no right to think you can determine what my duty is."

"What are they talking about?" Hinata asked Naruto.

Naruto merely shrugged in response, though in his gut, he already had a bad feeling. All the talk about evil and Yondaime's work was unsettling him. Worst of all, Naruto was afraid that he knew why. If he was right, he was even more afraid of what might happen if Hinata learned the truth of the matter.

"There will be no more discussion on this matter, Jiraiya-sama," replied Mugen, "You will not have this sword until you hand the demon over to us."

"What demon?" Hinata asked no one in particular. It was a good thing she was being rhetorical or Naruto's lack of an answer would have disturbed her. Already, she was somewhat alarmed by the fact that Naruto was getting rather pale.

Naruto wasn't afraid of the man or the fact that Mugen wanted to kill him. He'd always thought that someone would try this at some point, ever since he found out about the demon that was sealed in him. The possibility that someone might try to kill him because of Kyuubi had occurred to Naruto on an almost daily basis. The mere fact that this simple thought had become reality did not frighten Naruto in the slightest.

_But why does **she **have to be here,_ thought Naruto sickly, glancing at Hinata. What would happen if she found out about him? Naruto was almost certain that if the secret got out among his friends, the only people who seemed to accept him, they would leave him for sure. Already, Naruto could feel that aching loneliness returning, settling in his bones. It brought him back to the time before he became a ninja; back to when he had been the class fool, doing virtually any prank or mischief if only to be noticed. He remembered that time when hardly anybody ever gave him so much as a thought, and when they did those thoughts were almost always ones of malice. He didn't want to go back to those times. He didn't want to be alone again. Unbeknownst to himself, Naruto had begun to tremble.

"Naruto-kun?" whispered Hinata as she looked over at him worriedly. She was very concerned. All of a sudden, Naruto had gone so pale. And now he was shaking like the leaves that had fallen from the trees. This, the boy whom she had admired so much for his courage and his fortitude, had now broken down into a nervous wreck. "Jiraiya-sama!" she whispered urgently.

Jiraiya turned to look back at them, keeping his other senses tuned for any sign of an attack by Mugen or any of his allies who were hidden nearby. He saw Naruto and immediately understood the source of the boy's unease.

"Hyuuga," he said softly, "You should go lend assistance to Kakashi and the others."

"But…" Hinata was baffled by Jiraiya's instructions. She knew she should obey the Sanin's orders, but she didn't think that she could just leave Naruto like this.

"Go," said Jiraiya simply, then his tone turned plaintive, "For _his_ sake, please go." Hinata didn't need any signs to know that he was referring to Naruto.

"What's the problem?" asked Mugen smoothly, "The girl has a right to know. After all, she is a member of our village. More than anyone else, she and her peers have a right to know about the evil that they have been living working and fighting alongside every day of their lives."

"If you say another word," growled Jiraiya in a tone more menacing than anything Hinata had ever heard, "I'll kill you and every single bastard in your little organization." Turning, he whispered urgently to Hinata, "Hurry! Please!"

Hinata nodded and turned to head towards where Kakashi and the others were fighting their own battle. However, she found her path obstructed by two other shinobi dressed as ninjas from Sound. With her Byakugan activated, Hinata took up the stance for the Jyuuken fighting technique. With her eyes, she could see that Naruto obviously wasn't up to fighting at the moment.

The first of the two fighters charged Hinata directly from the front. She launched her palm forward, trying to catch his lungs or heart with her attack. The man latched onto a branch above him and swung up and out of her line of attack. Hinata stumbled forward as the second man drove in from the side. But with her Byakugan, the kunoichi could easily see the attack coming and thrust out with her other hand. While she didn't land a blow to the other man's chest either, she did manage to scrape his side, her chakra infused strike barely grazing his kidney. That man stumbled away from her.

Up above, Hinata saw the first man preparing an attack of his own. Whistling down came a quartet of kunai. The first two went flying towards Hinata's head; the second pair was targeted at…

"Naruto-kun!" Without even thinking, Hinata leapt into the path of the second pair of kunai, inadvertently making herself a target for all four. Automatically she did as she had done with Neji and her father. Expelling chakra from her body, Hinata went into a rapid spin. The Kaiten knocked away all four of the kunai, one of which nearly impaled itself against the man who had thrown it.

In order to dodge the attack, the man dropped down from his perch. As he did so, his hands latched onto that very branch. Swinging down, the man brought his feet up, trying to do a double kick against Hinata. However, the Hyuuga girl easily blocked the attack by throwing her arms up. Being in mid air, the girl found that she had a lack of leverage. Even though, the blows did no actual damage, Hinata was knocked back into the open air. As she began to fall, she realized that just below her was a piece of trapped ground. To her credit, the girl didn't make a single sound as she began to fall. Suddenly, Hinata's plummet was arrested by a firm, but gentle hand gripping her wrist. With the Byakugan, Hinata looked into the sky-blue eyes and at the fox-like grin of her savior.

"I can't let you have all the fun," announce Naruto as he pulled Hinata back up onto sure footing again. Though he was still a little nervous, he knew he couldn't let Hinata fight these men alone. The man whose kidney Hinata had struck had recovered somewhat and was regrouping with his comrade to make a renewed attack.

The two genin moved in unison. Hinata drove hard for the first man, who had landed the kick on her, while Naruto went for the second injured one. The second man withdrew a kunai and met Naruto's charge. The first one leapt to one side, leading Hinata off.

* * *

Mugen seemed somewhat amused by the events transpiring. "I had hoped to dispatch the demon myself," he said derisively, "But so long as the beast dies and justice is served, I don't really care who does it." 

"Heh," said Jiraiya, smirking, "That so-called demon won't go down so easily. I should know. I trained him personally."

"What?" hissed Mugen.

"You didn't think that after taking on the likes of Gaara of the Sand and Orochimaru that my student would have trouble with a couple of goons who want to play hero?" continued Jiraiya.

"How dare you," Mugen spat, "You not only trample the memory of Yondaime-sama, but you also have the audacity to school that monster in the very skills that might one day be needed to defeat him!"

Jiraiya glared down at Mugen. "That demon of yours has a name. His name is Uzumaki Naruto. He's a ninja of Konohagakure and…" Jiraiya waved a taunting finger at Mugen's face. "He's going to be your Hokage someday. You should show him a little more respect."

Mugen angrily drew the sword he wore on his back. "Damn you!" he shouted, "I'll die before I accept such an abomination as the Hokage."

"That's about to be arranged," replied Jiraiya.

* * *

Even though his enemy had a weapon, Naruto didn't deviate from his course. Instead, his hands formed into a sign. "Kage-Bunshin-no-jutsu!" Two clones of Naruto appeared. However, instead of appearing next to him, they appeared next to the enemy ninja. The two shadow clones immediately latched onto the man's arms. Thus restrained, the man was caught off guard when Naruto performed the technique again. This time, Naruto created five clones directly between him and the enemy. Like living missiles, the clones bodily tackled the man, throwing him from his perch. Weighed done by the weight of seven different Narutos, the unfortunate ninja fell to the ground, and the trap set thereon, causing Naruto's kage-bunshins to vanish. Immediately, his body was riddled with a combination of kunai and shuriken coming from all kinds of directions. However, that body evaporated to reveal the wooden log the man had left in his place. 

A kunai whistled up out of the snow, embedding itself into the branch Naruto was standing on. The boy barely had time to spot the explosion tag tied to the end of the weapon before he had to jump out of the way as the device exploded. The shockwave turned the branch into a shower of wooden shrapnel, a great deal of which found its way into Naruto. Fortunately, the young man was barely singed by the explosion.

However, Naruto found that he wasn't out of the woods yet. He had only just landed on another branch when the snow on the ground below exploded as the concealed ninja launched himself upwards at the young genin. This time, he had armed himself with a kunai in each hand. Naruot drew his own weapon and parried the man's first strike with the blade. After forcing it away, Naruto caught the enemy's second thrust with the ring on the back end of the weapon. Yanking hard, Naruto pulled the man's arm out of the way, leaving his opponent vulnerable to the powerful kick he received in the stomach. Even as he did so, Naruto twisted his wrist, yanking the trapped kunai out of the man's grip. The man fell back, slinging his other weapon Naruto's way. Naruto tilted his head to the side, letting the throw slide past.

However, the kunai was only a distraction. Abruptly, Naruto noticed that the man's now free hands were forming a string of signs in preparation for a jutsu of some sort. The man muttered something that Naruto didn't catch before inhaling deeply and expelling a slender jet of flame his way. Naruto had no time to dodge as the blazing fires came right at him.

* * *

Hinata traded several rapid blows with her opponent. She didn't manage to land any serious hits and only touched him with one or two slight grazes. Her enemy was faring much better, however. Her ribs were already aching from a pair of well placed kicks. There was also a cut on her cheek where a shuriken, launched from point blank range, had grazed her slightly. Only the application of the Hyuuga Byakugan prevented Hinata from being completely overwhelmed by the man's superior skill and experience. 

The ninja's hands came together to form another series of signs. Suddenly his body seemed to fly in several different directions at once. Even Hinata's Byakugan couldn't tell the way the man was actually going. A slight whistling noise sounded in her left ear and she jumped to the right just in time to avoid the kunai the man had aimed for her head. Hinata snapped her fingers up and struck the man on the inside of his elbow. To her own secret amazement, Hinata successfully struck one of the tenketsu on his arm and successfully sealed it.

The man's arm convulsed uncontrollably, causing him to drop his kunai. Twisting to face her opponent, Hinata's free hand shot out and snatched the falling weapon from the air. Without hesitation, she thrust it at his chest. Once again in control of his body, the man leapt into the air, trying to avoid the blow. Instead of impaling his chest, the knife dove into his abdomen. Trailing blood, Hinata's opponent leapt to a higher perch before removing the weapon and administering to his wound.

"You'll pay for that, Hyuuga bitch!" he growled as he swooped down at her. This time, a hail of shuriken preceded him.

Hinata's first instinct was to once again use the kaiten to deflect the shuriken. However, she knew that this was the enemy's goal. Once she had finished her spin, he would come in and striking her when she was at her most vulnerable. And as much as she had learned, Hinata couldn't produce a sustained kaiten like Neji could. She could only use the technique in short bursts, leaving her open after the attack was spent.

The next idea occurred to the girl so quickly that she barely had time to think about it before she acted. Throwing her right hand up in front of her, Hinata began to mold chakra just as she had when she had exploded the balloon in her training. The incoming shuriken bounced harmlessly away from the swirling mass of chakra that now shielded the kunoichi. The incoming ninja had not expected her to use such an unorthodox defense and was caught completely off guard by the attack. He was in no position to defend himself as Hinata lunged forward with her left hand and stabbed her fingers into the man's unprotected chest. The bolt of chakra from her hand struck the ninja's heart perfectly.

The nin coughed, hacking up a fair amount of blood. Hinata's attack had completely halted his momentum. The unfortunate man dropped like a stone to the snow below. His landing immediately triggered one of the traps hidden there and the earth erupted into a massive fireball, consuming his body instantly.

* * *

Had he not been spitting fire from his mouth the attacker would have laughed at Naruto's predicament. Naruto was caught completely off guard as the jet of fire threatened to strike him dead on. 

Suddenly, something unexpected occurred and the flames, which should have melted a hole through Naruto's chest instead blossomed around him, completely obscuring him from his enemy's view. What was more, the fire was behaving oddly in that it seemed to be spinning. The man did not get more time for reflection as the flame he had been spewing at Naruto suddenly seemed to come rushing back at him.

The spiraling flames parted to reveal the source of their unusual behavior. The whirling orb of chakra in Naruto's extended hand flashed menacingly right before he drove it into the unsuspecting man's stomach. The man didn't even manage a scream as the spinning sphere drilled its way into his abdomen, pulping flesh and pulverizing bone. Shockwaves radiated outward from the site of the impact, flaying his muscles and severing tendons. Then, the Rasengan discharged with explosive force. The man spun end over end, the rotating shockwave sending him plowing through trees until he finally lost enough momentum that his body hit, then sunk several inches into the trunk of an exceptionally large tree.

Naruto simply smirked as he clapped his hands together as though he were dusting them off.

* * *

Jiraiya's feet touched down so lightly that not a single flake of snow was stirred by his passage. "Your touch is soft, Jiraiya-sama," remarked Mugen, "You can even stand on top of our traps without triggering them. You truly are one of the Sannin. However…" He drew a kunai. An explosive note was tied to the end. 

Jiraiya already had a fair idea of what was about to happen. Mugen lobbed the weapon almost casually into the air. He didn't even bother to throw it in Jiraiya's direction. The knife simply drifted lazily through the air until its blade sank into the snow off to Mugen's left. Almost immediately, the note exploded. This explosion trigged the trap, which in turn triggered the surrounding the traps. Soon the entire field would be consumed by fire, lightning and various other deadly ninjutsus. However, Jiraiya wasn't about to let that happen so easily.

Even as Mugen had tossed his weapon so casually aside, Jiraiya had already gone into a sequence of signs for one of his favorite jutsus. "Ninpo: Gamaguchi Shibari!" Jiraiya slammed his hands into the ground. Instantly, the snow beneath him was covered by flesh. Bursts of flames sputtered and died and lightning bolts fizzled as the growing sheet of flesh snuffed them out. The flesh spread to the trees, joining together to form a living wall. Tendrils wove together overhead to finish the enclosure's ceiling. The only original features remaining from the clearing were Zabuza's sword, which remained imbedded in the fleshy ground, and Mugen who stood stock still where he was. Even if he had wanted to move, his actions would have been hampered considerably by the muscular mass that was closing around his feet trapping them in place.

"You have betrayed your village," intoned Jiraiya gravely, "For that, I shall allow you to be devoured by the mouth of the toad." He pressed his hands deeper into the floor of the flesh cavern. A wave of meat surged towards the trapped Jounin. The wave burst into dozens of giant, fleshy tentacles that threatened to envelope the ninja and rip him apart.

Mugen quickly understood that his small katana was going to be of no use against the gigantic tendrils of meat. Fortunately, he realized that he had a far better blade at hand. Reaching back, he grasped the shaft of Zabuza's sword and pulled, cutting the blade clear from the tissue that made up the floor. He swung the sword about him with graceful ease, despite the sword's size and obvious weight, hewing through anything that got too close.

Even as he fought, Jiraiya reflected back to what he had learned about the origin of this whole incident…

* * *

"Come in," said Tsunade. The door opened and Jiraiya stepped into the Hokage's office. For once, there was none of the usual foolishness that went on the between the two Sannin. Both of them seemed to be in a grim mood this day. "What is it?" asked Tsunade, already fearing the worse. 

"I'm afraid it is as Sarutobi-sensei feared," explained Jiraiya, "The anger of the villagers towards Kyuubi has now manifested with deadly intent."

"What are the details?" asked Tsunade.

"Recently, there have been rumors of an unofficial organization that has been gaining power within the village," said Jiraiya, "The organization calls itself Yondaime's Will. The exact membership of this group is unknown. However it appears to mostly consist of those who suffered severe losses in the fight against the Kyuubi. The ultimate intent of this organization is to see to the destruction of the Kyuubi by killing Naruto."

"How secret is this organization?" asked Tsunade.

"As secret as it can be in a village full of ninjas," replied Jiraiya, "Of course, it's especially difficult for me to get any information about it. As one of the Sannin, myself, I'm rather well known, so people I talk to aren't rather forthcoming with their information. What's worse, this organization isn't just made up of some random group of angry villagers. In fact, a number of our ninjas including, according to my sources, even some jounin and Anbu make up Yondaime's Will in its entirety."

"That makes it even more difficult," commented Tsunade, "If even some of our elite ninjas are members of this organization, we can't trust them with ferreting out its members and bringing it down."

"What do you think we should do about Naruto?" asked Jiraiya, "As things are continue to progress, he could be in great danger if this organization decides to move in the near future."

"We'll just have to step up his training," answered Tsunade, "And until then, you should probably keep a close eye on him."

* * *

And now the thing that Jiraiya and Tsunade had been afraid of had come to pass. This group of Konoha ninjas had decided that the time had come to bring an end to the Kyuubi…and Naruto. However, Jiraiya wasn't about to allow that to happen. 

More tentacles of flesh converged on Mugen. Again the giant sword he wielded hacked the meat to pieces. However, the battle was taking its toll. The jounin's movements were slowing. His reflexes were dulling and his strength was waning. Mugen couldn't understand what was wrong. He had fought much longer and much more difficult battles than this without tiring out this much. His arms felt as though they were made out of led. His legs seemed to turn to stone. It was all he could do to keep moving. With each swing of Zabuza's sword, Mugen got weaker and weaker. It was then that Mugen became aware of the truth. He paused a moment to take a closer look at the sword he wielded.

The blade of Zabuza's weapon had gone from metallic gray to pitch black. It was a swirling darkness. Furthermore, ribbons of dark energy wound their way up the handle of the blade, wrapping around Mugen's arms and disappearing into his body. Mugen realized the truth. "The sword…"

"So you've figured it out," said Jiraiya smugly, "That blade is not one of the Seven Swords of Kirigakure simply because of its size. Each one of those seven hallowed blades has special qualities and more importantly, a will all its own. If not wielded properly, such a sword will turn on its wielder. You try to command that sword's power, but you have no idea how. So instead you simply feed its hunger and it draws your strength into itself.

"Perhaps with the training of many years, you could learn to master that blade and unlock its secrets. But right now, it's even more dangerous to you than it ever could be to me. You've made yourself into your own worse enemy, Mugen."

"I…can't…fail," gasped Mugen. It seemed that the realization of the sword's true nature had only increased its hunger and it was draining him faster than ever.

"Give up," said Jiraiya, "Submit and swear that you will never try to bring harm to Naruto to begin and that you'll help me put an end to the foolishness of this organization called Yondaime's Will."

"Never!" screamed Mugen. Hefting the sword, he ripped his feet free from the fleshy bonds restraining them and charged Jiraiya. "I will never forgive the one who took Yondaime-sama away from us!" Jiraiya merely sighed as he pressed his hands into the floor. Once again, the ground surged towards Mugen, resolving itself into several more tentacles. Mugen swung the sword, cutting through a few of them easily. However, one of the tendrils wove its way through his defenses and smashed into the jounin's side. The force of the blow knocked Zabuza's sword from Mugen's grip and it fell to the ground. While Mugen was still reeling, several more arms moved in and caught his limbs. In seconds, the ninja was completely restrained by the tendrils of flesh holding onto his body in several places. Unable to fight back anymore, Mugen simply glared at Jiraiya.

"It's over," said Jiraiya simply. Not allowing any further comment from Mugen, Jiraiya willed the tentacles to finish the job. Slowly, they pulled Mugen's body along until he was pressed up against the far wall from Jiraiya. Then, the jounin's body began to sink into the flesh that the wall was composed of. To his credit, Mugen made no sounds as the folds of meat closed over him. Then, with a wet crunching noise, the flesh holding him contracted, crushing the life from his body.

* * *

Having finished with his opponent, Naruto went to check on Hinata. He found her resting on a branch over the blackened crater where her enemy had met his fate. "You okay?" asked Naruto as he settled onto the branch next to her. 

"Yes," said Hinata softly, "I'm alright." Despite her claim, Hinata's voice seemed slightly faint.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto.

Shaking slightly, Hinata looked into his bright blue eyes. She was moved by the genuine concern she saw in them. "It's just," she said softly, "I didn't want to kill him." Hinata felt ashamed. She was a ninja, and more importantly, she was a Hyuuga. Hyuugas didn't shrink from death, whether they were on the giving or receiving end of it.

"It's okay," said Naruto, smiling as he gripped her shoulder, "There's nothing wrong with that."

"Y-you don't think it makes me weak?" inquired Hinata.

Naruto laughed. "Of course not." His face took on a more serious look. "I'm not so fond of it myself. But there are times when it can't be helped."

Hinata smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

"No problem," exclaimed Naruto, now back to his cheerful old self, "Now lets go check up on how Ero-sensei is doing."

The two of them made their way back to the clearing. They were surprised to find that it was now enclosed in some kind of fleshy domicile. "Wow," marveled Naruto, "Ero-sensei must've used his special entrapment technique. So this is what it looks like from the outside." He remembered watching Jiraiya use it against Itachi and Kisame from the Akatsuki. He had always wondered what it was like from the outside looking in.

Just after they arrived, the flesh began to dissolve away, leaving Jiraiya standing in the center of the clearing that was now empty, except for Zabuza's sword, which now lay on the ground. There was no sign of the ninja calling himself Mugen anywhere. Hinata observed with her Byakugan that all the traps that had been previously been planted in the snowfield were now gone. Apparently, this technique had wiped them all out.

"I guess we're done here," observed Naruto smugly, as he and Hinata dropped down to join Jiraiya in the clearing.

"Not yet," said Jiraiya simply, looking back up into the trees.

Catching the look on Jiraiya's face, Naruto turned around and looked into the foliage. Now he saw the five other ninjas who stood there, poised to attack.

"Oh boy," grumbled Naruto as he readied himself for another bout.

Abruptly, the two ninja on the left of the formation were consumed by an explosion of flame. The two on the other side were sent flying by a pair of powerful punches. And lastly, the one in the center simply collapsed where he stood. A second later, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi appeared. The three of them looked the worse for wear, but were otherwise alright.

"It appears that all enemy ninja have been eliminated," said Sasuke simply.

"I still wonder what that was all about," muttered Sakura softly, "It turned out that none of those nins were from Sound. In fact, they were all from our village."

"No matter," said Kakashi, a little too quickly for Sakura's taste, "Let's recover the sword and return to Wave Country. After we've rested we will proceed with the delivery of the sword to Kirigakure."

Jiraiya hefted the sword and wrapped the blade with a length of cloth that he was carrying. Carefully, he handed it to Naruto. "Handle this carefully," he said, "It should be harmless now, but if you try to use it, it will turn on you too."

"Hmm?" asked Naruto, "What do you mean?"

"I'll explain later," said Jiraiya.

* * *

Ishiro leapt through the trees as fast as he could manage. Even though he was tired from his earlier trek, leading their prey to the trap, he realized that he still had a long way to go. Even though Mugen's plan had failed, there would be other chances to destroy the demon. Yondaime's Will would be reborn if he had anything to say about it. There were plenty of other ninjas in Konoha who held a grudge against the Kyuubi that he could recruit. Even then if the organization turned out to be short-handed, he could always put the word out for any strong Missing nins. Either way, they would finish the demon some day. 

Sensing that he was far enough away from the site of the battle, Ishiro paused for a breath. He settled back against the trunk of the tree in whose branches he was resting.

"_That was a marvelous battle. I am glad that I did not have to intervene,_" commented the voice simply. Immediately, Ishiro's fatigue was forgotten as he spun around, looking for the voice's source.

The voice continued. "_Everything went as it should. But I have no intention of allowing you to escape. My master has other plans for Uzumaki and those plans do not include the revival of Yondaime's Will._"

"Show yourself," growled Ishiro as he hand strayed towards his kunai pouch.

"_You displayed admirable judgment in retreating when you did,_" said the voice, "However, it was never an option that you be allowed to live."

Ishiro realized too late that the source of the voice was behind him. Even as he spun around, his assailant's kunai slipped around in front of his neck and neatly slit his throat. Spraying blood from the laceration, the dead man plummeted from the branch to the ground below. Even before it fell halfway, the body was engulfed by brilliant violet flames that consumed it utterly before it even landed. And of the killer…there was no sign.

* * *

Despite the fact that they were tired from their battle, the six of them made good time on their way back to Wave Country. If anything, Naruto seemed even more invigorated, despite the fact that he carried a heavy weapon on his back. As he rushed through the trees, even Jiraiya and Kakashi had to exert themselves to keep up with him. Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata were already breathing quite hard. 

However, Naruto's invigoration was simply for show. In reality, he didn't want to betray how badly he wanted to get away from that place. It reminded him all too well about how many people hated him like that. It was the first time that someone had actually acted on that hatred in such a blatant manner. But more importantly, that ninja had come way too close to revealing his secret to Hinata. If there was one person in the entire world that Naruto didn't want to find out about Kyuubi, it had to be Hinata. The very thought of her sweet and gentle face twisted in an expression of utter hatred and revulsion made his insides churn more than a barrage of Jyuuken strikes.

_Fortunately, Ero-sensei stopped that bastard before he could let my secret out,_ thought Naruto. _But still, that was way too close._

"Hey Naruto," shouted Jiraiya, "Slow down would you!"

Naruto ignored the toad Sennin. Jiraiya growled and was about to perform a jutsu that would stop Naruto in his tracks when Hinata called out.

"Naruto…-kun! Please stop. We… can't keep…up!" the girl called between gasps.

To Jiraiya's surprise, Naruto didn't just slow down. He stopped cold. Turning around, he looked at the others as they approached. The old ninja's eyes narrowed when he saw the boy's face. Naruto's eyes held the saddest expression he had ever seen. And then it was gone. Naruto was now smiling as widely as ever. "Sorry Hinata-chan!" he shouted cheerfully, waving at her, "I didn't mean to do that." Turning around, Naruto continued on at a slower pace. Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura continued after him. But Jiraiya paused as he considered what he had seen on Naruto's face. It was then that he realized that Hinata had stopped as well. Looking back, he saw the girl standing on a branch, staring after Naruto. The look in her eyes betrayed her obvious concern.

"Come on," said Jiraiya curtly, "Let's go."

Hinata met his eyes and nodded and the two of them continued after Naruto and the others.

* * *

When they arrived back in Wave Country, Naruto and the others were given a very warm reception by Tazuna, his family and friends. Tazuna's daughter Tsunami busied herself preparing a lavish meal for the guests as Naruto regaled the bridge builder and his grandson with tales of his exploits during the time since they had last been Wave Country. Occasionally, when Naruto's storyline strayed a little too far from the actual events, Sakura was all to happy to smack him over the head and fill Tazuna and Inari in on the details of what really happened. 

Naruto predictably ate like a man possessed when dinner time came around. He had about six helpings of food before he finally called it a night. Hinata and the others ate at a more sedate pace. After dinner, Naruto stepped outside the house and onto the wooden boardwalk that stretched out over the water. Sitting down, he gazed at his reflection and recalled the events that had passed earlier that day.

Naruto heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see Hinata coming out to join him. The kunoichi seated herself next to him and looked out over the ocean. "Are you alright, Naruto-kun?" she asked softly.

"Of course I am!" Naruto blurted out loudly, "I couldn't be better! I mean, I really got to kick some ass today!"

Hinata frowned. "Please, Naruto-kun," she said gently, "You don't have to lie to me."

Naruto stopped mid boast. Completely deflated, he looked almost helplessly back at Hinata, who was now looking at him. The boy found himself moved by the look of concern in her pale eyes.

"When we were in the forest and Jiraiya-sama was talking to that man, you started acting very strangely." Hinata's tone was getting shaky and she was starting to talk faster. "And you almost didn't even defend yourself when those men attacked us. And after that, when we were on our way back, you acted almost as if you were running away from something." Her tone had reached fever pitch and the words were spilling from her mouth.

When she finished, Hinata's eyes suddenly widened and she abruptly looked away. "I-I'm sorry," she said, her voice softened again, "I didn't mean to be so invasive."

Naruto gulped and nodded. "It's okay, Hinata-chan," he replied, his voice no longer loud and boastful. He returned to staring at his reflection but declined to answer her question. Hinata waited in silence. Naruto once again had a funny feeling in his stomach. But it wasn't butterflies. Instead, if felt more like someone was twisting his digestive track into knots. And for someone who had eaten as much as he had, it wasn't a pleasant feeling at all.

"Naruto-kun," said Hinata, almost too softly for him to hear.

"Yes?" he asked.

She looked out over the ocean and into the distance. "Back when you were first beginning to teach me the Rasengan, I told father."

"And…" Naruto prompted, somewhat nervously.

"When he found out you were teaching me, he got very angry," said Hinata.

"Oh." Naruto suddenly found his hands very interesting. Hinata could tell from his tone that he wasn't surprised in the slightest.

"And then, when father learned about my mission with your cell, he went to Tsunade-sama and tried to change that." When Naruto simply nodded, Hinata gulped and continued. "I couldn't understand what was wrong, so I asked Tsunade-sama."

Naruto's face turned paler than the moon above them. "Asked her what?"

"I asked her why everyone seemed to hate you so much," replied Hinata, "Why people glare at you when you go by them? Why they always seem so angry with you? Why my father never wanted me to be with you?"

Naruto was beginning to feel sicker than he ever had in his life. _What if Obaachan told her?_ he wondered desperately.

"Tsunade-sama told me I should ask you," said Hinata, "Naruto-kun, what's wrong with all those people who seem to hate you so much."

Naruto pulled his legs back up onto the wooden boardwalk and wrapped his arms around them, resting his chin on his knees. This had been the moment he had been dreading ever since he had truly realized that he actually had friends. He remembered learning about the Kyuubi and the fact that that information had been kept from everyone who hadn't been born at the time. He had always been afraid of that time when someone would ask him what was really going on.

"Hinata-chan," said Naruto hesitantly, "Do you remember about Kyuubi?"

"Y-yes." Hinata was taken aback by the abrupt turn of topic Naruto had taken. However, she was determined to hear him out, even if all he did was avoid her question.

"Do you remember that Kyuubi was defeated by the Fourth?" he continued. Again, Hinata nodded. There wasn't a child who didn't know about the long and bloody battle between the ninjas of the Leaf and the nine-tailed fox demon. So many families had been torn apart by the monster's claws that the mere mention of it was thought of as a curse. Too many people had lost loved ones to that demon for anyone to forget.

"Do you know how Kyuubi was defeated?" asked Naruto.

Hinata hesitated. All that they had ever been taught was that Kyuubi had been defeated. But they had never really been taught how. It was all they were ever told. Slowly, Hinata shook her head. "No," she answered.

Naruto gulped. _Here goes nothing._ "Yondaime used a seal."

"A seal?" wondered Hinata.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, he used a special fuuinjutsu to seal Kyuubi into the belly of a newborn child."

Hinata gasped. "Which child?" The moment the words escaped her mouth, Hinata wished she hadn't asked. Suddenly it all clicked in her head. She knew exactly what Naruto was getting at.

Naruto lifted up his shirt and summoned his chakra, calling the spiral seal into sight. "This child."

For a moment, Hinata couldn't do or say anything. All she could do was stare. Now it all made sense. With that final piece of the puzzle, everything else slipped into place.

Naruto felt sicker than he had ever felt in his life. Now Hinata knew his deepest darkest secret. Not even Sakura and Sasuke, whom he had considered his closest friends even before he had known Hinata didn't know about this. What would she do? Would she turn her back on him? Would she join the other villagers in glaring at him and cursing his name under their breaths? Naruto couldn't even bear to look at her anymore. All he could do was turn away. Standing, Naruto began to walk down the pier, away from the house and away from Hinata. He wasn't exactly sure, but he knew that he might not be wanted there for much longer.

Naruto came to an abrupt halt when he felt Hinata's arms around him. She had wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his back. "It's alright," she said softly as she pressed against him, "I could never hate you, Naruto-kun."

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto could scarcely believe what he was hearing. But he knew it was real. She knew. She knew and she didn't hate him. Elation swept through the boy's heart like a tidal wave. This was the first time he had actually told anyone. Others had accepted him for who he was: Iruka, Kakashi, Gai, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and others. But they always seemed apart, separated by their age, and by the fact that they had already known, even before Naruto himself had known.

"Why?" he asked, "How can you accept me so easily?"

"Ever since I first saw you, Naruto-kun," said Hinata, "I always admired you for how you never gave up. You never stopped trying, even when others laughed at you or insulted you. And now that I know why they seemed to dislike you so much, I can't help but admire you all the more for what you did, even with that weight on your shoulders." Abruptly, Kanato's words came back to her. _After all, a heavy burden is supposed to make one stronger._ "The only thing that really scares me is that you might leave, Naruto-kun," she said, her voice nearly a whisper, "That scares me more than anything else, even Kyuubi."

"Hinata-chan," he turned around and reciprocated her embrace.

"It isn't your fault, Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she leaned into the warm circle of his arms, "You aren't Kyuubi. You aren't responsible for what it did." Hinata felt something wet against her face. Looking up, she was shocked to see that Naruto was crying. _And why shouldn't he be,_ she thought, _For__ a moment, I'm sure that he was afraid he was going to lose everything dear to him._

"Thank you, Hinata-chan." Pulling away slightly, Naruto smiled at her through his tears.

It was as if a light had come on in Hinata's head. Suddenly, she seemed to realize where exactly it was that she was. Her reflexes took over and Hinata leapt away, breaking their embrace with a soft "eep!" Looking back at Naruto, her face turned bright red.

"I-I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun!" she sputtered.

The change was so sudden that Naruto couldn't stop himself from laughing. For a moment, Hinata was mortified. Her Naruto was making fun of her. "I'm sorry, Hinata-chan," he said between laughs, "But all of a sudden you were so different, I can't help it."

Hinata blinked slightly and realized what he was talking about. Her soft laughter soon joined Naruto's loud guffaws. After they had both settled down, Naruto yawned and set himself down on the pier again, looking out over the ocean. Hinata came and sat back down next to him. "Oh," Naruto said suddenly, "I just remembered, you're ready to learn the second phase of the Rasengan."

Hinata smiled and nodded. "I'm glad."

* * *

Kabuto looked from the papers he was leafing through. "Are you sure about this, Orochimaru-sama? There aren't that many differences from last time." 

The sallow skinned Sannin in front of him simply chuckled. "It will work," he replied, "Tsunade is not as wise to my tricks as Sarutobi-sensei was. And besides, this time our allies won't fail us."

"I should hope not," agreed Kabuto, "Their reputation suggests that much, at least."

"We shouldn't expect anything less from the Sanada clan," said Orochimaru as he began to chuckle.

* * *

AN: I hope that wasn't too boring. Anyway, in the next chapter we dispense with the filler and get right back to the meat and potatoes of the plot. Hopefully that will rekindle your interest after this fic was on hiatus for such a long time. In any case, I hope that this next chapter won't take nearly so long to write. 


	8. Challenge on the Horizon

**Chapter 8: Challenge on the Horizon**

AN: Welcome to the latest chapter of Tenkage. Ready or not, here it comes.

* * *

Hinata sighed gratefully as Sakura's hands, glowing with emerald green healing chakra, passed over the multiple lacerations that marked her arms. If it hadn't been for Sakura, Hinata knew the length of her arms would be covered with scars. Learning the Rasengan hadn't turned out quite how it was supposed to, by anyone's standards. 

Even Jiraiya had been shocked when Hinata passed the second phase in only two days. Although, she didn't succeed in the normal fashion. The second phase required that the student use the spinning chakra to burst a rubber ball in the same fashion they had the water balloon before. Hinata already had the rapid spin of the Rasengan down. However, second phase was a daunting obstacle due to the fact that it simply required so much power. The idea was to compact the maximum amount of chakra possible so that the pressure it exerted, augmented by its spin would burst the rubber ball.

However, Hinata found another method. By heightening her control to an incredible degree, Hinata found a way to break through the ball without exerting overwhelming power. Instead of bursting the ball, she had shredded it. Though it hadn't been what they had anticipated, both Naruto and Jiraiya had opted to pass Hinata on the second phase. But now, Hinata regretted their decision immensely.

The third stage was all about control. As Naruto had explained, the final part was all about combining the spin, compacting the chakra, and controlling it to the degree that it held its shape. Unfortunately for Hinata, it seemed that she had reached the limits of even her exceptional control. The task of forming the whirling orb of chakra inside of a simple balloon without breaking was proving not only virtually impossible, but potentially lethal as well.

When Naruto had been taught the third stage, a slip of his control generally meant an explosion of chakra that knocked him around a bit. But once it was over, he was fine and ready to try again. But when Hinata's control lapsed, she found body raked by razor sharp streams of chakra that cut into her skin like scalpels. There were a couple of times she had nearly severed an artery or two. Thankfully, once it became clear how potentially dangerous third phase was proving for her, Jiraiya decided to ask Sakura to stand by and keep Hinata from being severely injured by her efforts.

Hinata sighed, "I don't think I can do this," she said dejectedly.

"But you almost had it there," said Sakura cheerfully. Inner Sakura was raging, however. "_YOU HAD BETTER NOT GIVE UP NOW! I'M NOT GOING TO LET ALL MY HARD WORK GO TO WASTE!_"

Naruto and Jiraiya watched from the edge of the practice area. Having successfully delivered Zabuza's sword to Kirigakure without any further incident, the group had returned to Konoha to resume training in preparation for the Chuunin exam six months away. Even though the amount of time was rather extensive, both Jiraiya and Kakashi deemed it wise that it not be wasted. Every spare hour between subsequent missions (not that they had been assigned any yet) would be spent training. Even now, Kakashi and Sasuke were elsewhere working on the young Uchiha's own development.

For their training area, Naruto and Jiraiya had chosen a small open space in the forest that was a fair distance from the other training spots, reducing the chance of mishaps when one of Hinata's underdeveloped Rasengans lost its form and got away from her. In addition to that, they had quietly borrowed Sakura away from Tsunade so that they would be able to provide Hinata with any on the spot medical attention she required.

_Well, there is an upside to this,_ thought Hinata wryly. It was the first time since her father had dismissed her as a failure that so many people had taken an interest in her development. Naruto had decided to teach her the skill in the first place. Jiraiya got roped into the whole deal because he was Naruto's teacher. And now Sakura was also present so that Hinata could practice the Rasengan without having to worry too much about gutting herself like a fish.

Once Sakura stepped away, having healed the worst of Hinata's injuries, Naruto came up, another balloon in hand. "Ready to try again?" he asked cheerfully.

_No_! thought Hinata desperately. "Yes," she answered in spite of herself.

Taking the balloon in her right hand, Hinata waited until Naruto had retreated to a safe distance before beginning again. Concentrating hard, she began to release chakra from her hand, spinning it. As she pumped more and more chakra into the swirling mass, Hinata used her control to compress it into narrow streams instead of a single spinning mass. As the newly formed Rasengan's spin gathered momentum, Hinata felt individual strands of chakra trying to slip away from her control. Concentrating harder, she fought to keep those strands in check less they escape her mental hold, causing the Rasengan to unravel like a ball of string.

Then, one strand of energy escaped her notice and lashed out, slicing easily through the rubber skin of the balloon and extending in a whip-like motion to open a cut on Hinata's cheek. Now the Rasengan began to disintegrate in the most violent manner. Hinata only had time enough to raise her free arm and shield her face as she extended her right hand away from her before the jutsu came apart once again.

Pain jolted through her as razor-like strings of chakra whipped through the air, slicing through her clothing like it was cheap rice-paper to open a new set of cuts in the skin of her right arm. A few even struck her upheld left arm. Fortunately, that was enough to prevent them from laying Hinata's face open.

Once the chakra had dispersed, Sakura came running into the clearing. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Hinata nodded then winced as she lowered her arms, aggravating many of her cuts. Sakura immediately performed the necessary seals and began to apply her green-glowing hands to the deeper wounds on Hinata's body.

"I think it's time to call it a day," said Jiraiya as he and Naruto approached.

"You're doing great, Hinata-cha," said Naruto encouragingly, "That was the longest one yet."

"So this is where you've been stealing my apprentice off to." Naruto and Jiraiya blanched at the sudden sound of the menacing voice. Turning shakily they were each met by a fist in the face as Tsunade's double punch sent them rocketing through the air into the forest. Two loud crunching sounds later, a pair of trees toppled to the ground under the force of impact.

Naruto was first to recover and he staggered back into the clearing. "Ow," he groaned, rubbing the cheek where Tsunade's punch had connected, "What'cha do that for Tsunade Obaachan?"

POW! Naruto groaned as Tsunmade's fist came down on his skull. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" roared Tsunade. "In any case," she continued, "You've stolen away my apprentice, whom I'm supposed to be teaching. And without my permission, I might add."

"I-I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama," said Hinata, approaching carefully now that Sakura had treated all her injuries, "It was because of me. Th-they needed Sakura-san to help whenever I hurt myself from practicing."

"Hurt yourself," Tsunade knew from watching Naruto and Yondaime before him that practicing the Rasengan was asking for a battering. But that hardly required the attention of a med-nin on the spot. Whirling once again on Jiraiya and Naruto she demanded, "What is it that you're teaching her that's so dangerous?"

"It's not our fault Obaachan," protested Naruto.

"In the second phase, the girl unwittingly modified the jutsu," explained Jiraiya, "She's essentially created a whole new skill using the Rasengan as the base."

Tsunade was thunderstruck. "Really?"

"But practicing this technique is getting dangerous since it can do serious damage when it gets out of control," Sakura finished.

"Hmm," Tsunade murmured to herself. She turned to Hinata. "Could you show me what it is that you're trying to do?" she asked.

Hesitantly, Hinata nodded. Naruto smiled brightly at her. "Go for it, Hinata-chan!" he shouted encouragingly.

"You might want to stand back," said Jiraiya to Tsunade as he retreated away from the girl.

Hinata held out her hand and began to gather the chakra necessary for her technique. The streams of chakra began to weave together, forming a coherent orb. Tsunade was shocked at how much control the girl was exerting. Even at the fantastic speed it was spinning, Tsunade could still see the individual strands of chakra that composed the Rasengan. It was like nothing she had ever seen before.

Then Hinata once again slipped. The Rasengan came apart, whip-like strands of chakra lashing her and everything around her. When the chakra at last stopped moving, Hinata was once again bleeding from her new set of cuts. Tsunade stepped forward and began to heal Hinata's wounds as quickly and completely as she could. Hinata was grateful that the Hokage was there. When Sakura treated Hinata during her training, she only healed the worst of Hinata's cuts in order to conserve her chakra so that she could continue to operate throughout the day. Tsunade apparently had no problem treating every wound, whether it was a severe laceration or just a simple scratch. Even as she did so, Tsunade contemplated the nature of the skill she had just witnessed. _Once Hinata masters this technique, she'll have surpassed Yondaime in chakra manipulation skill._

Once she was done, Tsunade rested a hand on Hinata's shoulder and turned towards the others who were now approaching. "Let's go to dinner. It'll be my treat."

As if on cue, Hinata's stomach let loose a substantial growl. She had completely forgotten about eating, as focused on practice as she was. She hadn't realized how much time had passed since she had started her training earlier this morning. Even Naruto, Jiraiya and Sakura had forgotten to keep track of time, due to the fact they were so involved in Hinata's training.

"That sounds great!" cheered Naruto, "Let's head on over to the Ichira…"

SMACK! "Anything but ramen you idiot!" roared Sakura.

"I think since it's her training that had you all out here," said Tsunade, "Hinata should be the one to pick where we get to eat."

"R-r-really," stammered Hinata, at something of a loss.

"Of course," answered Tsunade, "You've worked so hard. I think you've earned it."

"Thank you," said Hinata softly.

* * *

Hinata chose a quiet restaurant that she went to occasionally. While they waited for their food, Tsunade questioned Sakura thoroughly on her training. Naruto, Jiraiya and Hinata looked on as Sakura did her best to answer the questions posed to her by her teacher. After a few minutes, Tsunade leaned back. 

"I need to take Sakura back," said Tsunade, "Hinata's training is important, but I can't afford to allow Sakura to neglect her own."

"But Tsunade-sensei," protested Sakura, "You've already seen that Hinata can get pretty badly hurt in this practice. She needs someone."

"You're right, of course," agreed Tsunade, speaking before Hinata could protest anything they were saying, "But at this point and time, I think Shizune would be better suited for the job. Since we'll be finishing our training at the hospital, Shizune will be free to help out with Hinata-chan." Turning to look at Hinata, Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "It's apparent that this training is very dangerous and shouldn't be done without a medic on standby."

"Yes," agreed Hinata, nodding slightly.

"So I think we should lay out the ground rule that you shouldn't practice unless there is one ready," continued Tsunade.

"Yes," agreed Hinata.

Tsunade smiled. "You know," she said, "I don't think anyone could have as much right as you do to be proud of what you've done." Hinata blushed under her praise. Tsunade continued. "You've taken a technique that is already considered to be extremely difficult and have taken it to a whole new level. You have every right to be proud of yourself."

"What do you mean by a whole new level, Tsunade-sensei?" asked Sakura curiously.

"Well," said Tsunade, stroking her chin thoughtfully. "If the Rasengan is considered an A-class ninjutsu, then this would be worthy of S-class designation."

"Wow!" exclaimed Naruto, looking up from his food in shock, "That's amazing, Hinata-chan!"

"What's more," added Tsunade, "It isn't as if this skill was taught to her. She's pretty much created a whole new technique, one even stronger than the Rasengan."

"But didn't we teach her?" Naruto asked Jiraiya.

"We taught her the Rasengan, yes," agreed Jiraiya, "But she's completely reinvented the jutsu and taken it beyond what even we are capable of."

"Come now," said Tsunade, "Let's finish eating. Your cells all have missions tomorrow."

"And I have some important research to do," added Jiraiya, who pointedly ignored Tsunade's burning glare.

The rest of dinner passed in comfortable silence as the five of them finished eating. As Tsunade paid the bill, Sakura went home and Jiraiya also left them. Naruto and Hinata were the last to leave, along with Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama," said Hinata tentatively, "Thank you for dinner. And thank you for all your help."

"It's no trouble at all, Hinata," replied the woman, smiling brightly at her, "You are more than worth it."

Once again, Hinata's cheeks took on a bright red color. Tsunade turned to Naruto. "I think it would be nice of you to escort Hinata home," she gave the young man a wink; "I think I can trust you with that."

Naruto grinned from ear to ear. "You sure can, Obaachan!"

POW! "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

* * *

They stopped outside the gate to Hinata's home. "I guess I'll see you later," said Naruto as he smiled at her. 

Hinata did her best to hide her blush. "Goodnight, Naruto-kun," she said softly.

"Goodnight, Hinata-chan," said Naruto, wearing a truly earnest smile. That smile always made Hinata's heart fly into her throat. She found herself staring at his back as Naruto went on his way home.

As she entered the Hyuuga compound, Hinata was approached by two branch family members. "Hinata-sama," one said, "Your father wishes to see you."

"Alright," said Hinata. She felt a chill go down her spine. She hadn't actually spoken with her father since before she had left on that mission with Naruto and his cell. She had no idea what her father's mood was like at this time. As she approached the room where she knew where she would find him, Hinata took stock of herself. Her clothes were tattered with many cuts from her training. Even if their healing skills were top notch, there wasn't much that Sakura and Tsunade could do for her apparel. Hinata briefly considered going to her room and changing into a less mutilated garment. However, she figured it probably would be a greater offense to keep her father waiting.

Hinata stepped into the training room where she knew she would find her father. Hiashi was in his usual position at the head of the hall. In front of him, Hanabi crouched on the polish wooden floor, her rapid breathing and the sweat running down her face indicated that she had been training. As Hinata opened the door, her father looked up.

"Hinata," he said sternly, "Come."

Hinata walked across the wide expanse of floor towards her father. Hanabi turned around to look at her as she approached. Already, Hanabi could feel the tension mounting between her father and her elder sister. Hinata was clearly nervous, but Hanabi couldn't even begin to anticipate what her father was thinking.

Hinata lowered herself into a sitting position in front of Hiashi. For a few moments, an uncomfortable silence rained. No one ventured to say anything. Finally, Hiashi asked, "How are you progressing in your training?"

Hanabi relaxed and released the breath she didn't even realize she had been holding. Hinata didn't meet her father's eyes. "I have finished the second phase of Rasengan and am training in the third phase now," she said softly.

Hiashi's eyes narrowed. "I see," he said, "Then demonstrate what you have learned to me."

"Wha!" Hinata was caught off guard. She hadn't expected this. _But Tsunade-sama did,_ she realized. That was why Tsunade had pointedly told her not to perform her new Rasengan without a medic on standby. _She knew father would ask me do show him._

"I'm sorry, father," she said softly, "But I'm not ready to show you yet."

"What?" Hiashi's voice was strained.

"I'm sorry, father," Hinata said again, "But until the third phase is completed, I can't perform the technique without a medic on immediate standby."

"Hinata," Hiashi nearly snarled, "I am disappointed with you."

Hinata gulped nervously.

Hiashi continued. "You are a Hyuuga. You represent the most powerful clan in Konoha. And yet you insist on being pampered as though you would break under the slightest strain. I will not accept this. No daughter of mine will behave in such a ludicrous manner. Or could it be…?" He raised an eyebrow. "…You haven't really learned anything at all. You've only used this so-called practice as an excuse to avoid training in a manner that befits your lineage so that you can spend time with that…that…"

Hinata's eyes widened in shock. _Does he really think so little of me?_ she wondered in horror. A great emptiness appeared inside her. Hinata couldn't believe that her father would think in such a manner. After she had trained so hard, coming home, sometimes late at night, clothes in tatters, covered in scratches after being cut up several times over the course of the day, sometimes with life-threatening results. Hinata was certain that there were a couple of times where she could have died if Sakura hadn't been present. And yet her father thought she was being lax.

Hiashi, clearly misinterpreting her reaction started to shake with barely contained anger. "I'm right! Aren't I! You've wasted our precious time to neglect your training so that you can wander off and spend time with that filth…that bastard…that…"

"…Demon, father?" Hinata finished. Her eyes were no longer wide. Suddenly, all the sadness and distress had left her and now she was filled with a deep anger that hummed through her veins. Her eyes narrowed as she met her father's eyes with the intensity of someone who knew what she was talking about.

Now it was Hiashi's turn to reel in shock. He regained his composure surprisingly quickly. "So," he said, sternly, "You know then."

Hinata nodded, her eyes not leaving her father's face.

Hiashi locked eyes with her. Without braking contact, he spoke. "Hanabi, go to bed."

"But…" Hanabi began to protest. She had no idea what was going on now, but it was very different from the session of scolding she had expected to see. There was something going on here, and she wanted to know what.

"Enough!" snapped Hiashi, "Leave…NOW!"

Sensing certain finality in her father's tone, Hanabi knew that arguing would be futile. "Alright," she said. She then headed hesitantly out the door.

Hiashi returned his full attention to Hinata. "Tell me…who told you?" he demanded, "By the laws of our village, that person must die."

"Naruto-kun told me, father," replied Hinata, calmer than she had ever been in her life, "He told me, because I asked him."

"What?"

"I asked Naruto-kun 'why?' Why it is that everyone hated him so much. And he told me about Kyuubi, about what Yondaime-sama did to him. He told me everything." Hinata glared at her father, angry tears leaking from her eyes. "How could you?" she hissed, "How could you think of him that way? How can our clan of such powerful eyes and yet be so blind to the truth?"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Hiashi got to his feet and loomed over his rebellious daughter. "I don't know what he's done, but you have obviously been corrupted by that foul thing. I will forbid you to leave the manor and have you taken off the roster of ninja if you continue to behave like this. You are already no longer permitted to see Uzumaki Naruto."

For a moment, a brief flicker of fear blossomed in Hinata's chest. She quickly quashed it…not only for Naruto's sake, but for her own as well. After she had worked so hard and come so far, she couldn't let her father's foolishness carry on.

"I…I will do as I see fit," she said as firmly as she could managed, "I will finish my training with Naruto-kun."

Hiashi surged forward, hand raised to attack. Already the veins around his eyes were bulging with the power of the activated Byakugan. There was clearly no doubt that he wouldn't be holding back. Neji was away with his teammates on a mission, so he wouldn't be there to intervene. Hanabi had already left, in accordance with Hiashi's instructions. Even if she had chosen to disobey their father's order, Hinata couldn't count on her to intervene or that such an intervention, which was improbable to begin with, would amount to anything. Hinata knew right then and there that she had to take her defense into her own hands, which would open up a whole new slew of consequences. And while she doubted that she had thought the matter through nearly well enough, Hinata also knew that there was no longer any time for deep thought on the issue.

Abruptly, Hiashi came to a halt, feeling as though he had run into a solid wall. The mass of rapidly spinning chakra that streamed from Hinata's hands forced Hiashi back up against the wall of the room. The results of this trick always managed to surprise the girl. Even the though it was only the first phase of the Rasengan, it was still quite potent, even if all it did was repel the attacker. Naruto had told her about how he had used stage one underwater in Tea Country to create a whirlpool that defeated a trio of troublesome Rain-nins. Taking a page from his book, Hinata decided to develop the first phase as a defensive application, one which had already proved its mettle in the fight near Wave Country before her idea had even been fully formed.

For a moment, Hiashi simply stood there, with his back to the wall, even though Hinata had already dispelled her attack. Even without her Byakugan activated, Hinata could practically see the gears turning in her father's head as she watched him. Doing her best to keep her guard up while trying not to aggravate the situation any further, Hinata remained in a defensive stance while keeping her Byakugan deactivated. Even though it had been conceived in a split second, the pose was as good as any for reflecting Hinata's position on the whole matter, indicating that she did not want to be in conflict with her father while at the same time stating that she would not be a submissive daughter and acquiesce unconditionally to his desires.

Hiashi was thinking on similar lines as he took several moments to think over the events that had just occurred. First he began a breakdown of what he had just experienced. Having seen the Yondaime Hokage in battle many times before the man had given his life to seal away Kyuubi, Hiashi had on several occasions seen the Rasengan first hand. The way the chakra from Hinata's hands had spun and whirled in a loosely bundled mass spun in a way that was most definitely like that of the Rasengan. But the resemblance ended there. Had it been the Rasengan that he had been hit with, Hiashi would not have been forced back against the wall; he would have been blown through the wall and possibly all the way out of the compound, smashing through every partition in the way during his departure. In terms of power, it was a far cry from the technique that had so impressed him.

And yet, a certain part of the Hyuuga head couldn't help but be impressed. Even if the power was clearly in absence, the control needed to spin the chakra in such a manner was of a degree of difficulty that Hiashi himself would have been hard pressed to master. Not only that, but Hinata had responded so quickly to his attack that she must have been acting purely on instinct. Hiashi could only barely begin to imagine the amount of training it took to perform such a complex chakra manipulation with such natural ease, which clearly suggested that Hinata was most certainly _not_ wasting all her time spent with the Uzumaki boy.

Furthermore, Hinata's posture after she had stopped his initial attack spoke volumes about the changes she had undergone. Clearly displaying that she had no intention of going on the attack, Hinata demonstrated that she still respected him as her father and would not go against him if the situation didn't demand it in her eyes. And yet, her defensive stance, with hand outstretched, most likely ready to unleash another burst of spinning spiraling chakra demonstrated that she was no longer the cowardly, frightened and talentless girl he had once judged her to be. In a sense, Hiashi found Hinata's pose to be one of the most diplomatic gestures he had ever seen.

Hinata was finished waiting for her father to come to any further conclusions and decided to give him the truth before he jumped to the wrong ones yet again. Lowering her arms, Hinata knelt placidly on the floor in front of Hiashi, resting on her knees but keeping her back rigidly straight. Taking three deep breaths, Hinata calmed her mind and allowed the last vestiges of tension from her fathers attack release. She had to be completely calm and collected if she was going to confront him like this. Another incident of being flustered like before could topple this whole discussion like a house of cards. On the other hand, she felt much more confident now in her ability to stand up to her father. She had just come to the realization of how strong she really was and that she could stand up for herself to him. _Kanato__-san was right,_ she thought gratefully, _It's a world of difference when I actually understand that I am strong._

"Before you make your decision, father," said Hinata plainly, "It might do well to ask 'why'?"

"Why what?" asked Hiashi, who, being somewhat calmer now had also lowered himself to a sitting position.

"Why I would not be willing or even able to demonstrate the product of my learning without a medic at the ready," she replied, "Why I must be 'pampered' as you put it."

Hiashi considered this for a moment. Already the new Hinata was having quite an influence on him. He had never seen her so calm and cool in his whole life. In previous times, his memories of her were always filled with visions of her ducking nervously behind doorways and hall corners, or simply watching him with a downcast face full of sadness. But now she sat before him, with a will that was firmer and clearer that he had ever imagined that she could display. "Very well then," he said gently, "Please tell me why you have stipulated these conditions?"

"When I accomplished the second phase of my training, it was clear that there was a substantial difference in between the form of my Rasengan and that which Naruto-kun and Jiraiya-sama used," she could see that Hiashi's eyebrows went up at the mention of one of the legendary Sannin. "Because of the possible danger both to myself and those around me, both Naruto-kun and Jiraiya-sama agreed upon two conditions that must be satisfied until I have clearly mastered the final phase of the technique. First, that my training be conducted in as conveniently isolated a location as possible so that my lapses in control to not cause harm to any important structures or any bystanders. And second, due to the threat of injury to myself in training, that a medic nin be ready on standby. Both of these conditions were also approved by Tsunade-sama who agrees wholeheartedly with them." Hinata decided to leave out the fact that Tsunade had only agreed to and supported these conditions after she had only just found out about them earlier that evening.

She continued. "Not only that, but after examining the form of my Rasengan, Tsunade-sama determined that it was both difficult and dangerous enough to be declared an S-class technique, as opposed to the original, which is an A-rank skill."

This last declaration seemed to have the greatest effect of all the information that Hinata had dumped on Hiashi. His daughter had not simply learned, but rather, created an S-class skill. That was completely unexpected. Hiashi had no idea what to say to this information. He also knew that Hinata would not lie to him about such facts when she knew all too well that he could simply go and get the truth from the Hokage herself.

Finally, Hiashi sighed. "I appear to have been mistaken in my judgment of you, Hinata." It was all Hinata could do to keep her shoulders from slumping in relief. "I still disapprove of the fact that you are continuing to see…Uzumaki," the name seemed to be forced out of Hiashi's mouth in place of a word which would have better illustrated what he thought about Naruto, "However, I see that there is nothing I can do to dissuade you from that. You are dismissed for the night." Hiashi's eyes closed as he willed his body to relax.

"Thank you, father," said Hinata. Slowly, she got to her feet and left the room.

* * *

Tsunade sighed as she leafed through the reports on her desk. "You shouldn't look so distressed," said Kakashi as he appeared in a burst of smoke in the middle of the room, "With someone like _him_, no news is good news." 

Tsunade sighed a second time. "I know, I know." Resting her elbows on her desk, she laced her fingers together and leaned her forehead against them. "But I can't help but want to know where he is. That's why I have you and the others looking," she said.

"I haven't found him and the trail from Wave Country was long gone by the time I got back around there." Kakashi shrugged nonchalantly, "There was no scent for my dogs to track either."

Tsunade groaned and began to massage her temples with the tips of her fingers. "When you came back from your mission and told me that Naruto had fought with _the_ Demon Eyes Kyo, it was all I could do to keep from screaming." She glared at the Jounin. "How could you let him take that kind of risk," she hissed angrily, "You should have stopped him if you had to knock him out to do so."

"The thought had occurred to me at the time," mumbled Kakashi, "However, I admit that I apparently don't have Naruto's strength of will. I couldn't bring myself to act in Kyo's presence. I had thought that if I could face down Orochimaru like I did for Sasuke, that I would have no problems." He looked down at his feet. "I was wrong. I have never felt as powerless as I did when I was confronted by that man. Somehow, I knew that the smallest movement in his presence would bring about my death more surely than anything else in the world."

"When you told me about what had happened," whispered Tsunade in a haunted tone, "I had to double check on Naruto to make sure that I really had seen him alive, that I hadn't seen some kind of specter earlier. During the wars, I saw some terrible things. But nothing matched Kyo's handiwork." To Kakashi's utter shock, Tsunade let out a choked sob. Her eyes were clenched tightly shut.

The copy ninja briefly considered asking her what she was talking about…briefly. However, he could tell that this was a sensitive subject for the Hokage. He sighed softly. "In any case, Hokage-sama, I bid you good night. My cell…Naruto's cell has a mission tomorrow after all."

"Alright," agreed Tsunade, waving her hand dismissively at him, "Get lost already."

In the same fashion that he entered, Kakashi vanished with a burst of smoke.

* * *

The morning sun found Hinata waiting in the usual meeting spot for her team. Shino and Kiba arrived only a few minutes after she had. "Good morning, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun," said Hinata gently. 

Shino simply nodded while Kiba smirked. "You're in a good mood today, Hinata," said Kiba teasingly.

"Eh?" Hinata was nonplussed.

"Kiba is right," agreed Shino, "You look unusually…" he paused, searching for the right word to describe it, "…well today; more so than usual."

Hinata blinked. "I'm still not sure what you mean," she said.

"Well," said Kurenai as she joined them, "Your posture does seem unusually relaxed. You're much more at ease with yourself than you used to be. You used to be so self-conscious that you would apologize for every little thing."

"Um," Hinata blushed slightly and looked at the ground. She wasn't sure what she could say.

"In any case," continued Kurenai, "It's a big improvement."

"Kurenai-sensei," said Shino, "What is today's mission."

Kurenai nodded. "Today we are heading out on a little information gathering expedition."

"Where to and what information?" asked Hinata.

"Tsunade-sama wants us to check some of the most recent information on Otogakure," finished Kurenai.

"So are we going to be scouting them out or something?" asked Kiba.

"No," replied Kurenai, "We're going to visit a small village near the border and collect the information that our contacts and spies abroad have gathered. We'll take time to sift through the reports and then return to Konoha with the most relevant data."

"Sounds boring," moaned Kiba.

"It is probably more difficult than it seems," suggested Shino, "If Orochimaru found out about our spies, he could very possibly set up a trap for us."

Kurenai nodded. "That's right, it's an A-rank mission."

Kiba whistled appreciatively. And even though he had already been on an S-rank mission trying to catch up to Sasuke, he was surprised that Genin would get a mission like this.

"Unfortunately, our ranks are still quite thin after the attack from Sand and Sound," said Kurenai, "Most of the Jounin and ANBU are out on missions of their own and the rest are needed to keep the village secure."

"So its left to a bunch of Genin," growled Kiba with a ferocious grin, "That's fine with me. Let's get going."

Hinata nodded in agreement, "Right."

Before long, they were on their way.

* * *

Unlike most Genin teams, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba, along with Kurenai, tended to travel at a rather sedate pace. There was no rush to get to the village and arriving there too quickly might upset the plans of their contacts. It was also possible that they might rush into a trap. Every once in a while, they had Hinata scout out the situation with her Byakugan. Using her eyes, Hinata could see for several kilometers if she narrowed the focus of her vision. With that advantage, she guided them safely along the road to their destination. 

As the sun went down, they made camp for the night. While Shino, Kiba and Kurenai slept, Hinata kept watch. One of them usually spent the whole night on watch. It was a form of endurance and awareness training that Kurenai had made them perform. Sometimes a ninja had to operate for an extended period of time, sometimes with little or no sleep. For Hinata, it was also a test of her ability to use the Byakugan for an extended period of time. Due to practice on previous missions, Hinata was now able to keep her blood limit active for almost the entire night.

The next day, they continued on their way towards the village. If everything went as planned, they could get there by late afternoon, finish their business and then be on their way back by the next day. As they made their way along the road, Kurenai explained the plan.

"We'll find lodgings in the village and spend the night there," she said simply, "After that, I'll meet with our informants while the rest of you patrol around town and keep your eyes open for any signs of enemy movement. But don't be too conspicuous about it. Just keep your wits about you, alright."

The three genin nodded. With Hinata's Byakugan, Kiba and Akamaru's keen noses, and Shino's unassuming insects, their cell was ideally suited for this kind of work. With any luck, the three of them would be able to take notice of any threat that was approaching and give warning to Kurenai early enough that they could make good their escape before any trouble befell them.

Finally, the trees that lined the road ended abruptly as the group emerged from the forest and onto the main thoroughfare that led into the town. Fire Country was still in the grip of winter and thus there were almost no other travelers visible on the roads. Those who were out that cold day took little notice of the ninjas. Ninjas from Konohagakure were not an unfamiliar sight anywhere in Fire Country and could go about their business with little fuss.

The cell's first stop was at a local inn on the outskirts of town. Kurenai chose their room and paid for it. Before they went on with their mission, the group dropped off their traveling supplies in the room. After that, Kurenai, Kiba, Shino and Hinata went their separate ways.

* * *

Hinata carefully looked around, trying not to miss anything as she walked slowly down the street. The Byakugan would have been helpful for spotting anyone who might've been hiding behind corners or behind closed doors. However, the eyes of the Hyuugas were unnerving enough. Activating the Byakugan with its oh so noticeable affects would probably have caused the people in the street around her to give her a wide berth, which would have made it much easier for any enemy spies to notice her. Thus, Hinata tried her best to keep track of her surroundings with her regular senses. 

Kurenai had instructed each of the cell members in the area that they were to patrol. Since the Byakugan would be helpful, but noticeable, Hinata was given the area closest to the inn to patrol. That way, she could retire to their room after a short time and keep watch over the proceedings with the Byakugan. Thusly, Hinata was also in charge of procuring dinner for that evening.

As she walked down the street, Hinata almost overlooked a good-looking restaurant. Doing a double take, she immediately whirled around to head in. Too late, she saw the man exiting the establishment. The next thing she knew, the two of them collided. Her ninja skills honed, Hinata was more than up to the challenge of remaining upright after falling back from the impact. The man did not seem so lucky as he staggered back from the collision. Hinata caught a fleeting glance of the package of food he had been carrying falling to towards the ground.

"Oh no!" Hinata gasped. _I'm so sorry!_

The kunoichi blinked and suddenly realized that the man was standing in front of her seemingly unfazed by the impact. Not only that, but the bundle of food was securely wrapped in his arms, its contents undisturbed. _But I could've sworn he dropped it,_ thought Hinata in astonishment.

Her reverie was interrupted. "I'm so terribly sorry," said the man, almost frantically, "Please forgive me for being so clumsy. I hope you'll forgive me. You see," he said, apparently having calmed down in the time it had taken him to speak, "I'm blind."

Hinata's gaze immediately flew to the man's eyes, which were firmly shut. She felt an overwhelming sense of sympathy for the poor man fill her. "No," she said apologetically, "It's all my fault, I should have been looking where I was going."

"Absolutely not," replied the man quickly. He immediately went into a deep bow, "The fault was all mine. I beg your forgiveness."

It was all Hinata could do to suppress a giggle. The man's earnestness in its own way reminded her of Naruto. Certainly he lacked the blonde's boundless energy and face-splitting grin. But there was a certain resemblance. His unassuming nature also reminded her of herself, especially the way he was apologizing for something that wasn't even his fault. "It's perfectly all right," said Hinata after a second, "There's no harm done."

"True," agreed the man. Now that they had both settled, Hinata took the opportunity to look him over. His snow-white hair that ended just below the earlobes was parted neatly so that it framed his face perfectly. He wore a white kimono and dark-blue hakama, which was wrapped with a striped sash. Behind his back, two swords were thrust into the sash so that their hilts extended out past either side of his waist. Despite the weapons, there was nothing even remotely threatening about him.

_He seems nice,_ thought Hinata as she finished her examination. "It's nice to meet you…"

"My name is Akira," said the man calmly.

"It's nice to meet you, Akira-san," she finished, "My name is Hinata."

"Hinata-san," said Akira, smiling slightly, "It is an honor to make your acquaintance."

* * *

Shino stopped and looked slowly around him. There was no sign of any enemies that he could see. The droning of an insect scout in his ear confirmed that nothing was amiss in the local area. Having gone over his section of the village twice already, Shino decided to head back to the inn. It would be nice to spend some time with Hinata, since she had been doing so much training with Naruto. Shino didn't begrudge Hinata her training, or the fulfillment of her desire to spend more time with Naruto. He was glad that she was happy. 

Hinata had always been something of an oddity to him. She was one of the few people who were at ease in his presence. The members of the Aburame clan generally had little luck in social situations, which was understandable considering that each member of their clan carried a literal hive underneath their skin. And yet, Hinata had always seemed to have no problem with that fact. Perhaps, compared with all the things she had to put up with as a Hyuuga, the nature of an Aburame simply seemed…odd, nothing more.

Of course she had shied away from him at first. But she shied away from almost everyone she met, including Kiba and Kurenai. So Shino was hardly bothered by the fact. After their first few missions together, Hinata was much more able to open up to her teammates. It wasn't until she had left on that mission with Naruto's cell that Shino realized just how much he enjoyed having her around. It wasn't that he had the same kind of longing for her that she did for Naruto. However, he had come to enjoy the gentle warmth of her presence and her passive concern for his and Kiba's well being.

_It will be nice to speak with her,_ thought Shino, _I would like to know how her training is progressing._

* * *

"So you are a ninja from Konoha," said Akira mildly as he sat across the floor from Hinata. His two swords were set out on the mat in front of him, "I have heard a great deal about Konoha ninjas." 

"R-really," said Hinata.

"And how is the training in this technique of yours coming?" asked Akira, smiling gently.

"I-it's difficult," replied Hinata, "Sometimes I think that I'll never learn it."

To her surprise, Akira's smile widened. "You are a good person, Hinata-san. There is no doubt. You _will_ learn this skill."

Hinata was at a loss for words. She had never heard such earnest, straightforward encouragement and assurance in her life. She couldn't help but feel encouraged by Akira's steadfast belief in her ability. Suddenly, she actually felt as though she really could master the Rasengan. "Thank you, Akira-san." _He's so honest and straightforward, like Naruto. But he's also so gentle and kind._ Hinata realized just how lucky she was to meet someone like this.

"Hinata…" Hinata jumped slightly at the sound of Shino's voice as he entered into the room through the door to her left. He crossed the room and stood behind her.

"Sh-Shino-kun!" Hinata exclaimed in surprise, she had not expected him to back so soon. Turning around, she saw that Shino was staring strangely at Akira. "Oh," said Hinata quickly, "This-this is…"

"Hinata," said Shino, there was a tone in h voice that Hinata rarely heard, "Ask that man to leave."

"Wha-wha-what?" Hinata stuttered. She couldn't believe how rude Shino was being.

"You," said Shino, his voice taking on a most intimidating tone, "Get out. Now!" He quickly stepped between Hinata and Akira. From her position on the floor, she could see the destruction bugs that Shino controlled growing more and more excited as they reacted to their master's agitation. She still couldn't understand what had upset him so much.

Shino stood ready to attack at the slightest provocation. There was no way he could allow this man to do anything to Hinata. And yet, Shino was unsure of how he could do that. _I can understand why Hinata might not feel threatened,_ thought Shino, _This man has no presence. Even my insects aren't reacting to him. If I couldn't see him I wouldn't even have known that he was here._ Shino had no idea of just what kind of chance he had against this…thing, but he had to protect his teammate.

To Hinata's surprise, Akira's expression and manner remained pleasant. In fact, Akira seemed to find something about the situation quite funny. "Tee hee," he chuckled, "Your courage is quite impressive." Akira lifted his finger to his chin in a gesture of thoughtfulness. "But you should be wary," he added as he stroked his chin, "Or else your courage may turn into despair."

There was no warning. Before Shino had any idea what was going on, he felt his body cut to pieces as the strange man's swords flashed through the air. How Akira had moved so quickly, Shino couldn't even begin to comprehend. And yet, Shino knew with absolute certainty that the moment of his death was upon him. Strength fled from the young ninja as he sank to his knees, completely stunned by the intensity of Akira's mental assault.

"Shino-kun!" exclaimed Hinata, "Shino-kun! What's wrong?" All of a sudden, Shino had collapsed right in front of her. What on earth had happened to him? The sound of several small objects hitting the floor drew her attention to Shino's feet. Hinata choked back a gasp of horror at number of dead bugs that littered the floor at Shino's feet, with even more tumbling out of his limp form by the second.

"Hi-hi-Hinata," gasped Shino as his senses slowly returned. It took him a moment to realize that he wasn't dead. He had heard tell of some people who had killed so many enemies that they could stop their opponents dead in their tracks with a blast of concentrated animosity. And this man's killing intent was so overwhelming that Shino had seen his own death played out right before his eyes. And yet, the rational part of him that remained also observed quietly that even though she had been right behind him, Hinata had not sensed a thing. _Who or what is this man?_ wondered Shino in terrified awe.

"I see that you're as dangerous as the legends say," observed Kurenai as she came into the room, Kiba and Akamaru following behind, "So I finally get to meet the legendary Soutouryu no Akira."

"Oh," said Akira in an amused tone, "You must be their leader then."

"Akira-san?" whispered Hinata. She was completely dumbfounded. Who was this man? And why did Kurenai call him the Double Headed Dragon?

"I see that my reputation has preceded me then," said Akira with another chuckle, "That means we can skip the introductions then."

"Why are you here?" demanded Kurenai.

"Ah yes," mused Akira, once again cupping his chin, "Why indeed? I came on behalf of Orochimaru because he had heard that someone was going to be here meeting with Konoha's spies. He had hoped that we could set up a fair exchange."

"A fair exchange?" asked Kurenai.

"Yes, of course," replied Akira, "After all, he gave you so much information free of trouble. After all, he knew exactly who your spies were and where they were. He could have snuffed them out at any time. But he hoped that this gesture of good faith would make you better inclined to an agreement."

"What agreement?" asked Kurenai. She had no attention to agreeing to anything that Orochimaru suggested. However, finding out what he wanted might reveal what his plans in the near future were. All the spies that Kurenai had talked to had found out was that he was planning another attack on Konoha in the near future.

"Two things really," answered Akira, "First is young Uchiha Sasuke. As you know, Orochimaru has taken an interest in the young man. He believes that he is better suited to cultivating Uchiha-san's abilities."

"You mean snatching his body," growled Kurenai menacingly. However, she held her anger in check. "What is this other thing?"

"Ah yes," remarked Akira, "This particularly interested me. The other thing Orochimaru would like…is the head of Uzumaki Naruto."

"What!" exclaimed Hinata, shocked and horrified. She had been helping Shino back to his feet while Kurenai and Akira had been talking. But she couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Heh," snorted Kiba, "So that damn snake got pissed when Naruto stopped his precious Sasuke from being delivered."

"Yes," agreed Akira, "Orochimaru was quite irritated by that particular turn of events. But he also desires to upset the plans of his former associates."

"Associates?" asked Kurenai raising an eyebrow. However, she knew the answer. _Akatsuki_

"Orochimaru also understood that you might not find this to be a fair exchange," added Akira, "After all, who would want to willingly sacrifice lives for mere information. However, Orochimaru is also willing to offer another agreement."

"And that would be…" Kurenai prompted.

"If you give him these two things, he will spare Konohagakure from destruction," said Akira simply.

"Hah!" barked Kiba, "Yeah right! Since when does that snake keep his word?" While he had never witnessed them personally, Orochimaru's acts of betrayal were legendary throughout the village.

For a moment, Kurenai thought that Kiba's callous response might provoke the blind swordsman's anger. But to her surprise, Akira simply shrugged indifferently. "It doesn't really matter," he answered simply, "I'm simply saying what Orochimaru said to me."

"Does this mean you're working for Orochimaru now?" asked Kurenai sternly.

Akira laughed. "For now, working with him serves my interests. He is a most amusing person, really."

"I don't care who this jerk is," growled Kiba as he and Akamaru both tensed to pounce, "No one gets away with threatening our fellow ninja." _Especially not Naruto,_ he thought, though he would never admit such a thing out loud.

Akira made no effort to get to his feet and merely waved his hands in a placating gesture in Kiba's direction. "There's no need to get upset. I am merely the messenger after all. It would be a shame if I had to kill you over such a minor matter."

"Why you," growled Kiba, "I'm gonna mess you up!"

"Kiba-kun!" cried Hinata plaintively.

Akira sighed in resignation. He turned to Kurenai, "You should probably stop your student from doing something so stupid. It will cost him his life."

Kurenai looked at Kiba. "He is a full ninja of Konoha and has the capacity to exercise his own judgment."

Akira shrugged and got to his feet, sliding his swords into his sash, behind his back. "Very well then," he said simply as he drew one of the blades with his right hand, "It seems I have permission then."

"Heh," snarled Kiba, "What happened to your other sword."

"Just one should be more than enough for you," replied Akira tauntingly.

"Is that so?" growled Kiba. Looking down, he said to Akamaru, "Don't help me out on this. I'll take him out with one blow."

"Heh," Akira snorted, "I believe that is supposed to be my line."

The blind swordsman's taunts incited another growl from Kiba as he sank into his fighting stance. His hands came up to form a seal in front of him. "Gijuu Ninpo: Shikyaku no jutsu!" The effect was immediate. Kiba's eyes narrowed, his teeth developed into fangs, his stance sank lower to the ground as his fingernails turned into claws. Everything about the young man became even more bestial.

"Impressive," said Akira pleasantly, "I'm surprised."

"Are you making fun of me?" shouted Kiba.

Akira laughed easily. "No, not at all. It's just that…" Hinata gasped as Akira's smile became colder than ice. Now his aura radiated pure malice that made the blood in her veins freeze. She had no idea someone so nice could be this terrible. "…I hate for someone to die without feeling some hint of appreciation."

"You're gonna wish you kept your mouth shut!" roared Kiba as he charged forward. He immediately threw his body into a spin. "Tsuuga!"

Akira began to twirl his sword in a baton-like fashion in the direction opposite Kiba's spin. Before Kiba could reach him, the sword was already a silvery blur around Akira's outstretched hand. As the dog-ninja approached, Akira cocked his hand and arm to deliver a back handed slash, with the sword still spinning in his grip. Kiba reached his position and Akira struck.

The next thing Kiba knew, he slammed into the wall next to Kurenai, completely smashing it. In seconds he was buried under debris as the remains of the partition collapsed upon him.

Akira sighed again. "Well that was disappointing," he lamented, "No challenge at all." Turning to Kurenai, he smirked. "Perhaps you would like to continue where your student left off."

Kurenai returned his smirk. "I think you had better check again. You're not done yet."

Akira chuckled amusedly. "No, I quite think that your friend is…" He was interrupted as the rubble next to Kurenai shifted. With a bark, Akamaru leapt onto the pile and began to clear away the smaller bits and pieces of the debris as he tried to dig his master out of the mess. After a few moments, Kiba emerged, battered but otherwise alright, from the pile.

A smile graced Akira's face as he turned back to Kiba. "It appears that I was mistaken," he said amiably, "I was absolutely certain that I had split your skull in two, but I must've been wrong."

"Damn right you are," snarled Kiba as he stepped away from the rubble. He grinned, once again bearing his sizeable fangs at Akira. "We're just getting started."

Fishing into one of his equipment pouches, Kiba pulled out a pill which he tossed to Akamaru, who caught and swallowed it with practiced ease. Immediately, Akamaru's fur started to bristle and turn red as he sank into a low crouch and began to growl. Forming another sign, Kiba sank into a crouch and allowed Akira to jump onto his shoulders. "Juuin Bunshin!"

A burst of smoke obscured the two. When it cleared, two Kiba's both using his trademark bestial jutsu stood, one on top of the other. With a blur of motion, they separated, one of them speeding across the room to the other side of Akira while the other stayed put where they had been originally.

Hinata couldn't stand by anymore and watch Kiba fight alone. Stepping forward, she activated her Byakugan and sank into the gentle fist stance. This apparently surprised the others. "Hinata?" asked Kiba questioningly.

"I can't stand by and let you fight alone, Kiba-kun," said Hinata firmly, "Even if it does mean that I'll have to fight you, Akira-san."

Akira shrugged indifferently, "Oh well," he said whimsically, "It appears that I'll simply have to kill you too, Hinata-san. Such a pity, you are quite a likeable person." With that, he drew his other sword.

With her Byakugan, Hinata could see several things that she couldn't otherwise. She could tell that the real Kiba was standing opposite the entrance while Akamaru stood by the door where Kurenai was still waiting. Akira dominated her vision and Hinata suddenly understood why Shino had been so disturbed by the swordsman. Chakra circulated throughout his body at an incredible rate. And yet she could also tell that he was in complete control. Akira stood facing her, his right sword held out in front of him, angled towards his left side, warding off any immediate attack that might come from Kiba. His left arm wrapped in front of his chest so that his left-hand sword was pointed backwards on his right side, obviously defending against Akamaru, positioned on his right.

The way her field of vision extended all around her allowed Hinata to see not only inside the room, but outside as well. Thus, she was the only one who noticed the kunai thud into the wood of the wall behind Kiba. But the kunai wasn't what caught her attention.

Kiba was poised to attack when Hinata tackled him without warning. The force of her lunge threw them into the farthest corner of the room as the explosive note attached to the kunai outside detonated. The explosion completely demolished the outer wall of the room. Hinata and Kiba managed to clear the radius of the explosion and both of them did their best to shield themselves from the shower of splinters as the smoke cleared. Akamaru resumed his normal form as he rushed to check on his master. Shino and Kurenai remained where they were, staring dumbstruck at the cloud of smoke where the wall used to be. Akira appeared completely unfazed as he lowered his swords and turned his unseeing face to the source of the commotion.

"Your time is up, Akira," intoned a cold voice outside.

Kiba and Hinata slowly got to their feet and joined the others in looking outside. As the smoke cleared, Kiba's eyes widened in shock. "Ack!" he yelped, a sound that was echoed by Akamaru. "It can't be!"

The five of them stood on the roof of the building across the street. They were all dressed in the same sound-ninja uniform. It was a simple garment that was identical to the one that Orochimaru was known to wear, a simple white gi with a thick, violet, rope-like sash that was tie behind the back. On the far left of the formation stood a man with a thick build reminiscent of the Akimichi clan, but with much greater musculature. Next to him was a smaller, much more lightly built man with darker skin. This man's most noticeable feature was the fact that he had six arms. To the far right, stood the group's only woman. Her eyes glared daggers at the occupants of the room. Next to her stood a man who was all too familiar to Kiba. His skin was grey in color with stark white hair. Although it was difficult to see from their present angle, a second head appeared to be growing from his back. And in the center of the formation stood the most imposing man of all. His pale skin had a grayish cast. There were two bright red markcs in the center of his forehead.

"Ah," said Akira in a relaxed tone, "I'm sorry, I lost track Kimimaro."

"I-it-it can't be!" exclaimed Kiba again, his voice degenerating into a stutter. He pointed at the two-headed man. "You're dead, I saw that puppet guy from sand kill you!"

The two-headed man chuckled evilly. "It's true," he replied, "I did die. But Orochimaru-sama's power transcends even death itself."

Kurenai recognized the man from her student's descriptions. She also recognized the other four from the intelligence reports and the debriefings submitted by the genin team as the group of Otonin that had abducted Sasuke. However, all the reports also concluded that all five of them were dead. Konoha experts had even examined their bodies before destroying them. But there they were standing as though they had never been dead.

It made sense though. After all, Orochimaru did the same thing in his battle with the Sandaime Hokage. "Kyuchiyose: Edo-Tensei," she hissed under her breath.

The two-headed man grinned manically and laughed. "Orochimaru-sama decided that we were too useful. So he brought us back."

Akira stepped towards the hole in the wall as he turned to the ninja in the room. "How rude," he said good-naturedly, "Allow me to introduce my friends." He turned and gestured toward the five ninjas lined up on the rooftop behind him. "On the far left if Jirobu. Next to him is Kidoumaru. On the right are Tayuya and Sakkon. And in the center is Orochimaru's strongest man, Kimimaro."

He calmly sheathed his swords. "It appears that I will have to kill you another time," he said simply. Walking up, he rested a hand on Hinata's shoulder as he bent down slightly to whisper into her ear. "I heard that your friend, Uzumaki tangled with Kyo recently. Please tell him not to let anyone else kill him until I get the chance to." With that, Akira turned away. And suddenly he was alighting on the roof as though he had been standing there all along. Turning back one last time, he smirked over his shoulder. "And by the way, Hinata-san, my best wishes for you on your ongoing training." And with that, they were gone.

Hinata sank to her knees. She had never felt so much pressure before, not even from her father. She had been genuinely afraid that Akira and those ninjas were going to attack. "What was all that about?" asked Shino in a daze.

Kurenai glared at the space where those six had been standing. "We should go," she said suddenly, "Now!"

"I don't believe it," whispered Kiba, still in shock, "Those guys are dead."

"Kiba!" snapped Kurenai, "Snap out of it! We're leaving!"

"What's wrong, Kurenai-sensei?" asked Hinata as she began to heft her pack on her shoulders.

"Hokage-sama needs to know about this immediately!" replied Kurenai hurriedly as she saw to her own pack, "The situation is much worse than we thought." _If Akira really has joined forces with Orochimaru…_

"What's the story about that blind guy?" demanded Kiba as he too began to get ready to leave.

"I'll explain as we go," replied Kurenai, "But we need to hurry!"

Shino remained where he was, still somewhat stunned by the events that occurred earlier. The near-death experience he had received from Akira had sapped a great deal of his strength. It was getting difficult for him to find the motivation to move.

"Shino-kun," said Hinata gently as she gripped his shoulder softly, "Are you alright?"

Shino was still trying to recover. "I am afraid," he said simply, "I've never been this afraid of anyone before."

"It'll be alright, Shino-kun," said Hinata reassuringly, "Now let's go home."

"Yes," agreed Shino in a detached tone, "Let's go."

* * *

Compared with their leisurely stroll to the village, the pace of the trip back was nothing short of feverish. Kurenai led the group through the trees along the shortest and most direct route to Konohagakure. 

"Kurenai-sensei," said Hinata plaintively, "You seemed to know Akira-san?"

"Know isn't quite the word I would've used," muttered Kiba.

"You shouldn't be surprised," replied Kurenai, "Orochimaru is small potatoes compared to that man."

"Eh," exclaimed Kiba, "What do'ya mean by that?"

"Orochimaru is an S-Class criminal," stated Kurenai, "Do you know what that means."

"It means that not only are his crimes among the worst, but his abilities mark him as one of the most dangerous people in the world," replied Shino.

"True," agreed Kurenai, "However, Orochimaru is far from being the worst."

"You mean that Akira guy is even worse than Orochimaru," growled Kiba.

Kurenai nodded as she kept her eyes on the terrain ahead. "Even Orochimaru of the legendary Sannin pales in comparison to one of the Shiseiten."

Shino came to a complete halt. Kiba was so stunned by the pronouncement that he forgot to look where he was going and slammed headfirst into a tree. Hinata and Kurenai slowed to a stop not much further ahead. Recovering before he hit the ground, Kiba kicked off the trunk and vaulted along the branches until he caught up with the two girls. Shino joined them a second later.

"You mean to say that that man was one of the Shiseiten?" asked Shino, visibly shaken.

Kurenai nodded again. "That's correct."

Kiba growled to himself. "Geez, no wonder the guy didn't think squat about me."

"What are the Shiseiten?" asked Hinata hesitantly.

"They are four of the most dangerous people in the world," replied Kurenai, "Compared to them, even the most elite ninjas are trash. It is said that their power exceeds mortal understanding. During the wars past, they wandered from place to place, leaving countless corpses in their wake. Sometimes they crushed entire armies in minutes."

"How awful," gasped Hinata.

"There's more," replied Kurenai, "They may have been among the most deadly warriors alive. But there was one person even they acknowledged."

"Who would be strong enough that someone like that Akira guy would acknowledge him?" snarled Kiba.

"Is it…?" Hinata asked, gulping, "…Is it Kyo?"

Kurenai's sudden intake of breath solidified Hinata's suspicions. After a second, Kurenai nodded. "Demon-Eyes Kyo is the only person the Shiseiten ever suffered to stand above them."

"Wasn't that the name of the man you ran into on your mission with Naruto's cell?" inquired Shino. Hinata nodded dumbly. Shino continued, "No wonder this is so important. It is imperative that we get back to the village and inform Tsunade-sama about this development immediately."

"That's right," seconded Kurenai, "Let's get moving again."

* * *

"I see. This _is_ an interesting development." With a light chuckle, Sanada Yukimura lifted the cup full of sake to his lips and downed it in a quick gulp. "And you're sure this information is valid." 

"_There is no reason to doubt. After all, I did get it straight from the horse's mouth._"

This prompted a laugh from the lord of the Sanada clan. "More like from the serpent's forked tongue." Yukimura cupped his chin in a thoughtful manner. "It's strange that Orochimaru-san considers us allies and yet has declined to inform me of this development."

"_Perhaps he assumes that the same tricks he used to gain all his other followers will work on you._"

"That's rather foolish," remarked Yukimura, "Is he really that stupid to believe that no one has seen the trend that his actions follow? Besides, the promise of power is rather poor bait for someone like us."

"_Why not mobilize the Juyuushi? They would be more than glad to kill the snake for you._"

"Oh, well…you see," mused Yukimura, "I don't want Orochimaru-san dead just yet. Not when he's following my plan so perfectly. He's been so cooperative. I'd hate for him to think that we don't appreciate that."

"_What about the presence of Shiseiten no Akira?__ He is far more dangerous than Orochimaru could ever hope to be._"

Yukimura leaned back against the wall and yawned. "My my, it's getting so late. I really need to start going to bed earlier."

"_Yukimura-sama!_"

"Heh," snorted Yukimura, "Akira-san isn't going to be much of an obstacle. He most certainly isn't interested in aiding Orochimaru. He has and always will look after his own interests. Orochimaru is only a relation of convenience. It won't be until much later that Akira-san will become a true problem."

"_So shouldn't we deal with him now?_"

"Do you think that we'd succeed?" asked Yukimura with a shrug, "Only one man has ever gotten away with telling Akira-san what to do. To him, even the Sanada are nothing more than insects that he can trample at his leisure. The last thing we want to do at this critical juncture is awaken the dragon's other head. Eventually, Akira will have to be dealt with if we ever hope to achieve our goal. But if things turned out as planned, Uzumaki-san and his friends will take care of that for us." He filled up his cup with more sake. "Speaking of the one who can tell Akira-san what to do…what news is there about Kyo-san?"

"_Nothing worthy of note.__ He walks, he talks, he kills. The man hasn't done anything worth mentioning or anything that will have any bearing on our plans._"

"I'm glad to hear that Kyo-san is keeping himself occupied." Yukimura downed another cup of sake. "In any case, it's time to call it a night. Keep an eye on things, will you Kotaro."

"_Of course, Yukimura-sama._"

* * *

"First Demon Eyes Kyo appears and now this," groaned Tsunade as she read the report Kurenai had just submitted. "Soutouryu no Akira has joined with Orochimaru." 

"Not only that but those five ninja who were supposedly killed during the mission to recover Uchiha Sasuke suddenly reappear," added Jiraiya as he looked over her shoulder, "There's only one way that Orochimaru could've pulled that off."

"I know," replied Tsunade, "It appears to be the same technique he used to resurrect the First and Second Hokages to fight Sarutobi-sensei. If that is true then, there may be no telling how many troops Orochimaru has 'resurrected.' He could be planning to bring an entire army of undead ninja to attack Konoha."

"I don't think that's much of a problem," replied Jiraiya, "In order for him to revive a dead person, a living person has to be used as a sacrifice. He wouldn't be able to create such a force unless he wiped out half his existing one."

"And that would hardly improve his situation," agreed Tsunade, "But just these five might be bad enough."

"Ha," snorted Jiraiya, "If a Chuunin and a bunch of Genin could handle them, then we'll be fine."

"They weren't undead back then," Tsunade pointed out.

"That's true," acknowledged Jiraiya, "But I still don't think we have anything to worry about. You see, there is one weakness to Orochimaru's jutsu."

"And that is?" asked Tsunade.

"From what I've found out about Kyuchiyose: Edo Tensei, is that it can only create the approximation of life," Jiraiya explained, "Those five are stuck at the level they were at when they died. They have no chance at growing stronger."

"Really?" asked Tsunade with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," replied Jiraiya, "So if Naruto and his friends keep training, those five walking corpses won't stand a chance in a fight against them."

"But the presence of Akira still poses a substantial threat," Tsunade reminded him.

"Unfortunately, there's nothing we can really do about that," said Jiraiya gravely, "I don't know if any amount of training will have our people ready to deal with him. We'll just have to do the best we can."

* * *

Darkness and light were the same to Akira. Whether it was the deepest dark of night or the most brilliant of days, nothing really changed. For some people, navigating the forest at night, particularly with all sorts of undergrowth reaching out with gnarled branches and sharp thorns to grab at loose clothing, might have been a daunting task for some people. However, such things were of little concern to Akira anyway. There was no real difference between night and day for him. 

All thoughts on the scenery aside, the blind swordsman couldn't help but be amused by the nature of his companions. They were certainly interesting for dead people. The night was filled constant bickering between Tayuya and Jirobu, Kiddoumaru's exclamations of boredom, and simply the unnerving quiet of Kimimaro.

"Oi," growled Sakkon, "Can't we move faster?"

"Come now," said Akira simply, "What's the rush? I think that this is a lovely opportunity to enjoy a leisurely walk back to Otogakure. Orochimaru doesn't have anything planned in the near future."

Suddenly Sakkon was in front of Akira. He clenched the swordsman's kimono and pulled him up so that Akira was face to face with him. "Listen carefully, Akira. Just because Orochimaru-sama has chosen to tolerate your presence doesn't mean you've earned our trust or acceptance."

"Please calm yourself," exclaimed Akira, waving his hands in a placating gesture, "There's no need for any suspicion. I have no intention of betraying Orochimaru, I assure you!"

"Sakkon," said Kimimaro coldly, "Put him down."

With a growl of protest, Sakkon set the blind swordsman back on the ground and released his hold on Akira's kimono. Without another word, he turned around and resumed walking in the direction of Hidden Sound. The other four followed him, while Akira remained behind for a moment. A cold smile spread across his face as he contemplated the events to come.

* * *

Hinata stared at her gradually cooling bowl of ramen. She didn't really know why she had decided to stop at Ichiraku before going home. Naruto was on a mission so there was no guarantee that he would be back this evening. Nonetheless, Hinata didn't really feel like going back to the Hyuuga mansion just yet. Slowly, she lifted more noodles to her mouth and slurped them down. 

"Hinata-chan!" Hinata jumped at the sound of her name and looked up to see Naruto setting himself down on the stool next to her, his usual bright smile lighting up his face. "You're back; I thought your mission wouldn't be over for a couple of days."

"I had thought so too, Naruto-kun," she replied softly, "But the mission was cut short."

"Oh," said Naruto, the smile fading from his face, "Did something go wrong?"

"You could say that," said Hinata, "In fact, something very bad happened."

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto carefully, "You can tell me if you want to."

Hinata looked up at his face. From the other side of the counter, Ayame and the old man who ran the ramen stand watched as well. Surprisingly, Naruto hadn't ordered anything yet and seemed to be seated there solely for the purpose of talking to Hinata.

Hinata told Naruto all about the mission. She related her meeting with Akira and the subsequent discovery of his true identity and his real intentions. She told about meeting the five Sound-nins that had supposedly been killed on the mission to recover Sasuke. This particular piece of news irritated Naruto greatly. And finally, Hinata relayed Akira's message.

"He said to tell you not to let yourself get killed before he has a chance to," she said softly. Hinata looked back down into her bowl of ramen. "Naruto-kun, I'm sorry."

"Huh, sorry?" Naruto scratched his head in confusion, "For what?"

"Um, well," said Hinata, sheepishly.

"You have nothing to apologize for," said Naruto, smiling as he gently rested a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay."

"B-but, Akira-san…" protested Hinata.

"Hah!" shouted Naruto, "Let him come and get me. I'll beat that guy so bad he'll wish he'd never heard of me."

Despite herself, Hinata couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto was momentarily distracted by the bowl that the old man set in front of him. The ramen was loaded with all sorts of ingredients. Naruto hadn't seen this kind of spread since the night before the third round of the Chuunin exam. "What's this for?" he asked curiously. He didn't mean to be ungrateful, but he wasn't quite sure what the occasion was.

"Eat up," said the old man, "You're going to need all your strength of you're going to take on one of the Four Emperors."

"NARUTO!"

"Gah," Naruto yelped, spewing out a mouthful of broth as he was startled by Jiraiya's sudden entrance. Spinning around, he glared daggers at the old ninja. "What'd you do that for, Ero-sennin!"

"Unless I heard incorrectly, you're planning to start a fight with Shiseiten no Akira," reprimanded Jiraiya, "And Tsunade nearly killed me when she found you fought Kyo. I don't even want to think of what she'll do if I let you fight that damn Double-Headed Dragon."

"Damn it Ero-sennin! I never said anything about going after that bastard," protested Naruto, "But I'm not gonna take it lying down if he comes after me. That's all I'm saying."

"Oh," remarked Jiraiya, "I see." He sat down on the stool next to Naruto and ordered his own bowl of ramen. After a few mouthfuls, Jiraiya turned to look at his student. "It's just that Tsunade was really worried about you."

"Obaachan?" wondered Naruto, "Why?"

Jiraiya coughed before lifting his eyes and staring into space. "Well, you could say that she and Demon-Eyes Kyo have a history," he answered in a low tone.

"History?" inquired Hinata.

Jiraiya grunted an acknowledgement. "Naruto, that necklace you wear…I know that Shizune told its history."

"Y-yeah, she did," agreed Naruto.

"She told you about Tsunade's kid brother, didn't she?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah?"

Jiraiya sighed. "Well, Shizune didn't know the whole story. But I will."

* * *

AN: I hope nobody thought that I took too long getting this chapter done. College doesn't always make it easy for me to find time to work. On top of that, I'm just damn lazy. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. In the next chapter we will briefly explore the so called 'history' between Tsunade and Demon-Eyes Kyo. Most of you have probably already guessed what that is. The story is progressing a little bit more slowly than I had expected. I expect to just jump ahead a few months in progression in the next chapter or two so that I can get to work on the Chuunin exam, which forms the core segment of the story thus far. Some of you have been speculating about what my plans are. Some of you are close to the mark, but no one completely understands what's about to happen, which is a good thing. That means I might actually surprise you people for once. As for Akira, well, you'll see what I plan on doing with him later. 

Until next time people.


	9. The Gathering Storm

**Chapter 9: The Gathering Storm**

"We are ready to begin, Orochimaru-sama," said Kabuto softly as he indicated the blood seal painted on the stone floor of the large, empty room. The seal's vaguely circular shape contained six points, five of which were occupied by the newly resurrected Sound Five. Kabuto stationed himself on the walkway that lined the second story of the room.

"Let us begin," declared Orochimaru with an eager tone. He stepped up to the last, unoccupied point of the circle and seated himself. All around the seal, the Sound Five mimicked his actions.

They began as one. All six of them worked in unison, performing the exact same signs, molding their chakra together. As the minutes passed, the seal's black markings began to turn white and shined with power as it became active. Above them, Kabuto smiled as he watched them put Orochimaru's latest scheme into action.

"My my, what an interesting display," commented Akira.

Kabuto's smile vanished as he turned to glare at the former member of the Shiseiten who was standing next to him on the walkway. He hadn't even been conscious of the blind swordsman's approach. He couldn't even begin to understand what had moved Orochimaru to trust this man.

"So what pray tell is this supposed to accomplish?" asked Akira, his tone one of innocent curiosity.

Kabuto looked sidelong at the blind man. He briefly wondered whether or not he would answer.

Akira seemed to detect Kabuto's suspicion. "Come now," he pleaded, "We're all friends, aren't we? Orochimaru has put his trust in me. You wouldn't second-guess his decision would you?"

This raised an eyebrow. Kabuto shrugged as a condescending smirk appeared on his face. _It doesn't matter anyway, it's beyond his area of expertise._ Turning to look fully at Akira, the dim lighting above reflected off his glasses, obscuring his eyes from view. "During the Chuunin exams in Konoha last year, Orochimaru-sama planted his seal on Uchiha Sasuke. The seal was supposed to utilize Sasuke's hatred towards his brother as a catalyst to make him seek Orochimaru-sama in order to gain power."

"And the problem?" inquired Akira.

"First, those five," Kabuto inclined his head towards the five ninjas around the seal with Orchimaru, "failed to deliver Sasuke-kun to Orochimaru-sama in time. Orochimaru-sama had to use a different body."

"From what I've heard, that means that Orochimaru will have to wait three more years before he'll be able to use Uchiha's body, correct?" commented Akira.

Kabuto nodded. "The other problem is that the seal itself proved impotent. Even though Sasuke-kun was able to reach state two, he wasn't able to escape from Naruto-kun. And now both Tsunade and Jiraiya have resealed the curse mark, making it even more difficult to accomplish its intended task."

"So how will this deal with the problem?" asked Akira, gesturing towards the circle.

Kabuto chuckled evilly. "Even though Sasuke-kun is many miles away in Konoha, Orochimaru-sama will be able to use this jutsu to alter his seal. Because the curse mark contains, at its core, a fragment of Orochimaru-sama's own soul, we can use this jutsu to alter the mark according to Orochimaru-sama's needs."

"And how do you plan on altering it?"

"First, Orochimaru-sama will implement the modifications that will increase the curse mark's potency. It will also undermine the seals that the other two Sannin placed on him to control the curse mark."

"Which will make it easier for the curse mark to emerge when Uchiha is under duress."

"That's correct. It will also have a direct effect on Sasuke-kun's brain."

"How so?"

"It will synchronize two of the brain's emotional center's, aggression and pleasure."

"Ah, I see," remarked Akira thoughtfully, "So he will automatically receive a sensation of pleasure whenever he commits an act of aggression. He will become addicted to violence and develop a taste for inflicting pain." He cupped his chin thoughtfully as a smile of cruel amusement spread across his face. "As he gets even more addicted, he won't even need the curse mark after a while. As a result, he will become alienated from his friends. In order to find relief from their animosity and to feed his craving, he will come to Orochimaru with fervor that he didn't have last time. And Naruto won't be able to stop him so easily this time."

Kabuto frowned. _Did I underestimate him? He clearly understands more than I thought._

"How interesting," concluded Akira. He smiled slyly at Kabuto. "It makes me wonder if things will work out as Orochimaru planned."

"And what do you mean by that?" growled Kabuto.

Akira waved his hands in front of him. "Oh nothing. Really, I wish you the best of luck. After all, you'll need it." Chuckling, Akira turned and walked out the door to the room.

Kabuto stared after him. Even though Orochimaru trusted the man, Kabuto couldn't help but think that his master was making a mistake.

* * *

Jiraiya led Naruto and Hinata out to the training grounds. The two genin seated themselves on the grass while the Sannin perched on the one remaining stump. Jiraiya took a deep breath before launching into his tale.

"It started the day Tsunade gave her grandfather's necklace to her younger brother, Nawaki…

_

* * *

Jiraiya rushed through the forest as quickly as his feet could carry him. Alongside him, his teammate, Orochimaru vaulted through the trees. The two of them had been returning from a mission when they had received word that several of their ninjas were in battle with a squad of invaders from Kumogakure, including a squad of Genin. Tsunade was indisposed at the hospital, so the two remaining members of the Sannin set out immediately._

_Even before they saw the fight taking place, they could already hear what was going on. The screams of the wounded and dieing mixed with the clang of steel on steal and the sound of razor sharp edges biting into flesh. Every now and then, explosions and arcs of lightning flared up in the forest ahead of them as ninjas from both sides employed their ninjutsus. Something was unsettling Jiraiya however. He sensed a presence that was far too overpowering to be that of any ninja. The fact that it was unconcealed further heightened the notion that ninjas weren't the only ones involved in the battle._

_They arrived at the battlefield just in time to see one of the last of the ninjas fall before a whirling silver blur that was a five-shaku katana. The man wielding that blade grinned madly as the sword cut the last ninja into over a dozen pieces. His red eyes flashed in the darkness of the night. All around him lay the corpses of dozens of ninjas, both from the Leaf and Cloud. As the two of them touched down on the ground behind the samurai, a small figure detached itself from the shadows and made a dash for the man. Even in the gloom, Jiraiya was able to recognize the face of Tsunade's younger brother._

_Nawaki rushed the samurai with a drawn kunai. Jiraiya opened his mouth to shout a warning, but it came too late. The man's sword hardly even seemed to move. Nawaki's determined expression was replaced with one of complete horror as his head left his shoulders, arms flew in opposite directions, legs trailed on the ground and torso divided into four quarters. Even as they were flying through the air, his body parts were cut into even smaller pieces by the whirling blade._

_With a growl of rage, Jiraiya stepped forward to confront the swordsman. The unknown man turned around and fixed his crimson gaze on the two Sannin before him in the clearing. Jiraiya was about to throw himself at the man when Orochimaru threw and arm across his chest, stopping his movement. "Do not," said Orochimaru, his tone impassive, despite the horrendous bloodshed, "You are no match for him, Jiraiya."_

_The red-eyed swordsman grinned savagely at the two of them. "What, you're not here to fight me too?"_

_Orochimaru stepped ahead of Jiraiya and shook his head slowly. "No, we are here merely to collect our fallen."_

_The man rested the back of his sword across his shoulder as he leered down at them. "Your friend seems to think otherwise," he remarked, seeing Jiraiya's angry glare._

_Once again, Orochimaru shook his head. "Don't mind him," answered the serpentine Sannin, "He's an idiot."_

_With a snort, the man turned around and strode into the gathering gloom, leaving the two Sannin standing their alone, surrounded by the bodies of their comrades and enemies. Jiraiya might have yelled at Orochimaru, but the registration of what he had seen hit him at the same time he realized who that man was. His body went completely numb as he strode dumbly over to where most of the pieces of Nawaki's corpse had landed. Behind him, Orochimaru followed but stopped as he noticed something on the ground. Kneeling down, he picked it up and let the object dangle from one hand as he examined it._

_Realizing what his teammate was doing, Jiraiya turned around to see what Orochimaru was looking at. His breath caught in his throat as the meager light filtered through the forest canopy and reflected off of the green stone that dangled on the end of the necklace...the necklace that Tsunade had just given Nawaki that very day._

_The two of them gathered up what they could of Nawaki's body and disposed of the other corpses. With their spirits low, they returned to Konohagakure as the clouds gathered and the rain began to fall._

_Tsunade stood panting at the doorway to the room. In front of her was the hall to led to the place where her brother was being kept. Flanking either side of the entryway were her two teammates. "Let me in," she said between gasps. She began to move forward, but Jiraiya moved to restrain her._

"_Don't," he said as gently as he could._

"_It won't matter," said Orochimaru._

"_Orochimaru," growled Jiraiya reproachfully._

"_It won't matter," he repeated, "There's no way that she'd be able to tell that it was her little brother." There was a hint of cruel amusement in his voice. "Kids are so reckless," he went on lifting a clenched fist, "And they get even more excitable the day they receive a new gift." Loosening his grip slightly, Orochimaru allowed the necklace to dangle from his fingers._

_Tsunade's gasps stopped with a sudden intake of breath as her eyes widened in shock at the sight of the necklace she had given Nawaki earlier that very day._

* * *

"We were never quite able to piece together what exactly it was that happened that night," said Jiraiya solemnly, "The theory that we came up with was that Kyo wandered between two forces of ninja from our and the enemy village. Each group, thinking he was one of the enemy attacked at the same time. And when Kyo defended himself, neither group thought about fighting the other and Kyo became the center of their aggression." Jiraiya sighed and lowered his gaze to his feet. "Which is, of course, exactly how Kyo likes it. Sometime during the fight, Nawaki's genin cell got drawn into the conflict, which resulted in their deaths."

Hinata sniffed and wiped her eyes. She couldn't begin to imagine the pain that Tsunade felt. Naruto stared at the ground. His hands clenched the fabric of his orange pants as his entire body vibrated with suppressed rage. "How?" he growled, "How could somebody kill so many people so callously? How can anyone enjoy killing others?" He lifted his angry gaze to meet Jiraiya's surprised stare, "I can never forgive someone who treats other people like that."

Jiraiya was shocked. He had intended to tell Naruto this story as a cautionary tale. And yet, it seemed that its telling had only served to inflame the young man's anger. In a way, Jiraiya realized that he shouldn't have been so surprised. This was Naruto, after all. And if anything the story of another's suffering had only ever served to make him even more determined to act.

Jiraiya cleared his throat. "In any case," he said, "That's why Tsunade was so worried about you. And that's why you shouldn't rush off so recklessly to fight Kyo…or Akira."

"Um," interjected Hinata, "Is Akira-san really as bad as Kyo?"

"Actually," replied Jiraiya, "Akira may even be worse than Kyo is."

"Huh?" exclaimed Hinata and Naruto at the same time.

Jiraiya looked up at the night sky as he recollected the events of days past. "Kyo, Akira and the other Shiseiten were bound together by one thing, their love of battle and bloodshed. They all loved fighting and living their lives on the line between life and death. But Akira was different from the others."

"Different?" wondered Hinata, "How?"

"The other Shiseiten traveled with Kyo to amuse themselves. But Akira had ambition. He knew that with the unparalleled power of the Four Emperors and Demon-Eyes Kyo, they could crush anyone who opposed them and take control of the entire world. Even the great ninja villages and the powerful ninja lords would be no match for the five of them. Even though he was the strongest of all, Kyo never held any such ambition. And that is why he eventually left the Shiseiten. And without him, the other members broke up, each pursuing his own agenda. However, I suspect that Akira has never given up his dream of ruling the world. If anything that makes him much more dangerous than Kyo at this point."

"I don't know," mused Naruto, "He doesn't sound so tough to me. After all, he was following that Kyo guy around. It wasn't like Demon-Eyes was taking orders from him or anything."

"I'd like to remind you that Kyo was extremely gracious in that he spared your life," chided Jiraiya, "And that was only because he obviously decided that killing you at that point in time would have been premature. Make no mistake, Akira is extremely strong, probably on par with Kyo."

"On par with Kyo," gasped Hinata.

Jiraiya nodded soberly. "Akira is quite young. The height of the Shiseiten's power was back during the great wars that occurred around the time that the two of you were born. He was a member by his own merits back then. And he was also around the age that you are now." That elicited a wordless gasp from both the listening genin. "If his talent were measured by the standards of this village, then he would be a genius on the same level as Kakashi…or Itachi. And his power has undoubtedly grown a great deal since those days.

"The point that I'm trying to make is that you are nowhere near ready to challenge Akira, much less Kyo." Jiraiya let out another sigh as he dropped down from the stump and walked over to Naruto. "Even Kyuubi steered clear of those people. The Akatsuki undoubtedly covet Kyo's power but even they already know that there is no way that they can claim it for themselves.

"Demon-Eyes Kyo is like a force of nature, completely unpredictable and almost unstoppable." Jiraiya rested a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You have a long way to go before you are ready to challenge either of them."

Naruto looked down at the ground, before nodding slowly. "But I have no intention of running away if either of them come after me," he said in a low voice, "And I have no intention of losing if I ever have to fight them."

Jiraiya stood upright and shook his head, smiling in amazement. "You really are Konoha's number one most surprising ninja," he remarked, "You'd choose the hardest path before you if you're sure it's the right one."

Naruto let out a sharp laugh and grinned up at his teacher. "That's right," he said, his voice not wavering in the slightest, "And I'll never retreat one step from a choice that I've made. That's what my Nindo is all about."

Jiraiya turned away and began walking away, trying to hide the wide grin on his own face. _That brat really is one hell of a kid,_ he thought wryly, _No wonder Tsunade likes him so much._

Sitting beside Naruto, Hinata couldn't help but gaze at him with undisguised admiration. "Naruto-kun," she whispered to herself.

Oblivious to her thoughts, Naruto turned towards her, grinning like the fool he was. "Don't worry, Hinata-chan, everything'll be okay. You'll see!"

Hinata nodded in agreement.

* * *

Akira strode through the mostly deserted corridors of Orochimaru's labyrinthine headquarters. He was beginning to feel very bored. There was little for him to do except wait for Orochimaru's plans to come to fruition. No one would make a move until then. Fortunately, Akira was nothing, if not patient. He had waited many years for the opportunity to fulfill his ambitions. Of course, if everything went according to plan, he would still have to wait for years yet. However, that wasn't a problem in his opinion.

Nor was the lack of light in these hallways any hindrance. They did little to mask the approach of one of Orochimaru's minions as he walked up behind Akira.

"Ah, Kimimaro," said Akira, with a pleasant smile as he turned to face the pale man. The movement was nothing more than a courtesy as he had no eyes with which to see the approaching ninja. "How did everything go?"

"It is all proceeding as Orochimaru-sama desires," replied Kimimaro simply, "That is all you need to know."

Akira laughed good-naturedly, "Still so suspicious, Kimimaro? I've already told you many times. I would never betray Orochimaru."

"Your actions do not support your claims," replied Kimimaro coldly, "You failed to eliminate those spies."

"Come now," protested Akira, "You said yourself, I ran out of time."

"You had more than enough time to finish the job," replied Kimimaro.

"Now now, Kimimaro," came a sibilant voice from behind the pale ninja. Orochimaru stepped slowly into view, his pale yellow eyes shining in the darkness, "You needn't be so suspicious of Akira-kun."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama," replied Kimimaro.

"Do not worry, Akira-kun," said Orochimaru calmly, "It will be time for us to act soon."

"That is good to hear," replied Akira.

"Be sure to be ready when the time comes," said Orochimaru, "In three months, the changes I made to Sasuke-kun's seal will take effect. After that, everything will proceed rather quickly." Turning around, he headed back down the hallway, his cold laughter echoing off the cold stone.

"You see," commented Akira to Kimimaro, "Nothing to worry about." Without waiting for a response, Akira turned on his heel and proceeded in the opposite direction down the hallway. Kimimaro watched him go, a contemplative frown on his face.

* * *

"So you told him," muttered Tsunade as she sipped a cup of sake.

Jiraiya nodded. "He needs to know why it worried you so much that he fought Kyo."

"And he still has no intention of backing down?" asked Tsunade.

"Not in the slightest," answered Jiraiya, "But don't worry, it's not like he's going to go seek Kyo or Akira out. He'll leave them alone unless they come after him."

"That's what I was afraid he'd say," groaned Tsunade, "How come they never have enough sense in them to know when to run?"

"It'll be alright," said Jiraiya gently as he rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Naruto has the Kyuubi's power. No one's going to have an easy time killing him as long as he has that."

"YOU IDIOT!" shrieked Tsunade with enough force to drive Jiraiya back against the opposite wall of her office, "This isn't some two-bit missing-nin we're talking about! This is DEMON-EYES KYO, say nothing of Akira the Double-Headed Dragon! Not only that, but we don't even know if Naruto can use Kyuubi's power anymore. That thing hasn't been active for over a month now."

"Um about that," muttered Jiraiya, "I think I've found something that explains Kyuubi's...inactivity recently."

Tsunade calmed down almost immediately. "Really, tell me what you know." Her face hardened again, "And don't make me beg," she said darkly, the look in her eyes saying that she would hardly be 'begging.'

* * *

Naruto's eyes opened to the sound of softly dripping water. Had he forgotten to shut off the water again? As he stood up, he felt water sloshing around his body. As he stood he realized he was ankle-deep in water. _Great,_ he thought ruefully, _I've flooded my whole damn apartment._ Then two things occurred to him. First, he slept in a bed, not a futon. If the water was only ankle deep, then he wouldn't have been lying in it. Second, his apartment wouldn't flood that easily. Being on the top floor of the complex, the water would have run down out of the building before it ever pooled in his rooms. And one more thing…he never remembered his apartment being this…spacious. He also noticed that even though he had been lying in water until a moment ago, there wasn't a single drop on his body.

As he got a better look at his surroundings, Naruto realized he wasn't in his apartment. "Oh crap," he muttered as his surroundings came into focus. This was a place he was all too familiar with.

Down at the far end of the massive hall were the gargantuan bars that held the nine-tailed fox prisoner inside his body. Naruto now realized that he was in that strange place that apparently was supposed to represent the Kyuubi's prison inside of him. "Who decorated this place?" he asked himself.

Knowing he wasn't about to get an answer to that question, he decided to get this over with and began walking down the hall to the Kyuubi's cage. He had a few questions he wanted to ask the damn fox; like where had he been the past couple months?

"**Long time no see, kid,**" boomed the fox's massive voice, echoing throughout the gargantuan chamber, "**Wish it could be longer.**"

"You and me both," groaned Naruto, "And where have you been. I'd been hoping you might've checked out permanently."

"**What did you think I've been doing this winter, kid?**" replied the Kyuubi grumpily, "**I've been hibernating.**"

It's one thing to trip over one's feet. Such occurrences happen frequently to normal everyday people. And Naruto, even though he was a ninja, wasn't exactly the most dexterous of individuals. But still, its another thing entirely to trip over one's own feet whiles standing completely motionless. Naruto's face made a splash/thud as it hit the water and whatever it was that constituted the floor beneath it. Shooting to his feet almost immediately, Naruto fumed. "You mean to tell me that the reason I couldn't use your chakra for the past couple months was because you were SNOOZING! You're a demon for crying out loud!"

"**Yes,**" agreed Kyuubi, "**But I'm also a fox, so I'm entitled to a good nap every time winter comes around. I've been doing it all your life kid, you just haven't noticed until this particular time because you hadn't even been aware that I was inside of you until just this year.**"

"B-b-b-b-but!" Naruto was nearly speechless, "It's still winter! How come you're awake now?"

"**Because I felt like it,**" Kyuubi replied flatly. Naruto found himself falling flat on his face for the second time that day. In response to the question he knew he was coming, Kyuubi answered, "**I may not be able to help going to sleep ever winter, but I do get to decide when I wake up. It's one of those benefits that comes with being at demon.**"

"Hmph," snorted Naruto, "Why didn't you wake up when I was fighting Demon-Eyes Kyo?"

"**WHAT?**" roared Kyuubi, "**You fought Demon-Eyes Kyo?**"

"That's right you dumb Kitsune," Naruto shouted back, "Why didn't you wake up when I needed you to?"

"**Dammit** **brat!** **I let you use my chakra so that I don't die when you die. And now I learn you went and did something stupid like challenge Demon-Eyes Kyo to a fight!**"

"First off," countered Naruto, "I didn't challenge him, he challenged me. And secondly, you should've been awake to let me use your chakra when I _was_ fighting him and whining about it after the fact."

"**Listen kid,**" growled Kyuubi, "**I'm going to stay awake from now on, if only because I have to keep an eye on you so that you don't get the both of us killed.**"

"Whatever," groaned Naruto, throwing his hands up in resignation, "Do what you want you dumb fox. Now let me get back to sleep."

* * *

"So Kyuubi really does hibernate?" said Tsunade with a raised eyebrow.

"That's correct," replied Jiraiya, "However, it appears that Kyuubi can wake up whenever he decides to. His hibernation can last anywhere from ten days to ten years if the intelligence I found is accurate."

"Well I suppose it's good to know that he'll be waking up sometime," moaned Tsunade, "And here I was hoping that he had maybe gone into some permanent state of unconsciousness."

"I found out some other interesting things about Kyuubi…" Jiraiya paused, "…and Naruto."

"Like what?" asked Tsunade.

"I finally found Yondaime's private records," he said simply.

"You did?" Tsunade's eyes went wide, "What did you find out."

"Not all that much," admitted Jiraiya, "But what I did find was very interesting."

"And that was…?"

"Well," coughed Jiraiya, "When I first saw Naruto, the first thought that went through my head was that he was Yondaime's son."

Tsunade nodded in agreement, "That's what I thought too. There's an uncanny resemblance in both appearance and attitude."

"However," Jiraiya continued, "I didn't find anything in Yondaime's records that indicated he ever had a son, or that his wife was even pregnant. It would be understandable that there were no records of Naruto's birth. He was born on the day that Kyuubi was sealed, so paperwork was hardly the focus with him. But if Naruto really had been Yondaime's son, then he would've said something about his wife's pregnancy beforehand. But there's no mention of it anywhere."

"But then, if Yondaime isn't Naruto's father, then who is?" murmured Tsunade, thoughtfully.

"I found nothing definite, but I do think that I have a clue," said Jiraiya.

Tsunade's eyebrows shot up again. "What is it?"

Jiraiya pulled a slip of paper from one of his pockets. "Here's an excerpt from the Fourth's own journal. There's something written about Naruto there."

Tsunade took the paper in her hand and read it over carefully.

"_The boy came at the time of our greatest need. He was sent to us, a child of the heavens, a gift from the gods themselves. Even though he is not even a day old, he will have already known accomplishment beyond anything mortal men could even dream of. He will be the savior of our village and protector of its people. He was not born for any other reason. Because of him, I can meet my end knowing that I have left the fate of my people in the best of hands._"

"Child of the heavens," muttered Tsunade thoughtfully, "I don't think that's much of a clue at all. It's more symbolic than anything else."

"Yes," agreed Jiraiya, "But look at what else he wrote. According to this, it sounds like Yondaime thought that Naruto was born specifically for the purpose of holding Kyuubi."

"That's impossible," scoffed Tsunade, "Who in their right mind would give birth to a child for the sole purpose of making him a container for a demon."

"And on top of that," Jiraiya added, "How would they have known that he was needed. They would've at least needed nine months advance warning if they were planning that. And Kyuubi's attack was predicted barely a day in advance."

"Hmm," mused Tsunade, "The more you think about it, the stranger it seems. It seems almost a little too convenient that a child, like Naruto, should've been available that very day, under those very circumstances. Not only that, but the sealing skill used by Yondaime was untried, untested, and as far as I can tell was never meant to be used in the way it worked with him, Kyuubi and Naruto. How on earth did he know that that was exactly what he needed to do?"

"This keeps on getting stranger," agreed Jiraiya, "I'm beginning to have my doubts about what I thought were Akatsuki's reasons for acquiring Naruto and Kyuubi.

"At first I simply thought that they were going after Naruto because they wanted Kyuubi's power for themselves. But I'm beginning to think that they have a different purpose. I can't be sure, because I haven't been able to keep track of the movements of the entire organization, just the two or three who're operating in our neck of the woods."

"But if they don't want Naruto because of Kyuubi's power, then why do they want him?" asked Tsunade.

"I haven't the slightest idea," admitted Jiraiya.

"Well, in any case," said Tsunade, "Let's hold off on telling Naruto about any of this. It wouldn't do any good to have him getting all worked up over this matter when we're only grasping at straws. Let's wait 'till we have something more concrete to work with.

"In the meantime, you should continue to work on his training so that he's ready for the next Chuunin exam in six months' time. I want him and his friends to be ready for this and whatever else might happen around that time."

Jiraiya nodded. "Isn't there an exam was just conducted this month?"

"Yes," replied Tsunade, "That was in Kumogakure. Because of the strained relations between them and Konoha, we decided against sending any candidates to them this year."

"And also because Konohagakure is still dealing with the aftermath of our fight with Sound and Sand," added Jiraiya.

"Which is exactly why the next exam will be in Konoha," said Tsunade, "By recovering within a year's time, we will be able to show the other nations that our strength hasn't faltered due to our recent losses. It will go a good ways towards strengthening our alliances and deterring our enemies."

"All except for Orochimaru, of course," growled Jiraiya, "I have no doubt that he has something nasty planned for Konoha this year as well."

"Considering the fact that he's apparently teamed up with Akira," replied Tsunade, "That definitely sounds like a possibility. And let's not forget that the Sanada also intend to make a showing at the exam. Who knows what they're planning?" Tsunade groaned as she massaged her temples, "At this rate I'm thinking about calling the whole thing off on account of the Hokage having a lethal migraine."

She stood up and stretched before turning away from Jiraiya. "In any case," she said, "Keep me posted on Naruto's progress. I know that Shizune will keep me up to date on Hinata's development. Kakashi will keep working with Sasuke and I will continue Sakura's training."

"That sounds like a plan," agreed Jiraiya. He went to the window of her office. "I'll let you know if I find anything else out." With that, he leapt out the window and was gone.

Tsunade watched his departure with heavy heart. She had a gnawing feeling in her gut that matters were much more dire than she had ever thought possible. With a deep sigh, she reached out to pour herself more sake.

_

* * *

Two weeks later:_

"Where is Akira?" asked Kimimaro as he confronted the other members of the Otogakure-Gonin.

"I haven't the slightest notion," replied Sakkon as he considered Kimimaro's question. One by one, the other members of the group added their input, securing the fact that none of them had any idea where the blind man had gone off to. Despite Orochimaru's assurances, the five ninjas had agreed among themselves to keep the former member of the Shiseiten under close scrutiny. At least one of the Sound-Five was keeping an eye on Akira at all times. But it seemed that even with the precautions they had taken, the strange man had slipped through their net with such ease and stealth that most _ninja_ would be hard pressed to match. And Akira wasn't even that.

"Do not worry," said Kabuto calmly, as he joined the group. "Orochimaru-sama has given Akira-kun an important assignment."

"And that is…?" inquired Kimimaro.

Kabuto smiled cruelly, "He has been sent to kill Uzumaki Naruto."

Kimimaro's frown deepened.

Kabuto nodded in agreement to the ninja's unspoken suspicions. "I am not so sure that we can trust Akira-kun's intentions. I should like Sakkon to go keep an eye on him."

"But I should…" Kimimaro protested.

Kabuto raised a hand, stopping Kimimaro mid-sentence. "You are the strongest of the Sound-Five, Kimimaro-kun. I would like you to stay here by Orochimaru-sama's side. Sakkon's strength will be more than sufficient for this task."

Kimimaro looked down. "I understand, Kabuto-sensei."

Kabuto walked past a somewhat dejected Kimimaro to stand by Sakkon. Softly, he whispered into Sakkon's ear, "If you think that Akira is planning to betray us, kill him."

Sakkon smiled evilly as he nodded in acknowledgement of Kabuto's order. And then he was gone.

* * *

Akira moved slowly, at least by the standards of most ninja. The distance between Konohagakure and Otogakure could be covered in less than three days if one traveled as ninja do. However, Akira saw no need to flit through the trees and swing from the branches like some lowly monkey. The ninja of the world might lower themselves to such antics, but Akira, the future ruler of the world and a member of the legendary Shiseiten would not lower himself to such antics.

As it was, he was quite at ease simply walking along the forest floor. The cold of the snow was nothing compared to the ice that rested in the Double-Headed Dragon's heart. Winter's chill was nothing compared to the cold that had governed his life for countless years. He still remembered with the utmost clarity the day it all began…

_

* * *

With the coming of autumn came a riot of colors. The monotone green of the leaves of trees erupted in a living fireworks display of oranges, browns, yellows and red...especially red, red like the color of the fluid that drained from the countless corpses. The streets were awash in that color. The fireworks of the changing trees were now eclipsed by real flames, the fires that had been set to homes, stores, inns, barns. The colors of nature seemed to make a mockery of the horror which flashed before his eyes._

_With the coming of autumn came the harvest season. The fruit was picked, the rice gathered and the livestock slaughtered in preparation for the coming winter months. The villagers' work completed, the nameless village's storehouses were filled to bursting with the gathered produced and fruits of its inhabitant's labors. The village itself seemed like a bulging fruit hanging so heavily on the vine. It was clearly ripe for the plucking; which is what the bandits were probably thinking when they hit the town like a powerful wave that breaks over the rocks at the sea's edge. Helpless before the onslaught, the town's citizens were washed away by the carnage and bloodshed._

_However, the bandits' pillaging was interrupted by another arrival. _He _came into the town and the violence and bloodshed began anew._

_Akira's eyes widened as he crouched behind the only cover he could find, the small dagger that was his only defense clutched tightly in his small hand. Looking out, he saw the destruction that the thieves had wrought, and the carnage that was compounded by the arrival of that one other. Around the child lay the bloodied and savaged bodies of his parents and friends, people he had known his entire short life. In front of him stood the sole other living being in the entire village._

_The errant winds toyed with the man's long black hair as the air itself seemed to curl and revolve about him, as if entranced by his immense power. The sword, nearly five feet long, rested easily over his shoulder, its handle supported by one hand as the other protruded from the front of the kimono where his arm was tucked neatly away. The black kimono was stained even darker by the blood of the countless brigands the man had slain. The grin on his face teetered somewhere between smug satisfaction and amused condescension as he gazed down upon the practically helpless boy before him. Before that sword and that aura, the child's dagger was as threatening as a toothpick._

_And yet, Akira's gaze was not drawn by that sword or by the blood that stained the man's clothes. Though he saw, he comprehended not the destruction that befell the only home he had ever known. His mind did not register all he lost. The only things that held his gaze, entrapped his mind, and consumed his soul were those eyes, those deep crimson eyes that seemed to shine with barely contained malevolence. Those eyes seemed to cry out against anything and everything that lived, they were not the color of blood, but of ruby, that brilliant crimson gem. And they shined, with a light that was clearly supernatural._

_And yet, Akira couldn't feel any fear. Neither did sadness register in his range of emotions. Akira felt only two things that day. The first was anger, anger at the bandits who had stolen away the life he had known, anger at this man for smiling at the chaos and destruction that had scarred his existence. The second emotion that truly dominated him was awe. The man standing before him was clearly power incarnate. His presence was so dominating that Akira found himself unable to move._

"_I went out of my way to save a boy," said the man as he looked down on the crouched child, wielding that single small dagger. At the look in the boy's eyes, the man couldn't help but chuckle. "Hmm," he mused, "No fear (plenty of anger though)." Suddenly, a thought seemed to occur with him. His grin spread. "Come with me. From now on, your life is mine. I'll make you the strongest in the world…" another chuckle escaped from Demon-Eyes Kyo, "Next to me."_

* * *

A sigh of disappointment escaped Akira as he reminisced. "Ah yes," he mused, "Those were good times." Akira's expression turned sour as his memories reached that day, the day where it all ended...

* * *

"_WHAT!" shouted an enraged Akira, "What do you mean you're leaving?" He glared daggers at the man, who until that time he had respected and admired more than anyone else he had known in his entire life. "How can you leave when we're so close? The warring villages, even the Five Shadows fear the mere mention of our names. We can rule this world whenever we like." Kyo didn't answer. Without another word, he strode past Akira. "Why Kyo?" demanded Akira, "Kyo!"_

"_Akira," said one of the other three, "Kyo's said all he's going to say."_

"_I'm sure he's found something more interesting to do," agreed another._

_The last of the three didn't bother to say anything to Akira. Instead, he looked over Akira's shoulder at Kyo. "Are you sure about this Kyo, the next time we meet, it might be as enemies."_

_Kyo turned around, his crimson eyes flashing in the dark of night, "Sounds like fun," he said with a grin, "I'll take you all on."_

_At this, the man simply nodded. "Then go where you will."_

"_Wait!" shouted Akira, "I still want an answer! Kyo…!"_

"_Akira," interrupted Kyo, "If you want to know, then get stronger than me." He smirked down at Akira, "When you do, then I'll tell you."_

* * *

Anger darkened Akira's features. "One day, I'll hold you to your promise, Kyo."

All at once, the anger disappeared. Akira smiled once again. _I see I've picked up a rat._ He shrugged mentally and continued on his way. _It doesn't matter in any case. I suppose it's time I paid Uzumaki Naruto a visit._

* * *

"_Shouldn't we do something about this?_"

"Whatever would you have me do?" asked Yukimura, "Even my Sasuke would be hard-pressed against Akira-san."

"_But still, if Uzumaki dies…_"

"Then he deserves nothing less." There was no longer a pleasant lilt in Yukimura's voice. Both his tone and expression betrayed the fact that he was dead serious. "If Uzumaki-san were to allow himself to be killed at this point, then we know that he was not fit for the role."

"_But still…_"

"Besides," Yukimura interrupted, "I doubt that Akira-san will really be inclined to kill Uzumaki-san after he meets the boy. After all, Akira-san and I both want the same thing. I'm sure that he will come to the same conclusion that I have, that to kill Uzumaki-san at this point and time would be premature."

"_But I thought you had no intention of killing him._"

"Only if I have to, Kotaro," replied Yukimura, "However, considering Uzumaki-san's position I do not doubt that he will be cooperative when the time comes."

"_But if you and Akira have the same ambition…_"

"Yes," agreed Yukimura, "It means that we are bound to butt heads eventually. However, as I explained earlier, we can't afford to wager the lives of our ninjas on a battle which at this point and time has so very uncertain an outcome."

"_The outcome may always be uncertain, Yukimura-sama._"

"There are different degrees of uncertainty," replied Yukimura, "And I intend to act when that uncertainty is leaned most closely towards our being successful. AT this point, Akira-san still holds too much of an advantage. But we are closing the gap, I assure you. And by the time we put my plan into action we will have enough of an advantage to deal with Akira-san as he deserves."

"_Very well, Yukimura-sama._"

Yukimura chuckled as he poured himself a cup of sake. "I knew you'd see things my way, Kotaro."

_

* * *

Several days later:_

Hinata let out a yelp and threw up her free hand to guard her face as her Rasengan came apart…again. Once again, razor thin strands of chakra cut through her clothes and skin. Even her hair was beginning to look a little ragged. Hinata silently thanked herself for not trying to grow her hair long like most of the other girls she had ever known.

"Are you alright, Hinata-chan?" asked Shizune as she rushed into the clearing, her hands already glowing with green healing chakra to help Hinata recover. As Shizune's hands moved over her, mending the many wounds, Hinata managed a sigh and a nod. She couldn't understand what she was doing wrong. It seemed that the harder she tried, the harder it became to control the rapidly spinning sphere of miniscule chakra blades. If she didn't know better, she could have sworn that her efforts were only managing to make the technique even more difficult to control.

Shizune smiled as she her charge get back on her feet. Hinata's conviction and dedication inspired the medic. Hinata always insisted on practicing whenever she got the chance. The two of them spent a great deal of time working on Hinata's Rasengan, sometimes working late into the night. There were times that Shizune wished that she could be more of a help. However, there was little she could do but offer her encouragement.

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of it," reassured Shizune.

"But still," said Hinata dejectedly as she reached for the next balloon that Shizune was offering, "I sometimes wonder if I'll ever be able to do it as well as Naruto-kun does."

Shizune smirked. "I don't think you'll have to worry about it. After all, Naruto relied for so long on using that shortcut version of his."

"The shortcut version?" asked Hinata.

Shizune smiled. "That's right. Until recently, he couldn't do it without relying on a shadow clone. Jiraiya had to actually force Naruto to learn the whole thing over again until he could actually do all three stages with only one hand."

"Really?" gasped Hinata.

Shizune nodded energetically. "Yeah, so don't worry. You're even better at this than he is." She chuckled at a sudden memory. "When he first made that bet with Tsunade-sama for her necklace, he practiced nonstop all day and night without even stopping for rest. When I found him the day before the time limit expired, he had knocked himself unconscious with all the effort he had exerted."

That brought a smile to Hinata's face. "That sounds like something Naruto-kun would do," she said with a little laughter of her own.

"What sounds like something I would do?" asked Naruto as he landed in the clearing next to Hinata, forcing a startled yelp from her.

"N-Naruto-kun," she stammered, still a little bit surprised by his appearance, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd check on how you were doing, Hinata-chan," said Naruto with an easy grin. He scratched the back of his head. "You are my student after all…kind of."

"Heh, that brat taking a student," scoffed Jiraiya, "A chill still runs down my spine at the thought of it."

"Yeah, well at least I know that I wouldn't corrupt them with perverted thoughts like you do, Ero-Sensei!" countered Naruto, pointing angrily at Jiraiya.

"You little…" Jiraiya yelled back as he brought his face to within inches of Naruto's, "And after I spent all that precious time training you, you ungrateful little punk!"

For a moment they simply stood there, with their faces inches apart, each trying to out-growl the other. Then they were finally interrupted by an amused giggle from both Hinata and Shizune. It started out as giggling, but it soon erupted into full-blown laughter as the two girls tried their best to remain upright. Their postures not changing at all, Naruto and Jiraiya turned to look at them, confusion written on their faces. This, of course, only served to aggravate the girls' state of amusement.

* * *

Sasuke stood gasping as he and Kakashi faced one another. The ground around them marked with craters and troughs dug through the awesome explosive powers unleashed through their sparring efforts. Kakashi, for his part, seemed completely unaffected by the day's exertions. He seemed as relaxed and loose as he had when their training for the day had begun. Once again, Kakashi had his face buried in the latest volume of _Icha_ _Icha Paradise_.

Sasuke's reverie was interrupted by the flutter of wings overhead. Looking up, he saw a messenger bird circling overhead. "Hmm," mused Kakashi as he watched it, "It appears that our training session is over for the day. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, he was gone.

Sasuke merely shrugged as he turned to head home.

* * *

"Sakura," called Tsunade.

Sakura looked up expectantly from her books. "What is it Tsunade-sama?"

"You're dismissed for the day," replied Tsunade, "I'll expect you at the same time tomorrow."

Sakura nodded eagerly. "Alright, Tsunade-sama." Picking up the book Tsunade had given her to read that night, she left through the door, just as Kakashi came in.

Tsunade smiled tiredly at the masked ninja. "I want an update on Uchiha Sasuke's training," she said simply.

Kakashi nodded. "We are making progress. However, the curse seal still inhibits Sasuke's capacity to exert himself and continues to stunt his development. To counter this, I've decided that we'll work on his technical skills rather than developing overall ability until we can find a more permanent solution."

Tsunade smirked and pulled a bottle and cup from under her desk. Setting the cup on the desk, she prepared to pour. Suddenly, the window behind her shattered. Tsunade spun around in her chair, ready to deliver a powerful punch to the intruder. However, her eyes immediately recognized the man in the uniform of the ANBU. Before she could even begin to scold the Jounin, Tsunade noticed something else, the blood spurting from the stump where the man's right arm had been attached, only partially staunched by his hand. The arc of his leap, which had carried him through her window, took the man over the desk, nearly barreling into Kakashi, who neatly caught the man and cushioned his fall. Tsunade was at the man's side immediately, her hand ablaze with green chakra.

While he didn't fight her treatment, the ANBU was clearly desperate to get the Hokage to listen to his report. "Breach…at the north gate…" he spoke between gasps, "All the guards…dead." He sighed as Tsunade's jutsu finally began to dull his pain. Now he was able to speak freely. "Two squads were called in for reinforcements. I was the only survivor."

"What!" exclaimed Tsunade, "Who is it?" she demanded.

The ANBU took another deep breath. "Soutouryu no Akira!"

Tsunade looked immediately at Kakashi, but he was already gone. At that moment, the doors to her office swung opne to admit the two ANBU guards stationed outside. "Is something the matter, Tsunade-sama?"

"Now you two come in," groaned Tsunade. She gestured to the wounded shinobi, "Get him to the hospital immediately." The guard on the left, wearing a bear mask, moved forward to help his comrade, while the one on the right, who wore a crow mask, awaited further instructions. Tsunade did not hesitate to dispense said instructions. "Put the village on high alert!" she shouted, "Mobilize all special forces! Send runners to recall all our people in the field! Akira of the Four Emperors has entered the village!"

* * *

Naruto winced in sympathy as he watched Hinata's jutsu unravel yet again. Jiraiya frowned; this control problem was getting out of hand. It was one thing for the girl to injure herself like this under supervision of a high class medical ninja like Shizune. However, if she continued to have difficulties, it wouldn't be long before Hinata's father started putting pressure on her again. What if she became reckless and tried to train on her own? What she was on a mission and felt pressed to use the unfinished technique in an engagement? Or what if she became just plain frustrated with her lack of success and gave up altogether? As the possibilities for disaster rushed through the Toad Sennin's mind, Shizune applied her healing skills to Hinata's newly accumulated cuts.

"Keep at it Hinata-chan!" cheered Naruto, "You're doing great!"

Hinata sighed as Shizune backed away. Slowly, she gathered chakra into her hand to try again. Less than a minute later, history repeated itself as she was again cut and lashed by the razor-edged streams of chakra.

"Oh dear me, that looks like it hurt," commented a new voice. Naruto and Jiraiya whirled around towards the source of the comment; as did Shizune, who had stopped halfway in her rush to Hinata's side.

Hinata felt the bottom drop out of her stomach. _It's him!_ Her body trembled as she recognized the voice. She slowly sank to the ground as her knees began to give out from loss of blood and her own nerves.

"I am glad to see that you are hard at work, Hinata-san," said Akira as he strode towards the clearing, his strides carrying him across the ground as though he were weightless.

For some reason, Hinata felt her fear slipping away. There was no malice in Akira's tone. His aura exuded no killing intent. In fact, she could barely even sense his aura. If he hadn't spoken, she wouldn't have even known he was there. What aura she did sense seemed filled with a gentle warmth. "H-hello, Akira-san," she said somewhat nervously.

"Eh," yelped Naruto, "So this guy is Akira of the Shiseiten!"

"That would be me," Akira agreed amiably. Smiling gently, he turned his unseeing eyes towards Shizune, "Perhaps you had better get to work, I'm afraid Hinata-san might have injured herself badly."

Reminded of exactly why she was there, Shizune rand the rest of the short distance to Hinata's side and began to see to her wounds.

"What do you want here?" demanded Naruto, placing himself between the blind man and Hinata. Jiraiya positioned himself next to Naruto, saying nothing, but allowing the stern expression on his face to speak for itself.

To their utter shock, Akira ignored them both and brushed between them as if they weren't even there. Slowly, he knelt in front of Hinata as Shizune finished treating her lacerations. Akira's smile disappeared. "I knew that you said your training was dangerous," he commented gently, "But I had no idea it was like this." Smiling reassuringly, he offered his hands to Hinata and when she took them, helped her to her feet. "You're not doing as well as I expected," he remarked off-handedly.

Hinata, all but completely forgetting who it was she was talking to, looked at the ground in shame. "I'm just no good," she said softly, "No matter how hard I try, I can't ever seem to do it right." Tears started to run down her face. Off to the side, Jiraiya and Naruto stared in awe. They had not expected this of the so-called Double-Headed-Dragon.

Akira cupped his chin and frowned thoughtfully. "Do you maybe think that you might be failing _because_ you try so hard?"

His inquiry baffled Hinata. "Wha-what do you mean?" she stammered.

"If what you told me is true, then chakra control would appear to be one of your natural gifts," explained Akira. "Am I right?" he asked, turning towards Jiraiya and Naruto, both of whom could only nod speechlessly.

Turning back to Hinata, Akira smiled easily. "It seems to me that you do your best when you allow your natural talent for control to act. When you try to force your control, you instead stymie what control you already have. Thus, by trying to force the chakra into a shape, you are checking your own ability and keeping you from truly exercising your natural skill at chakra manipulation. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Hinata nodded hesitantly, having a general idea, but not quite sure if she understood exactly what she meant.

Akira continued. "Perhaps what you need to do is stop trying to force the chakra into that sphere and instead simply direct it to flow in that manner. Relax and allow your talent to take over. Tension will simply interfere." He smiled brightly and rested a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Care to try?"

Hinata nodded slowly. Akira stepped back and Shizune followed suit. Hinata extended her right hand out in front of her. She took a deep, steadying breath. Thin strands of chakra began to stream out of her palm. _Relax,_ she told herself. The strands of chakra began to weave themselves into circles and spirals. Slowly at first, but gathering momentum as time progressed, the chakra began to spin. Before she was even aware of the fact, Hinata had a stable Rasengan in the palm of her hand. She stared in awe at her accomplishment. She knew instantly that unless she completely lost her focus or willed it to, that sphere of chakra would continue to spin about in her hand for as long as she wished. With a smile, she dismissed the blue-white orb.

Akira smiled happily. "Well done, Hinata-san," he said gently.

Hinata felt tears welling up in her eyes as the euphoria of her sense of accomplishment filled her. Then Naruto slammed into her like a cannon ball. "That was great, Hinata-chan!" he shouted as he hugged her around the shoulders with all his might. His momentum had nearly knocked the two of them off their feet. It was all Hinata could do to remain upright. Recovering somewhat, Hinata returned his embrace excitedly.

It only took a few seconds for the two of them to realize what they were doing. Immediately, they sprang apart like frightened rabbits, both looking away while blushing furiously.

"Tee hee," chuckled Akira in amusement at the antics of the two children. Jiraiya also watched from the sidelines, a relieved smile on his face. _She has every right to be proud,_ he thought, _That_ _should put that prick of a father of hers in his place._ Shizune also watched, smiling happily. The two of them walked towards Hinata to offer their own congratulations.

A cloud of smoke burst into existence as Kakashi materialized in front of the foursome. His one visible eye was widened in desperation. Naruto, completely oblivious to Kakashi's state of distress looked up at his teacher. "Kakashi-sensei!" he shouted happily, "Hinata-chan just finished her training! Isn't that great?"

"There's no time for that!" snapped Kakashi, "There's an emergency, Soutouryu no Akira has entered into the village!"

"Um, Kakashi-sensei, about that…" said Naruto, suddenly remembering their situation, "He's…well, he's uh…"

"Right here," finished Akira, from behind Kakashi. Kakashi spun around and leapt back away from the blind swordsman.

Kakashi's eye narrowed as he glared at the swordsman. "What do you want with our village?" he growled as menacingly as he could manage.

"Hmm," Akira cupped his chin thoughtfully, "I can't seem to remember why it was that I had come here. I was so happy to see Hinata-san again that I completely forgot."

Naruto's shoulders slumped. _Is this guy really so dangerous,_ he wondered, _He seems pretty lame to me._ He looked at Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, he didn't hurt anyone, so there's no problem, right."

"Wrong," snarled Kakashi, not taking his glare off of Akira, "You haven't heard about this yet, but when he entered the village, he killed all the guards at the north gate and wiped out two squads of ANBU reinforcements."

"WHAT THE!" Naruto jumped back slightly. Hinata paled visibly and began to tremble. Both Jiraiya and Shizune tensed in anticipation of the coming battle.

"It couldn't be helped," interjected Akira, "I was merely acting in self-defense. When I told them why I had come to the village, they got rather upset and attacked without hesitation." He shrugged nonchalantly. "What else could I do?"

"And what exactly was it that you told them that upset the guards so much?" asked Jiraiya as he came and stood next to Kakashi.

"Hmm, what indeed," mused Akira. "What was it that made them so angry?" he wondered aloud, "What was it again?" There was a pregnant pause as Akira seemed lost in thought as he tried to remember the previous events. Suddenly, he clapped his hands together in excitement. "Oh yes, I remember now!" he exclaimed, "I told them that I had come to Konohagakure under orders from Orochimaru." Both Kakashi and Jiraiya growled angrily and tensed. "Hmm, what was it he wanted me to do again…?"

Once again, Akira lapsed into silence. A moment later, he seemed to remember. "Oh that's right, I told them that I was here to kill Uzumaki Naruto." Suddenly, the air around him seemed filled with a biting cold that chilled all five of the ninjas down to the marrow of their bones. Hinata felt her old fear returning. This was even worse than when she had met him on that mission. The warmth and kindness that Akira's presence had exuded only seconds ago had vanished. In its place was a feeling like ice settling in the pit of her stomach. Her limbs began to shake. Even though Akira was still smiling, both his expression and his aura were filled with cold, deliberate malice.

"You bastard!" hissed Naruto as he sank into a fighting stance.

"You would be Naruto-san then," observed Akira, "Did you receive the message I relayed through Hinata-san?"

"Yeah, I got it," growled Naruto.

"Excellent. If I remember correctly, I asked you not to die before I had my chance to kill you." Akira chuckled. "I'm glad that I could find you so well, I'm sure you will be an interesting opponent. It's not every day you fight a demon vessel."

Akira began to stride forward, but Kakashi and Jiraiya blocked his passage. "You'll have to go through us," challenged Kakashi, already reaching up to lift the headband that concealed his Sharingan.

"Out of my way please," said Akira simply.

Both Kakashi and Jiraiya were overwhelmed by the intense animosity that the blind man directed at them. Before they could even realize what they were doing, they both stepped back instinctively, clearing the way to Naruto. They were both paralyzed mentally and physically, as though they had seen their own deaths play out before their eyes. _What is this thing?_ wondered Kakashi frantically, _I've only sensed killing intent this powerful from Demon-Eyes Kyo, and that didn't have nearly as much intensity._

_Why is this man working for Orochimaru?_ thought a shocked Jiraiya, _With this kind of power, Akira could kill that man without breaking a sweat._

Before either of them had time to regain their senses, Akira strode between them and stood before Naruto. Naruto found himself barely able to move. _What's this feeling?_ he asked himself, _It's like someone's holding a sword right at my throat. But this guy hasn't even drawn his swords yet. So why do I feel like I'm going to die if I so much as twitch?_

"**It's his animosity kid,**" the Kyuubi's voice thundered in his head, "**That bastard's killing intent is so powerful it makes it feel like you're already dead.**"

_What do I do?_ asked Naruto, even his mental voice shaking.

"**Grow a backbone, that's what you need to do!**" roared Kyuubi, "**Hurry up and fight back before that bastard really does kill you!**"

_Easy for you to say you damn fox,_ Naruto growled. Nonetheless, he tensed as he prepared to attack. Concentrating as hard as he could, he fought against Akira's stifling, murderous aura. _Come on dammit…MOVE!_ All at once, Naruto surged forward, his fist flying towards Akira's face.

"Naruto-kun!" exclaimed Hinata, her eyes widening in fear. Shizune remained motionless.

Naruto's fist hit nothing but empty space. Akira was nowhere to be seen. _What the…where is he!_

"**BEHIND YOU BRAT!**" Kyuubi's warning nearly came too late as Naruto threw himself into a forward roll. He felt something cut through his jacket, the point of a sword nearly grazing the skin of his back. However, other than the damage done to his clothes, Naruto escaped the attack unharmed. As he came out of the roll he spun around to face Akira, only to find that the blind swordsman had disappeared again. This time, even Kyuubi was unable to warn him as he suddenly found the edge of a sword pressed ever so lightly against his jugular. _Shit! He's fast!_

"Oh my," Akira said amusedly from behind Naruto, "Such excellent reflexes. I truly didn't expect you to evade that first strike." His terrible aura of malice once again descended on Naruto, freezing the unfortunate boy in place. "However, you are far to slow to fight against me. For someone who clearly piqued Kyo's interest, I expected a better match." He chuckled. "It makes me wonder why Orochimaru is so desperate to see you dead. Any idiot can see that you are nothing more than a complete failure as a ninja…and as a man in general. You're nothing more than a weak-willed idiot who can do nothing for himself."

"Sh-shut up!" shouted Naruto, "You don't know anything about me! I'm going to be the best there is!"

"Hmm," mused Akira, "I seem to have heard those words before." Another round of soft laughter escaped him. "Oh that's right, if I'm not mistaken, those were the very words that Kyo used. But his promise was very different from yours."

"What are you talking about?" hissed Naruto.

"When Kyo uttered those words, I knew that he meant them. His were the words of someone who wanted power and who was going to reach out and seize it with his own hands." Akira's voice filled with contempt. "Your words are the meaningless whining of an attention starved weakling. Your promises are empty and uttered without any real conviction. A fool you are and as a fool, you shall die."

"Yeah right," growled Naruto.

Abruptly, Akira felt the energy building down by his abdomen. He sensed Naruto's chakra gathering and swirling in a rather familiar pattern as the Rasengan formed in his right hand, which still rested down by his side. In a swift movement, Naruto lunged away from the edge of Akira's sword and swung back with all his might with his right hand, trying to slam the fully formed Rasengan into Akira's stomach.

The spinning, blue-white orb of chakra barely grazed Akira's stomach, tearing through his kimono and brushing against his abdomen. Akira leapt back away from Naruto's attack, drawing his second sword as he did. However, he was still caught by the explosion of chakra as Naruto's Rasengan released its form. Recovering quickly, Akira landed on his feet, his swords crossed in front of him.

Naruto was now facing Akira, however, his appearance was rapidly changing. Crimson chakra wrapped itself around his body. Naruto's once blue eyes were now blood red with slit pupils. The whisker marks on his cheeks broadened and became more defined. His teeth transformed into fangs and his fingernails lengthened until they resembled claws. The transformed Naruto snarled angrily at the no longer smiling Akira.

"Wh-what's happening to Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata desperately as she grabbed Shizune's arms.

"Kakashi once told me about this," whispered Shizune, so that Hinata could barely hear her, "This is what happens when Naruto draws on Kyuubi's chakra. He told me about this, but I've never seen it for myself until now."

"Naruto-kun," Hinata gasped worriedly.

"If you think I'm going to let you talk down to me," snarled Naruto, "You're dead wrong! I don't care who you are! I'll never let you tell me whether or not my promises are empty! I'll do what I say because that's my Ninja's Way!"

"Shizune-san," whispered Hinata, "What's that on Naruto's back?" she asked pointing at the section of skin visible through Naruto's ripped jacket and shirt.

Shizune's eyes narrowed as she looked. Where there had been unmarked skin only a moment ago, there was now visible a bright red scar. It was in the general shape of a cross. However, the more Naruto's chakra aura intensified, the brighter red the scar became, seeming almost glow. _What is that_? she wondered, _That's not the Kyuubi's seal. I've never seen a mark like that on Naruto's back before. Where on earth did that come from and what the hell is it?_ "I don't know," she told Hinata in all honesty.

Jiraiya and Kakashi watched the exchange in awe. "I'm amazed Naruto could force him back like that," commented Kakashi.

"But still," muttered Jiraiya, "Akira hasn't even begun to use his real power. How much of a chance does the kid have?"

Much to everyone's surprise, Akira's face broke out into a malicious smile as he lowered his swords. "Very good," he said amusedly as his killing intent faded away, "You've surpassed my expectations. I must say I didn't expect things to work out this well. And now I see that you and Kyo are very much alike."

"Don't compare me to that bastard," protested Naruto.

"I'm sorry," apologized Akira, his expression much more easygoing as he sheathed his swords, "It's just that, that sense of power and conviction that I felt from you was very much like his. You really are more like him than you think, Naruto-san. When you want something both of you will let nothing stop you from achieving your goals. In that, you are practically identical to Kyo."

"Hmph," grunted Naruto, _I guess it's good enough that he didn't call me a senseless killer._ "Didn't you say that you wanted to kill me?" he asked.

"I asked you not to die until I've had the _chance_ to kill you," replied Akira simply, "And now that I've had the opportunity, I've decided to let you live for now."

"B-but, what about your orders," asked Shizune, "Didn't Orochimaru tell you to kill Naruto?"

"Heh, Orochimaru is nothing more than a tool to suit my purposes," answered Akira, his voice full of contempt, "He is nothing more than a fool who thinks he controls me. I'll shatter his delusions soon enough." He turned to walk away, but looked over his shoulder as he did so. "I have decided," he said, "That you absolutely _must_ become Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. Follow your Ninja's Way with all your strength. But know this, if you stray, if you falter, if you change your path by even one step…I shall kill you without the slightest hesitation the next time we meet." Turning away, Akira continued to walk away. "I hope that our paths cross again soon, Naruto-san." And with that, he was gone.

Little by little, the crimson aura of Kyuubi's chakra faded away and Naruto reverted back to his normal appearance. "What the hell was that all about?" he wondered out loud. Then he was nearly knocked over as Hinata practically tackled him from behind.

"Naruto-kun," gasped Hinata as she hugged him tightly around the shoulders and pressed her face into his back, "I was so worried. I thought you and Akira-san were going to…going to…" she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

Feeling slightly awkward, Naruto gently reached up and rested his hand on one of Hinata's. "Um, it's okay, Hinata-chan," he said as reassuringly as he could manage, "Everything's alright."

As they watched the two genin, Jiraiya and Kakashi mulled over what had just taken place. Shizune's mind was on a completely different track. _What was that mark on Naruto's back? Was it a seal of some kind? I've never seen a seal like that. And now that mark's gone. Just what was it?_

"Let's go," said Kakashi finally, "We all need to report back to Tsunade-sama."

* * *

Akira smiled to himself as he made his way back to Otogakure. _That truly was quite an enlightening experience,_ he thought, _Now_ _I'm even more sure of my plans that ever. This will work out perfectly._

Akira's train of thought was interrupted by the killing intent emanating from the man who blocked his bath. Akira laughed. "For shame, Sakkon. You're a ninja. You shouldn't allow your anger to give you away so easily."

"Damn you, Akira," grumbled Sakkon angrily, "I knew that you would betray us."

"Betray?" Akira's eyebrows raised, "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Why didn't you kill Uzumaki Naruto?" demanded Sakkon, "The boy should be dead and rotting. How dare you disobey Orochimaru-sama's orders?"

"I simply decided that Naruto-san was much more useful to me alive," replied Akira with a shrug.

"So you have decided to betray us," accused Sakkon.

"Me, betray…never!" protested Akira, "It's impossible, inconceivable even!"

"What do you mean?" inquired Sakkon, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Of course it's impossible," said Akira, "After all, how can you betray someone…" his expression switched from innocent to malicious almost instantly, "…if you were never on his side to begin with?"

"DAMN YOU AKIRA!" roared Sakkon as he surged forward. He swung his right fist at Akira's face.

Akira easily leaned back from the clumsy attack. However, he had no warning as a second fist seemed to sprout from Sakkon's extended arm at the elbow. The blind man's reflexes still allowed him to avoid the blow as he crouched down, ducking under the second fist. Even as he did so, he kicked of the ground, propelling himself back away from Sakkon as a foot and leg sprouted from the side of the strange man's abdomen, nearly catching Akira's stomach with its kick. However, Akira was unscathed as he landed several meters away from the enraged ninja.

"My my," mused Akira, "That was careless of me. I nearly forgot about your brother."

Sakkon grinned as his elder brother Ukkon detached from his body and stepped up next to him. "You may have had the upper hand against those soft Konoha ninjas," bragged Sakkon, "But you won't be able to defeat our power!"

"Enough bragging, Sakkon," chided Ukkon as black lines began to spread out across his body, "Let's finish this." The lines glowed orange and spread out across his skin. When the orange glow had faded, his skin had turned red, a single horn sprouted from his forehead. His mouth was filled with needle teeth and one arm had grown what appeared to be layers of armored plate. After a moment, Sakkon's appearance mirrored that of his brother's as he also went to State 2 of his curse seal.

"You have no chance against us now," boasted Sakkon.

"Even if you could defeat the power Orochimaru-sama had given us," added Ukkon, "There's still no way you could kill us. Because we are immortal, even if you cut us to pieces, we will restore. You have no chance, boy!"

Akira sighed indifferently as he drew his swords. "Your ignorance simply confirms what I already thought." As he charged towards the two, Akira shouted, "You're both second-rate fools!"

Akira's swords became a silvery blur, cutting and slicing the brothers a dozen different ways. "Muhyou-Gettsuten!" Akira's arms crossed in front of him with his swords pointing upwards, their edges oriented outwards. The air around him seemed to swirl and distort visibly.

"Heh," scoffed Sakkon as pieces of his body flew through the air, "Cut us all you want. Thanks to the power of Orochimaru-sama's jutsu, we'll reform no matter how many pieces we are in. As Aniki already told you, we're immortal…" Sakkon's tirade was interrupted.

"What's this?" yelled Ukkon as ice began to cover the pieces of his body, "Everything's freezing!"

"What's happening, Aniki!" demanded Sakkon desperately as he too started to freeze.

Akira smiled as he sheathed his swords and started walking away. "I may not be able to kill you, no matter how many times I cut you," he said, "But since the dead have no need of bodies, I decided to shatter your earthly bonds utterly."

"No!" screamed Sakkon. Even as the ice continued to cover him, the parts that had already frozen were beginning to break apart, seeming to disintegrate into nothingness. "Help me! ANIKI!"

Ukkon was unable to respond as his mouth had already frozen over. Most of his body was already gone.

"Now," intoned Akira, "Fade into the void." Sakkon's screams were silenced as his head was fully incased in the ice. Seconds later, the bodies of the brothers and the ice that entombed them crumbled into frozen dust and then disappeared altogether. Akira continued on his way as though nothing had happened. "Everything in this world is meant to serve my purposes," he said to himself, "Orochimaru, Naruto-san…everything is a tool meant for my use. And before long, this world shall belong solely to me."

* * *

Tsunade rested her head in her hands. She had a headache that was killing her. Considering the situation, her condition was understandable. It wasn't every day that that a mass-murderer forced entry into your village, strolled around for a while and then left without a trace. Even the slightest thought about the paperwork she would be forced to deal with was enough to make her want to reach for a large jug of warm sake. However, Shizune had wisely hidden ever single drop of liquor that Tsunade kept in her office. This was hardly the time to get drunk; particularly when she thought about the losses the village had suffered that day. In addition to the Chuunin guarding the north gate, two squads of ANBU had been all but completely wiped out. Tsunade didn't want to think about how she was going to tell their families about the deaths. The fact that they had died to protect the "Demon Fox" was going to make breaking the news to their families even worse. Tsunade very deeply considered the notion of not telling the families that their loved ones had died trying to protect Naruto. However, if that information got out later, it would only be harder on Naruto in the long run. Tsunade sighed sadly, if the villagers ever found out that the reason Shiseiten no Akira had paid them a visit was Naruto, they would demand his execution.

The boy in question stood in front of her desk along with Jiraiya, Kakashi and Shizune. Hinata stayed back near the door, trying her best to keep from being noticed. On any other day, Tsunade would have found herself wondering why Hinata was trying so hard to keep under the radar. However, the enormity of the current situation had her full and undivided attention. Instead, Tsunade glared daggers at Kakashi and Jiraiya in turn. "So," she said, keeping her voice level even though she was close to trembling with barely restrained anger, "Do you two want to explain to me how you could allow Naruto to fight Akira."

Neither Jiraiya nor Kakashi could meet her eyes. They stared forlornly at the floor. Shizune, feeling just as guilty as they did, spoke out. "It was my fault too, Tsunade-sama," she said quickly, "I was useless as well."

"Shizune," countered Tsunade, "Hinata-chan was your charge, not Naruto. Don't worry about it." Resting her chin on her hands, she returned her murderous gaze back to the two older men. "However, I think these two would have learned from the previous time they let Naruto jump into a fight like this." Her composure was quickly crumbling as she continued. "And you," she hissed, glaring directly at Jiraiya, "Akira was there for several minutes before Kakashi arrived and you didn't lift a finger. Just what…were…you…THINKING!"

Jiraiya was shaking in his boots. _I'm so dead._ "I-it…well uh…it was um, really strange, Tsunade…"

"It…it was my fault." Hinata's voice was barely a whisper, but Tsunade heard it clearly. "A-Akira-san was so nice and kind. He-he helped me to master the Rasengan. He just seemed so gentle. I couldn't even think of him as the kind of person who would do what he did."

"She's right Obaachan," agreed Naruto, "It was really weird." He looked quite thoughtful, a rare expression for him. "But after Kakashi-sensei warned us about what he had done, that blind freak changed. It was like he was a completely different person."

"When we tried to stop him, he subdued us with just his animosity," explained Kakashi somberly, "Even being in Kyo's presence didn't compare to that feeling."

"Was his killing intent really that powerful?" asked Tsunade, raising an eyebrow. Her anger was subsiding now that she was considering this new angle.

"It had all the power of Kyo's and ten-times the intensity," answered Jiraiya, "I was amazed that the kid could even move, much less attack, with that hatred directed at him."

"Which brings us to another question," mused Tsunade, "Why did he pull back?"

"Even stranger," added Shizune, "Before he left, he said that Naruto had to become Hokage."

"Just what is that man thinking?" Tsunade wondered aloud.

Shizune remained silent as she considered her own questions. Just what was that mark that she and Hinata had seen on Naruto's back? And why had it faded when the fight was over? She fully intended to bring those things to Tsunade's attention at a later time.

* * *

Akira knelt in front of Orochimaru, smiling pleasantly. "My apologies, Orochimaru," he said submissively, "I was unable to kill Uzumaki Naruto."

Orochimaru frowned down at the kneeling Akira. "I'm very disappointed in you, Akira-kun."

"Again, I apologize," said Akira.

Orochimaru sighed. "It can't be helped. Perhaps I should have sent Kimimaro instead."

"From what I observed," reported Akira, "I doubt that there is little that the boy can do to stop your ambitions."

"That is not what worries me," replied Orochimaru, "What disturbs me is that Akatsuki still has the opportunity to advance their own plans."

"Do not worry. We shall have plenty more opportunities to kill him."

Orochimaru chuckled at this. "That is quite true."

Akira found himself once again wandering the hallways of Orochimaru's lair. He was not at all surprised (though he pretended to be) to meet Kabuto upon turning a corner. "Ah, Kabuto, how may I help you?"

"I don't think that you did everything in your power to kill Naruto-kun," said Kabuto coldly.

"Tee hee," laughed Akira, "Such a harsh and blunt judgment. I exercised my abilities as I saw fit, I assure you."

"And yet the fact remains that Naruto-kun is still alive," Kabuto pointed out. His eyes narrowed. "By the way? What happened to Sakkon?"

"What about Sakkon?" asked Akira, smiling innocently, "Isn't he here?"

"No," Kabuto answered.

"I have no idea what you are talking about then," said Akira simply, "If Sakkon wasn't here then where exactly wasn't me." His smile widened as the brows over his unseeing eyes rose. "You didn't happen to order him to follow me, did you?"

Kabuto's eyes widened. _Shit!_ He had forgotten that Sakkon had been shadowing Akira in secret. Now he had been caught in his own trap.

"If that is the case then," said Akira, shrugging in a bored manner, "Then perhaps he was caught by the Konoha ninjas. After all, if there is one thing ninjas should be especially good at, it would be discovering other ninjas. I have no idea what happened to him, but I shall pray for his safety." Akira continued his stroll, stepping past Kabuto. He waved a hand dismissively over his shoulder as he disappeared into the darkness.

Kabuto gritted his teeth and slammed his fist against the wall. "Damn!" he growled.

* * *

Yukimura smiled as he listened to Kotaro's report. Leaning back, he poured himself a cup of sake. "You see, Kotaro. I told you it would work out."

"_I am still somewhat surprised, Yukimura-sama. It would seem that Akira's plans are quite similar to your own._"

"True," agreed Yukimura, "However, I think that Akira-san will be much more heavy-handed in his execution. Personally, I think our plan requires a much more delicate approach."

"_It is even more imperative now that we kill Akira._"

"As I said before, everything in due course, Kotaro." Yukimura gulped down his cup of sake and poured another one. "Akira-san is still too volatile an element." He smiled slyly. "Besides, he's proving to be a great asset right now."

"_What?_"

Yukimura laughed at the outburst. "It's simple really. In order to fulfill his own plans, Akira-san has to check Orochimaru-san's. That's something we would have to do ourselves if Akira-san weren't there. It really makes things easier for us." Finishing his second cup, Yukimura set it aside and lied back on the floor, resting his head on his hands which he had cupped behind his head. "And Akira-san has proven useful in more ways than one. Thanks to him, Hyuuga-dono was able to master that jutsu of hers."

"_How is that helpful?_"

"Well," replied Yukimura, "It isn't the skill itself so much as what she learned about herself in the process of learning the jutsu. That knowledge will be quite helpful when the time comes."

"_I still don't quite understand, Yukimura-sama._"

"That's alright, Kotaro," replied Yukimura, "It's a personal matter anyway."

"_Very well then._"

Yukimura chuckled and closed his eyes as he thought about the flow of events. _Everything is working out nicely. Uzumaki Naruto, your gratitude shall ensure the Sanada's rule someday. Either that, or your death._

* * *

AN: Well, that was more than what I had thought I was going to write. I know that I said in the last chapter that I was gonna jump to the exams. But I just couldn't resist writing one more filler, which I think will further the development of the story a great deal. This chapter goes a long way towards clarifying what Akira's goals and ambitions are while still keeping you wondering what he's really planning. That ought to keep your interest. As far as the flashback sequences, I know there were quite a few. However, I also hope that no one minds that I put in some scenes from the SDK manga, almost verbatim. I don't think it's so much of a problem as that is what happens when you use flashbacks to recall parts of the story that occured in the actual manga/anime. In the next chapter, I really am skipping ahead to the chuunin exams, so look forward to that since this where the plot really starts to move. And now for character introductions.

Akira: I didn't think that Akira needed an introduction when I wrote the last chapter. However, I recieved a couple of comments from reviewers about that, so here it is. Akira is, of course, borrowed from Samurai Deeper Kyo. I didn't feel like he needed much of an introduction since he was basically introduced into this story "untweaked" as it were. Indeed, Akira fits quite seamlessly into my story with little need for modification (except in areas of backstory, but that's what plot development is for). One of the areas I hope to really explore with the development of Akira's character is the reason why he is often referred to as the Double-Headed Dragon (and no, I don't think it's just because he uses two swords).

The Sound Five: Another introduction I felt I didn't need. Needless to say they were ressurected through the use of Orochimaru's jutsu. I'm still coming to terms with how the fact that they are essentially zombies will affect their skills. With Sakkon and Ukkon at least, the discussion is moot, thanks to Akira.

Well, until next time...


	10. The Commencement

**Chapter 10: The Commencement**

AN: While some of you may not approve, I went ahead and skipped straight to the start of the Chuunin exams. I hope nobody minds too much. Anyway, this chapter marks the beginning of the meat and potatoes portion of the story after so much time spent in exposition (and for those of you who are wondering, yes, most of the last nine chapters were exposition) and now the plot can move forward. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Summer came to Fire Country and the overwhelming greenery of the forests swept over Konohagakure once again. Naruto yawned and stretched as he leaned against the fence. Cell 7 had just finished their latest mission and were about to disband for the day. As he, Sasuke and Sakura went their separate ways, he felt a familiar presence behind him. Turning around, Naruto saw a familiar looking box with to eyeholes cut into the front of it. 

"Couldn't you at least try a different way of sneaking up on me," he groaned as the box exploded in a burst of smoke. However, the loud coughing and soft cursing that usually followed the predictable event was absent. "Huh?" Naruto leaned in closer to see what was going on.

Abruptly, a pair of hands planted themselves on Naruto's backside and shoved, pushing him into the center of the cloud of smoke. Before he even thought about turning around, Naruto was distracted by a hissing sound around his feet.

The three members of the Konohamaru corps, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon chuckled evilly as a loud set of curses, accompanied by the sound of several strands of firecrackers igniting erupted from within the plume of smoke. "We've got him this time," Konohamaru practically crowed.

"Um, don't you think he might be a little angry?" asked Udon.

"Nah," commented Naruto, "He'll be a good sport about it, particularly since he didn't fall for it."

It took the Konohamaru corps a moment to register the fact that Naruto was standing right behind them, looking over past them into the smoke where curses could still be heard. When they finally realized the fact, all three of them yelped and jumped. However, Konohamaru's reaction was to slow to escape Naruto's chosen tool of retribution. "Konohagakure Taijutsu Ougi: Sennen Goroshi!"

Konhamaru's scream echoed throughout the width and breadth of the village.

* * *

After Konohamaru recovered, he and his friends joined Naruto for his regular post-mission trip to Ichiraku. "So are you going to be in the Chuunin exams Naruto-nii-chan?" 

Naruto swallowed his current mouthful of Ramen and grinned down at Konohamaru. "Of course I am!" he exclaimed enthusiastically, "And this time I'm gonna pass for sure!"

"That's right!" Konohamaru exclaimed back, grinning and pumping his fist in the air.

"Good luck," added Udon in his usual quiet tone.

"I know you can do it," agreed Moegi, smiling brightly.

"Your chances are certainly quite good," added the young man sitting on Naruto's other side.

Looking over, Naruto noticed a familiar looking person seated next to him. "You're that guy from the Sanada clan!" Naruto shouted, pointing agitatedly at the young man. Suddenly he stopped. "Um…what was your name again?"

"Seta Soujiro," replied the boy, "Nice to see you again, Uzumaki-san." Soujiro ate his ramen with deliberate slowness, smiling brightly as he did so.

"Why are you here?" asked Naruto.

"Didn't Tsunade-dono tell you?" inquired Soujiro. Discerning a negative from Naruto's blank expression, he continued. "I'm here as part of the three-man cell from the Sanada clan to take the upcoming Chuunin exam."

"But the exam isn't until tomorrow," Naruto pointed out.

"Yukimura-sama is a stickler for punctuality," replied Soujiro cheerfully.

"But," interrupted Konohamaru, "Where are your teammates?"

Soujiro turned his smiling face towards Konohamaru, "They're around here somewhere," he said simply with a slight shrug.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he watched Soujiro continue to eat his ramen. He was starting to feel very uneasy from the boy's presence, or lack thereof, actually. Even though Soujiro was sitting right next to him, Naruto wouldn't have known that he was there if he hadn't spoke. It was similar to the way Akira in which Akira had first appeared to him, just showing up out of nowhere with no aura or presence whatsoever. In fact, Naruto's encounter with Akira those few months ago had made him especially wary of people like Soujiro, who seemed to possess no power.

"Really, Uzumaki-san," said Soujiro out of nowhere, "There's no reason for you to be so cautious. After all, it would be foolish of any of us to try anything before the commencement of the exam."

Naruto's eyes widened. "How did you know about that?"

"Even though I've done nothing to warrant such suspicion," replied Soujiro, "Your presence practically radiates edginess. I guess that is to be expected. Your encounter with Akira-san was sure to alter your perception of the world."

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Naruto, "How did you know about that?"

"Well," replied Soujiro, "Kotaro-kun was able to observe the whole thing. He described the events in great detail to me and Yukimura-sama."

"Who is Kotaro?" asked Naruto curiously.

"He is our third team member, along with me and Sasuke-kun," replied Soujiro, still smiling easily, "You'll be able to meet him when the exam begins…" Soujiro paused, "…I think."

"What do you mean you think?" asked Konohamaru.

Once again Soujiro shrugged. "Well, you see, Kotaro-kun is somewhat people-shy. He doesn't like appearing in public." Soujiro chuckled gently.

Soujiro finished his ramen and drank the broth before setting the bowl down with a contented sigh. "Thank you very much," he said as Ayame came to collect the bowl and the bill. Apparently Ayame found Soujiro to be quite handsome as his smile brought a slight blush to her face. Stepping out of the stand, Soujiro bowed politely to Naruto and the Konohamaru corps. "I wish you the best of luck on the exam, Uzumaki-san," he said before walking away. In rather short order, Naruto and the others lost complete sight of him.

"What a strange guy," muttered Naruto as he turned back to his ramen.

"Strange guy…so Soujiro was here."

Naruto was so surprised that he nearly choked on his mouthful of ramen before he managed to swallow it down. After a vigorous round of coughing, Naruto finally recovered enough to turn around. His eyes nearly fell out of their sockets when he saw who the new visitor was.

"Oy, you're that Sasuke from the Sanada clan!" exclaimed Naruto as he pointed excitedly at the white-haired boy.

"Hey," muttered Sarutobi Sasuke in an annoyed tone, "What do you mean by 'that' Sasuke? And didn't your sensei teach you that it's rude to point?" He glanced sidelong at Naruto as he looked down the street where Soujiro had disappeared.

"What are you doing here?" growled Naruto angrily.

"Looking for Soujiro," answered Sasuke simply, "Sometimes that guy is even harder to follow than Kotaro."

"Yeah," muttered Konohamaru from his seat next to Naruto, "But at least he's nicer than you are."

"Oh," inquired Sasuke as he turned his cat-like gaze on Konohamaru, "You think Soujiro's a 'nice guy?'"

"That's right!" agreed Moegi enthusiastically, "And he's handsome too." Naruto could have sworn that Moegi's eyes had turned into hearts.

Sasuke smirked and snorted in derision. "You would think that," he commented dryly, "Soujiro certainly does have a pleasant expression on all the time." Sasuke's malicious smile widened, "It doesn't even drop when he's killed half-a-dozen people."

"N-n-no way," stammered Udon as his chopsticks fell from trembling hands.

"It's true," replied Sasuke, "In the Sanada clan, he's known as the Tenken because he always smiles like some heavenly saint, even when he's in the middle of a total bloodbath." He grinned evilly at the Konohamaru corps. "And I should tell you now, when he fights, he never hesitates to kill, unless Yukimura tells him otherwise."

Sasuke shrugged indifferently. "But that's beside the point. Just tell me where Soujiro went." Naruto pointed dumbly down the street where Soujiro had gone. Without so much as a thank you, Sasuke was gone.

"There are some scary people attending the exam this year, Naruto-nii-chan," commented Konohamaru as he stared at the space that Sarutobi Sasuke recently vacated. "Are you sure that you're going to be okay?"

Turning towards Konohamaru, Naruto gave his trademark grin. "Of course I'll be okay!" he replied, "When I see him during the Chuunin exam, I'm gonna pound that jerk into the ground!" And with that, Naruto wolfed down the rest of his ramen before excusing himself from the Knohamaru corps to begin his evening training.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke sat on the roof of his home in the mostly abandoned Uchiha clan quarter of the village. Unlike the Hyuuga clan, which was confined to a single, albeit extremely large household, the Uchiha clan's section of Konhagakure consisted of several homes and was almost a miniature village unto itself. It contained everything, from shops to restaurants, all of which had been run by members of the Uchiha clan. 

Even though it was now completely abandoned as a result of the massacre that had taken place, Sasuke had not left the Uchiha quarter. This place was his home, his heritage, his property. All the Uchiha estates belonged to him as the sole surviving member of the clan. Sasuke didn't live in the same house he had as a young child. It was much too large for his purposes. It was also full of too many memories of his childhood; memories of his beautiful, gentle mother, of his proud and strong father, and memories of his gentle, but strangely aloof older brother. His old house was full of those reminders, which made his heart ache for those innocent and carefree days from when he had still been a child, days that had been snatched all too cruelly away from him.

The entire quarter was full of painful memories; memories of people he had known as family and seen every day of his life, and memories of their corpses lying on the ground as their blood ran freely through the streets. The whole Uchiha quarter was just one giant, painful memory. But, as painful as it was, Sasuke acknowledged that he needed those memories. The abandoned houses, the empty streets all served as a reminder of what his ultimate goal in life was. Each memory reminded him that he needed to avenge his clan, kill his brother, and reestablish the Uchiha. Yes, this place was far too important for him to just abandon.

Sasuke was lost in thought, but not so lost that he didn't notice the light footsteps as someone alighted on the roof next to him. Looking over, he managed to keep his eyes from widening as he saw Sakura settle down next to him. _When had she learned to move so quietly?_ When Cell 7 had first been formed, Sakura had pestered him constantly, either trying to go out on a date with her or trying to impress him with her proficiency in the ninja arts, acting in a way that Sasuke ironically found similar to the way Naruto usually behaved with regard to Sakura. But after time had passed and the three of them had grown more accustomed to one another's nature and habits, Sakura's behavior around Sasuke had changed. She pestered him less and gave him the space that he so desperately needed.

Things had really changed when Sasuke had left the village. Sakura's heartfelt confession, uttered in a desperate attempt to stop him from leaving, had changed the way Sasuke thought of her. When Naruto had brought him back, Sakura behaved completely differently around him. Of course, they rarely had much time between missions. Sasuke was busy trying to work around the limitations placed on him by Orochimaru's curse mark while Sakura was occupied by her work as Tsunade's apprentice. They both had very little free time.

Sakura drew up her knees and wrapped her arms around them as she sat on the roof next to Sasuke. "Are you ready?" she asked softly, looking out over the abandoned Uchiha quarter, "Tomorrow's the exam."

"Yes," replied Sasuke simply, "But things will be different this year."

Sakura nodded in agreement. She was surprised to hear a soft chuckle from Sasuke. Looking over, she noticed a wry smile gracing his face while his eyes remained thoughtful.

"Naruto's going to be the one everyone will want to fight this time around," he said, amused by the thought. Last year, everyone had focused all their attention on the last of the Uchiha clan, expecting him to be the man to beat during the exam. Everyone had more or less ignored Sasuke's loud, obnoxious teammate. But Naruto had changed all their minds before the exam was even half over. From his audacious and courageous outburst at the end of the first exam, to his fight with Kiba and finishing with his match with Neji, Naruto had captured everyone's attention by the end of the exam. And of course, Sasuke and Sakura were two of the very limited number of people who knew that Naruto had been the one who had defeated Subaku no Gaara, not Sasuke. Sakura, who had been unconscious at the time, wouldn't have believed it if Sasuke himself hadn't told her. Heck, Sasuke wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes.

Sasuke's moment of musing was interrupted by Sakura's quiet laughter. He glanced at her curiously. Sakura merely smiled as she covered her mouth to hold in the laughter. Finally, she replied in a slightly amused tone. "You sound like you're going to be first in line," she commented.

Sasuke turned away. "Of course," he replied, "I want to fight him more than I've ever wanted to fight anyone else. I can't wait."

* * *

Hinata sighed as she did her best to keep her body from flopping over. The chakra being released from the soles of her feet anchored her firmly to the trunk of the tree she had chosen for her training. She had been standing in the same spot for almost an hour, simply using her chakra to keep herself attached and also to keep her upper body from flopping about limply as she maintained her sideways position in the exercise that Kurenai had taught her. To keep her mind occupied, Hinata let her mind wander back to when Kurenai had first taught her this exercise.

* * *

"_B-but Kurenai-sensei," stammered Hinata as she met her Jounin sensei in the woods near the Hyuuga household, "We've already done tree-climbing." As she had promised, after their cell's mission had been completed, Kurenai had taken Hinata aside to train her in building up her chakra._

"_Yes," agreed Kurenai, "But that was an exercise in chakra control. You asked me for an exercise that would build up your chakra reserves. This is a very different kind of tree climbing." Kurenai walked towards the thick trunk of a nearby tree and without hesitation walked right up the trunk. Stopping only halfway up, she turned to look at Hinata. "In the past, we used how far you would move up the tree as a gauge for how long you could maintain a continuous release of chakra from the soles of your feet. But this," she gestured towards her feet, "Is an exercise in endurance._

"_By now you are capable of releasing chakra at a continuous rate for an indefinite period of time. The only limit imposed upon you now is the amount of chakra that you yourself possess. Your chakra reserve is just like your muscles and other abilities. The more you exercise it and push it to its limits, the faster the volume of your reserves will increase."_

_Kurenai walked down the trunk of the tree and back out onto level ground. "We are no longer testing to see how high you can b in one go, but how long you can remain anchored to the tree before your supply of chakra runs out. Towards that end, the rules of this exercise are different than the previous one. You are to remain on the trunk. This will keep you in a sideways position, which is much more difficult to maintain than a vertical position, even one that is upside down."_

"_Why is that, Kurenai-sensei?" asked Hinata._

_Kurenai gestured towards the tree, "See for yourself. Don't run, do what I did and walk straight up the trunk."_

_Hinata obeyed her sensei's instructions and walked up to the tree and began to walk up the trunk. After barely a few seconds, she bent over backwards as her upper-body's weight pulled her shoulders towards the ground. The pain from the uncomfortable position nearly caused Hinata to release her chakra induced grip on the trunk. However, she remembered in time. After a few seconds, she was able to use her stomach muscles to bend forward so that she was now leaning up the trunk, giving her the appearance that she was sitting on thin air with her feet resting up against the tree._

"_Straighten out," instructed Kurenai sternly, "I want you to keep your body perpendicular to the trunk at all times. You can pace up and down the trunk if you want or just remain in one spot where you are now. All that matters is that you keep your posture where it is now."_

_Hinata knew that that would require even more effort than her "sitting up."_

"_W-why?" she grunted as she lowered her upper body so that she was now standing straight out from the trunk. The pain in her abdomen was quickly intensifying. "I th-thought that this w-was a cha-chakra exercise." Hinata's stammering now stemmed from her exertions rather than nervousness._

"_Remember your basic lessons about chakra?" asked Kurenai, to which Hinata nodded in response. "Chakra is created through the combination of mental energy and physical energy, or stamina as it is also known. Keeping your body in that position will force you to use your stamina, even as you use your chakra to keep yourself anchored to the trunk. If you use all of your stamina, you will have no physical energy to combine with mental energy in order to create chakra. Because of that, this position will burn through your chakra even faster than this exercise normally would. The longer you can maintain this position, the more it will build your chakra reserves. And…" Kurenai smiled slyly, "It will also give you a nice, well-toned stomach, which'll drive all the boys crazy." Hinata blushed at Kurenai's last comment as her teacher snickered wickedly._

* * *

At first, Hinata could barely maintain her posture and keep her grip on the tree for ten minutes. However, the more she practiced, the longer she managed to hang on. Whenever she had some free time between practicing the Rasengan and missions with her cell, Hinata always returned to this exercise to help in building up her supply of chakra. Now, she could keep this position for a maximum of two hours. 

Over long term missions, Kurenai had taught her cell other skills. Hinata had learned water-walking and also a few basic genjutsu beyond what they had been taught in the academy. After Hinata had mastered the Rasengan, her normal training sessions with Kurenai and the rest of her team had continued. However, Kurenai trained them in very different things. The skills that she was teaching them, as Kurenai explained were above chuunin level and were actually closer to Jounin level.

First, Kurenai had taught them about how a ninja needs to be able to function, even if they are suffering from a debilitating injury. Towards that end, she had actually had each of her students stab themselves with a kunai in key points on their bodies and then initiated an hour-long, four-way sparring session. The key, Kurenai had explained was to dominate the body's reflexive response to pain. She taught them that pain was a sensation, not unlike sight, smell or touch and that it didn't actually control the body's actions. That had been a difficult and literally painful lesson to learn.

There had been other lessons. One was an exercise in maintaining awareness over extended periods of time. Another had been in how to deal with extensive blood loss and still function with peak efficiency. Kurenai had co-taught that lesson with Shizune. That had been particularly frightening as Kurenai had forced Hinata, Kiba and Shino to slit their wrists and then had Shizune heal each one after a certain amount of blood had been drained. That had been one of their most difficult training sessions.

Kurenai had rounded out their training with a month-long journey through several different countries. They went up into the mountains, training at altitude and in the bitter cold of mountain blizzards. They had paid a visit to Sand Country in order to learn how to fight in the shifting sands and scorching heat. They had gone to several other locations, learning how to operate in a variety of conditions and on a number of different terrains. That had ended only a few weeks ago.

Thinking about these things helped Hinata keep from being distracted by the inevitable pain that came as her muscles tired and her chakra began to run out. Clasping her hands behind her head, Hinata looked upwards through the foliage at the sky, which was beginning to darken as evening approached. In another few hours, she would be wanted back at her family's manor so that she could train with her father.

Hyuuga Hiashi had been dully impressed when Hinata had shown him the finished product of her training and even demonstrated its effectiveness on one of the family's wooden practice dummies. Hinata's modified Rasengan easily chewed the torso of the dummy into fine sawdust. The effect such a jutsu would have on a human body would be much more unappealing to watch.

Her training with the Rasengan completed, Hiashi ordered that his eldest daughter's normal instruction in Jyuuken would continue. Towards that end, he trained her along with Hanabi. In that area, Hiashi was less than pleased with Hinata's progress. She still seemed no closer to learning the different techniques he had learned when he was Hinata's age. Already, despite the fact that she had mastered an S-rank skill, Hiashi had once again taken to berating and abusing Hinata constantly, and even calling her a failure on a regular basis. This practice had picked up in both the main and branch families of her clan. The only two members of Hinata's family who treated her with any kindness were Hanabi and Neji. Hanabi tried to her best not to show up Hinata in their training sessions, while Neji often took the opportunity to help Hinata with her training outside of the time she already spent with her father.

Hinata sighed blissfully as she watched the clouds pass by overhead. She was beginning to understand why Shikamaru liked doing this so much. So absorbed was she, that Hinata didn't notice the approach of a certain blonde ninja.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted up at her.

Hinata let out a surprised squeak. She was so startled that she lost her concentration and released her grip on the tree. Before she even realized what was wrong, the poor girl was plummeting down towards the unforgiving ground.

Fortunately, she never made contact. She landed on a pair of soft, arms that arrested her fall with gentle strength. Once her thoughts were in coherent order, Hinata realized that Naruto had caught her and was still cradling her in his arms. There was a worried look as he frantically asked Hinata what was wrong. When the realization hit her as to where she was, Hinata sat up quickly, forgetting that Naruto was currently looking down at her. As a result, her forehead slammed into his face, forcing Naruto to drop her as his hands clutched his now bleeding nose. Hinata landed on the ground with a soft thump, rubbing her bruised forehead with one hand as she propped herself up with the other.

"Owww," groaned Naruto as he reached into on of his pockets for a piece of tissue paper, which he used to staunch the blood trickling from his poor nostrils.

"I-I-I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun!" exclaimed Hinata as she got to her feet and went over to him.

"It's okay," Naruto replied, his voice sounding off now that his nasal cavity was blocked off, "It's my fault for interrupting your training in the first place. I didn't realize that you didn't see me coming."

"That's alright Naruto-kun," replied Hinata as she took a seat at the base of the tree she had been practicing in.

"So is that what you've been doing to build up your chakra?" asked Naruto, as he picked a tree across from her and settled down, leaning back against it.

Hinata nodded. The two of them lapsed into an uneasy silence, neither quite willing to speak.

"Um, so," began Naruto. Hinata looked at him expectantly. "Are you going to be in the exam tomorrow?"

"Yes," replied Hinata softly, "I think that I'm ready this time. Neji-nii-san will be there was well."

"I hope that he treats you better this time," Naruto remarked, his tone slightly angry as he remembered the way in which Neji had viciously attacked Hinata the previous year.

"Everything will be alright," replied Hinata, "Neji-nii-san apologized for what he did last time. I don't have to be afraid of him anymore."

"That's great, Hinata-chan!" exclaimed Naruto, grinning from ear to ear, "So are you ready?"

Hinata nodded again.

Naruto's smile faded. "Those creepy guys from the Sanada clan will be there too."

Hinata's eyes widened. "Do you mean those two who saved us from Aoi?"

Naruto nodded. "Apparently there's a third one, but I haven't met him yet."

To his surprise, Hinata smiled. "I hope we get to see them tomorrow, before the exam begins," she said softly, "I still have to thank them for saving us."

"I don't know," muttered Naruto crossly, looking away and glaring into space, "I think that Sasuke is a jerk."

"Sasuke?" Hinata was confused for a moment. Then she remembered what Naruto had told her about them. "Oh that's right, one of those Sanada ninjas is named Sasuke too."

Naruto nodded. "He's even worse than our Sasuke."

Hinata gulped nervously. "I'd still like to meet him though." Getting to her feet, Hinata brushed her backside off. "I have to get back home," she explained. Her father would insist on one more training session before the Chuunin exam would begin.

"Alright," said Naruto softly, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Goodbye," replied Hinata as she reluctantly left Naruto alone in the forest.

* * *

Sarutobi Sasuke yawned as he reclined against the trunk of the tree, the rest of his body was stretched out along the branch where he was sitting. He had to admit, the conversation between Naruto and Hinata had been less than fascinating. However, it had been somewhat informative. Now at least, he had an idea of what Hinata's opinion of the Sanada clan was. It would help him out when he approached her later. She might be more willing to accept their offer. _Her father is certainly cooperating with our plans,_ Sasuke thought wryly, _The_ _more he alienates her, the easier it'll be for us to go forward._

With that amused thought, Sasuke closed his eyes and let the sensations of the forest surround him as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"So we have no leads whatsoever?" asked Tsunade. 

"I'm afraid not, Tsunade-sama," replied Shizune forlornly, "I've checked the archives over six times and Jiraiya-sama has been out of the village looking into different possibilities. But neither of us could come up with anything that explains the nature or purpose of the mark that Hinata-chan and I saw on Naruto-kun's back."

"Where is Jiraiya now?" asked Tsunade.

"I think he is looking for Akatsuki again, Tsunade-sama," replied Shizune, "He thinks that they might know something about that mark."

"Among other things," muttered Tsunade darkly. She had asked both Shizune and Hinata not to tell Naruto about the strange mark on his back. After a great deal of research, they still had no idea what it was. As far as Tsunade knew, the mark was not a product of the seal on Naruto's stomach. However, she couldn't help but feel that there was some correlation between Kyuubi and the crimson cross on Naruto's back. The last time she had examined Naruto, the mark had been absent and Tsunade couldn't ever recall seeing it during all the times that she had checked the boy over beforehand. As the Chuunin exams would be taking place tomorrow morning and they were still no closer to figuring out just what was going on. But Tsunade's gut told her that whatever it was, it was going to be bad.

* * *

The next morning, ninjas from various villages, not just Konohagakure, but Sunagakure and the other hidden villages as well gathered for the Chuunin exam. The waiting room in Konoha's academy was packed with ninjas both foreign and domestic. Tension seemed to permeate every corner of the room as participants sized up their fellow examinees, determining who would be worthy rivals and who would be dismissed outright. An aura of barely contained eagerness filled the air as the genin readied themselves for this critical exam. 

It was into this oppressive atmosphere that Cell 7, consisting of Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura entered. The three of them glanced briefly around the room, taking in all the assembled ninjas. Naruto smiled eagerly. "I can't wait," he muttered excitedly, "Now I'll be able to show everyone what I can do."

Sakura sighed dramatically. "There he goes again, shooting his mouth off," she groaned.

"Heh, like you stand a chance against us," bragged Kiba as he, Shino and Hinata came up to the group.

"Hello, Naruto-kun," said Hinata softly. Naruto gave the girl a smile before he turned back and started an argument with Kiba.

The idiots thus occupied, Sasuke and Sakura turned to the other members of the rival team. "Where's Ino's team?" asked Sakura.

"They aren't attending this time," replied Shino simply.

"Ino-san told me that since Shikamaru-kun made Chuunin, they haven't been able to find a third member to participate in the exam with them," added Hinata.

"That's too bad," murmured Sakura. However, her inner self thought differently. "_NOW I'LL MAKE CHUUNIN BEFORE INO-PIG!_" Inner Sakura was practically cackling with barely contained glee.

"OHHHHHHH! MY DEAREST FRIENDS IT IS A BLESSING TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" A groan emerged all around as Lee's voice literally rattled the windows. Rock Lee dashed up to the group at full speed, barely managing to skid a stop before he would've scattered Naruto and Kiba like bowling pins. Behind him, Hyuuga Neji and TenTen followed at a much more sedate pace, both of them looking rather irate as they removed their hands from their ears.

"Damn Fuzzy Brows," growled Naruto as he shook his head to clear the ringing of his ears, "Do you think you could yell any louder. I don't think they heard you in the next village over."

"Lee," commented Neji as calmly as he could manage, "Keep this up and we'll be able to start employing your voice as a weapon."

Lee stood up straight and got into his characteristic "Nice Guy" pose, which he had learned from Gai. "THEN I SHALL TRAIN AND ENDEAVOR WITH ALL MY MIGHT TO DEVELOP MY VOICE INTO A MIGHTY WEAPON WHICH WILL VANQUISH EVEN THE MOST TERRIBLE OF FOES!"

"You just had to suggest it didn't you," Kiba growled at Neji as he covered his ears.

POW! "WOULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF!" Sakura's fist impacted with the back of Lee's skull in much the same manner it usually did with Naruto.

Lee quickly dropped to his knees genuflecting at Sakura's feet. "I'm so sorry, Sakura-san!" he replied quickly, "I had no idea that the roar of the flames of my youth would offend your beautiful ears so! As punishment I will do one-thousand pushups and if I cannot accomplish that, then I will perform two-thousand sit-ups and if I cannot accomplish that…"

This time it was TenTen's that hit the back of Lee's head. "Enough already," she groaned, "Save it until after the exam would you."

"It looks like you've gotten a head-start on your usual insanity," muttered a familiar sounding voice as three more people joined the group.

"Subaku no Gaara," greeted Lee as the three siblings from Sunagakure came up to the group. Gaara acknowledged Lee's greeting with a simple nod.

"So we meet again, dog-breath," said Kankuro as he walked up to Kiba.

"Well if it isn't makeup boy," replied Kiba sharply.

"So you're in this exam too," said Temari as she looked over at Ten Ten, "I guess you'll have to live with getting your ass handed to you for another year."

"Don't bet on it you sand-witch" replied Ten Ten, "I've got some new moves that'll have you begging for my mercy."

"Well well," interjected Sakura, to interrupt the growing tension, "It sure is nice to see you all again."

Gaara ignored Sakura and instead turned to Naruto, "I hope that we will be able to fight one another," said Gaara simply as he and Naruto stared at each other. "I owe you a great deal, Uzumaki Naruto."

"No problem," replied Naruto, giving Gaara a thumbs-up and striking his version of Lee's "Nice Guy" pose.

"My my, you all seem to be in such high spirits," observed Soujiro. It took a moment to register that he was standing right next to Hinata. When it did, the gathered genin backed up from the boy who had arrived so suddenly and unnoticeably. Soujiro merely smiled easily at them.

Gaara stared warily at the boy. When Soujiro had appeared out of nowhere, it had taken all of Gaara's control not to lash out at him with his sands. Soujiro, seeming to notice Gaara's stare, turned towards the redheaded young man from Suna. "Gaara-san, it is a privilege to meet you." Soujiro's pleasant smile ate away at Gaara's suspicion.

"One of these days, someone's gonna kill you for spooking 'em like that," commented Sarutobi Sasuke as he strode up to the group.

"I didn't mean to, Sasuke-kun," protested Soujiro good-naturedly, "It's just that no one seemed to notice me when I approached, so I announced myself."

"Whatever," grumbled the white-haired youth.

Soujiro turned his smile towards Hinata. "Hinata-dono," he said brightly, "It's nice to see you again. I'm glad that we found you conscious this time."

Hinata's eyes widened in recognition. "You must be from the Sanada," she observed, "I want to thank you for saving us from Aoi."

"It was our pleasure," replied Soujiro politely.

"So," observed Uchiha Sasuke as he looked the amber-eyed boy over, "You must be Sarutobi Sasuke." He smirked, betraying his eagerness.

Sarutobi however, ignored Uchiha's greeting and unvoiced challenge and instead turned his attention towards Naruto. "I'm eager to get a chance to test your abilities Uzumaki," he said with a smirk.

Uchiha's eyes narrowed and he had to stop himself from growling in frustration. The only one who had ever bushed off Sasuke's attention like that had been Itachi, and that had been when Sasuke had been trying to kill him.

Looking over, Sakura gulped nervously when she saw the glare that Uchiha was leveling at Sarutobi. Sarutobi however, continued to ignore Uchiha's attention.

"Yukimura was especially excited about your potential," Sarutobi remarked to Naruto, "And he told me that you would make an excellent Hokage." He stood next to Naruto, facing the opposite direction. "You should be careful though. Yukimura said I didn't have to hold back against you," Sasuke grinned as he whispered the words to Naruto, "So you had better not hold anything in reserve; especially not your tenant." With that, Sarutobi began to walk away. Naruto, for one of the few times in his life, was completely speechless.

_He knows?_ thought Naruto frantically. The reason was clear to him. The Sanada must have already known about Kyuubi. Maybe they had known about it even before he did. That thought only made him even more nervous.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata softly touched his shoulder, "Are you alright?"

Naruto blinked, snapping out of his daze. "Y-yeah, I'm fine, Hinata-chan," he replied, grinning sheepishly.

Uchiha Sasuke continued to glare at Sarutobi Sasuke's back. After a second's hesitation, he strode after Sarutobi. "You shouldn't be so quick to dismiss people," Uchiha suggested to Sarutobi as he caught up.

Sarutobi Sasuke merely smirked. Without turning to look at Uchiha, he remarked, "Why should I? You're only an Uchiha, after all." And with that, Sarutobi Sasuke continued on his way.

Uchiha Sasuke, stood stock still as he watched his Sanada counterpart walk away. "Only an Uchiha," he said to himself. Sarutobi's words had made his jaw drop.

"My apologies," said Soujiro in a consoling tone as he came to stand next to Uchiha Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun (referring to Sarutobi, of course) doesn't think much of the Uchiha clan. On the other hand, he doesn't think much of the Hyuuga either," added Soujiro offhandedly, "Which is strange since neither he nor Yukimura-sama has explained the reason for their interest in Hinata-dono."

That caused Uchiha to reel in shock. "What?" he asked in a surprised tone, "What do you want with Hinata?"

Uchiha Sasuke's exclamation caught the attention of the rest of the group, Hinata especially. Neji and Naruto also looked rather surprised. Soujiro merely shrugged. "I can't say what Yukimura-sama wants with Hinata-dono," he remarked pleasantly, "Yukimura-sama only told me that it was a personal matter." With that, Soujiro walked away to join his teammate.

"What the heck was he talking about?" wondered Naruto as he watched Soujiro go.

"ALRIGHT YOU BRATS!" A familiar voice filled the room as smoke burst out of the main doorways leading to the room where the exam was taking place. "IF YOU'RE READY THEN WE'LL BEGIN THE EXAM!" The familiar face of Morino Ibiki, backed by a mixed squad of both Chuunin and Jounin appeared in front of the doors. "The first exam will now commence," he said.

"Ugh," muttered Sakura, "I hope we don't get the same exam we did last year."

"I doubt they would give us the same exam twice," replied Sasuke.

The large group followed the examiners into the classroom where they took their seats among the rows of desks in the room. The proctors passed out the written test among the applicants while Ibiki explained the rules.

"Each applicant will begin with ten points. When the test is over and the exam is graded, you will lose one point for each question you get wrong. After the test is over, the points earned by members of each team will be added up with a maximum of thirty points possible. However, if even one member of the team looses all his or her points, then the entire team will fail. If you are caught cheating you will have two points subtracted from your score…"

Sakura groaned inwardly. _It's the same. It's exactly the same._

"If you fail, either by missing too many questions or by cheating too many times, you will be asked to leave once the exam is over."

_Well now,_ thought Uchiha Sasuke, _That's a new twist. So until the exam is over, we won't know whether we've passed or failed. Otherwise, the rules are the same as last year's Chuunin exam._

"If you're ready," said Ibiki, "Then we'll begin."

The examinees turned over their papers and began. Naruto suppressed a groan as he looked down at the paper. _Darn it,_ he thought angrily, _I can't believe that I have to go through this again._ Looking down he noticed that once again, the tenth question had been omitted, being replaced with a statement explaining that the question would be given after forty-five minutes had passed. _It's a good thing I planned for it this time,_ thought Naruto smugly, _I'm ready this year. But I've got to wait for a little bit._

Patience never was one of Naruto's strong suits. But he contained himself as he looked the test over, pretending to fret over the questions he didn't know the answer to.

In a row farther back, Uchiha Sasuke smirked as he activated his Sharingan. _I count 122 examinees, including myself. That's approximately forty three-man teams. However, that leaves two that are unaccounted for. That means that the two extras are the ringers that Ibiki-san snuck into the exam._ Sasuke chuckled quietly. _It's a world of difference when you've already taken this exam once._ He began to look for the ringer.

Sakura's pencil was already flying across the page as she answered the questions in rapid succession. Being the excellent scholar that she was, she knew all the answers well enough. She just hoped that Naruto wouldn't mess up. After all, espionage wasn't exactly Naruto's strong point when it came to being a ninja.

In the far back of the room, Kankuro smirked. He knew better than to use the same trick that he had used last year. His hand automatically wrote out the answers as the disguised Chuunin wrote them out, their hands joined by invisible threads of chakra. After he had all the answers, Kankuro planned to attach his strings to Temari so he could give her all the answers.

All around the room, different applicants tried their hand at divining the answers from the other people in the room. The air was filled with the sounds of pencils scratching on paper as not only the examinees, but the proctors wrote with feverish intensity. The proctors were of course recording those whom they caught cheating.

Naruto smirked. It was fifteen minutes into the exam and time to try his trick. Standing up he raised his hand. "Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom."

Ibiki nodded to one of the examiners. The examiner placed handcuffs around Naruto's wrists and left with the boy to make sure that he didn't try anything in the restroom.

Neji used the Byakugan to spy on another person's paper. Shino received information from his insects as they quietly probed the room. Akamaru spied for Kiba. TenTen and Lee used their own system of spying to get the answers. Sasuke used his Sharingan to mimic the actions of the person he had chosen. He was pleased to find that once again he had chosen correctly and picked the ringer.

* * *

Meanwhile in the restroom: 

"HAREM-NO-JUTSU!"

"AUUUUUUUUUUGH!"

* * *

It was five minutes before Naruto came back into the room, trailing forlornly behind the proctor who had escorted him to the bathroom. Without fanfare, the dejected boy returned to his seat while the proctor returned to his previous position and resumed his watch over the group. 

_Naruto looks disappointed,_ thought Sakura darkly, _Did he try something while he was in the bathroom? From the looks of it he got caught._ Then to her shock, Naruto started to write on his paper. _What is he doing?_ she wondered curiously.

Naruto's activities did not go unnoticed by Sasuke either. _What's he up to?_ the Uchiha wondered curiously.

Ibiki smirked as he watched Naruto go. _That kid's as full of surprises as ever._

The minutes continued to fly away as the test progressed. The tension was mounting among the applicants as they wondered who among them had been caught and secretly weeded out. Finally, forty-five minutes passed and only fifteen minutes of the exam remained. "Set down your pencils," ordered Ibiki. They genin did as they were told. The door to the classroom swung open to admit the examiner who had escorted Naruto to the bathroom. This caused several of the applicants to blink and glance in confusion at the double of the man who was now sitting among the other examiners. Ibiki grinned to himself. "If you are out of your seat, you should return to it."

There was a chuckle as the man sitting against the wall transformed back into Naruto. Meanwhile, the Naruto who had been sitting at the desk disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Naruto moved to sit at his place while the examiner returned to his seat against the wall. Everyone noticed that the man had two pieces of tissue paper stuffed up his nose, apparently trying to stop a nosebleed.

Ibiki had to stop himself from laughing out loud. _That kid sure pulled a hell of a trick._

Ibiki managed to contain his mirth and put on his most serious expression. "I'm sorry to inform you that there will be no tenth question."

A chorus of exclamations and questions erupted from around the room. Ibiki glared at them. "QUIET!" he snapped. The room fell silent instantly. "I've conferred with the other proctors throughout the test and have discovered that all of you have been caught cheating a sufficient number of times to fail the exam. Therefore all of you have failed."

Once again, there was an explosion of protests. "If you can accept the fact that you've failed gracefully, then you may leave now," said Ibiki, "You are of course free to participate in the next exam. If you want to dispute my ruling, then you are free to remain where you are and we'll discuss the matter. However, if I decide that you have still failed the exam, then you will not be permitted to participate in the Chuunin exam ever again.

The volume within the room doubled as the participants protested this new development.

Sakura arrived at her conclusion quickly. _He's bluffing,_ she realized. Having answered all the questions from her own knowledge, Sakura knew for a fact that she hadn't cheated and therefore could have never been caught cheating. Not too far away, Uchiha Sasuke was arriving at the same conclusion.

_I know that Sakura at the very least didn't cheat,_ he thought, _And_ _what's more, there's something off with the way that he's proctoring this exam. Last year, he had told us something about his word being final and unquestionable and that we weren't permitted to disagree. He didn't say anything like that this year. I thought he might've just forgotten, but now I see that it was a deliberate omission. He wants us to disagree and those who stay behind will pass the exam. This is as much a test of our nerve as it is our intelligence skills._

Slowly at first, different applicants began to get up and leave, many taking their unwilling teammates with them. In the front row, Naruto stared stalwartly at Ibiki, determined not to give in so easily. While he hadn't actually figured out the truth behind Ibiki's trick, he didn't intend to back down. As more time passed, more applicants left. Morino Ibiki checked his watch then looked out over the group.

_We've got another exceptional group this year,_ he thought smugly. "Alright, those of you who are left pass the first exam."

Several applicants breathed sighs of relief as they relaxed, knowing they were right. There were also a few exclamations of disbelief from those who hadn't quite caught on. Ibiki smiled as he looked out over the group. "The purpose of this exam was to test your intelligence gathering abilities. It was also meant to test your confidence. In order to proceed effectively in any mission, you have to have confidence in your skills and abilities. Your enemies won't just tell you your weaknesses; they'll take advantage of them. In order to operate effectively as Chuunin, you will have to frequently act in difficult situations under uncertain circumstances. And if you don't have what it takes, you and your entire team will suffer the consequences. However, those who also worry too much about what happens if things go wrong will lose their edge and mess up.

"I'll tell you now that among those who left the room, most of them were those who had been caught cheating enough times to have failed the exam. In fact, 100 of the caught cheaters were among those who left. This shows that there is a direct correlation between your confidence in yourself and your actual actions. Keep that in mind."

Ibiki looked out proudly over the group. "You can all be proud of what you've done today," he said. As he finished, the windows of the room shattered, admitting a blur as Anko landed in front of Ibiki. _Here we go again,_ he thought glumly, _Is_ _she gonna do this every time?_

Anko grinned savagely at the massed group of students. "Okay kiddies, now that you're done playing games, we'll get on with the real exam."

Unnoticed by her, Ibiki clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. _How dare she call my exam a game!_

"I want you all to follow me," said Anko.

* * *

Naruto and his teammates looked up at the massive trees that grew just behind the fence that was placed around the Forest of Death. "Not this place again," groaned Naruto. 

"On the other hand," remarked Sakura, "We'll have a distinct advantage over many of the opposing teams as we are already familiar with the terrain."

"That's true," agreed Uchiha Sasuke, "However, we should remember that the other teams from Konoha are familiar with the forest as well. We shouldn't be complacent."

"Whatever," grumbled Naruto, "I'm so ready for this place this time."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he stared up into the foliage that towered over them. This was the place where they had first met Orochimaru. Even now Sasuke's blood both ran cold and boiled over at the thought of that man's name. As far as Sasuke was concerned, that snake was the second-biggest sore in his life after Itachi. And after Sasuke had avenged his clan and killed his brother, he would spare no expense to see Orochimaru dead after that.

Anko stood in front of the gate as she explained the layout of the training ground. After she had gone over the description of the forest, she explained the rules of the exam. "For this exam," she said, "You will be released into the forest. Over the course of the next five days, you must do your best to survive in this hostile environment. Listen closely as I explain the rules.

"The rules are simple. I will give you one of these scrolls here." Anko held up a scroll for everyone to see. "You have to spend four days and nights in this forest. At dawn on the fifth day, the tower at the center of the forest will be opened and you will be permitted to enter. However, only the first six teams to arrive on the first day will pass this exam. All the others will fail.

"You will be disqualified if you leave the forest at any time during the duration of the exam, if you try to enter the tower before dawn on the fifth day, if one or more of your team members become incapacitated, or if you lose the scroll that is given to your team. Unless you fall under one of these categories or you fail to be one of the first six teams to arrive, you will pass the exam."

_Only the first six teams will be allowed to pass,_ thought Sasuke curiously, _There_ _are still more than twenty teams left from the 1st exam. She's going to be cutting the number by more than half._

"It's different this time around," remarked Naruto.

Sakura smacked the back of Naruto's head. "Of course it is you idiot!" she exclaimed, "If they did the same thing every time it would be too easy for the veterans to beat the newcomers!"

"You have an hour to prepare for the next phase of the exam. If you're deciding to back out, be sure to inform me or any of the other proctors," explained Anko, "After you're hour is up, you will collect the scroll in this tent.." She indicated a tent situated up against the fence off to her right, "…and you will proceed to one the gates. When I give the signal, the gates will be opened and you will enter the forest and the exam will begin."

"Hmm," murmured Soujiro, "I remember that Kotaro-kun said that seven cells passed the second test last year. Apparently the examiners decided to make the test more challenging by imposing a cap on the number of teams that are permitted to finish the exam." 

Naruto and Sakura looked in surprise at Soujiro, who had once again shown up out of nowhere. Uchiha Sasuke's expression and actions betrayed no reaction to Soujiro's sudden presence. Finally, Sakura admitted, "I guess that makes sense."

"There's more to it than that," added Sarutobi Sasuke as he walked up to stand next to Soujiro, "Unlike last year, they're forcing everyone to remain in the forest for the full duration of the exam. That means there'll be no early finishers. It will definitely narrow the field if some of the teams aren't up to surviving in the forest for the full five days."

Uchiha Sasuke smirked as he turned around to face his counterpart from the Sanada clan. "That combined with the cells passing cap will really make things difficult."

"Huh," grunted Naruto, "How so? We were able to survive for five days last time. All we have to do is make sure that we're first to the tower this time. We won't even have to worry about getting any of the other scrolls."

"Hmm," Sakura mused, "It would only take about four hours at the most to get to the tower. So being there in time for the deadline is going to be no problem."

"Idiot," Uchiha Sasuke growled at Naruto, "Do you think it's going to be that easy. Even though we just have to get to the tower, it's not going to be so simple."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto in confusion.

"The scroll you idiot!" barked Sakura, smacking Naruto on the back of the head, "We need the scroll to enter the tower. Without it, we won't be able to do anything."

"This year we only need one scroll to enter the tower," Uchiha explained, "And there is only one kind of scroll. So even if we lose it, we can get another one from another team in order to complete the exam.

"But the same circumstances also apply to the other examinees. Many of them are going to do whatever they can to eliminate those who might beat them to the tower on the last day. They'll try all sorts of tricks to steal or destroy our scroll. Many of them will be expecting other teams to set up camp at the base of the tower and will probably take advantage of that fact."

"We have to make sure that we protect the scroll," explained Sakura, "And we might want to make plans for cutting down our potential opponents if we want a chance of being among the first six teams to arrive."

* * *

Soujiro and Sarutobi were now gone, having decided to leave Naruto's cell to their discussion. The two ninjas strolled up to the fence, looking into the forest. 

"My my," said Soujiro pleasantly, "Do you find this at all familiar, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke snorted derisively, "It's making me feel so nostalgic that I'm getting sick."

"It's not so bad," persisted Soujiro, "After all, this mockup can't compete with the real thing, can it?"

"I'll be the judge of that," replied Sasuke, "Particularly since you've never been to the 'real thing.'"

* * *

"So," muttered Kiba, "How should we do this?" 

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata.

"If we just sit back and wait for five days, we won't have a chance of being one of the first six teams to the tower," explained Shino, "We will have to take preemptive action and eliminate competitors so that we will have a better chance of passing."

"I count at least twenty-three teams that passed the last exam," added Kiba, "So no matter how the exam goes, at least seventeen teams are going to be out by default at the end of this exam. With each team we eliminate by taking their scroll or by incapacitating its members, the greater the chance we have of making it to the tower in time to be one of the first six."

"Some teams will inevitably pursue a wait and see course," Shino pointed out, "They will probably try to wait out the exam period near the tower so that they can make a break for it on the last day."

Hinata nodded in understanding. "So the best way to deal with it then would be to locate those groups and then lay traps along the approach to the tower," she suggested.

"That's a good idea," agreed Shino, "That way, we can avoid fighting potentially stronger opponents and hinder them as the move towards the tower. Even if they are skilled enough to detect our traps, trying to circumvent them will still cost them time and delay them."

Kiba smirked. "Between our noses…" Akamaru barked in agreement, "…Hinata's eyes and Shino's bugs, we won't have any trouble finding the cells that have gone to ground. This'll be a piece of cake."

"That's what you said last year," Shino pointed out grimly.

"Well, we were the second group to the tower after all," reminded Kiba.

"Your confidence nearly got us killed by Gaara," Shino added.

"Um well…" Kiba grinned sheepishly as he looked at the ground. There was no arguing with Shino's logic. It was always flawless."

"But Gaara-san seems much nicer this year," Hinata pointed out.

"That's not the point," Shino protested calmly, "There are many other people out there who are like how Gaara used to be. I wouldn't be surprised if there was someone else like that on the exam."

"You mean like those guys from the Sanada clan," Kiba muttered, casting a glance in the general direction of the objects of his remark.

"Especially those ones," replied Shino, "If the rumors about the Sanada clan are true, then they are most likely going to be the most difficult opponents we will face over the course of this exam."

"But," protested Hinata, "Soujiro-san and Sasuke-san seemed very nice. They _did_ save me once."

"True," agreed Shino, "However, I doubt that will have much bearing on their actions during the exam. They are operating on a whole new set of priorities this time around."

"I don't trust 'em," snarled Kiba. Akamaru, safely tucked away in Kiba's collar growled his agreement, "I don't think we can; especially since that guy said they were interested in you, Hinata."

Hinata cringed slightly. She remembered the last time someone had been "interested" in her. That had been the man from Kumogakure who had tried to kidnap her when she was three. That series of incidents lead ultimately to the death of her uncle Hizashi…Neji's father.

"By the way," wondered Kiba, "Where's their third member. I don't see anyone but those two over there." He indicated Soujiro and Sarutobi.

"Hmm," mused Shino, "I don't believe I have seen him either. I can't remember if I saw their third member before the first test either, or during."

"So what does that mean?" wondered Kiba, "Did the third member of their cell skip the first test."

Shino shook his head. "That isn't possible. Participants in the exam are required to register as members of cells of three. If they didn't have a third member, then their group couldn't participate. The third member of the Sanada cell had to partake in the first exam or they wouldn't have been able to make it to this one."

"At the time it didn't occur to us," remarked Hinata, "So I don't think anyone bothered trying to look for him."

"This is rather disturbing," remarked Shino, "Even though he had to have been visible and identifiable during that first test, the fact that no one noticed or was able to identify the third member of the Sanada cell is rather disturbing."

* * *

"This shouldn't prove too difficult for us," remarked Neji coolly as he lounged against the fence. TenTen smiled as she sat down next to him. Lee stood off a little ways doing warm-up exercises and stretches. 

"So what's our plan?" asked TenTen as she continued to watch Lee get ready for the exam.

"I haven't thought of one yet," replied Neji, "But I don't think that we should let Lee go off on his own this time."

TenTen laughed. "That's true, we don't want him to get in over his head again."

"There's no need to be overly aggressive this time," Neji explained calmly, "As long as we proceed carefully, I am certain that we can be among the first teams to arrive on the last day."

TenTen sighed and looked up at the overhanging foliage. _I wonder if I'll be able to make it past the preliminaries this time._

* * *

An hour later, the various cells of Shinobi reported to the tent to get their scrolls and went out to the gates. At their gate, Cell 7 waited for the proctor to remove the lock and let them into the forest. 

Back at the assembly area, Anko checked her watch. "Everyone is in position," she observed. A vicious smile broke out on her face. "Good. BEGIN!"

All around the training area, the proctors unlocked the gates for the genin cells, allowing them to enter into the forest. Most of the young shinobi immediately took to the trees and proceeded inwards at a swift clip. Cell 7 was no exception.

"So how are we going to do this?" asked Naruto as he, Sasuke and Sakura flitted among the branches.

"Let's keep going for now," replied Sasuke, "We'll discuss our plans further in." And so the group continued on into the deepening darkness of the forest.

Sarutobi Sasuke yawned and stretched his arms in the air as he and Soujiro strolled along the ground into the forest. "So what's the plan?" he asked, glancing sidelong at his companion.

* * *

Soujiro pondered his friend's question for a moment. "Kotaro-kun, are you there?" he asked into the surrounding foliage. 

"_What do you need?_"

"Would you kindly gather all the intelligence you can find on the other cells and report back to me?" Soujiro requested politely.

"_Of course._"

Soujiro chuckled slightly before turning back to Sasuke. "Well now, for now, you should take care of our material needs."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Like…"

"Oh you know, things like food and drink," answered Soujiro, "We are going to have to last for five days, after all."

Sasuke rolled his eyes mockingly. "You talk as though that sort of thing should require an effort."

"Now now." Soujiro ruffled the shorter boy's hair playfully. "You should know we can't all be feral savants like yourself."

Sasuke forcefully removed his friend's hand. "Whatever. I'll be back." And with that, he vanished into the surrounding forest. Soujiro smiled to himself and continued on his walk deeper into the forest.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke came to a sudden halt, throwing out an arm to warn Naruto and Sakura against proceeding any further. A sly smile played across the Uchiha heir's face as he surveyed the area in front of him. Naruto fumed impatiently on his right, but was at least mindful of their situation enough to keep silent. Sakura fixed her eyes on Sasuke, looking to him for visual cues on what they needed to do. 

Looking ahead, Sakura recognized a familiar looking distortion in the forest ahead of them. Proceeding forward a little farther, Sakura began to form the first signs in order to dispel the genjutsu in front of them. Sasuke rested his hand on both of hers, stopping her before she could begin to execute the jutsu.

"Not yet," Sasuke whispered slightly, "Hold on a minute."

He looked at Naruto and inclined his head towards the area in front of him. Naruto frowned and looked ahead with narrowed eyes. Finally, he formed a seal and produced a single shadow clone, which then proceeded ahead of them. As the clone proceeded forward, the air shimmered and it vanished. A moment later, Naruto shook his head and looked back at Sasuke. "There's something nasty up there."

Sasuke frowned thoughtfully. "The genjutsu must conceal some kind of trap. Whoever did this works fast. We haven't even been in the forest a full hour yet."

"But where are they?" asked Naruto, looking all around.

Sasuke shrugged, "Most likely they're somewhere nearby," he replied, "This works too well to be coincidence. This trap was set up directly in our path. If we just dispel it, they might retreat. We have to find a way to get them out of hiding and force them into a confrontation."

"Heh," smirked Naruto, "I've got an idea…"

* * *

After traveling inwards through the forest for a short distance, Kiba stopped and had Hinata scout out the situation with her Byakugan. Hinata did as she was bid and pumped chakra into her eyes, activating her blood-limit. Before long, she was able to see through the entire forest all the way up to the base of the tower. Slowly, so that she wouldn't disorient herself, Hinata began to shift her vision towards the right as she rotated in place to get a complete view of their surroundings. 

The Hyuuga clan's blood-limit was a versatile tool indeed. With it the wielder could have a nearly 360 degree field of vision with a radius of fifty meters. However, by narrowing her focus, Hinata could extend her vision forward along her line of sight by several kilometers, even penetrating through solid objects. Hinata's maximum range with this mode of the Byakugan was over a dozen kilometers. However, the farther she extended the range of her vision, the more her focused narrowed until it was even less than a normal person's field of vision. However, using her Byakugan in this manner was an incredible exertion. It was the same for anyone else in the Hyuuga clan. Even Neji rarely ever used this ability for more than a few seconds at a time.

"There's no one ahead of us on the route to the tower," she said as she turned slowly, "But I see a cell off towards our right. The distance is about two kilometers and they're heading away from us."

"If they're still on the move but not heading our way then we don't need to pay any attention," remarked Kiba.

Hinata continued her turn. She stopped when she sighted another group. "There's another cell," she remarked, "They aren't moving, but I don't think they're planning on staying in that position very long."

"So they most likely aren't planning on trying to wait out the test just yet," observed Shino, "We should keep an eye on them though in case they start approaching our location."

"We won't be here much longer ourselves," countered Kiba.

Hinata turned further. She had now looked back behind their group and was slowly bringing her line of sight back in towards the tower. Her eyes narrowed.

"There's one person behind us and to the left," she said. Narrowing her eyes, she focused the Byakugan further to get a better look. "He's alone."

"So some guy went off on his own," muttered Kiba, "That's pretty reckless."

Hinata zeroed in closer. "Wait," she uttered quietly, "I know that one, it's Sasuke-kun."

"Which one?" asked Shino cautiously.

"Sarutobi," replied Hinata cautiously.

"So it's that guy from the Sanada clan," muttered Kiba, "It doesn't exactly surprise me that he'd be out on his own. That guy doesn't exactly strike me as the works-well-with-others type."

As Hinata brought the full power of her Byakugan to bear on the young man, his features became clearer. "How far away is he?" asked Shino.

"About a kilometer and a half," she replied, her voice strained. Sweat was beginning to collect on her brow.

"Careful," warned Kiba, "Don't hurt yourself."

"I'll be alright," she replied, though she was starting to find it difficult to keep her focus. She now had a very clear view of Sarutobi Sasuke. "He's moving at a rather slow pace," she observed, "He's just walking. His direction of travel is approximately parallel to our current path."

"Sheesh," muttered Kiba, "What does he think this is a jaunt in the woods?"

"Now he's stopping," continued Hinata, "It looks like he's gathering some kind of fruit."

"I see," observed Shino, "So he is probably in the process of collecting food for his cell."

In Hinata's view, Sasuke suddenly stopped and spun around. Had she not been over a kilometer away, she would have sworn that he was looking straight at her. The movement was so sudden that Hinata let out an involuntary gasp and leapt back. That sudden jolt, combined with the mounting strain of employing her Byakugan for such an extended period of time caused her to lose her focus, disengaging her blood-limit. Fatigued by her recent exertions and off balance, Hinata was about to fall over backwards, but Shino gently caught her by her shoulders.

"Are you alright," asked Shino.

"Yes," replied Hinata, calming herself, "I was just startled. I thought he had seen us."

Kiba snorted. "Heh, from over a kilometer away, I doubt it."

"He may not have seen us," suggested Shino, "But he might have sensed Hinata watching him. It's an ability that some people develop under adverse circumstances. It makes them aware of when they are being observed, even when their observer might be a substantial distance away or even viewing them through indirect means."

"So what do we do then?" asked Kiba, "Maybe we should try and take him out."

"W-what?" gasped Hinata.

"That would make sense," agreed Shino, "If we can incapacitate even one member of their team, it mean's that the rest of the cell from the Sanada clan would be ineligible to continue the exam."

"And three on one would be safer as opposed to fighting that guy one on one in the later tests," added Kiba.

"B-but," stammered Hinata.

"Hinata," said Shino firmly as he looked at her, "I know he saved your life once, but right now he's an obstacle. If we want to have a better chance at passing the Chuunin exam, then we need to get rid of him now while we can.

"Besides," he added as an afterthought, "I don't think that Sasuke is the type to hold back even if he did save you in the past."

"That's true," agreed Hinata, looking down. She still didn't feel quite right about attacking someone who had helped her in the past, but she understood Shino's reasoning as well as how beneficial this course of action would be when it came to passing the exam. She also had a feeling that Shino's observations regarding Sarutobi Sasuke were right on the mark as well.

"Let's get closer and keep an eye on him for now," suggested Kiba, "We don't have to attack right away, but it would probably be a good idea to keep an idea to keep an eye on him."

"We need to take the utmost caution," suggested Shino, "I'm willing to bet that his senses are even superior to our own. If we aren't careful he'll find us."

Kiba and Hinata nodded in agreement. "Alright," said Kiba, "Let's go." Akamaru let out a bark of agreement and the four of them set off towards Sasuke's location.

* * *

The three members of Cell 7 proceeded directly into the illusion. The world around them suddenly shifted dramatically. It looked as though someone had taken scissors to the scenery and then cut and pasted the entire mess back together randomly. It reminded Sasuke of an abstract painting he had seen once. He felt like he was viewing the forest through a kaleidoscope. 

Naruto's eyes were spinning. "I think I'm gonna be sick," he muttered to himself as he took in the dizzying view before them.

"This is a pretty elaborate illusion," remarked Sakura, "But I don't see what the trap could be."

"My clone wasn't destroyed until it got further in," replied Naruto.

"Alright," said Sasuke, "Let's do it!"

Naruto formed his trademark seal and created a round dozen Kage-Bunshin. He, Sasuke and Sakura moved into the middle of the group while his clones gathered around them. As one, the entire group moved forward, heading further into the illusion.

Barely a second later, the trap activated. One of the clones stepped onto an explosion note concealed by the illusion, destroying it and three of its comrades in an instant. The entire group scattered, with Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and each of his clones taking their own path through the illusion.

One of the clones snagged a tripwire, triggering a hail of kunai, ending its existence immediately. Another was crushed by a tree branch that had been bent back and held in place with a hook. Sasuke had to twist to avoid a barrage of Shuriken that came from almost every direction. Escaping through the only opening he could see, he found himself in the middle of a formation of explosion notes that were about to be triggered. Suddenly, Naruto threw himself into his friend, knocking Sasuke out of the trap's line of fire, only to be caught in the explosion himself. However, it was only a clone and vanished instantly.

Over half of the clones had been exterminated, but neither Sasuke, Sakura, nor the real Naruto had been injured yet. However, there was no apparent end to the trap. The three of them continued to rush through the distorted space at a breakneck pace, trying to escape the various hazards that had been placed in their way.

A net enclosed two more of Naruto's clones. A second later, they disappeared. Only three clones plus the real Naruto remained. Finally the group broke out of the illusion. Reality snapped back into focus and everything appeared to be in its proper place. Descending to the ground, the group came to a stop, gasping for breath. Sakura and Sasuke appeared to be barely able to stand. The three remaining clones evaporated as Naruto sank to his knees.

Looking around Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Damn!" he hissed, slamming his fist against the trunk of the tree he was leaning on. "We came out in the same place we went in." Looking back, he could detect the traces of the illusion still present. It was still in their way, but there seemed to be no chance of escaping it without returning to the point in which they had entered.

"Don't these tactics seem a bit familiar," muttered Sakura darkly.

As if on cue, low sinister laughter echoed through the forest around them. "Lucky," intoned someone from within hiding.

Suddenly, the entire group was surrounded as several dozen ninjas; all dressed in drab gray clothing and wearing respirators, rose out of the ground. Each on wore the headband denoting them as ninjas of Amagakure.

"You guys again," groaned Naruto, "Didn't you learn anything from the last two times we kicked your asses?"

"Yes, indeed we did," replied the leader of the group, his voice slightly muffled by his respirator, "And this time, it seems that we have it down." His voice seemed to come from all around and there was no way to pinpoint his location among the various mist clones that the rain-nins had conjured; if indeed he was even among the clones at all at that point.

"He's right," growled Sasuke, "After running through that damn gauntlet, we're in no shape to fight."

"But there's nowhere to run," protested Sakura, "We'll have to give up our scroll if we want to get out of here."

"LIKE HELL WE WILL!" bellowed Naruto, "I'm not giving up without a fight! Heck, I'm not giving up period!" With that, he threw himself in the direction of the nearest clone, lashing out with a kunai, which cut into the ninja's body. The body split with a low slurping sound as Naruto crashed through. Even as the top half fell off, the lower half rippled as a new head and shoulders rose out. The real ninja was attacking from within the different clones.

"That idiot," growled Sasuke as he and Sakura also threw themselves into the mass of clones.

Naruto was caught in the back by the kunai thrown by the enemy ninja. He collapsed to the ground, motionless.

"Naruto!" shrieked Sakura. She began to make her way towards her fallen friend when someone suddenly caught her wrist. Looking back, she saw another of the rain ninjas, this one reaching for her throat with a kunai. As tired as she was, Sakura was in no position to resist.

Sasuke, seeing the situation his teammates were in, tried to intervene, only to find that someone was gripping his feet by the ankles. Looking down, he noticed the third member of the enemy cell emerging from underground. Sasuke looked around and noted that the situation seemed hopeless. They had been caught. "Shit!" he hissed. "Alright," he announced, "We'll give you the scroll, just don't kill us."

"Very well then," replied the leader of the enemy cell, ceasing his advance on Naruto. On cue, his teammates released Sakura and Sasuke, who went to Naruto's side. The three rain-nins encircled them, grinning behind their masks. As one, the three of them raised their kunai.

"But we promised to give you our scroll," protested Sakura as they advanced.

"Did you really think that we would let you live after the humiliation you put us through twice before," growled the leader. "We'll take the scroll, after we kill you."

Suddenly, Naruto sat up and grinned at their tormentors. "Don't be so sure about that," he replied. As one, the three members of Cell 7 began to glow.

"What's going on?" demanded one of the other rain ninjas. He got his answer an instant later, when Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura exploded.

A cloud of smoke obscured the blast site as the real Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura watched from hiding. "Exploding Kage-Bunshin," observed Sasuke with a smirk, "Nice."

"Ero-Sennin taught me how to do that while we were training for the exam," explained Naruto with a grin.

"Those guys really don't learn," muttered Sakura, "That's the second time they've fallen for Naruto's bait and switch with shadow clones.

"They made the same mistake in the previous exam," agreed Sasuke with a nod.

The smoke cleared, revealing the bodies of the three unconscious Rain-nins. Naruto smirked as he and his teammates approached. Sasuke quickly found and removed the scroll from the possession of the enemy ninjas. Looking down, he mused. "Now what should we do with these losers?"

* * *

Soujiro yawned and stretched as the day wore on. He was currently seated on a tree branch, his legs extended along the length of the branch while his back was propped up against the trunk. Seeing as he was far enough from the gate with nothing to do, he decided to relax until Sasuke and Kotaro returned with the food and information. Soujiro's face maintained its almost constant smile as he watched the sunlight filter down through the forest canopy. 

Suddenly, the foliage close-by started rustling. Curious, but not alarmed, Soujiro looked over. His smile widened as he recognized the fleeting forms flitting through the trees. Hinata and her cell were going somewhere in a hurry. Curious and deciding that it was better than doing nothing. Soujiro decided to follow them. Both Sasuke and Kotaro would have no trouble finding him later, regardless of where he was.

* * *

Sarutobi Sasuke paused in front of a familiar-looking vine. The green strand wound its way around the trunk of one of the thicker trees of the forest. Arrowhead shaped leaves grew out of it a regular intervals. Appearing far less regularly, orange and white flowers also bloomed along its length. Bending slightly to get a closer look, he recognized it to be a plant whose leaves were useful in treating lacerations and preventing infections. The pollen from the flowers, when dissolved in liquid, had a sweet flavor and served as a natural stimulant. While Sasuke himself never drank the stuff, Soujiro certainly did. Sasuke reached into his shirt, producing the bamboo water container Soujiro had given him and proceeded to pick the flowers to harvest their pollen. 

After he had mixed a sufficient amount of the pollen into the water, Sasuke closed the container and secreted away again. He didn't feel any need to collect the leaves but marked their location in case he needed them in the future, though he doubted that he would.

Even as he began to make his way back to where he thought Soujiro might be, Sasuke's danger-sense flared. His body remained relaxed, giving no visible sign that he had detected anything. However his mind was working fast. He wondered if the person he had sensed watching him earlier had finally decided to make his or her move. Whoever it was, they were shadowing him with an intent that was clearly hostile.

Smirking slightly, Sasuke set aside all the extras he had brought with him to hold the food he had gathered and emptied his pockets of all his recent acquisitions. Finally, after he had set everything aside, he turned in the direction he sensed his stalkers were hiding. "I know you're there. Come out."

* * *

AN: I tried to tweak the rules of the exams slightly so that they would be different instead of a simple repeat of what happens in the anime. I hope that worked out to everyone's satisfaction. In the next chapter we'll see the remainder of the second exam and the beginning of the preliminaries for the third. So look forward to that. That said, the chapters regarding the individual matches for the preliminary round will be pretty long, so this particular segment of the story could take a good chunk of time.

Regarding Kage-Bunshin: I'd been considering just what the relationship between Naruto and his Kage-Bunshin is. What I was curious about is the relay of information between the two. The way I figured is that Naruto can control his shadow clones and he knows what they know but he doesn't necissarily know what they know. However, I think that Naruto would be aware of when his shadow clones are destroyed, which is why I wrote the chapter the way I did.


	11. The Forest of DeathRound 2

**Chapter 11: The Forest of Death…Round 2**

AN: My appologies for the absurdely long delay in getting this out. A lot of things have happened, since I went into college. However, worry not, even though it will take longer than I thought, I do intend to finish this. I'm grateful for everyone's patience.

* * *

"I know you're there. Come out." Kiba gulped nervously at the sound of Sarutobi Sasuke's voice.

"Does he really know we're here?" asked Shino.

"It seems like it," muttered Kiba.

Sasuke appeared to be getting impatient with them. "Well," he said, "If you won't come out then I'll go ahead and come to you."

Both Kiba and Shino shuddered and tensed. However, Hinata appeared to be unusually calm, given the situation. In previous situations like this, it was normally Hinata who would be the most nervous. However Shino noticed that she merely remained where she was, with her Byakugan activated.

There was a soft rustling above their heads as three people dropped down to confront Sasuke. Sarutobi stopped his approach as the new arrivals landed in front of him. A smirk appeared on his face. "I was wondering if I was gonna have to drag you out."

Both Kiba and Shino let out relieved sighs. "I thought he had spotted us," breathed Kiba. From inside his jacket, Akamaru whimpered in agreement.

Shino remained silent and looked sidelong at Hinata. _Now I understand,_ he thought, _With her Byakugan, she spotted the three others in hiding and realized that Sasuke was talking to them._

The three ninja assembled in front of Sasuke. They were dressed in identical black and gray outfits. Each of them carried a large sword on their back and their headbands indicated they were from Kirigakure village. The largest of the three, most likely the leader of the cell, drew the enormous sword he carried on his back and leveled the weapon's broad and long blade at Sasuke. "You did pretty good to spot us kid. I guess the Sanada are almost as good as they say."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "You're too stupid to be a ninja. You shouldn't just come out like that. I could have been bluffing for all that you know."

"You brat!" snarled the leader of the group. He tensed, seeming about ready to charge, but his teammates stopped him.  
"Don't let him get to you," hissed the man on his right.

"He's just a kid, we can handle him easy," added the one on his left, "It's nothing worth getting worked up over."

At this, the leader of the group seemed to calm down and collect himself. "You're right," he admitted to the others. Easily lifting the enormous blade, the mist-nin rested it against his shoulder as he glared at Sasuke. "But I'm going to make sure that you regret being smart with me you bastard."

Sasuke sighed and shrugged. "How boring," he muttered.

The ninja smirked before lifting his blade off h shoulder and bringing it down in an overhead strike. The blade slammed into the ground with explosive force, sending rock and debris flying and creating a v-shaped cloud of dust through which Sasuke was still visible. "Before you die brat, I just wanted you to know that the three of us are candidates to join the Seven Swordsmen of Kirigakure. You should consider it an honor to die by our hand."

"Is that so?" muttered Sasuke, "I can see why. You have the same penchant for posturing that Zabuza and Kisame have."

Hearing themselves compared to two deserters from Hidden-Mist was apparently too much of an insult for the three shinobi to bear. The other two followed the example of their leader and drew their swords as the three of them charged Sasuke. Sasuke remained motionless as the three of them approached.

Hinata moved to attack but felt a gentle hand restrain her. Looking over, she saw Shino, who shook his head. Hinata slumped as she understood his reasoning. Even if she did try to help Sasuke, there was no guarantee that he was an ally. It was better for them to wait until they were sure. They didn't want to give up their position before then. _But still,_ thought Hinata forlornly, _I want to help him. After all, he did save Naruto-kun, Hanabi and I when we were in danger._

The three charging ninja were right on top of Sasuke now. Their leader in the center position swung his enormous blade from overhead while the other two slashed in from the side. Hemmed in by the three giant swords, Sasuke made his move. The sound of metal biting into flesh filled the air as did several screams of agony.

Hinata and her teammates blinked in horror at the display. Sasuke, flew through the air, his sword in front of him, coming out of a series of rapid forward flips that had turned him into a razor-edged pinwheel. His attack had been so fast that none of his observers had been able to see more than the first strike. Behind him, the lifeless bodies of the three Mist-nins, their eyes still wide open in surprise and terror, flew onward, carried by their own forward momentum. Each of their bodies had been bisected vertically with a single, clean strike. Finally, their energy expended, the three corpses fell to the ground in a sad heap.

Akamaru whimpered softly from within the confines of Kiba's jacket. Kiba patted the dog's head sympathetically as he tried his best to contain his own fear. "I hear ya' boy," he whispered in reply to the dog's whimpering, "I just about wet myself."

"His skill and power are truly something to behold," agreed Shino, gritting his teeth.

Hinata was simply speechless. After seeing Kyo and Akira, she had to admit that Sasuke wasn't near as bad. However, she still wasn't comfortable seeing someone who killed so casually. While he certainly didn't have Kyo's horrific presence or Akira's deliberate malice, it still chilled her to the core to see Sasuke kill without a second thought.

"I guess we had better give up on trying to take him out," grunted Kiba, "That guy's out of our league, I think."

"He is very impressive," agreed Shino.

"Indeed," admitted Soujiro, "Sasuke-kun is quite strong isn't he."

"I couldn't agree more," said Kiba, "So we had better clear…out…of…" His voice trailed off as he realized who was crouched down next to him.

…

…

…

In the brief span of seconds it took the three members of the cell to realize that someone other than their teammates was in their midst, their demeanors changed from awe at Sasuke's prowess, to silent contemplation as Soujiro's presence registered in their minds. When the fact of the matter finally sunk in, the entire group yelped and leapt way from him. Unfortunately, their leap carried them out from under cover and into the clearing, where they landed in front of a nonplussed Sasuke.

The amber-eyed-lad's look of boredom from his fight with the Mist-nins was replaced with an expression of surprise as the three Konoha ninjas landed in front of him. For a brief moment, he simply stood their blinking at the three of them.

Hinata was the first member of the group to realize their blunder as she realized that Sarutobi Sasuke was now behind them. In front of them, Soujiro stepped out of the foliage where they had been waiting in concealment. Looking between Soujiro and Sasuke, she gulped nervously.

Soujiro was the first to break the tense silence. His voice was casually pleasant, as always, "Well well, Sasuke-kun," he remarked, "I'm surprised that you didn't notice them. You're usually so alert"

"Shut up," growled Sasuke, "That's why you're here isn't it." His cheeks flushed slightly like a little child caught in the midst of bad behavior.

Soujiro chuckled in amusement at Sasuke's attitude. A moment later, chuckling gave way to heartfelt laughter as Hinata and her cell stared own, baffled by this turn of events. "Uh, you mind telling us what's so funny?" Kiba ventured in all curiosity.

"I'm sorry," answered Soujiro as he recovered from his amusement, "It's just that I haven't seen anyone catch Sasuke off-guard like that in a long time."

"Shut up," retorted Sasuke, seemingly out of insults now that he was the one at fault. The two of them continued to banter back and forth with Soujiro teasing and Sasuke snapping off insults in return.

Hinata, Shino and Kiba remained unmoving between the two Sanada ninjas. Seeing that the two were preoccupied, Kiba carefully tapped Shino and Hinata on the shoulders and turned try and escape.

"And where do you think you're going," said Sasuke sharply the moment Kiba moved. The three Konoha ninjas froze.

"Um, well," muttered Kiba, "Seeing as you're obviously quite busy, we'll just go our way and…" He came to an abrupt halt as Sasuke caught his eye and held the canine-like ninja in place with an intense, amber gaze.

"You'll leave when I say you can leave," said Sasuke coolly, "If you leave at all." Breaking his gaze away from Kiba, Sasuke turned his head around and spat something at the three corpses behind him. Hinata noticed a purple spark in the air. When it landed, the three bodies burst into violet flames. The fire burned itself out, leaving no trace of the three dead Mist-nins that Sasuke had disposed of.

The corpses dealt with, Sasuke turned his attention back to Hinata and the others. Kiba and Shino tensed in anticipation of a fight as Sasuke's gaze once again came to rest on them. However, Hinata reached out with an arm and stopped the two of them. Both Shino and Kiba stared in surprise at Hinata as she stepped towards Sasuke. Neither of them had ever seen Hinata act this calm and confidently before.

"You don't really mean to kill us, do you," said Hinata. It was an observation, not a question.

Her remarked prompted another round of chuckles from Soujiro. "Well, now," he said, "I'm quite impressed. I must admit, I didn't think to see you improve this much since the last time I saw you, Hinata-dono."

Sasuke snorted. In a single swift movement, his sword disappeared into its sheath on Sasuke's back. "It looks like I was right about you after all, Ne-chan," remarked Sasuke, a small smile gracing his lips. "You'll do quite nicely." Stepping forward, He began to walk towards Soujiro, stepping past the Konoha-nins. He paused briefly, standing next to Hinata. "You should be careful though," he said to her quietly, "Yukimura isn't the only one who's interested in you right now."

Hinata blinked in surprise as Sasuke continued to walk towards Soujiro. When the words registered in her mind, she spun around. "What do you mean by that?" she asked as she turned, only to see that the two Sanada ninjas were already long gone.

"What the hell was all that about," growled Kiba, now that they were alone.

"I don't know," replied Shino, "And it's quite possible that we'll never find out."

Now that they were out of sight, Sasuke and Soujiro paused and sat down, relaxing as they waited for Kotaro to report back. "Are you sure you should have told them that?" asked Soujiro, smiling at Sasuke.

"It doesn't matter," replied Sasuke, "I didn't tell her anything that she didn't already know, really. If she can't survive this though, there's no point in staying interested in her."

"Do you think that they'll try to make their move under the cover of the second-phase?" inquired Soujiro.

Sasuke lifted an incredulous eyebrow. "Well duh," he retorted, "Do you actually think they would try it during any of the other phases of the exams. After this will be the preliminaries, then the third and final phase of the exam. And both of those will be under the eye of the Hokage and probably a good number of Jounin and ANBU. This is the only phase of the exam in which they could get away with carrying out this kind of operation."

"And do you think that Hinata-dono is up to the task of defeating them on her own?"

Sasuke snorted again. "She's not alone. She has her two teammates with her. But if she can't make do with them, then she's not worth bothering over and she's better off left for dead."

Soujiro's smile seemed to take on a sly appearance as he looked very closely at Sasuke. "That's what you say Sasuke-kun. But part of me has trouble believing that that's what you think."

"Just shut up," growled Sasuke as he leaned back against a nearby tree trunk and closed his eyes. "Wake me up when Kotaro gets back. We'll decide what to do then."

* * *

In the darkness of the forest, the shadows shifted ever so slightly. "We've located the target," observed one.

"It appears that the jutsu is working. The Byakugan has yet to detect us," added another.

"We still need to be careful," remarked the third, "Even if the Hyuuga can't see us, the dog user and the bug user are both still too much of a risk. We need to wait until the right moment to move in."

"They're just genin, all we need to do is wait and they'll let their guard down eventually."

"Our last attempt ten years ago failed, but this time we will succeed. This time, her father will not be here to stop us."

"We will finally be able to retrieve a specimen for our village. And with that we will be able to create our own Byakugan."

"But for now…we wait." And wait they did.

* * *

Tsunade groaned as she set down the last stack of sheets. At long last, her paperwork was almost finished. Maybe, once this was finished, Shizune might be willing to let her go out and have a little something to drink. Shizune had been particularly adamant as of late that Tsunade finish her work as Hokage and had done everything in her power to keep Tsunade from skipping out of or sleeping through her official duties, everything short of chaining her to the desk.

This last stack was a report from one of the intelligence divisions. It was the typical security background check on all the candidates for the Chuunin exam. Tsunade cross-checked the report with a list of the examinees who had passed the first exam. Those who didn't make it past the first exam Tsunade marked in order to review their profiles later. She also put similar marks on the most familiar names on the list. This cut down the amount of work she had to do immensely.

As she was looking through the last of the profiles that the intelligence division had assembled for her, Tsunade heard a soft knocking on the door to her office. "Come in," she said, hesitantly. _Please don't let it be more paperwork! Please don't let it be more paperwork!_ her mind screamed frantically.

The door opened admitting Shizune. Tsunade heaved a sigh of relief that for once, her young assistant's arms weren't loaded down with piles upon piles of paper.

"Tsunade-sama," said Shizune, "You have a visitor. He's a rather unusual fellow."

"Did he give you his name?" asked Tsunade with a raised eyebrow.

"He said his name was Kanato."

Tsunade's other eyebrow went up. Kakashi's reports on the mission to retrieve Zabuza's sword mentioned encountering a man by that name. According to the report, Kakashi strongly suspected the man was associated with the Sanada clan.

"Show him in," instructed Tsunade.

Before Shizune could hasten to obey, a loud call sounded from outside the office. "TSUNADE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Tsunade blanched, her eyes widening to ridiculous proportions. _I know that voice! Not him! Anyone but him!_

Before she could retract her previous order; her guest came skipping around Shizune and straight into the office. Tsunade groaned loudly, immediately recognizing that long black hair and almost feminine look. "Sanada Yukimura," she groaned, "What are you doing here?" Her remark provoked a gasp from Shizune, to whom it had just registered that she had allowed the head of the Sanada clan into the Hokage's office. She was even more shocked that Tsunade would take such a disrespectful tone with the head of another village, the head of the Sanada in particular.

"Well," remarked Yukimura, his voice as smooth as silk and his tone playfully teasing, "Some of mine are examinees, so I thought I'd stop by and see how they were doing."

"They're in the middle of the second exam right now," growled Tsunade, "Right now you're a month and five days too early. Most heads of state don't show up until the commencement of the final portion of the exam."

"Oh, but I just couldn't wait that long to see you again, Tsunade-chan," replied Yukimura smoothly, "You have no idea how much I've missed you. And it's been so long since we've last seen each other."

"Not long enough," muttered Tsunade, rubbing her temples. Color was coming back to her face, which was now turning an angry red. Pushing her chair away from the desk, she stood up. If she was going to face this most frustrating of men (he put even Jiraiya to shame, especially since Jiraiya was much easier to punish), she would much rather do it on her feet. "By all rights I should tell you to get out."

"That's well enough," replied Yukimura, "I was about to tell your lovely assistant all about that wonderful time we went drinking together. Why I remember everything from that evening."

"Y-you do," stammered Tsunade, her face paling again. She only remembered one thing about that evening and that was one should never try to out-drink Sanada Yukimura. The man had a seemingly limitless tolerance for alcohol.

"Why yes," replied Yukimura, "I seem to remember you telling me something very interesting." He whispered the remainder of his statement into Tsunade's ear while Shizune strained from the doorway to listen in.

Tsunade's face once again switched extremes, going from pale white to angry red to a positively murderous purple color. "YOU!" she shrieked, it being the only word she could articulate. Her hand immediately lashed out in a backfist, slamming into Yukimura's stomach and knocking him across the room into the wall.

Shizune's jaw dropped in shock. She had never seen Tsunade show this much anger or embarrassment. Yukimura plainly knew something very scandalizing about her teacher. She was even more stunned when the man calmly stepped out from behind Tsunade as though he had been standing there all along. But she had been absolutely certain that the Hokage's last blow had slammed the man into the wall. It had to be a substitute or shadow clone for him to do that.

"Now now, Tsunade-chan," chided Yukimura, "You shouldn't get so agitated, you'll give yourself wrinkles." His remark provoked a fierce glare from the Hokage. Yukimura chuckled. "That said I also came to deliver some very interesting information that my people gathered for me." Withdrawing a sheaf of papers from within his kimono, he set them gently down on Tsunade's desk. "Well, it's been fun," he remarked, with a smile, "We should really go drinking again, Tsunade-chan."

Turning, he stepped toward the door with that strange, graceful step of his. Shizune couldn't help but notice that the man moved as though he weighed nothing at all. Clearly there was more to the leader of the Sanada clan than what she had thought initially.

As he stepped past her, Yukimura turned to look at Shizune, "Please inform me when the second exam is finished," he remarked calmly before striding out of the office.

Shizune turned to see that Tsunade was somewhere between trembling in embarrassed rage and just plain nervousness. Looking over, she examined the hole left in the wall. "What jutsu did he use to do that," she asked.

"He doesn't use jutsu of any kind," replied Tsunade, "Because he's not a ninja."

"He's not!" exclaimed Shizune.

Tsunade nodded. "Sanada Yukimura is perhaps one of the strangest people I have ever met. He's also simultaneously one of the kindest and one of the most ruthless people I've ever known."

Shizune gulped nervously. "But what is it that he gave to you?" she asked, pointing to the small stack of paper that he had sat on her desk.

Tsunade picked up the paper and leafed through it. "This is…" she muttered, her eyes going wide. She whirled on Shizune. "Get me an ANBU squad immediately. We have to hurry. Hyuuga Hinata's life is in serious jeopardy!"

* * *

Naruto yawned as he sat up. The sun was already well up over the horizon. In front of him, a fire crackled. Three fish, speared on sticks of wood anchored to the ground slowly roasted over the flames.

"It's about time you got up," muttered Sasuke as he reached to turn the fish over the fire.

"Shut up," snapped Naruto, "You could've woken me up, you know."

"He did," replied Sakura, sitting across the fire from Naruto, "He tried everything short of beating your brains out. I swear, you can sleep through just about anything."

Naruto grinned widely. "It's a gift of mine."

Sakura glared at him while shouting, "THAT WASN'T A COMPLIMENT YOU IDIOT!"

The second day of the exam had begun it was shaping up to be an easy one. In his earlier reconnaissance patrol, Sasuke hadn't encountered any other cells, meaning their area was fairly secure. That could all change, of course. The smoke from their fire might draw other teams looking for an easy score. On the other hand, Sasuke wasn't so sure that was a bad thing. Played properly, a fire would be the perfect lure to bring inexperienced teams into a trap.

After a moment of listening to Sakura rant and Naruto protest, Sasuke spoke up. "We need to decide what we are going to do today. Keep in mind that everything we decide to do should be considered along the lines of how it will help us be one of the first six teams to reach the tower."

Sakura, always a good thinker and planner, looked thoughtfully at the fire. "We could use the smoke from the fire to lure in other teams," she remarked, echoing Sasuke's own unvoiced idea.

"That sounds like a pretty good idea," agreed Naruto.

Sasuke nodded as well. "We'll have to find some green wood to increase the smoke output. We need to make it more visible, but not obviously so."

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Otherwise even complete rookies will be able to tell it's a trap."

"But just what kind of trap should we set?" mused Sasuke. To his surprise he heard an almost evil chuckle from Naruto.

"Leave that to me," answered Naruto, behind his widest grin yet. It was time for Konoha's number one most surprising ninja to get to work.

* * *

Kakashi glanced over the document Tsunade had handed him. "And you're sure this information is reliable?" he asked, raising his only visible eyebrow.

Tsunade shrugged. "There's no way we can confirm in the amount of time we have," she answered, "But regardless, we need to act to make sure."

Kurenai took the document from Kakashi and looked it over. "I don't like this at all," she said as she read. She had every right to feel troubled. One of her subordinates was the one at risk, after all.

"We should have anticipated something like this," muttered Shikamaru, "The second exam would be ideal cover for such an act."

"Damn," hissed Tsunade, "I can't believe those bastards from Kumogakure would pull a stunt like this."

"A stunt like what?" Everyone in the office looked up as Hyuuga Hiashi swept into the room. Currently, the group consisted of Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma and Shikamaru. Despite being the lowest ranking person present, Shikamaru's thoughts and opinions were heavily sought after by the more senior members of the group in light of his excellent tactical abilities.

"I'm afraid that ninjas from Cloud are going to attempt to kidnap your daughter again," answered Tsunade, knowing that lying to Hiashi about the danger his heir was in would be a very bad idea.

"How?" asked Hiashi, surprisingly calm.

"The three examinees that came from Kumogakure are, in fact, Jounin who have disguised themselves as Genin taking the exam. Their intent is to use the second exam as cover in an attempt to capture or even kill Hyuuga Hinata in order to secure a sample of the Hyuuga bloodline," answered Shikamaru in a level tone.

"I see." Despite this news, Hiashi remained seemingly unfazed.

"We are taking every possible measure," explained Tsunade, "I'm having an ANBU team prepared immediately…"

"There will be no need for that," interrupted Hiashi with such certainty that Tsunade snapped her mouth shut, "Simply make sure that all possible exits for the perpetrators from the examination grounds are blocked and that they have no means of escaping."

"But if we don't act now, those elites from cloud might kill your daughter," protested Kurenai.

"If so," replied Hiashi, "Then she deserves no less. If she is killed, then Hanabi will take her place as heir. So long as the enemy spies have no opportunity to return to Kumogakure with any samples they might take, there are no other measures that need to be taken."

"How can you be so callous with the life of your own daughter?" demanded Gai, anger filling his voice.

"As you all know," answered Hiashi, "I have had my doubts about Hinata's suitability as the heir of the Hyuuga clan for some time. This is a suitable way to test her. She is my daughter and this is the business of our clan. I insist that you not interfere."

Tsunade slammed her fist down on her desk, splitting it in two. Shizune winced and made a mental note to requisition yet another desk. "Now just a damn minute," Tsunade growled, her voice dripping with pure fury, "Your _daughter's_ life isn't the only one at stake. The lives of her teammates as well as many of the other examinees are at stake. In fact, the entire examination process has been jeopardized by the actions of these enemy spies. Therefore, nothing you say will stop me from making sure that I do what it takes to protect out ninjas and ensure the viability of this exam."

"If you don't mind, Tsunade-chan, perhaps you could let me handle this problem." Everyone jumped at the sudden appearance of Yukimura in the Hokage's office.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Tsunade, already somewhat upset over Hiashi's callous attitude.

"For one thing," remarked Yukimura, "I am confident in Hinata-san's abilities. And for another, my people will be there to take care of things should the situation get out of hand."

"This is none of your business," snapped Hiashi, glaring at Yukimura.

Yukimura merely shrugged and smiled. "Say what you will, but my people already have their own ideas about the matter and I'm afraid there's nothing I can do to dissuade them at this stage."

* * *

Kiba sniffed the air, looking around suspiciously. "There's something wrong here," he growled. Akamaru, his hackles up paced in front of Kiba, growling angrily.

"What's wrong, Kiba-kun?" asked Hinata.

"The wind just shifted and now I'm catching something real strange," replied Kiba, "I think someone is stalking us."

"I haven't seen anything," admitted Hinata.

Shino lowered himself down and placed his ear on the ground. "I don't detect anything out of the ordinary," he added, "However, my insects have become agitated lately. If someone is stalking us, then their skills are beyond Genin level."

"Where are they?" asked Hinata nervously.

"No idea," replied Kiba, "I just got a whiff of their scent, but neither me nor Akamaru can figure out exactly where they are."

Hinata halted then activated her Byakugan. Her field of vision expanded dramatically as she began scanning for any sign of their mysterious shadows. Her eyes quickly picked up different animals and plants. However, she saw no sign of any ninjas in the immediate area. She shifted her vision so that she could see what had been in her blind spot. However, she still saw no sign of any enemies.

"I can't find anything," she said simply, "There's no one here that I can see."

Kiba slowly looked around. "I know that someone's there. I just can't figure out where they are."

"Whoever they are," murmured Shino, "They'll make their move eventually. We'll just have to wait until then."

"I don't understand," muttered Hinata, "Why can't I see them?"

"That is unusual," mused Shino, "The Byakugan should be able to detect any living thing within its range. If our enemies have somehow found a way to thwart the Byakugan's abilities, it would mean that they deliberately planned for it."

"And what does that mean?" asked Kiba.

"It means that their target is most likely, Hinata," replied Shino.

Hinata looked away from her two teammates. _If that's true, then that mean's they're in danger because of me._

"What should we do?" asked Kiba, "If they're after Hinata, then we can't exactly ignore them, can we."

"We should avoid getting too worried about this," said Shino, "The Hyuuga clan is well known outside of Konoha. It's quite possible that these people are examinees who took the existence of the Hyuuga into account and created some sort of jutsu to hide from the Byakugan in case they had to fight against the Hyuuga in the exam."

Kiba shrugged, "Yeah, that could be it. But I don't think we should sell them short."

"True," agreed Shino, "We must monitor the situation carefully and make sure that we aren't caught off guard."

"I say we set up a nice little surprise for them," muttered Kiba. Jumping onto the top of his master's head, Akamaru barked his agreement."

"I don't think that will work," replied Shino, "We know that they are present and nearby. However, we haven't been able to pinpoint their precise location. They may be spying on us even now. And if that is indeed the case, then they will probably be able to see any traps we put up."

"If that's so, then what do we do?" inquired Kiba.

"Our enemies are most likely waiting until we lower our guard," replied Shino, "We can use that fact to our advantage."

* * *

Eiji couldn't believe their luck. Some sucker had given away his cell's position by lighting a campfire. Who would be stupid enough to enter the Genin as examinees when they didn't even know the first thing about stealth? Didn't these guys have any idea how to operate in a hostile area? He was barely able to keep from chuckling, which would have drawn a scolding from his teammates on either side of him. Together, the three Genin descended towards the other team, all three members of which were hunched around a fire.

"Lets do this quick," he hissed to his fellows, "Before they have a chance to realize we're here." Slowly, they continued to close with the enemy cell.

When he was sure that they couldn't miss, Eiji lurched out of his cover, hurling a shuriken at the orange-garbed figure in the center. His two teammates followed suit, hurling their own projectiles at the other two opponents. Eiji's weapon struck home with a satisfying "thunk." That was followed by two more thunks as the other two shuriken found their marks. Eiji could barely contain his glee as he closed with his target. This had been too easy.

All of a sudden, Eiji paused. _Wait a minute…"thunk!" That's not the right sound._ Eiji's train of thought was distracted by a new sound coming from the still motionless figure he had attacked. But this time, it sounded like buzzing.

With a burst of smoke, the three substitutes evaporated. The two on either side had been replaced with ordinary logs, however, the one in the middle had been switched with something else. Where an enemy ninja had sat only an instant before was now a nest full of angry hornets. The buzzing increased in intensity as a cloud of the dangerous insects boiled out of the nest, highly agitated by the feeling of impact by the thrown shuriken.

Their original reason for being there forgotten, the three Genin threw caution to the winds and dashed off, doing their best to stay ahead of the swarm of enraged hornets. As they rushed through the forest, the ground suddenly lurched under their feet and a cry echoed through the foliage as the three Genin were yanked into the air, now caught by a net cleverly laid in the path of their escape.

"We've got another one," commented Uchiha Sasuke as he and his teammates climbed down to inspect their latest catch. He had to admit, he was duly impressed with Naruto's plan. With Sakura's help, Naruto had managed to plant a hornet's next to the fire and cover it with an illusion. Sasuke had then plotted the most likely path of their escape and laid the net to trap them. What was amazing was that this was the third scheme Naruto had come up with. He changed it every time they successfully captured an enemy cell. And Konoha's master prankster didn't appear to be running out of ideas any time soon.

"That worked really well, Naruto," complimented Sakura as she sized up their captives.

"Thanks," replied Naruto, who had gotten the idea from Hinata when she had told him about how her team had passed the second exam their first time around. "Now it's time for the next one."

* * *

"So it's decided then," said Sasuke as he and Soujiro reviewed the information Kotaro had brought them, "We'll just cull the losers so that we don't have to worry about them later."

"_Are you certain that's a good idea?_" asked Kotaro, "_That's going a bit beyond our mission parameters. It might cause more trouble with the other villages._"

"Yeah right," snorted Sasuke contemptuously, "They're too afraid of the Sanada clan. Besides, even if they did want to start something, they have no idea where to find us. The Sanada clan village is the only one that really is hidden."

"You're so confident," commented Soujiro cheerfully.

"_That's not the right response!_" protested Kotaro, "_What he's suggesting is way out of line. Yukimura-sama wouldn't want to start a war with the other villages._"

"But we have so much time and so little to do," replied Soujiro.

"_That's no excuse!_"

"Now now, under the guise of the Chuunin exam we don't have to worry about political recriminations." Soujiro waved his hands placatingly.

"_Why me,_" groaned Kotaro.

* * *

The days seemed to fly by as the different teams fought one another and worked to stay alive in the unusual and rather hostile environment of the forest. Finally, after four days, the exam was almost over. The sun had gone down, leading into the fourth night as Kiba, Shino and Hinata prepared for the morning of the last day.

"We will have to move quickly," explained Shino, "However, by setting this trap now, we can be assured that if our opponents are above our level we will still be able to escape into the tower if they threaten to overwhelm us."

"Akamaru can't smell them anymore," announced Kiba, sniffing the air himself.

"Don't worry," replied Shino in a low tone, "I've been spreading my insects around us and I have an idea of their location. They'll warn me when our opponents make their move. In the meantime, we should get some rest, we don't want to be caught tired and uncoordinated."

"Alright," agreed Hinata. Kiba settled down into a sitting position as Akamaru took his customary position, curled up in his master's lap. Hinata settled down next to him and reached out to scratch Akamaru behind the ears, eliciting a pleased sound from the small dog. Shino sat down on Hinata's other side and immediately went still. Slowly, Hinata let her eyes close and she drifted off to sleep. Beside her, Kiba and Akamaru did the same.

* * *

"They're sleeping," remarked one of the observers as they watched from afar, "What kind of amateurs let down their guard like that? Even for a bunch of genin that's just plain stupid."

"They might just be pretending," suggested the second one, "It's probably a trick to lure any would-be attackers out."

"Don't be so sure," announced the third, "They probably really are sleeping. On the other hand, it's foolish to assume that they've let their guard down. It's clear that they've been onto us for days now. They're resting with the realization that we'll be making our move soon and they want to be fully prepared for it."

"Do you really think they know we're out here?" asked the first one skeptically, "I mean they're only genin."

"You idiot," the third berated him, "You shouldn't assume that they're that ignorant just because they're genin. They've been up to something ever since their run in with that Sanada kid."

"Just to make sure," said the second one, "We'll attack just before dawn."

* * *

Soujiro sighed and leaned back against a tree as he watched Sasuke work. This time he was up against two cells that had decided to team up in order to increase their chances of passing the exam. However, Sasuke was making short work of them nonetheless. His sword cleaved through one of them, separating torso and waist in one fell swoop. Not pausing, he ducked down to avoid an attack from behind and turned about, bringing his sword in an upward sweep and slicing his assailant in half from pelvis to skull.

Soujiro took out a water container and took a slight sip as he continued to watch. "My my," he muttered, "Sasuke-kun certainly enjoys killing."

"_I have to disagree,_" said Kotaro.

"Oh, you're back," remarked Soujiro, "And you don't believe Sasuke enjoys killing, even though you were the one who commented that he was going way out of his way to do so."

"_It isn't that he enjoys it,_" replied Kotaro, "_But rather that he feels that he needs to do it._"

"What makes you say that?" inquired Soujiro, raising an eyebrow.

"_Until four years ago, Sasuke had to fight and kill constantly just to simply survive,_" explained Kotaro, "_After Yukimura took him in, Sasuke had less opportunity and even less need to fight and kill. But for someone who had been doing just that for most if not all of his life, it was a major shift._" As Kotaro spoke, Sasuke beheaded another combatant and impaled a fourth. Grabbing the impaled ninja's shoulder, Sasuke swung him around to intercept an attack from the remaining two.

"_It's something of an illness really. Because Sasuke was so used to killing, when circumstances no longer required that he constantly fight and kill, he feels uneasy whenever he's not fighting for his life._"

"But I know that he does enjoy killing sometimes," protested Soujiro.

"_Not killing. What he enjoys is fighting, especially against difficult opponents. He's like Kyo and Yukimura-sama that way. But the killing isn't something that he enjoys, it's something that he feels compelled to do._" In the meantime, Sasuke finished off the two remaining ninja.

"Hey," he said as he turned around, sheathing the sword, all before the bodies of his final opponents even hit the ground, "What are you two talking about?"

"It's nothing really," Soujiro replied.

"Right," replied Sasuke skeptically.

"_I've found out that the cloud ninja are preparing to attack just before dawn,_" announced Kotaro, stopping the discussion in its tracks, "_I figured that you would want to observe._"

"That's a good idea," said Sasuke, smirking, "Let's go."

* * *

Hinata was awakened by a faint buzzing in her ear. She remembered that Shino had told her that would be the signal to wake up. _They're coming,_ she thought apprehensively. Her eyes slowly opened as she looked over to Shino, who lay on the ground next to her. "They're approaching from the south."

"Okay," Kiba hissed from her other side, "Let's get started then." His statement was accompanied by a soft yip from Akamaru.

* * *

"There they are," whispered the first of the Cloud shinobi.

"Heh, look," remarked the other in amusement, "They're still asleep."

"Not for much longer," remarked the third, "The fact that they're this close to the tower means that they intend to head out at dawn."

"Let's go," stated the first, "Make it quick. Kill the other two but try to take the Hyuuga girl alive if possible."

"And if she proves to be too much trouble to keep alive?" asked the second one.

"Then kill her," replied the first.

"Begin," said the third.

The three shinobi leapt from hiding, hurling their kunai at the sleeping genin.

Before the weapons had traveled half the distance between the attackers and their targets, Hinata leapt to her feet and immediately went into a spin, expelling chakra from her body as she did so. Hinata's kaiten knocked the kunai away, one of them was actually sent back towards the man who had thrown it. It was the second of the three ninja from Kumogakure. He dove to one side, but the kunai impaled itself into his shoulder.

With a hiss of anger, the wounded man pulled the weapon from his shoulder and leapt to attack as Hinata finished her spin. As her spin slowed, Hinata settled into her Jyuuken stance, preparing to meet her attacker head on. However, she was shocked as Kiba threw himself into the line of attack. Unable to mount a defense in time, Kiba took the man's Kunai in the chest, its point sinking into his ribs. "Too bad dog-brat," growled the shinobi.

"Yeah," Kiba replied with a cocky grin, "For you." Even as he spoke, his body began to dissolve into countless insects. The Cloud ninja could not contain his shock as he watched the swarm of destruction bugs crawl up his arms. Even as he tried to move back, he felt his strength draining away as the insects devoured his chakra.

"No!" he exclaimed as the bugs enveloped him.

"Dammit, growled the third of the trio as he moved towards Shino who was climbing to his feet. The man quickly began to form signs as he closed the Shino. However, he was unable to complete his jutsu.

"Gatsuuga!" The unsuspecting shinobi was slammed from both sides as Kiba and Akamaru, whirling like miniature tornadoes attacked.

Hinata ducked as the leader of the group threw a swift punch at her face. As she did so, she lunged forward, trying to catch the man with an open palmed attack. However, the cloud ninja used the momentum of his attack to leap over Hinata's head and plunge into a diving roll behind her. Even as he came out of the roll and up to his feet, he hurled a kunai at her back. However, thanks to the Byakugan, Hinata saw the attack coming and sidestepped it even as she turned to face her opponent again. However, the man was slowly retreating, forming seals as he did so. When he finished, Hinata was shocked to see him vanish before her eyes.

_That must be how they managed to keep me from seeing them from before,_ she thought as she tried to figure out which direction the man would come from. Settling into a defensive stance, Hinata decided to try and wait her opponent out. Even as she did so, she used her Blood limit to keep track on how her teammates were doing.

Shino had successfully subdued the second member of the group, his bug-clone of Kiba having served as a very effective decoy. Kiba himself was double-teaming the remaining Cloud shinobi with Akamaru, who had transformed into a copy of Kiba. The third ninja had been badly wounded by their initial strike. However, he was managing to avoid any further attacks. Fortunately, his wounds and the constant onslaught from Kiba and Akamaru kept the man from forming any seals and prevented him from using any kind of ninjutsu. Even as he evaded their attacks, Kiba and Akamaru were slowly but surely maneuvering the man into another group of Shino's insects, lying in wait for their target.

Hinata couldn't get a fix on her opponent and was even beginning to wonder if he was going to attack at all. Abruptly, she felt a surge of murderous intent directed at Shino and realized immediately what was about to happen. The man apparently had decided to eliminate Hinata's allies before attacking her himself. Hinata acted automatically after that.

The man did his best to move silently as he closed in behind the shinobi from the Aburame clan. Once again, he checked to make sure that the Hyuuga girl was still using her Byakugan. The genjutsu the man had employed rendered him invisible to the Byakugan, but did nothing to conceal him from people with the normal range of vision. However, he wasn't a Jounin for nothing. His skill at stealth had enabled him to close in behind his target without Shino noticing. The bug ninja was so absorbed in directing his insects to trap the man's teammate that he failed to notice the coming attack. The man smirked as he performed a set of seals to prepare for his next attack. As soon as he finished, the chakra began to build up in his hand. This technique had been developed after careful study of the Hyuuga clan's own infamous Taijutsu style.

Since he lacked the Byakugan, the man had no idea how to target the inner-coils system, which would allow him to do damage to his opponents organs. However, with this next technique, such precision was unnecessary. The compacted chakra would be forced into his opponent's body before exploding, like pushing an explosive tag under Shino's skin. The technique would undoubtedly do severe damage to Shino's internal organs when it landed.

The man attacked. However, at just that moment, Hinata leapt between him and Shino. The ninja from the Hidden-Cloud village was shocked. _Her Byakugan is still active,_ he thought frantically, _How did she know I was going to attack here?_

Even as his fist closed in, Hinata expelled chakra from her forehead as she placed it squarely between the man and Shino. Her chakra stopped the punch cold. However, even as she blocked the blow, Hinata still felt a surging pain around her eyes, making it impossible for her to maintain the Byakugan. As she released it, the man appeared before her. Without even thinking, Hinata began to mold chakra in her hand as she thrust it towards the enemy ninja. The man could only gape as Hinata plunged the whirling sphere of razor sharp chakra streams into his stomach.

Hinata's version of the Rasengan quickly carved a hole in the man's abdomen. Even as it did so, Hinata allowed the ball of chakra to unravel. The strings, still whirling about the center of the sphere even as they stretched out like whips, slashed and cut the man to pieces inside and out before unraveling altogether, slicing the enemy ninja into miniscule pieces.

The noise of Hinata's defense and counterattack made Shino suddenly aware of what was going on behind him. Forgetting about the trap he had been setting up, he spun around to see the bloody remains of Hinata's opponent falling to the ground. Even Kiba and Akamaru halted their attack when they realized what had just occurred, turning to stare at Hinata and the remains of her enemy.

So shocked was he by the result of Hinata's attack, the third ninja of the cloud trio didn't even think to take advantage of his opponents' sudden vulnerability. "How can this be?" he exclaimed, "How could a little Hyuuga bitch manage to defeat a Jounin."

Forgetting momentarily about the mess Hinata had made. Kiba spun around to stare in shock at his enemy. "Wait a minute!" he exclaimed, "You guys are Jounin! What are you doing here?"

Glaring at them, the last ninja from cloud vanished as he retreated into the forest.

"Hey!" shouted Kiba, "Get back here!" He moved to pursue, however, Shino's voice stopped him.

"There's no time for that," said Shino sharply, "It will be dawn shortly, we need to make our way to the tower."

Looking at her handiwork, Hinata was suddenly overcome with nausea. The strength disappeared from her legs and she collapsed to her knees even as her stomach rejected its contents. Hinata was horrified. This was the first time she had ever used her new attack on a living person. It was horrible. Now she knew why Tsunade had declared her Rasengan an S-rank ninjutsu.

Kiba looked apprehensively towards Hinata and then back towards where the Cloud ninja had been standing. "Damn," he muttered as he turned towards Hinata. "Hinata, you okay?"

After she had finished throwing up, Hinata looked up at Kiba, smiling slightly. "Yes, Kiba-kun, I'm alright," she said faintly.

Shino noticed a faint trickle of blood running down from her forehead. _She must have received that wound protecting me,_ he realized, _If not for Hinata, I might have died._

"You did pretty well, Ne-chan." Sasuke's voice echoed around them. Shino and Kiba looked around frantically. However, Hinata merely looked over wearily at the space where Sarutobi Sasuke suddenly appeared.

"What are you doing here?" growled Kiba as he glared at the boy.

Sasuke merely smirked as he held up the head of the third and final ninja from Kumogakure. "I figured you three shouldn't have to worry about this guy anymore, so I took care of him."

"You knew didn't you," said Hinata softly, "You knew who they were and why they were here."

"What do you mean?" asked Kiba, looking at Hinata in surprise.

"It is clear that the only reason these Shinobi were here was to capture Hinata for the Byakugan," explained Shino, "That explains why they were jounin masquerading as gennin and why they had genjutsu specifically designed to evade detection by the Byakugan."

"You're right of course, Ne-chan," said Sasuke in response to Hinata's accusation.

"Then why didn't you do anything?" asked Hinata.

"Well," remarked Sasuke with a shrug, "I suppose I could give some excuse like that we're still enemies after all and I was under no obligation to help you…but the truth is, I wanted to see what you were capable of. And I've got to say, you've really exceeded my expectations." Sasuke smiled at her. It was the first time Hinata had seen him give anything even remotely close to a sincere smile.

"There's no time for this," interrupted Shino, as Hinata was about to say something back, "It's time to go to the tower. We have to be one of the first six teams there or all of this will mean nothing."

"There's no need to worry about that," said Sasuke, tossing the cloud-nin's head aside. "There are only six teams left anyway. We took care of the rest of them."

Shino raised his eyebrows at this. "I won't bother enquiring what you did," he said, "But we should go anyway."

Sasuke merely shrugged, "Suit yourself." Walking over, he picked up the last of the three Cloud-nins, the one that Shino had subdued.

"What are you going to do with him," Kiba asked.

"I'm going to take him with me to the tower," replied Sasuke, "I'm willing to bet your intelligence people would love to get their hands on this guy." With that, he took off in the direction of the tower.

Shino and Kiba looked at each other and then at Hinata. Hinata nodded and got to her feet. "Let's go," she said. Together, the three of them headed towards the tower at the center of the forest.

* * *

"Here we are," announced Naruto as his team emerged from the foliage surrounding the base of the tower. He grinned as he looked up at their destination. "I bet we're one of the first groups here.

"Stop staring you idiot!" shouted Sakura as she smacked Naruto's head with her fist, "Lets get in now." She and Naruto moved to the base of the tower, where they opened the door. Upon entering the room, Naruto opened up the scroll and threw it to the floor across the room. With a burst of smoke, Kakashi materialized in front of them.

"Well done you three," he remarked, even as he leafed through the latest book in Jiraiya's series.

"Has anyone else made it yet, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi closed his book and slid it into his equipment pouch as he looked at his students. "Kurenai's team is already here, as well as the team from the Sanada clan. The two groups arrived together," he announced, "But they're the only ones so far.

"Hinata-chan's team made it!" exclaimed Naruto, grinning widely, "That's great!"

"Let's get to the assembly room," interjected Sasuke, glancing around, "If six teams actually make it through the exam, they'll have to hold a preliminary round again." _Also, there's something I would like to confirm._

"Very true," agreed Kakashi, nodding sagely. He gestured toward the door at the other end of the room. "Shall we?"

Through the door was a hallway. Following the hallway around the circumference of the tower, the group went through another door into the massive chamber at the center of the tower's bottom floor. At the far end of the chamber were two hands carved from stone in the shape of a seal for ninjutsu. Just bellow the hands, Tsunade was already waiting. Assembled in front of her at the bottom of the steps leading up to the platform where she stood, were Kurenai's team and the team from the Sanada clan, their third member conspicuously absent. Shizune stood to Tsunade's right. Behind her and to her left waited Kurenai. Uchiha Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he spotted two black-hooded and masked members from the ANBU. _I thought that something strange was going on,_ he mused as he looked the two ANBU members over, _There were some sneaking around outside the tower too._

"What's going on," he whispered at Kakashi.

"There was a security breach," Kakashi muttered back, "Apparently, a group of Jounin from Kumogakure disguised themselves as Gennin and infiltrated the exam."

"What for?" Sasuke asked.

"I can't tell you that," came the reply.

Sarutobi Sasuke looked up as Team 7 lined up next to his group. "So you made it," he commented as he smirked at Naruto, "Not bad timing."

Looking over, Naruto smiled cheerfully at Hinata. To his surprise however, Hinata did not blush or hide her face. Instead, she smiled slightly back at him. Unused to this reaction, Naruto was a little confused. Then he noticed the bandage around Hinata's forehead. She was apparently the only member of her team that was wounded. However, before he could ask what had happened, Naruto was distracted by the arrival of someone new.

"OHHHHH SASUKEEEEE!" someone shouted from the back of the room. Naruto's eyes narrowed in confusion. That voice sounded familiar. Next to him, Sarutobi Sasuke appeared to be turning an exasperated shade of blue.

Spinning around, the group stared as a familiar figure approached them. "K-Kanato-san!" yelped a shocked Hinata, "What are you doing here?"

_Oh that's right!_ Naruto exclaimed mentally, _That's the guy we met in the Land of Waves. I thought he was familiar._

"Yeah," deadpanned Sarutobi, "Just what are you doing here…Yukimura?"

Naruto looked over at Sarutobi. "Who?" he asked.

"His real name," explained Tsunade from her place at the front of the room, "Is Sanada Yukimura, the head of the Sanada clan."

The young ninjas who had met him only once before could only stare in shock. _This_ man was the leader of one of the most powerful Shinobi organizations in the world. Naruto couldn't stop himself from shouting in shock.

"I'm so happy to see you all again," announced Yukimura cheerfully as he approached the group, "I'm so sorry our first meeting had to occur under false pretenses. I hope you don't mind."

"Whatever," interrupted Sarutobi Sasuke, "What are you doing here. You're not due in this village for another month."

"I'm sorry," apologized Yukimura sheepishly as he drew even with the group. "I was just so eager to see how things were progressing I just had to come and find out." He stepped past them to join Tsunade on the platform. "I suppose now we just wait until the other teams arrive or the deadline passes," he remarked easily.

A few minutes later the Sand Siblings arrived. Gaara traded a nod with Naruto as his team lined up. About half an hour after that, Gai's team arrived. Gai, quite naturally, couldn't help but try to provoke Kakashi.

"Oh my most worthy rival," he shouted, "You must be so proud that your team made it here before mine. However, I will soon prove to you that the power of my team's youth will win the day. They have truly grown since the last exam. I'm afraid the path of your team ends here.

"Huh?" Kakashi looked up from his book for a moment, "Did you say something Gai?"

"Gah!" shouted Gai, "As always you are cool and collected my eternal rival!" Both Kakashi and Kurenai couldn't help but sulk at the thought that they might have to put up with this for the rest of the day. Tsunade simply gritted her teeth and made plans to admit Gai to the emergency ward, hopefully with some sort of injury that would inhibit his ability to speak.

However, Yukimura chuckled at Gai's antics, "I like him," he remarked amusedly.

"You can have him," muttered Kakashi softly.

Not much later, the six and final team arrived. It was a group from Iwagakure. They too took their places before the platform.

_So six teams made it_, thought Uchiha Sasuke, looking around, _That mean's there will be a preliminary round._

Seeing all six surviving teams assemble, Tsunade nodded towards Shizune, who departed quickly. As she did so, Tsunade addressed the teams that had passed the second phase of the exam.

"You have all done very well," she announced, "Congratulations on passing the second exam. In a month's time, the third exam will commence. This exam will be a display of your combat capabilities in a public form. Various dignitaries from many countries will be coming to watch you compete. Your performance in this final exam will reflect upon the village you represent. Please keep this in mind.

"Now, before you are dismissed, because there are too many people who have passed the second exam, we must hold a preliminary round. This will take place immediately as soon as your examiner arrives. The victors of this preliminary tournament will go on to participate in the third exam."

As Tsunade finished, a figure dropped down in front of her. The Gennin from Konoha stared as Shikamaru turned around to face them. "So many people passed the second phase," he remarked, "How troublesome. Let's get this preliminary round over with.

* * *

AN: Because I'm evil, I'll leave off here. The preliminaries might take one or two chapters (possibly more). Then I intend to mostly gloss over the intervening month so that we can get straight to the action with the final round of the Chuunin exams. Once again, I'm thankful for everyone has stuck with me through this not-so-brief bout of hiatus and I hope you are looking forward to this. It is my plan to have the next chapter out a good bit faster than this last one. 


End file.
